Simetris
by ficfan91
Summary: Dengan tiadanya Voldemort, harusnya ini menjadi tahun terbaik bagi Harry dan Hermione di Hogwarts. Namun peristiwa-peristiwa mengerikan terjadi, mengakibatkan Hogwarts terancam ditutup. Siapa sebenarnya yang ada di belakang semua ini? WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Prolog

**Summary:** Ada yang bersembunyi di sudut-sudut gelap kastil, ada yang merayap di koridor-koridor yang terlupakan, di ruangan-ruangan yang tak pernah dibuka, menyerang dan menarik orang-orang tak beruntung ke kesenyapan dan kegelapan. Harry dan Hermione, yang mendambakan sebuah tahun terakhir yang normal di Hogwarts, harus berpacu untuk menemukan siapa, atau apa, yang mengakibatkan serangkaian serangan yang terjadi tersebut.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here._  
_

* * *

_"All Was Well"_

_._

_Dia tak menyadari dia sudah ada di perpustakaan sampai larut malam. Dalam hati, dia menyesal karena tidak mengerjakan PR Transfigurasinya sejak hari pertama diberikan. Namun apa boleh buat. Hari-harinya sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai kegiatan dan kesibukan. Tidak hanya Profesor McGonagall yang memberikan banyak tugas. Menjelang OWL, hampir seluruh guru menjadi gila. Hei, bahkan Ramalan pun menjadi gila._

_Satu-satunya yang tidak berubah hanyalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, namun apa yang bisa kamu harapkan dari seorang guru yang bahkan tak mengizinkan murid-muridnya untuk mempelajari dan menggunakan mantra di dalam kelas? Yang dilakukannya, bersama teman-teman seangkatannya hanyalah membaca buku mengenai teori mengenai pertahanan._

_Dia tidak berasal dari keluarga penyihir. Dia hanyalah seorang Kelahiran-Muggle biasa, namun bahkan dia bisa mengerti bahwa hampir semua yang ditulis di buku tersebut adalah tak berguna. Sama sekali._

_Apalagi kalau yang dikatakan Potter benar... Mengenai apa yang menunggu mereka semua di dunia luar sana..._

_Dia berjalan cepat-cepat, tasnya terayun-ayun di bahunya, dan dua buku tebal di depannya mulai terasa membebaninya. Rambutnya setengah menutupi pandangannya, namun dia tak berhenti untuk menyibakkannya. Sudah sangat larut, Filch mungkin berkeliaran, dan dia masih harus bertemu dengan Lily, mengurusi... Beberapa hal yang tak kalah pentingnya dibandingkan dengan tugas sekolah. _

_Kalau lancar, harusnya malam ini mereka bisa melakukannya, sesuatu yang sudah mereka rencanakan sejak lama._

_Langkah kakinya bergema di koridor yang panjang dan gelap, absennya jendela membuat obor-obor menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Dia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang sedikit karena kegelapan tersebut, dan dia menahan napasnya sembari berjalan._

_Dia menenangkan dirinya. Dia sudah ada di Hogwarts selama lima tahun... dia tak akan memperlambat langkah kakinya hanya karena gelap..._

_Lagipula di ujung koridor, di belokan sudut tersebut, cahaya terang sudah tampak. Dia tahu dia akan segera melewati koridor dekat kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, koridor yang lumayan lebih terang karena jumlah obornya yang lebih banyak._

_Dia berbelok, dan mendapati dirinya berada di koridor yang benar. Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam ada di sebelah kanannya, dan dia berjalan juga melewati pintu kantor guru yang bersangkutan. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, dia tak mau dekat-dekat di kantor muka kodok tersebut lama-lama..._

_Namun begitu dia berbelok lagi di sudut, dia menabrak sesuatu._

"_Aduh!"_

_Dia terjatuh ke belakang karena tubrukan tersebut, dua buku yang sedang dipeluknya di dadanya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi debam yang bergema. Tasnya terlepas dari bahunya, dan perkamen-perkamen berserakan keluar. Dia sendiri beruntung karena kepalanya tidak menghantam lantai, karena dia sempat menahan jatuhnya dengan tangannya._

_Dia mendongak, dan melihat dia baru saja menubruk punggung seseorang. Seorang pria, sepertinya, jika melihat dari rambutnya yang pendek. Pria yang ditubruknya tersebut mengenakan jubah Hogwarts. Jubah sekolah... kenapa ada yang masih mengenakan jubah sekolah di luar jam pelajaran, di tengah malam begini?_

"_M-Maaf!" katanya buru-buru, memungut buku-buku dan perkamen-perkamen yang berserakan. "Maafkan aku, aku tak melihat-"_

_Ketika dia menjulurkan tangannya ke buku transfigurasinya, mendadak kaki orang tersebut menyapu, menendang buku tersebut hingga menabrak dinding dengan suara keras. Dia mendongak dengan kaget, menatap ke wajah orang tersebut._

_Dia membelalak._

_Dia mengenal wajah tersebut, tentu saja... Wajah yang sangat dikenalnya. Namun ekspresi yang ditatapnya sangat berbeda dengan ekspresi yang diingatnya dari orang tersebut... _

"_A-apa..."_

_Kata-katanya tidak sempat dia selesaikan, karena mendadak orang itu menginjak tangannya, yang masih terjulur, dengan keras sekali._

_Beberapa suara berkeretak mengerikan terdengar._

_Dia kaku selama sepersekian detik, sampai akhirnya saraf-sarafnya selesai menyalurkan impuls rasa sakit sepenuhnya pada otaknya, memberitahunya apa yang baru saja terjadi._

"_Silencio!"_

_Mantra tersebut menghantamnya sesaat sebelum dia sempat menjerit. Dia membuka mulutnya, menjerit kesakitan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar._

_Orang itu mencengkeram lehernya, dan mengangkatnya bangun dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, nyaris tak bisa dipercaya. Dia didorong hingga punggungnya menempel di dinding, kakinya meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri... Dia menjerit, menggapai-gapai tanpa suara._

_Saat dia sudah merasa udara akan meninggalkannya sepenuhnya, dan saat titik-titik merah mulai bermunculan di depan matanya, dia dilempar ke dinding seberang._

_Tubuhnya menghantam dinding dengan bunyi keras lagi, dia bisa mendengar beberapa suara berkeretak tambahan. Dia menggeliat kesakitan._

_Orang itu terkekeh pelan._

_Dia menatap mata orang tersebut, yang seolah bersinar di dalam kegelapan koridor. Rasa takut, sakit, dan ngeri bercampur menjadi satu di dalam dirinya. Perasaan sangat mengerikan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya..._

_Berguling, dia mencoba merayap menuju ke pintu kantor yang baru saja dilewatinya. Dia berusaha berteriak meminta tolong, meminta ampun, namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Darah bisa dia rasakan mengucur dari tangannya yang mencuat dalam posisi ganjil dan kepalanya yang tadi terbentur. Dia menjulurkan tangannya yang masih sehat ke pintu kantor tersebut, berusaha menyentuh kayunya..._

_Namun mendadak kakinya terangkat, dia ditarik dari belakang. Masih tanpa suara, dia menjerit, diseret kembali menuju koridor yang gelap tempat dia datang sebelumnya._

_Suara seretan tersebut semakin lama semakin teredam, hingga akhirnya senyap._

.

.

-XXXXXXXXX-

.

**1 September 1998  
**

.

Kereta api Hogwarts Express mengepulkan asap ke udara dalam jumlah besar, bersiap-siap untuk mengantar para murid-murid Hogwarts untuk berangkat. Keluarga-keluarga mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada anak-anak dan saudara mereka, melambaikan tangan, dan sebagainya. Suara peluit terdengar, koper-koper berat dimasukkan, dan binatang-binatang peliharaan saling bersahutan.

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, di dekat pintu masuk gerbong, Hermione memeluk Ron erat-erat selama beberapa detik, sebelum mereka saling melepas. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat lagi, tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

Mendadak, Hermione bertolak pinggang.

"Kamu masih bisa ikut bersama kami sekarang, tahu. Semua perlengkapanmu bisa dikirim lewat Floo, kan," kata Hermione dengan nada galak.

Ron terkekeh, dan mengangkat tangannya menyerah. Dia berkata, "Ampun. Ampuni aku, Hermione. Aku sudah cukup mengalami penyiksaan enam tahun di sana, dan aku tak akan mau kembali ke sana lagi. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, omong-omong."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, sembari bergumam, "Dasar..."

Ron tertawa, dan merangkulnya dengan sebelah tangan, membawa Hermione ke pintu Hogwarts Express. Dia berkata jail, "Tapi kamu tetap menyukaiku, kan?"

Hermione mengernyit sedikit, matanya memandang ke langit-langit, dia berkata, "Hmm... Tergantung... Ada cowok lain yang cukup menarik juga..."

"Siapa?" tanya Ron panik.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kalau Harry?" tawar Hermione.

Ekspresi wajah Ron berubah menjadi horor, dan Hermione menunggu dua detik sampai wajahnya memerah ngeri, sebelum dia nyengir.

"Tenanglah, Ron. Kamu tahu mengenai kami," kata Hermione.

Ron memandanginya, kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-geleng. "Merlin, jangan gunakan dia untuk seperti itu lagi, Hermione."

Hermione mendengus. Dia tahu bahwa Ron sangat sensitif jika diingatkan akan prospek tersebut. Mereka mencapai pintu gerbong, dan Ron menjulurkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hermione, memandang ke kerumunan orang-orang di peron.

"Omong-omong mengenai Harry..." kata Ron, berjingkat sekarang, "Dimana dia?"

"Terakhir kulihat, dia sedang menarik Ginny ke dalam kereta, tertawa-tawa," jawab Hermione.

"Oh si sialan itu..." keluh Ron, menggeleng-geleng. Dia menoleh ke Hermione lagi, dan berkata, "Hermione, tolong aku di sini!"

"Ayolah, Ron. Ginny sudah besar, dan sudah dewasa. Kupikir wajar jika dia dan Harry mau menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersama," kata Hermione memperingatkan.

"Yeah, _well_, kamu masa lupa sih saat aku memergoki mereka sudah mau..."

Wajah Ron berubah keunguan, dan Hermione nyaris saja mendengus. Dia tetap memasang wajah netralnya, bertanya, "Mau apa, Ron?"

Ron meringis, dan berkata, "Ugh. Lupakan. Yang jelas tolong batasi mereka berdua."

"Mereka sudah akil baliq kan," kata Hermione, mengangkat bahunya. "Bukan hak kita melarang-larang mereka. Asal mereka tak melakukannya dengan sembarangan.."

"Yeah, akil baliq kepalaku-"

Kata-kata Ron ditelan oleh suara peluit panjang yang berbunyi, dan suara raungan dari Hogwarts Express yang sangat khas. Hermione buru-buru masuk ke dalam gerbong, berdiri di ambang pintu, dan berkata, "Oke... Sepertinya cukup di sini dulu, Ron."

"Yeah, yeah," kata Ron, mengangguk.

Mereka berpandangan selama beberapa menit, sampai wajah mereka memerah. Hermione tahu apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya sekarang: mereka tidak ingin berpisah begini, namun keputusan mereka sudah diambil masing-masing. Jadi, yang tersisa untuk dilakukan hanyalah...

"Boleh aku... Menciummu? Sekali lagi?" tanya Ron dengan wajah merahnya.

Hermione nyengir, dan melihat cengiran tersebut, Ron tersenyum juga. Mereka berciuman singkat, sebelum kereta akhirnya mulai bergerak, dan pintu-pintu menutup. Hermione membuka jendela pintu, dan melambai pada Ron.

"_Bye, _Hermione," seru Ron, mengatasi suara deru kereta. "Aku menyayangimu!"

"Aku menyayangimu juga," seru Hermione, melambai. Ron melambai terus, berjalan dan tertawa. Kereta terus bergerak, dan Ron berhenti berjalan mengikuti, hanya melambai di tempat. Dengan satu belokan, peron tak terlihat lagi, membawa Ron bersamanya.

Hermione memandangi titik belokan tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya, masih tersenyum kecil. Kemudian dia berbalik badan, memperbaiki posisi lencana _Ketua Murid_ -nya, dan berjalan menuju kompartemen yang dia bagi bersama Harry.

**.**

Hermione Granger senang menganggap dirinya sebagai orang yang penuh kalkulasi. Tenang, perhitungan, dan bertindak berdasarkan rasionalitas serta akal sehat. Dia sudah memperhitungkan segala untung ruginya yang akan terjadi jika dia memilih untuk menerima tawaran dari Profesor McGonagall, yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, untuk kembali ke Hogwarts demi menuntaskan pendidikannya dan mengambil mata pelajaran NEWT.

Dia bahkan menerima jabatan Ketua Murid dengan memperhitungkan terlebih dahulu, memastikan apa-apa saja kewajibannya (dengan bertanya kepada Bill dan Percy), dan memastikan bahwa semua kewajiban tambahannya tersebut tak akan bertubrukan dengan kegiatan belajarnya.

Dan dia membiasakan diri hidup teratur, rajin, rapi, dan sesuai aturan. Satu-satunya masa dimana dia berkali-kali melanggar peraturan hanyalah di tahun keenamnya, dan dia bahkan sudah memaklumi dirinya sendiri yang itu. Dia baru saja memasuki masa-masa peralihannya, masa-masa dimana dirinya sangat labil, dipermainkan oleh perasaan-perasaan baru dan asing yang menyelubunginya.

Singkat kata: Dia adalah orangnya untuk _Rule-Strict._

Karena itu, dia sangat tidak siap untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyambutnya di kompartemen Ketua Murid.

"Oh Tuhan!" serunya, membanting pintu menutup dengan keras.

"H-H-Hermione?" tanya Ginny dari dalam.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tuntut Hermione keras-keras, berbalik badan menghadap dinding gerbong, memunggungi pintu kompartemen.

"M-Maaf," seru Harry, dari dalam juga. Hermione mendengar suara debum, dan pekikan pelan. Dia meringis.

_Tenangkan diri... Tenangkan diri... Ini bukan pertama kalinya... Tenangkan diri..._ Batin Hermione, mencoba menerapkan metode Heimlich pada mentalnya yang terguncang. Dia mengeluh. Dia harus memberi ceramah panjang lebar pada mereka berdua mengenai banyak hal nanti.

Dia mendengar pintu kompartemen bergeser membuka, dan dia langsung berbalik badan. Di ambang pintu berdiri Harry, wajahnya masih merah, kacamatanya agak miring, dan jubahnya baru setengah terpakai. Harry tampak sangat malu, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya dalam gestur yang sangat khas. Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan melongok ke dalam kompartemen. Dia melihat Ginny di dalam sana, berdiri nyengir bersalah, dalam kondisi juga sama acak-acakannya dengan Harry.

"M-maaf," kata Harry buru-buru, sebelum Hermione bisa memulai ceramahnya. "Kami tadi hanya mau..."

"-bermesraan," kata Ginny, menyuplai jawaban.

"Y-Ya, bermesraan," kata Harry buru-buru. "D-dan kami... Agak..."

"-er.. terbawa..."

"Terbawa suasana?" saran Hermione dengan sinis.

Harry dan Ginny berusaha berbicara, namun mengkeret di bawah tatapan tajam Hermione. Akhirnya, mereka mengerling satu sama lain, dan mengangguk kecil.

Lama sekali Hermione menatap mereka, hingga akhirnya dia berkata dengan nada datar, "Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kalian inginkan, namun jangan lakukan itu di kompartemen Ketua Murid, _kumohon_?"

Harry mendongak dengan cepat, tak menyangka Hermione akan menunda ceramahnya yang biasa. Dia buru-buru mengangguk, dan berkata, "Y-y-ya, Hermione. Kami janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya, janji," kata Ginny, ikut menjawab dengan cepat.

Hermione menatap Ginny selama beberapa detik, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia berkata, "Kita perlu bicara nanti di Hogwarts, Ginny..."

Ginny tampak mau mengeluh, namun satu alis yang terangkat dari Hermione dengan jelas memberitahunya bahwa mengeluh ataupun memprotes bukanlah tindakan bijaksana. Ginny memang mengetahui banyak kutukan dan memiliki senjata andalan Kutukan-Kepak-Kelelawar, namun Hermione adalah orang yang pernah membantu seekor naga untuk memperbesar terowongan di dalam Gringotts dan membawa Harry menyelamatkan diri dari Nagini dan Voldemort sendiri. Tidaklah bijak untuk mencoba peruntungan.

Jadi, Ginny hanya mengangguk, dan menoleh kembali pada Harry, dia berkata, "Er.. Sori atas tadi. Aku agak, yah, _well_..." dia mengangkat bahunya, dan menoleh pada Hermione.

"Sori... Hermione."

"Ya..." kata Hermione, menghela napasnya lagi.

Ginny nyengir, dan berjalan keluar dari kompartemen. Dia menoleh sebelum keluar, dan berkata dengan nada jail, "Sampai _nanti_, Harry. Hermione, tolong jaga dia ya."

Pintu kompartemen menutup.

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke Harry, mengangkat kedua alisnya sekarang.

**.**

_Sial..._

_Ini benar-benar sial..._

Harry duduk terpuruk di kursinya, sementara Hermione berceramah panjang lebar mengenai etika, tanggung jawab, dan kelayakan di depannya. Setiap kata terasa menusuk, dan dia meringis setiap beberapa kalimat. Serahkan pada Hermione untuk mencari dan menemukan kalimat-kalimat yang cocok digunakan untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Namun, melihat keluar jendela, menyaksikan pohon-pohon dan pemandangan bergerak cepat melampauinya, dia merasakan satu hal yang sangat berbeda tahun ini: Tidak ada lagi perasaan aneh, tidak ada lagi firasat buruk dan juga kewaspadaan yang biasa menumpuk di dalam dirinya, yang biasanya membangun di setiap awal tahun ajaran.

Tidak ada lagi _Voldemort_.

Tidak ada.

Harry melihat beberapa burung terbang di langit yang luas, dan mau tidak mau dia tersenyum.

Luka-luka dan kesedihan akan gugurnya orang-orang yang dikenalnya saat Pertempuran Hogwarts sudah mulai menipis, dan dia tahu waktu akan menyembuhkannya sepenuhnya.

Dia merasa sangat lepas, bebas... Perasaan yang sangat ingin dia rasakan sejak pertama kali datang ke Hogwarts.

Itulah alasannya untuk memilih kembali ke Hogwarts, tidak ikut bersama Ron untuk langsung menerima tawaran Kingsley mengikuti Pelatihan Auror. Dia ingin merasakan tahun _yang menyenangkan _di Hogwarts.

Tahun inilah saatnya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menoleh memandangnya. Hermione masih agak melotot karena baru saja selesai menceramahinya.

"Tidak, Hermione. Aku hanya berpikir... Mungkin akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan tahun yang menyenangkan..."

Dan setelah beberapa saat, Hermione menjadi rileks kembali, dan ikut serta dalam obrolan. Tak lama, mereka akan berdiri, memberi pengarahan untuk patroli pada para Prefek. Tak lama, mereka akan berjalan sepanjang kereta, bertemu dengan Neville, Luna, Ginny, dan beberapa teman mereka lainnya.

Tak lama, mereka akan mencapai Hogwarts.

**.**


	2. Dark Water

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_A happy year... Finally."_

_._

Harry dan Hermione berdiri di Ruang Rapat Prefek, menunggu utusan-utusan Prefek masing-masing asrama datang. Mereka akan memberikan pengarahan tambahan singkat mengenai aturan tambahan yang akan diberlakukan tahun ini. Normalnya, mereka akan memberikan pengarahan semacam ini hanya ketika mereka masih di kereta api, sekalian memberikan paparan aturan keseluruhan dan pembagian patroli serta kata kunci. Namun Profesor McGonagall memberikan mereka aturan tambahan ini tepat sebelum acara Seleksi dimulai.

Jadi mereka harus mengumpulkan seluruh Prefek lagi.

"Lama... Mereka terlambat," kata Hermione, menggerutu sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Yah... Mereka harus mengantarkan murid-murid yang lain ke asrama dulu, kan?" kata Harry.

"Tetap saja. Mereka sudah setuju untuk berkumpul lima menit lalu di sini. Mereka sudah terlambat," gerutu Hermione.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, tak mau berdebat dengan Hermione. Hermione masih sangat disiplin dalam hal waktu, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurangi disiplinnya sama saja dengan memohon kepada kastil Hogwarts untuk berlari pagi keliling danau. Alias: tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa mengurangi disiplin tinggi Hermione hanyalah belajar.

Yang pertama muncul adalah dua Prefek kelas enam Ravenclaw, diikuti Prefek kelas lima Hufflepuff. Harry dan Hermione mengangguk dalam hati. Ruang pertemuan mereka memang berada di tengah-tengah jalan menuju ke kedua Ruang Rekreasi asrama Hufflepuff dan Slytherin, wajar jika mereka datang paling pertama.

Yang kemudian datang, anehnya, adalah dua Prefek Slytherin. Prefek Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff mengernyit dan menjauh sedikit dari sepasang anak Slytherin tersebut. Sementara itu, si Slytherin tampaknya tak keberatan - mereka hanya menunduk dan tetap diam.

Harry bertukar pandang dengan Hermione, dan mereka berdua menghela napas pelan. Mereka tahu anak-anak Slytherin seluruhnya pergi dari Hogwarts saat Pertempuran pecah, menjadikan mereka mendapatkan cap pengecut setelah Pertempuran usai. Hingga sekarang.

Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama hingga mereka bisa diterima sebagai bagian dari Hogwarts lagi, tanpa perasaan seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Hermione mengecek jamnya lagi. Sudah terlambat nyaris lima belas menit, dan utusan Prefek dari Gryffindor belum datang. Dia menggerutu.

"Kemana semua Prefek Gryffindor? Masa mereka tak mau mengirimkan dua orang_ saja_ sih, untuk ke sini?" gerutu Hermione.

Tepat setelah kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, pintu ruangan terbuka, dan masuk ke dalamnya adalah dua orang Prefek Gryffindor: satu perempuan, yang Harry ingat adalah salah satu dari teman perempuan Ginny, dan satu laki-laki gemuk yang - Harry meringis, dan Hermione melotot - membawa sepeluk penuh kue-kue dan makanan.

Si Prefek laki-laki tampak seolah dia baru saja merampok seperempat makanan dapur.

"Dan demi Tuhan... Apa saja yang baru kalian lakukan?" geram Hermione, maju selangkah mendekati mereka. Dia menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada yang laki-laki. "Cornish?"

"Er... Membawa makanan? Untuk pesta di kamar?" tawarnya was-was.

Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, berdoa akan kesabaran yang entah apakah dia bisa dapatkan atau tidak. Akhirnya, hasil dari pengalaman petualangannya selama berbulan-bulan di alam liar memberikan buahnya: Dia membuka matanya, dan berkata tenang, "Letakkan dulu semua makanan tersebut di atas meja, bisa?"

"Bisa, bisa kok," jawab si laki-laki, yang bernama Cornish tersebut. Dia meletakkan semua makanan yang dia peluk di atas meja terdekat, dan berjalan untuk berdiri di samping rekan Prefeknya. Harry menghela napas panjang, lega karena tidak ada ledakan apapun yang terjadi. Kadang dia sangat kagum akan kesabaran yang dimiliki oleh Hermione akhir-akhir ini.

"Oke, kalian semua," kata Hermione, menepukkan tangannya dengan kekuatan yang cukup, sehingga suaranya bergaung di ruang tersebut dan membuat semua perhatian tertuju ke arahnya. Dia menarik napas, dan melanjutkan,

"Kita hanya akan berkumpul sebentar. Aku, dan Harry, tadi baru saja diberikan oleh Profesor McGonagall beberapa tambahan peraturan yang harus dipatuhi oleh para murid. Tugas kalian adalah menyebarkannya kepada semua murid, memastikan tidak ada yang sampai tidak tahu."

Hermione menunggu sampai semua Prefek yang ada di depannya mengangguk, sebelum melanjutkan lagi,

"Aturan pertama yang paling penting untuk diketahui adalah mengenai jam malam. Kami sudah memberitahu kalian sebelumnya bahwa jam malam akan dimulai pada pukul 9 lewat 30 menit, setiap malamnya. Nah, di sini ada tambahan pengamanan yang bisa memastikan bahwa ini akan dilaksanakan, agar tak ada lagi murid manapun yang berkeliaran di luar asrama mereka setelah jam tersebut.

"Setiap malam, pada pukul 9 lewat 30 menit, seluruh pintu masuk asrama kalian akan terkunci. Menutup. Sehingga akan memastikan bahwa siapapun yang sudah di dalam, tak akan bisa keluar. Pintu akan terbuka kuncinya saat matahari terbit."

Mendadak, Prefek laki-laki Hufflepuff mengangkat tangannya. Dia bertanya, "Kalau... Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan yang mau bangun pagi untuk terbang di lapangan Quidditch?"

"Sayangnya, itu tak akan bisa dilakukan. Sebenarnya melakukan itu adalah pelanggaran sejak dulu. Hanya saja tak pernah ada yang menindak. Ada pertanyaan lagi, sebelum aku lanjutkan?" kata Hermione, memandang mereka semua. Semuanya menggeleng, termasuk si Prefek Hufflepuff yang tampak kecewa sekali. Hermione mengangguk.

"Tugas kalian adalah menyebarkan berita ini kepada seluruh penghuni asrama kalian masing-masing, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang sampai terjebak di luar asrama karena tidak mengetahui informasi ini. Ada pertanyaan?" kata Hermione, memandang berkeliling lagi.

Mereka menggeleng. Harry melihat si Prefek Gryffindor tampak menahan kuapnya, tampaknya dia sudah mengantuk. Dia menggeleng-geleng dalam hati, sementara Hermione menutup pertemuan mereka dan menyuruh semua Prefek itu kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Cornish memeluk kembali semua makanannya, dan berjalan keluar sembari mengoceh senang kepada rekan Prefeknya.

Begitu mereka semua sudah menjauh, Harry dan Hermione keluar dari Ruang Pertemuan dan menguncinya kembali. Hermione menghela napas, dan berkata, "Aku tak tahu kenapa Profesor McGonagall memilih anak seperti Cornish sebagai Prefek..."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu," kata Harry, mengangguk. Kemudian, dia menambahkan, "Tapi kupikir mungkin... Sebaiknya jangan menilai orang dari penampilan luarnya saja."

"Kamu mengutip kata-kataku," kata Hermione.

"Kamu guru dan contoh yang baik," jawab Harry, tersenyum.

"Ya, ya, ya," kata Hermione, mengayunkan tangannya. "Tapi... Harus diingat, Harry. Bahwa dunia tidak begitu peduli seperti apa kamu di dalam... Dunia peduli mengenai apa yang kamu lakukan di luar."

Harry mengangguk. Dia menghela napas pelan, dan berkata, "Termasuk sangat peduli mengenai apa yang telah kulakukan, tapi tak peduli apa yang kurasakan?"

Hermione menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kecil. Dia berkata, "Ayolah, kamu tahu bahwa banyak yang peduli terhadapmu... Aku, Ron, Ginny-"

"Aku tahu itu, terima kasih," kata Harry, menyela.

Merasa kecanggungan akan datang, Hermione tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo kita kembali saja, kita bisa-"

"Oh! Tidak," kata Harry, tersadar dari kondisinya. Dia menoleh menatap Hermione, dan berkata, "Aku mau ke Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor dulu, Ginny menungguku di sana."

Kali ini, Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Ginny lagi? Baru sejam kalian dipisahkan..."

"Ayolah, Hermione," kata Harry, nyengir. "Kamu tahu kan aku juga sangat mendukungmu dengan Ron."

Hermione mendengus, dan terkekeh pelan. Mereka berjalan lagi, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah di Staircase. Harry menaiki tangga menuju lantai tujuh, melambai pada Hermione, sementara Hermione menuruni tangga untuk menuju lantai tiga. Menuju lantai tempat Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid yang sekarang dimiliki olehnya dan Harry.

.

-XX-

.

"_Hail Mary,_" ujar Hermione ke sepasang baju zirah di hadapannya.

Kedua baju zirah tersebut membungkuk menghormat, dan bergeser selangkah ke kanan-kiri mereka. Dinding di belakang mereka berdiri berkeretak, bata-batanya berputar dan bergeser, memberikan pemandangan yang mirip dengan yang biasa Hermione lihat setiap kali mau memasuki Diagon Alley. Akhirnya, terbentuk sebuah gang sempit, yang mana Hermione memasukinya dan berjalan menaiki tangga elegan ke atas.

Dan dia tiba di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, dan memandang berkeliling.

Sekali lihat saja tampak bahwa menjadi Ketua Murid berarti mendapatkan fasilitas yang sangat megah dan lengkap. Sebuah ruangan bundar dengan karpet berwarna keemasan, berlukisan singa di bagian tengahnya. Lilin-lilin yang menggantung melayang-layang, seperti di Aula Besar, kemudian lemari-lemari buku yang tampak sangat merangsang untuk dibaca, dan perapian serta ruang duduk yang tampak sangat nyaman.

Secara singkat: bagus sekali.

Hermione tersenyum, melangkah menaiki tangga yang ada tulisannya menuju kamar _Ketua Murid Perempuan._ Sebuah pintu mahogani berpelitur dan berukir berdiri di ujungnya, dengan sebuah papan ditempel di pintu tersebut, bertuliskan _"Hermione Granger - Ketua Murid"_

Hermione membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sebuah ruangan, nyaris dua kali luas kamarnya di rumahnya, menyambutnya. Ruangan tersebut dicat merah muda, warna _pink_ namun bukan _pink _yang mencolok melainkan warna _pink_ yang lembut. Siapapun yang mengecat kamarnya, telah mengetahui warna yang sangat cocok untuknya. Tempat tidur seukuran _King-Size_ berdiri di sana, dan juga ada lagi lemari buku kosong dan meja belajar. Hermione mendapati bahwa seluruh barang-barangnya sudah dibongkar dan disusun dengan sangat rapi. Semua buku di kopernya, semua perkamen, pena bulu, dan buku tulis; semua pakaian, dan bahkan semua foto-foto berbingkai yang dia bawa. Semuanya sudah dirapikan dengan kecermatan yang sangat bagus.

Dia tersenyum, namun dalam hati dia merasa kasihan pada para Peri-Rumah karena mereka harus bekerja ekstra hanya untuk melayaninya. Dalam hati dia juga memikirkan apakah kamar Harry juga sama bagusnya seperti kamarnya... Dan berapa jumlah Peri-Rumah yang dibutuhkan untuk menyiapkan asrama Ketua Murid yang hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

**.**

Hermione baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan berganti gaun tidur ketika dia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia menoleh, dan mendengar suara Harry dari luar,

"Hermione, ini aku."

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," kata Hermione, buru-buru mengenakan sweater di atas gaun tidurnya. Dia berjalan ke pintu, dan membukanya, memperlihatkan Harry yang berdiri di sana. Dia tersenyum pada Hermione, memandanginya dari atas ke bawah.

"Mengenakan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilihat Ron?" tanyanya dengan nada jail.

"Hush, diam," kata Hermione. Harry mendengus, dan Hermione berjalan menuju ke lemari bukunya, tempat seluruh buku-buku yang dibawanya sudah diletakkan dan disusun dengan rapi. Harry masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat sekeliling.

"Jadi kamarmu juga dirapikan habis-habisan... Atau ini pekerjaanmu sendiri?" tanya Harry.

"Pekerjaan Peri-Rumah," jawab Hermione, memilih-milih dan mengambil tiga buku dari lemari. "Mereka benar-benar bekerja ekstra hanya untuk kita..."

"Ya, benar," kata Harry, setuju sepenuhnya dengan Hermione. Dia menoleh, dan melihat Hermione sedang berjalan kembali ke tempat tidurnya, membawa tiga buku tebal. Harry mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

"Kupikir kamu sudah akan tidur?" tanya Harry. "Mau belajar dulu?"

"Bukan, ini bukan belajar," kata Hermione. Dia duduk di kasurnya, menyandar di sana dan memperlihatkan sampul depan ketiga buku yang dia baru saja bawa. Harry mendekat ke kasur, dan juga duduk di atasnya, membaca ketiga judul tersebut.

"_A Divine Comedy... Canterbury Tales... The Diaries..." _Harry mendongak, mengangkat buku berwarna merah berjudul _Divine Comedy_ dan menunjukkannya kepada Hermione. "Tebal sekali buku ini. Buku untuk apa sih? Untuk pelajaran?"

"Jelas bukan untuk pelajaran," kata Hermione, meraih buku _Canterbury Tales, _dan mulai membaca dari halaman satu. "Ini semua buku-buku Muggle. Ayah dan ibuku membelikanku ini untuk hadiah ulang tahun lebih awal... Dan kupikir akan menyenangkan membawanya ke Hogwarts untuk bacaan ringan."

"Bacaan ringan?" tanya Harry, membuka-buka buku _Divine Comedy_. Dia berhenti di sebuah halaman yang memperlihatkan gambar hitam putih seseorang yang dari tubuhnya mencuat tangan-tangan dan kaki-kaki dalam posisi ganjil, membuatnya tampak seperti laba-laba besar. Dia mengernyit, membaca sedikit halaman di sebelahnya.

Setelah satu halaman penuh, Harry mendongak, menatap Hermione yang sedang tenggelam dalam bukunya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan bertanya pelan, "Hermione, aku tak tahu kamu menyukai buku seperti ini."

Hermione mendongak dari bukunya, dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia menjawab, "Itu buku yang menarik. Sama seperti _Canterbury Tales _dan _Diaries."_

"Ini bukanlah bacaan ringan..." kata Harry membuka-buka halaman buku itu lagi. Dia berhenti di halaman judul, membaca nama pengarangnya.

"Dante Alighieri... Rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya..." gumamnya.

"Kalau kamu pernah menjalani Sekolah Dasar Muggle, kamu mungkin tahu. Kita semua membaca mengenainya dalam pelajaran Bahasa, ingat? Seorang penyair terkenal dari Italia-"

"Er... Tidak, kupikir aku tidak ingat..." kata Harry, memotong kuliah dari Hermione yang nyaris dimulai. Dia mengulum lidahnya sejenak, membaca lagi beberapa halaman dan melihat beberapa gambar. "...Menarik juga sih..."

"Kalau menurutmu menarik, kamu bisa membawanya kok," kata Hermione, tersenyum cerah akan prospek Harry mau membaca buku.

Harry buru-buru meletakkan buku tersebut, berkata, "Oh tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak... Er..." Harry mencari kata-katanya dengan berhati-hati. Dia melanjutkan, "kan... Kan kamu mau membaca ini."

"Aku akan membaca ini lebih dulu," kata Hermione, menunjukkan buku _Caterbury Tales_ sembari tersenyum. "Kamu bawa saja itu."

Mata Hermione bercahaya dan wajahnya berseri-seri, sehingga Harry hanya menghela napas, dan menjawab, "Ya... Oke. Makasih."

Nyengir lebar, Hermione berkata, "Orangtuaku benar-benar mengerti aku, mereka tahu bahwa buku-buku seperti ini akan sangat menarik dan kusukai."

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa detik, buku tebal tersebut di tangannya. Dia menunduk memandangi buku tersebut, sebelum mendengus tertawa. Tentu saja orangtua Hermione pasti tahu... Hermione akan sangat menyukai buku yang bisa membuatnya aktif berpikir juga, tidak hanya pasif membaca. Dan buku-buku Muggle biasanya adalah buku-buku yang tepat untuk itu, apalagi jika dilihat dari ketebalan buku-buku di kasur Hermione tersebut. Harry meletakkan buku itu, dan memandang berkeliling lagi.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kamu ke sini, Harry?" tanya Hermione, memecahkan lamunan Harry.

Harry menoleh menatapnya, berkata, "Lho, aku tidak boleh mengunjungi sahabatku sendiri untuk mengobrol?"

Hermione mendengus. Dia meletakkan bukunya, menghenyakkan dirinya ke sandaran kasurnya lebih dalam lagi. Dia berkata, "Kalau kamu mau curhat dan minta saran lagi mengenai Ginny, aku pikir boleh-boleh saja... Asal jangan lama-lama."

"Wah, aku sedang tidak mau curhat, Hermione," kata Harry, nyengir. "Semuanya sedang lancar-lancar saja sekarang."

"Uh-huh," kata Hermione, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Harry mendengus, dan bertanya balik, "Kalau kamu dan Ron? Lancar-lancar jugakah?"

"Lancar, sangat lancarrrr..." kata Hermione, dengan senyuman lebar.

Mereka berdua bertatapan lagi selama beberapa detik, hingga Harry tertawa lebih dulu. Kemudian Hermione tertawa, dan mereka terbahak-bahak bersama.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai mereka mendapatkan jeda untuk bisa bernapas dengan benar. Akhirnya, mereka bisa menenangkan diri. Harry-lah yang berkata lebih dulu, "Aku tak bisa percaya... Akhirnya kita bisa mendapatkan ini! Tahun yang akan menyenangkan... Dan kita masing-masing mendapatkan Weasley! Dimana beresnya itu?"

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan heran," kata Hermione, nyengir.

"Tapi tetap saja, rasanya..." Harry menarik napas, menahannya. Dia teringat malam-malam mereka berdua di tenda, saat-saat dimana setiap detik terasa seperti detik terakhir, setiap gerakan rasanya mengandung bahaya... Dia teringat saat berjalan menemui Voldemort di Hutan Terlarang, menyerahkan nyawanya... Dan menatap Hermione di sini, di tempat tidur Ketua Murid, di Hogwarts, tanpa perasaan beban apapun kecuali fakta bahwa mereka akan menghadapi NEWT...

"Rasanya seperti mimpi..." kata Harry, mendesah.

Hermione menatapnya sesaat, tersenyum lembut. Dia berkata, "Tapi kita memang hidup di dunia mimpi, Harry. _Kita hidup di sebuah dunia mimpi... Sebuah dunia Fantasi, sebuah dunia dimana segalanya bisa terjadi._ Tentu saja hal seperti ini bisa terjadi."

Tersenyum lebar, Harry merasakan luapan bahagia yang sangat besar untuk Hermione dari dalam dirinya. Dia berujar pelan, "Ron beruntung memilikimu, kamu tahu."

"Begitu juga dengan Ginny," jawab Hermione.

Mereka tertawa pelan lagi, membiarkan ketenangan dan kelegaan mengalir mengisi. Lagi-lagi, Harry yang memecahkan keheningan dengan berkata, "Omong-omong soal mimpi..."

Hermione mendongak, dan Harry mengedikkan kepala ke arahnya. "Bagaimana soal kamu dan Ron? Kamu tahu banyak sekali hal mengenai aku dan Ginny. Ceritakan dong mengenai kalian. Bagaimana kisah kalian di Australia, jalan-jalan di sana bersama orangtuamu. Ceritakan yang lengkap lho."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, namun tersenyum, dan mulai bercerita.

**.**

Hari-hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts adalah hari-hari yang sudah sejak lama mereka berdua inginkan. Terlepas dari masalah pelajaran yang menggunung dan berbagai perhatian yang mereka dapatkan dari seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, mereka merasa sangat lepas karena tidak ada beban dan tekanan akan keberadaan penyihir hitam terhebat sepanjang masa mencoba mencari dan membunuh mereka.

Harry menyadari dirinya menjadi terkenal, jauh lebih terkenal dibandingkan dengan di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Setiap orang di kastil rasanya sangat bahagia dan senang untuk bisa bertemu dengannya, berpapasan dengannya, ataupun sekedar melihatnya. Awalnya dia khawatir segala perhatian yang dia terima akan menjurus seperti saat tahun keenamnya: gadis-gadis yang terkikik, membuntutinya, orang-orang yang akan bertanya-tanya dan mencoba menginterogasinya. Namun ternyata tidak. Penghuni kastil sekarang jauh lebih menghormati Harry, dan mereka menghargai keinginannya untuk dibiarkan saja, diperlakukan dengan normal. Soal bisik-bisik mengenai dirinya, pasti tetap ada, namun Harry sudah kebal akan hal tersebut. Selama yang dibisikkan tidak menjurus ke super negatif, dia akan membiarkannnya saja.

NEWT akan mereka hadapi, bersama beberapa anak yang juga mengulang tahun ketujuh: Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah, Susan, Ernie, dan sebagian besar penghuni Laskar Dumbledore. Semua pengulang ini belajar keras dan bekerja sampai payah, namun tak ada satupun yang menyamai Hermione.

Hermione sangat obsesif akan belajar, namun kali ini jauh melebihi tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dia akan belajar hingga sangat larut malam, menulis belasan esai, membaca banyak buku, dan melatih banyak sekali mantra-mantra aneh yang menurut Harry mungkin sudah melampaui level NEWT. Dia terlihat semakin kurang tidur, lingkaran-lingkaran hitam bermunculan di bawah matanya.

Namun anehnya dia selalu tampak cerah, tak bermasalah, dan ceria. Setiap saat.

Sama seperti Harry, yang juga harus mengurusi Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Setelah uji coba yang menegangkan, banyak marah-marah, dan berteriak sampai serak, Harry akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan satu Chaser dan satu Keeper. Dua anak kelas empat yang sangat berbakat, yang mana Harry yakin akan bisa mewariskan jabatan Kaptennya kepada salah satu dari mereka jika dia lulus nanti. Dia juga mengurusi pekerjaan Ketua Murid lebih banyak dibandingkan Hermione, karena dia adalah Ketua Murid laki-laki. Ditambah dengan ujian Apparate-nya, yang berhasil dia jalankan dengan mengesankan di minggu pertama bulan September. Dia merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa ber-Apparate dengan legal. Dan, yang dia paling senangi, adalah waktu-waktu senggang di sore hari yang biasanya dia habiskan berdua bersama Ginny.

Dan di tengah-tengah semua kesibukan tersebut, Harry dan Hermione selalu menemukan waktu di malam hari, untuk mengobrol bersama mengenai apapun, tertawa bersama, menceritakan apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari itu. Kadang Hermione memperlihatkan juga surat-surat dari Ron (yang menulis setiap hari), dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu saling memberi saran mengenai kekasih masing-masing.

Hari-hari yang menyenangkan mereka lalui, dan mereka tak ingin mengubah itu untuk waktu lama.

.

-XX-

.

Sama seperti malam-malam lainnya, setiap diberikan tugas level NEWT Arithmancy, Hermione duduk di perpustakaan, melakukan perhitungan-perhitungan berdasar puluhan Teorema yang rumit. Dia memanfaatkan jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid, yang mana memberinya kebebasan untuk bisa berada dimanapun sampai larut, tak terbatas oleh jam malam.

Jam malam... Hermione masih ingat, kebijakan jam malam yang baru menimbulkan protes yang keras dari para murid, yang berkeinginan untuk bisa menikmati waktu malam dengan lega, namun setelah seminggu toh mereka semua menerimanya. Mereka semua ingin menikmati tidur di kasur sendiri, daripada tidur di lantai keras kastil yang dingin di malam hari.

Madam Pince masuk ke dalam kantornya, membawa setumpuk buku yang tak diragukan lagi akan dia cek dan periksa kerusakannya. Itu adalah hobinya. Dia hapal seluruh buku yang ada di perpustakaan, setiap inci fisiknya. Hermione sendiri pernah menderita ceramah panjang lebar mengenai kerusakan dari buku yang dipinjamnya dulu saat dia masih kelas satu.

Menulis satu paragraf lagi, Hermione akhirnya menyelesaikan PR-nya. Dia mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat perkamen tersebut tergulung dengan sendirinya dan mengikat dengan seutas tali yang muncul dari udara kosong. Dia meletakkan pena bulunya, dan melakukan sedikit peregangan badan, menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Ayo, Hermione..." gumamnya pelan, memejamkan matanya, bersandar ke kursi. "Tinggal sedikit lagi... Demi NEWT... Ayo..."

Dia mengatur napasnya hingga tenang, mendengarkan semua suara di sekelilingnya. Desah angin yang mengalir dari jendela berjeruji, ventilasi kuno perpustakaan... Suara-suara burung hantu di alam liar, bergabung dengan suara hewan-hewan malam. Dia tersenyum kecil. Suara-suara tersebut selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia tak pernah menyisakan waktu untuk mengapresiasi hal-hal semacam itu setiap di perpustakaan.

Dia membiarkan angin yang berhembus pelan tersebut membelai kulit wajahnya, kulit tangannya yang terbuka ke udara bebas. Dia merasa seperti ada di malam itu sendiri, merasa sangat tenang...

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat memberitahunya bahwa Madam Pince sedang menghampirinya. Dia buru-buru duduk tegak lagi, dan membuka matanya, khawatir Madam pince akan memarahinya karena mencoba tertidur di perpustakaan.

"Maafkan saya, Madam Pince... Saya..."

Namun Hermione tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena dia menyadari ada keganjilan:

Tidak ada seorangpun di perpustakaan.

Kecuali dia sendiri.

Dia mengerjap, memfokuskan kembali pandangannya, khawatir dia melewatkan seseorang di antara lemari-lemari yang gelap. Dia memandang berkeliling, mencoba mencari sumber suara langkah kaki yang barusan didengarnya.

Namun tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Memandang kembali ke permukaan meja, dia menghela napas dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tangannya. Dia mengusap wajahnya, mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Dia tahu bahwa dia baru saja mendengar apa yang sebenarnya tidak ada, sama seperti beberapa hari lalu. Sepertinya dia kelelahan.

Dia sedang mempertimbangkan untuk kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, ketika dia malah mendengar suara tetesan air.

Yang bergema hingga ke seluruh perpustakaan.

Menoleh dengan cepat ke belakangnya, dia melihat bahwa ada genangan air di antara dua lemari. Genangan air tersebut juga masih beriak, tanda bahwa ada yang baru saja jatuh meriakkan permukaannya.

Hermione mengernyit. Keberadaan _genangan air di perpustakaan, di malam hari?_ Itu saja sudah cukup aneh. Apalagi jika genangan air tersebut beriak.

Bangkit perlahan, Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Pengalamannya selama berbulan-bulan di alam liar telah memberikannya satu hal: Mengeluarkan tongkat sihir menjadi semacam insting pertahanan diri, terjadi bahkan nyaris di bawah alam sadarnya. Dia berjalan mendekati genangan air tersebut.

Dia menyalakan ujung tongkatnya dengan _Lumos_ secara non-verbal, dan memeriksa genangan air tersebut. Genangan air tersebut hanya berdiameter satu meter, membentuk lingkaran yang bercahaya memantulkan sinar dari ujung tongkatnya.

_Aneh_, batinnya. Dia yakin dia tak melihatnya saat dia berkeliling mencari buku tadi...

Dia menjulurkan tangannya, dan menyentuh permukaan air tersebut.

Rasanya dingin.

Seperti baru saja menggenang. Kalau itu sudah ada dari tadi, pastilah sudah lebih hangat karena kehangatan di dalam perpustakaan.

Mendadak, terdengar suara tetesan air lagi.

Hermione berjengit, dan mengacungkan ujung tongkatnya yang bercahaya ke lantai di antara dua lemari tinggi di sebelahnya. Di sana, menggenang di lantai dengan beriak pula, adalah genangan air lagi.

Mengernyit, Hermione berjalan mendekatinya, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa dia menginjak air.

Dia melompat kaget.

Genangan-genangan air tersebar di antara lemari-lemari, sangat banyak dan tidak wajar, seakan-akan suatu hujan baru saja turun di dalam perpustakaan, meninggalkan genangan-genangan di lantai perpustakaan seperti genangan-genangan air di halaman kastil. Bingung sekali, Hermione memandang berkeliling, melihat semua genangan air tersebut juga beriak.

Masih baru.

"Apa yang..."

Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah bahwa ledeng bocor, dan entah bagaimana berhasil merembes ke perpustakaan. Namun langit-langit sangat tinggi di atas, dan Hermione tahu bahwa di atas langit-langit perpustakaan tak ada pipa-itu langsung menuju ke udara luar.

Kalau begitu apa yang-

"Hei, Hermione?"

Hermione memekik, berjengit, dan mendarat dengan tidak pas hingga nyaris menubruk lemari. Seseorang menangkap lengannya dengan cekatan, dan menahannya di tempat.

"Whoa, tenang, Hermione. Kenapa kamu sekaget itu?"

Hermione buru-buru berdiri tegak, dan melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara dan baru saja menangkapnya.

Ternyata Harry.

Harry menatap Hermione dengan tatapan sangat bingung, heran, plus geli. Dia jelas tak pernah melihat Hermione terkejut sampai seperti itu karenanya. Ekspresi geli di wajah Harry membuat Hermione nyaris membentak, namun dia hanya menegakkan badannya, dan merapikan lagi jubahnya.

Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan bahwa napasnya agak memburu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Harry. "Kamu pucat sekali, seperti baru lihat setan-"

Mendengar kalimat Harry tersebut, Hermione teringat lagi apa yang baru saja dia lihat, dan apa yang membuatnya merasa tegang.

Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, membuat tiga bola cahaya muncul begitu saja di tengah udara di sekeliling mereka. Ketiga bola cahaya tersebut cukup untuk menerangi separuh perpustakaan, memperlihatkan lemari-lemari buku yang tinggi dan juga lantainya yang keras. Hermione memandang berkeliling, berniat memeriksa lagi genangan-genangan air tersebut-

Namun genangan air tersebut tidak ada.

...

Tidak ada.

Benar-benar tidak ada, lenyap, tak berbekas.

Hermione menahan napas, melangkah dengan cepat ke posisi di dekat kursinya yang beberapa menit lalu masih dia tempati. Ke posisi yang dia masih ingat sebagai lokasi genangan air pertama ada.

Namun tidak ada juga.

Dia meraba lantai dengan pelan, mengira akan merasakan bekas basah atau apapun yang bisa memberinya indikasi bahwa genangan air tersebut tadinya ada. Tapi permukaan lantai sama keringnya seperti sebelumnya.

Seolah-olah semua genangan air yang dia lihat hanyalah mimpi.

Hanyalah _mimpi.._

"Hermione, kamu membuatku takut," kata Harry pelan, memegang bahu Hermione.

"Harry..." bisik Hermione, "Apakah... Apakah saat kamu menghampiriku tadi... Kamu melihat sesuatu yang aneh?"

Harry mengerjap. Dia tampak lebih bingung, ekspresi gelinya lenyap seluruhnya. Nada suara Hermione memberitahunya bahwa ini sangat serius, dan dia berkata, "Aneh... Seperti apa?"

Hermione menatap Harry dalam-dalam, mencoba mencaritahu apakah Harry berbohong atau tidak. Jika ini hanyalah hasil kerjaan iseng Harry... Sesuatu yang mungkin saja... Mengingat sifat Harry yang kelamaan tinggal bersama George dan Ron di _The Burrow. _Namun mata hijau cemerlang Harry memperlihatkan kekhawatiran, dan kewaspadaan semata.

"Seperti... Kamu tahu, sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Harry memandang berkeliling, ke lantai perpustakaan yang disinari oleh tiga bola cahaya melayang-layang. Dia bertanya pelan, "Apa yang baru saja kamu lihat, Hermione?"

Sejenak, Hermione sangat ingin menceritakan kepada Harry mengenai segalanya yang baru saja dia lihat. Keganjilan air... Di perpustakaan... Seperti fatamorgana...

Namun di detik terakhir, Hermione hanya berkata, "Tidak..."

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tidak...?" tanya Harry ragu-ragu.

"Tidak..." Hermione berdiri, menghela napas panjang-panjang, menenangkan dirinya. "Ya, tidak. Aku hanya lelah, kukira... Kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini..."

"Hermione-"

"Harry, kumohon," kata Hermione, memotong kalimat Harry dengan agak kasar. Harry mundur sedikit akan nada dari Hermione tersebut, dan Hermione menyadari kesalahannya. Dia berkata lemah, "Maafkan aku, Harry, tapi... Kumohon, bisakah kita tinggalkan saja ini? Aku lelah, dan kupikir aku akan... Tidur cepat saja malam ini..."

Hermione berjalan menuju meja tempat barang-barangnya berserakan. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan seluruh barang-barangnya membereskan diri mereka sendiri, mengepak rapi dan masuk ke dalam tasnya. Harry mengawasinya selama proses tersebut, Hermione bisa merasakannya menatap punggungnya hingga terasa panas. Akhirnya, Hermione mengambil tasnya dan menggendongnya.

"Omong-omong," kata Hermione, mencoba membuka obrolan biasa, "Kenapa kamu ke perpustakaan malam ini?"

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa detik dengan intens, sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menjawab ringan, "Aku mencarimu. Sudah jam 10 malam, kita harus patroli, ingat?"

"Ah, ya. Patroli..." gumam Hermione, menghela napas. "Yah, hancur sudah niatku untuk tidur cepat."

Harry tertawa pelan, sementara mereka berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, dengan Harry sedikit di depan Hermione. Sebelum mereka keluar, Hermione menoleh ke belakangnya untuk terakhir kali, menatap kekosongan di perpustakaan yang seolah mengejeknya karena kelelahan sampai melihat fatamorgana. Dia menggeleng kecil.

Harry mengerling, menyadari Hermione menyembunyikan sesuatu, menyadari bahwa Hermione menoleh menatap ke dalam perpustakaan. Namun dia tak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

Diam itu emas, namun kadang akan menyimpan kengerian yang besar ke depannya.

**.**


	3. Dunia Fantasi

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_We live in a world of dreams... A world of fantasy, where everything can happen"_

.

Kesenyapan.

Sesuatu yang tidak wajar mendampingi Harry dan Hermione dalam patroli mereka malam ini. Sesuatu yang sangat tidak wajar dan tidak lumrah bagi mereka berdua. Jika biasanya mereka akan berpatroli sembari mengobrol, berbagi cerita mengenai pengalaman mereka hari tersebut, malam ini tidaklah demikian.

Ada kesenyapan di antara mereka, bahkan sesuatu yang terasa seperti kecanggungan. Sudah ada sejak mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan, dimana Hermione baru saja mengalami salah satu kejadian teraneh yang pernah dialaminya di dalam hidup.

Hermione diam saja, karena dia khawatir apabila memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu akan menjurus ke arah pembicaraan mengenai apa-apa yang ada di perpustakaan tadi. Sedangkan Harry... Hermione tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia terus menerus diam. Hermione bahkan mulai merasa diamnya Harry karena dia merasa dirinya tak dipercaya oleh Hermione sendiri.

_Mungkin... Aku sebaiknya bercerita pada Harry, _batin Hermione.

Baru saja dia selesai berpikir seperti itu, dia tersandung sesuatu. Bagai gerakan lamban, dia merasa melihat permukaan lantai mendekat padanya, tangannya mengembang, dia terjatuh-

Harry menangkapnya dengan sigap, mencegahnya jatuh mencium lantai.

Dia mengerjap.

Dia ternyata tersandung tangga.

_Tangga. _Ternyata mereka telah berbelok untuk menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tujuh, dan Hermione, yang dari tadi hanya berjalan di sebelah Harry tanpa menyadari ataupun memperhatikan kemana dia pergi, tersandung begitu saja.

Dia mendongak menatap Harry, yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Er..." Hermione ragu-ragu sedikit, sebelum melanjutkan, "Sori."

"Kamu yakin kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa, hanya tersandung-"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Hermione," kata Harry, memotong kalimat Hermione.

Hermione mengerjap, lagi. Kemudian dia paham.

"Sejak keluar dari perpustakaan kamu terus menerus diam..." ujar Harry pelan.

Hermione menahan napas. Harry akan menanyakannya lagi mengenai apa yang tadi dia lihat di perpustakaan... Apakah sebaiknya menjawab jujur sekarang?

"...Kamu kelihatan sangat lelah... Apakah kamu sudah sangat mengantuk?"

Bahkan sebelum otaknya memberinya waktu untuk berpikir jernih, Hermione langsung menyambar kesempatan ini dan menjawab, "Ya!"

Harry mundur selangkah, tampak agak kaget karena nada suara Hermione. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit, dan tersenyum kecil.

"O...ke? Apakah sebaiknya kita sudahi patroli kita malam ini? Toh kita sepertinya tak akan menemukan siapa-siapa, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya?" tanya Harry.

"Oh! Tidak!" kata Hermione keras, membuat Harry mundur sedikit lagi. "Tidak! Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak! Kita sudah mendapatkan tanggung jawab dari Profesor McGonagall, sebagai Ketua Murid, dan aku tak akan menyalahgunakan kepercayaan untuk memegang jabatan ini dengan memotong waktu patroli! Tidak!" seru Hermione, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Dengan satu jari telunjuk menusuk di dada Harry, yang mengangkat tangannya dan meringis.

"Buset. Rileks, Hermione," kata Harry. "Aku hanya... Menawarkan."

"Kamu menawarkan untuk melanggar peraturan? Urgh!" kata Hermione, mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mulai menaiki tangga dengan kesal. Dia menggeleng-geleng, menggerutu, "Kamu makin mirip dengan Ron!"

Harry mengerjap, sebelum terkekeh akhirnya dan berlari mengejar Hermione menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tujuh. Dia akhirnya berhasil merendengi Hermione yang masih menggerutu pelan, dan nyengir.

"Itu baru Hermione yang kukenal," kata Harry dengan nada jail. Hermione menoleh memandang Harry, dan dalam sekejap dia ingat kembali suasana di antara mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia merasa agak malu, karena dia yang ternyata membuat kecanggungan dari tadi. Dia menunduk, dan berkata, "Maaf."

"Tak masalah," jawab Harry.

Mereka mencapai lantai tujuh, memandang satu sama lain, sebelum mendengus bersamaan. Hermione menggeleng-geleng, dan merasa langkahnya lebih ringan. Serahkan pada Harry untuk menemukan cara membuatnya senang - dia jenius dalam hal itu, lebih ahli daripada Ron.

"Eh tapi yang kukatakan benar lho," kata Harry, memulai pembicaraan. Hermione menoleh memandangnya.

"Apa? Yang mana?"

"Dengan aturan baru yang dijalankan oleh Profesor McGonagall tersebut, akan sangat sulit bagi siapapun untuk bisa menyelinap dan berjalan-jalan di luar asrama pada jam segini. Kupikir sia-sia saja kita patroli, toh kita tak akan bertemu dengan siapapun. Siapa yang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar asrama di malam hari yang dingin?"

"Yah..." Hermione mengangkat bahunya. Yang dikatakan Harry ada benarnya.

Salah. Yang dikatakan Harry _sangat benar._

"Hei, Harry..." gumam Hermione.

"Ya?"

"Pernahkah kamu memikirkan, kenapa Profesor McGonagall memberlakukan peraturan baru tersebut di menit-menit akhir sebelum tahun ajaran dimulai?" tanya Hermione.

Harry diam selama beberapa detik, wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Dia menjawab, "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Aneh juga sih... Di tahun-tahun sebelumnya tak pernah ada aturan jam malam seketat ini."

"Ya. Dan bahkan membuat setiap pintu masuk ke setiap asrama terkunci sampai pagi datang?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengernyit, sementara mereka berbelok di koridor panjang yang menuju ke lukisan Nyonya Gemuk-lukisan yang sama yang menjaga pintu masuk ke asrama mereka selama enam tahun. Mereka berhenti di dekat lukisan tersebut. Rute patroli mereka selalu berakhir di lukisan Nyonya gemuk, tempat mereka biasa menyandar di dekat jendela tinggi di sebelah lukisan dan mengobrol ringan.

Sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka kali ini juga menyandar di jendela, namun tidak seperti biasanya, mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, sesuatu yang ternyata cukup mencurigakan.

_Mengenai aturan baru tersebut..._

"Satu-satunya..." Harry bergumam pelan, "Satu-satunya aturan keras yang pernah kudengar, yang terasa sekeras ini, hanyalah saat tahun pertama kita: Saat Profesor Dumbledore menjadikan koridor lantai tiga sebagai koridor terlarang karena disimpannya Batu Bertuah di sana."

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Ya, itu sih... Masuk akal. Ada Fluffy di balik pintu itu, jadi jelas siapapun tidak boleh masuk ke sana kecuali mau mati..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang alih-alih dilarang _memasuki _suatu tempat tertentu, murid-murid malah dilaran _keluar _dari asrama mereka dengan sangat keras?" tanya Harry, mengernyit kepada bulan di atas. Dia menggigit bibirnya, bergumam, "Aku tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya..."

"Aku juga tidak."

Harry mengangkat alisnya dengan kaget, menoleh menatap Hermione.

"Tidak pernah?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Tapi tadi kamu-"

"Aku baru kepikiran pertanyaan itu saat malam ini, Harry, percayalah," kata Hermione cepat. Dia tak mau kecanggungan akan 'perpustakaan' muncul lagi. Harry tampaknya mengerti, dia tak menuntut penjelasan dari Hermione.

Mereka berdiri diam selama beberapa menit, sampai Hermione berkata pelan, "Semua murid... Tak diperbolehkan keluar dari asrama mereka sampai pagi. Kecuali kita..."

"Kecuali kita..." gumam Harry. Dia mengerjap, dan menoleh ke Hermione.

Hermione menyadari tatapan aneh dari Harry, dia memandang Harry balik dan bertanya, "Apa?"

"Aneh. Kenapa kita dibiarkan di luar... Sementara murid-murid lain tidak boleh? Apa karena..." Harry menelan ludah. Masa sih... "... Apa karena kita Ketua Murid, jadi Profesor McGonagall menganggap kita akan _aman_? Tak akan apa-apa di malam hari, begitu? Makanya kita disuruh patroli terus?"

"Kalau mengenai alasan kenapa kita disuruh patroli, aku tak tahu. Mungkin karena semata-mata itu adalah kewajiban umum sebagai Ketua Murid," jawab Hermione. "Namun mengenai satunya lagi... Kita dibiarkan di luar, karena Profesor McGonagall tak dapat melarang kita."

Harry mengerjap.

Dia mengernyit sedikit, agak bingung akan susunan kalimat Hermione, khususnya yang terakhir. _Profesor McGonagall tak dapat melarang?_

"Apa maksudmu, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"_Well_, begini," kata Hermione, menarik napasnya, menyiapkan dirinya untuk masuk ke mode ceramah. Sekali ini, Harry tak bereaksi, malah dia penasaran.

"Aku sudah membaca _Sejarah Hogwarts_, dan aku membaca bahwa jabatan sebagai Ketua Murid bukanlah sebuah jabatan main-main, Harry. Benar-benar bukan untuk main-main. Siapapun yang menjadi Ketua Murid haruslah sanggup untuk diberi kepercayaan dan tanggung jawab penuh, karena sejumlah besar keistimewaan yang kita terima dari jabatan ini.

"Pertama," Hermione membuka telapak tangannya, dan melipat jempolnya. "Pertama, kita diberikan akses ke seluruh Ruang Rekreasi asrama di Hogwarts. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali, dan aku tak membicarakan Kata Kunci di sini. Ada asrama yang tak menggunakan Kata Kunci-"

"-Yeah, aku tahu. Seperti Ravenclaw, kan?"

"-dan Hufflepuff," tambah Hermione.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Hermione berkata, "Oh, kamu belum tahu? Ya sudah... Yang jelas, kita bisa mengakses ke setiap Ruang Rekreasi tersebut. Tak perlu kata kunci, karena kita bisa memasukinya dengan perintah."

"Kalau itu, aku juga tahu," kata Harry. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bertanya, "Tapi aku masih belum bisa melihat dimana istimewanya-"

"Oh, Harry, itu benar-benar istimewa!" kata Hermione dengan nada tak sabar. "Tahukah kamu, siapa selain Ketua Murid yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Er... Guru? Para Staf?"

"Hanya _Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts,_" kata Hermione dengan sedikit mendesis.

Harry diam sesaat, sebelum implikasi dari pernyataan Hermione tersebut menghantamnya telak-telak. Dia menelan ludahnya, berkata, "Apakah maksudmu-"

"Kita memiliki ikatan sihir dengan kastil ini sekarang, ya," kata Hermione. Dia menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tak menduga kamu tak mengetahui sedikitpun mengenai implikasi semua kekuasaan yang kita terima..."

"A-aku tak tahu!" kata Harry buru-buru. "Aku tahu apa saja keistimewaan kita, semua kuasa dan hak yang kita punya, tapi aku tak tahu apa implikasinya."

"Hanya Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan _kita _yang bisa memerintahkan pintu-pintu di kastil untuk membuka, dan mengakses ke seluruh jalan rahasia dengan kata-kata belaka," kata Hermione, mendekat ke Harry. "Sekarang mengerti kan, kenapa saat Sirius dicari-cari di tahun ketiga, saat kita semua di Aula Besar, Percy ikut mencari bersama para guru dan staf? Karena dia, sebagai Ketua Murid, bisa mengakses ke semua tempat di penjuru kastil ini. Tempatkan satu guru dengannya, dan dia menjadi pencari luar biasa."

Mereka diam lagi setelah penjelasan Hermione tersebut. Harry tampak tak sanggup berkata-kata, sementara Hermione menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan menatap ke luar kastil. Dia menunggu sampai Harry berhenti menggeleng-geleng pelan, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Kedua, kita bebas berada di luar ruangan, maksudku dimanapun di kastil ini, walaupun malam telah tiba. Profesor McGonagall tak bisa mencegah kita, karena dia tak bisa mengunci Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hanya kita yang bisa mengutak-atik akses Ruang Rekreasi kita. Itu sama saja dengan akses ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah..." Hermione menyadari tatapan Harry yang masih agak bingung, maka dia menambahkan, "Ingat di tahun kelima? Saat Umbridge ingin memasuki Ruang Kepala Sekolah? Dia memiliki kekuasaan sebagai kepala sekolah, karena diangkat oleh Kementrian Sihir. Namun Hogwarts tak mengakuinya. Dumbledore tak mengakuinya. Makanya dia tak bisa masuk ke sana."

"Sedangkan Snape bisa. Aku mengerti..." gumam Harry, mengangguk-angguk. Dia menatap Hermione, berkata pelan, "Aku mengerti sekarang... Ajaib sekali ternyata semua ini..."

"Sihir bekerja dengan cara yang misterius," kata Hermione, mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka diam lagi selama beberapa saat, menatap ke danau gelap yang memantulkan cahaya bulan di langit. Airnya yang beriak pelan setiap beberapa detik, mengindikasikan bahwa cumi-cumi raksasa melambai-lambaikan tentakelnya di bawah permukaan air... Hermione menatap cumi-cumi tersebut...

Dan dia menyadari, bahwa sebenarnya cumi-cumi tersebut, kemungkinan besar adalah salah satu monster yang sangat langka. Hewan tersebut jelas magis, karena termasuk _semi-sentient: _Memiliki kecerdasan, meski rendah. Namun hewan itu tak tercatat di dalam buku _Fantastic Beasts, _dan tidak juga tercatat sebagai spesies sihir apapun...

Hewan itu kemungkinan adalah monster, seekor monster kuno, yang berdiam di sana sejak zaman pendiri... Sebuah monster, sama seperti Fluffy, seekor Cerberus, anjing penjaga neraka dalam legenda...

Cerberus, Giant Squid, Basilisk... Banyak sekali monster yang pernah mendiami kastil ini...

Dan semua genangan air di perpustakaan, yang menghilang saat dia mengeceknya lagi... Kemudian peraturan jam malam yang keras, aneh dan memaksa... Namun tak mencegah mereka berdua untuk berjalan-jalan di malam hari. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Harry menguap di sebelahnya, dan Hermione menyadarinya. Dia menoleh menatap Harry, alisnya terangkat sedikit.

"Kupikir kamu tidak mengantuk?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan," jawab Harry. Hermione mendengus, dan menggeleng-geleng lagi.

Menarik napas dalam, Hermione berkata, "Kupikir... Kita sebaiknya bertanya kepada Profesor McGonagall dalam waktu dekat ini, mengenai aturan baru tersebut... Aku tak suka informasi-informasi penting disembunyikan dari kita."

"Ya, ya," kata Harry, menggaruk kepalanya. Dia menguap lagi, dan berkata, "Aku akan senang berdiskusi mengenai ini lebih banyak lagi, namun bagaimana kalau kita berdua kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi sekarang? Sudah malam, dan mungkin saja benar-benar ada monster yang dilepas di sini, berkeliaran di kastil di malam hari, sehingga memaksa Profesor McGonagall mengurung murid-murid selain kita di dalam asrama?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak begitu mau tidur... Tidak dalam kondisi otaknya sedang sangat aktif begini. Semuanya terasa saling berkait... Namun dia masih belum bisa mengaitkannya dengan tepat. Dia ingin terjaga beberapa jam lagi, untuk berpikir...

Namun dia tak memprotes keputusan Harry. Mengangguk, dia berjalan bersama Harry kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi mereka.

.

-XXX-

.

Walaupun baru saja menjalani malam yang aneh, esok paginya Hermione mendapati dirinya duduk bersama Harry dan Ginny dalam sarapan di meja Gryffindor. Hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Harry dan Ginny telah mengenakan sweater Quidditch mereka, karena mereka akan melaksanakan latihan Quidditch bersama seluruh anggota tim yang baru terbentuk. Mereka mengobrol ringan, seperti hari-hari biasa.

"Kalau Hermione sih enak," kata Harry, nyengir kepada Hermione. "Dia sudah berbulan madu bersama Ron di Australia. Aku, keluar dari _The Burrow_ saja susah."

Hermione memutar bola matanya, sementara Ginny terkikik. Fakta bahwa Ron bersikeras untuk ikut bersama Hermione saat dia pergi ke Australia untuk mencari orangtuanya adalah sesuatu yang sempat membuat Mrs Weasley kalang kabut. Mrs Weasley sangat setuju jika Ron dan Hermione jadian, namun dia belum siap untuk ditinggal pergi satu anaknya lagi-dia menyangka Ron dan Hermione ingin kawin lari begitu saja.

"Aku masih belum mau menikah, kalau boleh kutambahkan," kata Hermione, menyuap buburnya. Dia menunggu tertelannya bubur tersebut sebelum berkata lagi, "Masih terlalu muda."

"Kamu paling tua di antara kita berempat, Hermione," kata Ginny, nyengir. Hermione menoleh perlahan kepadanya, mengangkat alisnya dengan gestur yang khas.

"Eeep!" Ginny berjengit, berusaha berlindung di balik punggung Harry.

"Ayolah. Itu fakta. Kamu lahir tahun 1979. Makanya, kupanggil kamu _kakak_ kan, bukannya _adik_," kata Harry, nyengir.

"Urg! Kamu juga! Ingin membuatku semakin merasa tua ya!" keluh Hermione, melempar tangan kirinya ke udara. Ginny dan Harry mendengus, sementara Hermione menggeleng lagi, bergumam, "Dasar remaja..."

"Hei. Tapi serius," kata Harry, setelah mereka menyuap beberapa sendok dari sarapan mereka masing-masing lagi. "Mengenai jalan-jalan."

"Kenapa... Mengenai jalan-jalan?" tanya Hermione.

"Di papan pengumuman Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sudah tertempel pengumuman bahwa Sabtu minggu depan akan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Kita bisa memberitahu Ron, sehingga dia bisa datang ke Hogsmeade juga," kata Ginny. Dia merundukkan kepalanya sedikit, sehingga posisinya menjadi lebih dekat ke Hermione. Nyengir kecil, dia berkata, "Jadinya kita berempat kan bisa kencan ganda lagi."

Harry mendengus, dan Hermione tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahu ini padanya. Kupikir nanti, saat dia mengirim surat lagi."

"Lha, memangnya kapan terakhir kali dia mengirim untukmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Semalam," jawab Harry dan Hermione bersamaan. Mereka mengerjap, dan menatap satu sama lain, sedangkan Ginny memandangi mereka berdua bergantian dengan bingung. Harry mendengus, dan berkata,

"Burung hantu Ron, Pig, terbang mengelilingi Ruang Rekreasi sebelum naik ke kamarmu untuk mengantarkan suratnya, Hermione. Aku melihatnya, karena aku sedang ada di Ruang Rekreasi saat Pig datang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hermione, agak kaget. "Kuingat Pig datang sudah malam sekali. Aku saja sudah nyaris tidur. Kamu masih di Ruang Rekreasi, sedang apa?"

Harry mengernyit sedikit, kemudian mengangkat bahunya, nyengir. "Aku lupa ya. Kurang ingat. Sepertinya cuma iseng-iseng tak bisa tidur yang biasa, kan aku biasa menghabiskannya dengan seperti itu. Jalan-jalan tak jelas."

"Ya, aku masih ingat itu," gumam Ginny.

Harry mengangkat alisnya dengan implikatif kepada Ginny, yang mengangkat alisnya balik. Ginny berkata, "Ingat tidak, malam hari di _The Burrow_, saat kamu 'berjalan-jalan' dan 'bertemu aku secara tak sengaja di dapur'?"

"Ugh," keluh Hermione, memotong mereka berdua. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan detil itu di pagi hari. "Cukup. Oke, yang jelas aku akan memberitahu Ron kali berikutnya kami berkirim surat."

"Atau kamu bisa menggunakan burung hantu sekolah, Hermione," kata Ginny. "Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana nanti, setelah latihan Quidditch. Bagaimana?"

Hermione memikirkan hal tersebut sebentar. Jika dia menggunakan burung hantu sekolah, tentu saja dia bisa memberitahu Ron mengenai kunjungan Hogsmeade ini lebih cepat. Memang dia tidak dalam status terburu-buru sih, mengingat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade baru akan dilaksanakan minggu depan, bukan Sabtu ini. Tapi jika bisa memberitahu Ron lebih cepat...

Hermione mengangguk, tersenyum, dan berkata, "Boleh. Terima kasih ya."

"Tak apa-apa. Apapun untuk calon ipar, oke?" kata Ginny, nyengir. Hermione memutar bola matanya, lagi, namun juga nyengir.

Pintu Aula Besar dibuka, dan Harry menoleh. Demelza Robins, salah satu chaser tim yang paling handal, masuk. Harry juga melihat Profesor McGonagall berjalan sedikit di belakangnya, namun dia tak memikirkan itu lebih lanjut. Demelza sudah datang, itu berarti seluruh pemain sudah ada di meja Gryffindor. Dia menoleh ke seluruh anggota timnya, yang semuanya sudah selesai makan dan sedang mengobrol, sebelum memandang Ginny.

"Berarti dengan ini sudah lengkap, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Yap. Tujuh orang, ditambah dirimu, _aye, _kapten," jawab Ginny, melakukan hormat satu tangan. Hermione mendengus, dan Harry menggeleng-geleng. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Demelza selesai makan. Dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki Demelza yang makin lama makin dekat, terasa seperti buru-buru... Mungkin karena dia sadar bahwa dia yang paling terlambat...

Namun dia sangat kaget saat mendapati bahwa yang berbicara padanya dan menepuk bahunya bukanlah Demelza, melainkan sebuah suara yang lebih familiar lagi.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Potter, Miss Granger."

Harry buru-buru menelan pudingnya, begitu juga dengan Hermione yang langsung meletakkan cangkir susunya. Mereka menjawab, "Pagi, Profesor McGonagall."

Mereka melihat Profesor McGonagall mengangguk, dan Hermione, yang mendapatkan posisi duduk lebih enak karena bisa memandang Profesor McGonagall lebih nyaman, mengamatinya. Profesor McGonagall tampak seperti biasanya, namun bibirnya tampak berkedut sedikit. Profesor McGonagall adalah salah satu guru favoritnya di Hogwarts, dan salah satu guru yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi dia langsung sadar bahwa sepertinya ada masalah. Menoleh, Hermione menatap Demelza, yang ternyata berdiri persis di sebelah Profesor McGonagall.

Dia agak terkejut melihat Demelza bermata merah, sepertinya baru menangis.

Dugaan tersebut semakin diperkuat saat dia melihat Demelza juga agak sesenggukan.

_Apa yang..._

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger, aku membutuhkan kalian berdua di kantorku. Sekarang juga," kata Profesor McGonagall dengan tegas.

Hermione mengerjap, dan Harry tercekat sedikit. Harry buru-buru mengendalikan dirinya, dan berkata, "T-Tapi saya baru saja mau memimpin tim untuk latihan Quidditch, Profesor!"

"Latihan juga dibatalkan," kata Profesor McGonagall keras, membuat seluruh anak Gryffindor kaget dan seluruh anggota tim mengerjap bingung. "Seluruh murid Gryffindor, kembali ke asrama sekarang juga. Kalian akan dihitung oleh para Prefek di sana."

Keluhan-keluhan dan suara-suara protes terdengar, namun Profesor McGonagall tidak mengindahkan. Dia malah berkata, "Lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor jika dalam waktu lima menit masih ada anak Gryffindor yang di meja ini. Sekarang bubar!"

Mendengar itu, bagai semut semua anak buru-buru bangun dan berjalan bergerombol menuju pintu Aula Besar. Asrama-asrama lainnya memandangi dengan bingung dan tak mengerti. Harry, Hermione, Ginny dan Demelza merapat ke meja agar tidak tertabrak aliran anak-anak Gryffindor tersebut.

Akhirnya, Profesor McGonagall berkata lagi, "Kalian berdua, ke kantorku. Sekarang ikut. Kamu juga ikut, Miss Robins. Miss Weasley, kembali ke asrama."

Ginny tampak mau protes, dia tak mau disuruh kembali. Dia juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Harry menggenggam tangannya dengan cepat, berkata, "Kembalilah ke asrama. Setelah penghitungan jumlah selesai, datang ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Kamu sudah tahu lokasi dan kata kuncinya, kan?"

Mengangguk, Ginny berkata, "_Hail Mary_?"

"Ya. Sekarang, kembalilah," kata Harry. Ginny mengangguk lagi, dan berjalan cepat mengikuti anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi. Setelah itu, dengan Profesor McGonagall di depan, Harry, Hermione, dan Demelza berjalan menuju ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

.

-XXX-

.

Kantor kepala sekolah sudah berubah.

Semua peralatan perak yang dulunya ada di ruangan tersebut telah tiada, digantikan dengan perabot-perabot kuningan yang Harry dan Hermione tidak kenali. Jika dalam kondisi santai, Harry dan Hermione akan dengan senang hati menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengamati perabot-perabot tersebut. Namun sikap dari Profesor McGonagall jelas mengatakan bahwa ini bukanlah kondisi santai.

Profesor McGonagall berjalan cepat ke mejanya, mengetuk salah satu peralatan perunggu yang ada di sana dengan ujung tongkat sihirnya. Mendadak, dari peralatan perunggu tersebut, keluar sebuah bentuk badan orang, diikuti wajah, rambut, dan detil-detil tangan. Harry mengamati dengan takjub, dia seperti melihat sebuah hologram yang muncul begitu saja dari sebuah alat yang pernah dia tonton di salah satu film Muggle.

"Bagaimana Filius?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Tidak ada, Minerva. Aku dan Pomona telah mencari-cari di sepanjang sayap barat, namun kami tidak juga menemukannya," jawab hologram-Flitwick.

"Terus cari. Suruh seluruh Peri-Rumah dan para zirah untuk ikut mencari. Kalau perlu, ajak lukisan-lukisan juga. Aku akan segera mengirim kedua Ketua Murid untuk membantu pencarian," kata Profesor McGonagall cepat. Si hologram-Flitwick mengangguk, kemudian lenyap dalam desau asap.

Harry masih memandangi titik dimana si hologram tadi ada dengan menganga sedikit, ketika Hermione sadar lebih dahulu dan berjalan mendekat ke meja McGonagall. Dia bertanya cepat, "Profesor, ada apa? Apa maksud Anda dengan mengirim kami untuk _mencari_?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mengerjap. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan keras, dan berjalan untuk berdiri di samping Hermione. Dia mendengar Demelza terisak pelan, dan dia mengernyit kecil. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Profesor McGonagall memandangi mereka berdua dengan intens, seolah sedang menilai mereka berdua. Harry dan Hermione, yang sudah cukup mengenal Profesor McGonagall, membiarkannya melakukannya. Akhirnya, Profesor McGonagall menarik napas pelan, menjawab mereka akhirnya.

"Baiklah... Ada kabar buruk, Mr Potter, Miss Granger," kata Profesor McGonagall. Dia mengerling sedikit ke Demelza, sesuatu yang tidak luput dari perhatian Harry dan Hermione. Apakah yang terjadi ini berhubungan dengan Demelza? Profesor McGonagall menghela napasnya, dan berkata,

"Akan kuberitahu saja langsung... Seorang murid menghilang malam ini."

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Kadang kupikir jabatan Ketua Murid hanya dianggap seperti jabatan main-main saja, seolah siapapun bisa mendapatkannya, menikmati ruangan Ketua Murid, hanya berpatroli, dan sebagainya. Kupikir harusnya ada pendalaman lebih lanjut mengenai bagaimana Ketua Murid dipilih, bagaimana mereka diangkat, dan bagaimana mereka berbeda dari murid-murid lainnya. Namun, karena JKR tidak sempat menuliskannya di canon, maka pendalamanku di sini sepenuhnya fanon, kusesuaikan dengan plot cerita._  
_


	4. Sang Rahasia

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_Magic works in mysterious ways"_

_._

Hermione memandangi Profesor McGonagall, ternganga. Otaknya yang biasanya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi bagaikan kecepatan terbang Thestral, untuk sesaat, berhasil melambat karena hantaman informasi tersebut. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor McGonagall meresap seluruhnya, dan dicerna serta diolah dengan benar oleh saraf-saraf otaknya.

Sangat mengherankan, karena Harry-lah yang berhasil memfungsikan kembali organ-organ komunikasinya terlebih dahulu.

"_Menghilang_?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Ya, menghilang, Mr Potter," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar," kata Hermione buru-buru, mengangkat tangannya. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun tak tahu harus berkata apa. Akhirnya, dia memilih mengatakan sesuatu yang sudah ada di pikirannya lebih dulu: "Apa maksud Anda dengan menghilang? Tolong jelaskan dengan lebih lengkap!"

McGonagall menghela napasnya, memijat-mijat dahinya dengan lelah. Hemione berpendapat dia sangat mirip dengan Dumbledore jika melakukan hal tersebut, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa, terlepas dari segala hal, Profesor McGonagall tidaklah muda. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya kini bisa dilihat semakin jelas, seiring dengan usianya yang semakin membungkuk.

"Salah satu murid Gryffindor, bernama Stephen Cornish, telah menghilang," kata McGonagall dengan jelas. "Dia... Tidak ada di asramanya."

"Stephen... Cornish?" tanya Harry. "Prefek Gryffindor yang gendut itu?"

McGonagall dan, anehnya, Demelza menatapnya dengan pandangan mencela. McGonagall mengangguk, dan berkata, "Benar, Mr Potter. Mr Cornish menghilang, dia tidak ada di asramanya pagi ini."

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Hermione menanyakan pertanyaan logisnya yang pertama: "Bagaimana ceritanya... Bisa terjadi?"

McGonagall menoleh kepada Demelza, dan Harry serta Hermione juga menoleh. Demelza, yang sampai saat itu masih diam, tampak mengkeret sedikit di bawah tatapan mereka bertiga.

"Kupikir Miss Robins akan lebih... Tepat untuk bercerita mengenai hal tersebut, daripada aku sendiri," kata McGonagall. "Bagaimana Miss Robins?"

Demelza menatap McGonagall, ekspresinya menjadi yakin. Dia mengangguk, dan menarik napas dalam, berkata,

"Aku... Semalam aku dan Stephen ada di Ruang Rekreasi sampai larut sekali, mengerjakan... Tugas Transfigurasi kami. Profesor... Menugaskan sebuah tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara berpasangan, dengan partner latihan kami masing-masing."

Demelza memandang Harry dan Hermione sebentar, menggigit bibirnya dengan agak ragu. McGonagall, tampak sudah menyadari keragu-raguan Demelza tersebut, berkata, "Ceritakan."

"Y-Ya," kata Demelza buru-buru. "K-Kami... Kami selesai mengerjakan PR kami pukul 12 malam tepat. Kami... Kami mau... Kami mau..."

Hermione dan Harry mengernyit. _Mau apa?_

"Mau... Kami mau langsung... Seperti malam-malam biasanya, kami mau bermesraan-"

Harry menganga lebar sekali, efeknya nyaris komikal. Hermione membelalak, dan berkata, "_Bermesraan?"_

"Er...ya..."

"Tunggu sebentar di situ! Kamu adalah... Kamu... Berpacaran dengan Cornish?" tanya Hermione dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya..."

"Dengan cowok gendut tukang makan tanpa tatakrama itu?" kata Hermione, nyaris menjerit sekarang.

"Dia tidak tanpa tatakrama, dan meskipun gendut dia selalu manis dan baik!" seru Demelza galak.

Sialnya, Hermione bukanlah orang yang bisa mundur begitu saja tanpa perang. Hermione baru mau membalas berseru, namun Profesor McGonagall berkata tegas, "Miss Granger, Miss Robins, aku pikir kita di sini untuk membahas _hilangnya_ Mr Cornish, bukan membahas pendapat kalian masing-masing mengenai _fisik dan sifat_ Mr Cornish! Miss Robins, lanjutkan!"

Hermione tampak memburu, namun diam. Demelza, wajahnya merah padam, menunduk malu karena ditegur McGonagall. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali untuk mengendalikan dirinya, dan berkata, "M-maafkan saya, Profesor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Teruskan ceritamu, Miss Robins!" kata McGonagall.

"Y-Ya..." Demelza menarik napas dalam terakhir, dan melanjutkan, "Jadi... Kami mau bermesraan, tapi... Stephen menyarankan agar kami membereskan dan membawa perkamen-perkamen kami ke atas dulu, sehingga ruang untuk kami bisa lebih luas. Aku setuju, dan aku menyarankan agar kami membersihkan diri dulu dan berganti baju, agar... Agar..."

"Agar kalian tidak usah menghabiskan waktu dengan mencopot terlalu banyak baju saat bermesraan," kata Harry.

"Ya-Ya! Benar!" kata Demelza, mengangguk bersemangat ke Harry. McGonagall dan Hermione menoleh ke Harry, alis masing-masing terangkat. Harry mundur sedikit, bertanya, "Apa?"

Menggeleng-geleng, Hermione menoleh kembali ke Demelza, dan berkata, "Sudah. Teruskan saja."

Demelza tampak tidak senang karena disuruh-suruh oleh Hermione, namun dia tidak protes. Dia melanjutkan, "Jadi... Kami naik ke kamar masing-masing, membawa seluruh perkamen dan barang-barang kami untuk kami bereskan, dan kemudian aku berganti pakaian dengan gaun malamku, kemudian aku turun kembali, dan mendapati bahwa dia belum turun. Aku duduk menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu, dan menunggu... Tapi... Tapi..."

Menelan ludahnya, Demelza tampak akan mengalami _breakdown_ lagi. Harry mengernyit kecil, dia berkata pelan, "Tapi dia tidak turun-turun juga."

Mengangguk cepat-cepat, Demelza berkata, "Ya, dia tidak turun-turun juga. Dan begitu aku naik ke kamarnya, tempat tidurnya kosong. Semua barang-barangnya masih berserakan di atas kasurnya, tapi dia tidak ada! Bahkan di kamar mandi, di dalam lemari... Tidak ada sama sekali! Kupikir dia sedang bermain lelucon yang tidak lucu, jadinya aku naik ke kamarku lagi, dan tidur dengan kesal. Tapi sampai pagi hari juga... _Tidak ada lagi yang melihatnya!"_

...

Hening, sementara hanya suara anak-anak di luar yang terdengar...

Hermione mengernyit bingung. Bukan karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dia _sangat mengerti apa yang telah terjadi. _Namun... Pertanyaannya adalah...

Adalah...

"Cukup. Miss Robins, silakan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, bergabung dengan teman-temanmu, dan sampaikan kepada Prefek mengenai kehadiran dirimu. Seharusnya Profesor Doge sudah ada di sana sekarang. Pergilah," perintah McGonagall tegas.

Mengangguk cepat, Demelza melirik ke arah Harry dan Hermione untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum keluar melalui pintu ruang kantor. Begitu pintu tersebut menutup, Hermione langsung memandang McGonagall, berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itulah, yang justru sedang diselidiki, Miss Granger," kata McGonagall.

"Tapi Anda sendiri yang mengatakan, bahwa pintu setiap asrama selalu dikunci jika masuk jam malam. Dan itu berlangsung sampai pagi hari," kata Hermione. "Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghilang begitu saja."

McGonagall menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, menggeleng pelan. Dia berkata, "Aku juga... Tidak mengerti."

Diam sejenak, semantara McGonagall tampak berpikir keras. Hermione menunggu, dan tidak lama kemudian, McGonagall menegakkan dirinya dan berkata, "Yang jelas, aku ingin kalian membantu para staf untuk mencari Cornish di seluruh kastil. Aku sudah mendengar bahwa kamu memiliki barang yang bisa sangat membantu dalam hal ini, Mr Potter," Harry mengangguk, dan Hermione tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan oleh Profesor McGonagall adalah Peta Perampok. "Pergilah... Ke sayap utara dan temui Profesor Flitwick di sana."

"Tunggu. Apa yang membuat Anda sangat yakin... Bahwa Cornish masih ada di dalam kastil?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku..." McGonagall tampak ragu-ragu, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku dan seluruh anggota Orde telah memasang sistem pengaman yang mengelilingi Hogwarts, nyaris sama kuatnya dengan pertahanan yang dipasang oleh mendiang Profesor Dumbledore sendiri dua tahun lalu. Dengan sistem itu, siapapun yang berusaha masuk atau keluar kastil pasti akan ketahuan olehku... Jika ada yang berusaha keluar atau masuk kastil, semacam alarm akan berbunyi di ruangan ini, memberitahuku langsung. Tak peduli mereka melewati jalan manapun, bahkan jalan rahasia."

Alis Hermione meloncat ke atas. _Itu baru berita baru. Kenapa kami tak tahu?_

"Sejak kapan... Dan kenapa Anda memasang pelindung itu tanpa memberitahu kami, Profesor?" tanya Hermione.

"Sejak Hogwarts selesai diperbaiki seluruhnya, dan mulai aktif penuh sejak seluruh murid kembali datang ke sini. Aku memasangnya karena aku merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi murid-murid di sini dari bahaya para Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran di luar sana," kata McGonagall.

Hermione mengangguk kecil, mengerling ke arah Harry. Dia tahu, bahwa sepertinya yang dimaksudkan oleh Profesor McGonagall adalah untuk _melindungi Harry_ dari para Pelahap Maut yang ingin membalas dendam...

Tapi...

"Jika Cornish, bagaimanapun caranya, berhasil menerobos pengamanan yang Anda pasang di setiap pintu asrama, tidakkah mungkin baginya untuk lolos dari pengaman yang Anda pasang di sekeliling kastil?" tanya Hermione.

Kali ini, Profesor McGonagall mengernyit. Dia berpikir, ekspresinya tampak ragu-ragu. Kemudian, dia menjawab pelan, "Aku... Yakin sistem pengamanan yang ada sudah sangat... Baik. Tapi... Melihat kondisi yang berhasil dilolosi ini... Aku jadi tidak yakin. Mungkin saja Mr Cornish memang dapat menerobos semua pertahanan tersebut... Entah bagaimana caranya."

Hermione mengangguk lagi, menyerap semua informasi dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada dan sudah bermunculan di kepalanya ke dalam otaknya. Dia akan memproses semuanya nanti. McGonagall tampak selesai juga, dia berkata,

"Baik Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Aku ingin kalian-"

"Profesor, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Harry, maju selangkah. McGonagall menyadari nada di suara Harry tersebut, begitu juga dengan Hermione, membuat perhatian mereka berdua serentak tertuju kepadanya.

"Ya, silakan," kata McGonagall.

"Baik. Malam itu, malam pertama kami tiba di Hogwarts di awal tahun pelajaran ini, Anda langsung memanggil kami dan memberitahu kami untuk mengumumkan akan adanya peraturan baru. Peraturan yang keras, memaksa, dan _sangat tidak wajar. _Itu sangat mirip dengan..." Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Aturan yang kami dengar saat kami kelas satu."

Hermione tahu ke arah mana pertanyaan yang akan diucapkan Harry tersebut. Dia berusaha berkata ke Harry untuk tidak bertanya sekarang, tapi gagal. Harry bertanya, "Kenapa?"

McGonagall mundur sedikit di kursinya, menatap Harry dengan datar. Dia berkata pelan, "Kenapa... Apa, Mr Potter?"

"Kenapa Anda memberlakukan peraturan seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Harry.

Nada suara Harry memberitahukan bahwa pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan yang Harry ingin untuk dijawab dengan sejujurnya. Hermione bisa mengerti, selama tujuh tahun di Hogwarts, telah banyak sekali yang disembunyikan dari Harry. Banyak sekali yang tidak diberitahukan kepada Harry, padahal Harry-lah yang biasanya harus berurusan dengan hal-hal yang tidak diketahui tersebut.

_Biasanya Harry-lah yang harus... Berurusan dengan hal-hal tersebut._

_Berurusan...?_

McGonagall mengernyit kecil, dan menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk meningkatkan standar keamanan di kastil ini, Mr Potter. Pengalaman yang sudah-sudah membuktikan bahwa pengamanan jam malam yang ada di kastil ini tidaklah cukup efektif dan kuat, jadi aku meningkatkannya sedikit. Apakah itu salah?"

Hermione memandangi Profesor McGonagall. Cuma perasaannya sajakah, atau memang barusan jari-jari Profesor McGonagall bergetar sedikit di atas meja?

Harry, setelah diam beberapa detik, mengangguk singkat dan berkata, "Baik, Profesor. Kami permisi."

"Ya, silakan," kata McGonagall. Harry dan Hermione berbalik badan, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

Setelah pintu kantor menutup, McGonagall melepas topinya dan menghela napas panjang-panjang. Suara helaan napas dari belakangnya membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah lewat masanya mereka bisa dibohongi dengan alasan-alasan semacam itu, kamu tahu," kata McGonagall pelan.

"Ya," jawab orang di belakangnya dengan suara mendesah.

"Kita harus menceritakan alasannya kepada mereka. _Kamu_ harus menceritakan alasan mengenai latar belakang penerapan aturan tersebut kepada mereka... Dan kalau bisa ceritakan juga padaku," kata McGonagall.

"Aku..." orang itu ragu-ragu, berusaha memilah-milah kata. Dia melanjutkan, "Aku pikir... Semua bisa aman. Namun... Aku sama sekali tak menyangka..."

"Tak menyangka apa? Sebenarnya kamu mau mereka aman dari _apa_?" tuntut McGonagall, berdiri dan berbalik badan, menatap orang itu penuh-penuh.

Orang itu ragu-ragu lagi, memilin-milin janggutnya dengan gelisah. Dia berkata pelan, "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu, Minerva, maafkan aku..."

McGonagall melotot kepadanya selama beberapa detik lagi, sebelum akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Dia berkata, "Aku percaya padamu. Tapi sebaiknya kamu memiliki alasan bagus untuk menyuruhku menerapkan aturan-aturan semacam itu di sekolahku ini."

Dia mengangguk pelan kepada McGonagall. McGonagall sendiri, setelah menghela napas sebal, mengenakan kembali topinya dan bersiap-siap untuk ikut membantu pencarian.

.

-XXXX-

.

Harry dan Hermione berjalan cepat menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi mereka berdua, jubah mereka melambai-lambai di belakang mereka. Mereka mencapai sebuah koridor panjang, ketika akhirnya Hermione berkata,

"Kamu tak percaya yang baru saja dikatakan Profesor McGonagall?"

Harry menoleh menatapnya, berkata sengit, "Kamu percaya?"

"Tidak.." kata Hermione pelan, menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku lihat dia agak ragu-ragu saat berbicara, dan jari-jarinya bergetar sedikit meskipun nada suaranya tegas. Dia jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu, Harry."

"Lagi," ujar Harry dengan kesal.

"Ya, lagi," kata Hermione, setuju dengan Harry. Mereka menuruni tangga lagi, dan Hermione berkata,

"Entah apa lagi yang mereka sembunyikan kali ini dari kita. Masa sih mereka berharap kita tidak akan curiga? Sudah terlalu banyak keanehan sejak aturan itu diberitahukan ke kita!"

"Selain latar belakangnya? Kamu juga menyadarinya?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Salah satunya, kenapa Profesor McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk mengumumkan melalui para Prefek? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika peraturan baru tersebut dia umumkan sendiri saat acara Pesta Penyambutan?"

Harry mengernyit, mengangguk pelan. Dia berkata, "Kalau... Mungkin benar-benar ada makhluk yang berkeliaran di malam hari... Di luar asrama... Mungkin Profesor McGonagall benar-benar meletakkan sesuatu lagi di dalam kastil..."

"Dan dia percaya bahwa kita berdua tidak akan diapa-apakan oleh makhluk tersebut? Memangnya ada makhluk yang khusus tidak akan menyerang Ketua Murid?" kata Hermione dengan cepat. "Belum lagi kekonyolan menyuruh kita berpatroli di malam hari, padahal kalau dia sangat yakin akan sistem keamanan tersebut, seharusnya dia tak perlu menugaskan kita patroli lagi!"

"Terlalu banyak lubang, terlalu banyak keanehan..." gumam Harry. Dia menggeleng-geleng, berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi di sini, dan apapun itu, Profesor McGonagall tak mau memberitahu kita. Bagus sekali..."

Hermione memandang Harry dengan agak khawatir, namun rasa kesalnya kepada Profesor McGonagall juga sedang tinggi. Sesuatu yang aneh dan kurang wajar, karena Hermione sangat jarang merasa tidak suka kepada Profesor manapun (minus Umbridge). Hermione biasanya sangat respek kepada mereka, namun kali ini dia sudah merasa cukup. Dia juga memiliki batasan.

"Peta Perampok masih kamu pegang, kan, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu saja," kata Harry. Mereka berjalan terus, hingga mencapai ke pintu menuju Ruang Rekreasi mereka. Hermione mengucapkan kata kuncinya dengan tidak sabar, dan mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

Ginny sudah duduk di salah satu sofa saat mereka masuk. Begitu mereka mendekat, dia langsung melompat berdiri menghampiri mereka, tampak tidak sabar.

"Akhirnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Profesor Doge menyuruh kami semua untuk tetap di asrama sampai Profesor McGonagall tiba, dan aku harus memberi alasan mengenai kalian menungguku agar bisa keluar-"

"Sebentar. Ginny, bagaimana kamu bisa masuk?" tanya Hermione, agak bingung.

"Aku memberitahunya kata kunci untuk masuk ke sini," jawab Harry cepat, sebelum Ginny sempat membuka mulutnya. "Ginny, kami minta maaf, kami harus melakukan sesuatu setelah ini. Kamu bisa menunggu di sini, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar."

Kata-kata Harry tidak tersusun dengan benar, dia langsung berlari dengan cepat menaiki tangga ke kamar tidurnya. Ginny menatap punggungnya yang menghilang dengan cepat, sebelum menoleh ke Hermione, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia tidak dalam kondisi emosional yang... stabil," kata Hermione.

Ginny diam selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Hermione. Dia mengangguk pelan.

**.**

Harry berlari memasuki kamarnya, tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya membuka sendiri secara magis begitu dia mendekat. Dia langsung berhenti di depan kopernya, dan membukanya dengan cepat. Dia masih ingat, dia selalu menyimpan Peta Perampok di dalam kopernya, sekedar sebagai tindakan pengamanan. Pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah memberitahunya bahwa menyimpan Peta Perampok di udara terbuka akan sangat berbahaya.

Dia mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya dari dalam koper, dan mengeluarkan beberapa pasang kaus kaki lagi. Dia mengira dia akan melihat selembar perkamen tergeletak di dasar koper yang kini telah kosong, namun tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

Tidak ada Peta Perampok.

Harry mengerjap.

Dia menoleh ke tumpukan kaus kaki dan jubah gaibnya. Dengan cepat, dia mengecek semuanya, berpikir bahwa mungkin Peta Perampoknya terselip di antara lipatan-lipatan jubah dan seluruh kaus kaki tersebut.

Namun tidak ada.

...

Mengernyit, Harry berdiri perlahan dan berjalan ke meja belajarnya. Dia ingat semalam sempat mengeluarkan Peta Perampoknya untuk memperhatikan titik berlabel 'Ginny Weasley' selama beberapa menit. Apakah dia lupa mengembalikannya ke dalam koper?

Dia menggeser-geser tumpukan buku pelajaran di atas mejanya, bersama gulungan-gulungan perkamen. Dia membuka gulungan-gulungan tersebut satu per satu, mengeceknya, memastikan bahwa mereka bukanlah Peta Perampok, bahwa mereka hanya perkamen-perkamen biasa yang berisi esai-esai yang baru saja dikerjakannya. Dia tidak dikecewakan.

Tidak ada Peta Perampok di antara gulungan-gulungan perkamen tersebut.

Agak panik sekarang, Harry memeriksa setiap buku-bukunya, termasuk buku tebal berjudul _A Divine Comedy_ yang dipinjamkan Hermione padanya. Dia mengecek halaman buku tebal itu satu per satu, mungkin saja Peta Perampok ada di sana. Bagaimanapun dia telah membaca buku itu, meskipun tidak sampai selesai, dan saat membaca, mungkin saja Peta Perampoknya mendadak terselip-

Namun tidak ada juga.

Selesai mengecek semuanya, Harry berdiri tegak. Dia memandang berkeliling, ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, memfokuskan pikirannya kepada satu objek tersebut.

"_Accio _Peta Perampok!" ujarnya.

Suara desau angin terdengar, tanda bahwa mantra tersebut bekerja. Dia menunggu, berdiri diam dan menunggu... Mungkin Peta Perampoknya sedang dalam perjalanan...

...

Mengerling ke jam dinding, dia menyadari bahwa sudah dua menit lewat.

Dia masih ingat, dulu dia hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh detik untuk memanggil Firebolt dari kastil ke arena pertarungan dengan naga.

Jadi tidak mungkin Peta Perampok membutuhkan waktu selama itu.

_Apakah Peta Perampok dimantrai, sehingga tidak bisa dikenakan mantra panggil?_

Tidak. Dulu di tahun keempatnya, Moody palsu pernah memanggil Peta Perampok dengan mantra panggil, dan berhasil.

Menunggu selama dua puluh detik lagi, Harry memandang berkeliling kamarnya dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

Kesimpulan yang... Sangat aneh.

Dia menoleh ke pintu masuk kamarnya, yang terbuka, dan suara-suara Hermione dan Ginny dari lantai bawah.

_Sial!_

Menggenggam erat tongkat sihirnya, Harry berlari keluar kamar.

**.**

Hermione dan Ginny menoleh melihat Harry berlari turun. Ginny maju lebih dulu, bertanya, "Akhirnya! Kenapa lama sekali Harry-"

Namun dia terdiam melihat ekspresi wajah Harry.

Hermione juga kaget melihat ekspresi wajah tersebut, dia berjalan maju dan berkata, "Ada apa, Harry? Apa yang terja-"

"Diam di tempat, Hermione," kata Harry keras-keras.

Hermione berjengit karena suara tersebut. Sudah sangat lama sejak dia menjadi sasaran suara keras dari Harry tersebut, dan dia bergetar sedikit karena kaget dan agak sakit hati. Ginny mengernyit, dan berkata mencela, "Ada apa sih, Harry? Kamu tak perlu membentak Hermione seperti itu, tahu!"

Harry menatap Ginny, kemudian kembali ke Hermione, sebelum kembali ke Ginny. Dia berkata pelan, "Ginny, apakah tadi ada orang yang ikut masuk bersamamu ke dalam Ruang Rekreasi ini?"

Ginny mengerjap bingung. Dia mengernyit, menjawab, "Tidak. Aku masuk ke sini sendirian."

"Dengan kata kunci yang kuberitahu padamu?"

"Ya."

Harry maju selangkah. Dia bertanya pelan, "Apakah kamu memberitahu orang lain mengenai kata kunci tersebut?"

Ginny mengernyit utuh-utuh sekarang. Dia berkata sengit, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku cukup bisa memegang kepercayaan, tahu!"

Harry mengangguk pelan, kemudian menoleh ke Hermione. Dia bertanya pelan, "Hermione, apakah kamu memberitahu siapapun mengenai kata kunci?"

"T-Tidak," jawab Hermione cepat.

Harry mengangguk lagi, kali ini memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi, tongkat sihirnya terangkat. Ginny mundur sedikit, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara itu, Hermione, yang lumayan tahu, maju dan berkata pelan,

"Ada apa... Sebenarnya ada apa, Harry?"

Harry memandang mereka. Dia tidak menjawab malah bertanya, "Kalian berdiri di sini terus sejak aku naik ke kamarku kan? Ginny, sejak kamu datang, tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu ini terbuka sendiri, kan?"

Tak berkata-kata, Hermione dan Ginny mengangguk.

"Bagus," kata Harry. Dia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian berkata, "Peta Perampok hilang."

Hermione memekik kaget, sementara Ginny berkata, "Hilang?"

"Ya, hilang," kata Harry pelan, memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi dengan intens. Dia berhenti sejenak, mengerling ke Ginny dan berkata, "Aku masih ingat terakhir menggunakannya semalam setelah patroli untuk mengamati namamu, Ginny, jadi aku yakin peta itu masih ada sampai semalam. Dan aku masih ingat menaruhnya di dalam koperku, aku tak pernah membawanya keluar dari ruang rekreasi hari ini."

Diam lagi, sementara Hermione dan Ginny menyerap informasi tersebut. Hermione menggeleng pelan, berkata, "Apakah berarti... Seseorang..."

"...telah mengambilnya dari kamarmu pagi ini," kata Ginny.

"Ya, benar," kata Harry. "Dan karena tidak ada orang lain yang tahu cara masuk ke sini selain kita bertiga-"

"-Dan pintu ruang rekreasi tidak dibuka sejak tadi pagi-" kata Hermione, menyambung kalimat Harry-

"-hanya ada dua kesempatan masuk, yaitu saat Ginny masuk, atau saat aku dan Hermione masuk-"

"-dan pintu ini belum terbuka lagi selain saat-saat itu, dan tidak mungkin keluar saat kami masuk, karena pintu itu lumayan sempit dan menutup secara otomatis begitu siapapun masuk-"

"-berarti seseorang harus menunggu sampai ada orang lain yang keluar, agar dia bisa ikut di belakang orang itu-"

"-Sama halnya jika mau masuk, satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan mengikuti di belakang orang yang masuk. Kalau mau keluar, harus ikut di belakang orang yang keluar. Jadi jika ada orang yang menyelinap masuk, naik ke kamarmu dan mengambil Peta Perampok pagi ini, dia pasti..."

"Masih ada di sini," kata Ginny, mengakhiri pembicaraan sambung-kalimat Harry dan Hermione tersebut. Hermione mengerti, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan dia memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi dengan khawatir.

Ginny mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga. Dia maju selangkah dan memandang berkeliling, berkata, "Siapapun yang mengambil Peta Perampok, dia masih ada di dalam ruangan ini."

**.**


	5. Berdiri dan Bertanya

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

_"He's here."_

_._

"Tenang, Harry, Ginny," kata Hermione, mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Harry dan Ginny menoleh menatapnya dengan bingung, namun Hermione tidak mengacuhkan mereka. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya seraya berkata, "_Homenum revelio!_"

Gelombang sihir memancar dari ujung tongkat Hermione, merambat bagaikan aliran air. Gelombang tersebut melewati Harry dan Ginny, membuat mereka gemetar sedikit, dan akhirnya mencapai dinding.

Ujung tongkat Hermione, yang menyala semenjak gelombang tersebut mulai mengalir, memadam begitu mantra tersebut berhenti sepenuhnya. Dia mengernyit sedikit, menoleh ke kanan kirinya, sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan.

Harry bertanya, "Bagaimana? Ada orang... di sini?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, berkata pelan, "Aneh... tidak ada."

Alis Ginny terangkat tinggi. Dia bertanya pelan dengan heran, "Tidak ada?"

"Ya, tidak ada," kata Hermione, menurunkan tongkatnya sepenuhnya. Dia menoleh menatap Ginny dan Harry, lalu berkata, "Mantra tersebut berfungsi untuk memperlihatkan kepada kita mengenai keberadaan manusia di ruangan ini. Aliran mantra tersebut mengalir sampai ke lantai atas juga. Jika ada orang lain selain kita di sini, apalagi jika mereka bersembunyi, mantra tersebut pasti sudah memberitahuku mengenai keberadaan mereka."

Mengernyit kecil, Harry melangkah mendekat ke Hermione. Tongkat sihirnya masih setengah terangkat di depannya, dia bertanya, "Kamu... Yakin? Bagaimana jika mereka... Bersembunyi di bawah jubah gaib?"

"Seharusnya tak ada pengaruh. Jubah gaib hanya membuat kita tidak terlihat, tidak membuat kita menjadi _tidak ada_. Mantra itu mendeteksi _keberadaan_ kita, tak terpengaruh apakah kita terlihat atau tidak," jawab Hermione.

Melihat ke sekeliling ruangan sekali lagi, Ginny akhirnya menurunkan tongkatnya juga, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya. Dia menoleh kepada Hermione, dan berkata, "Mantra yang praktis... Aku belum pernah mendengarnya sebelumnya."

"Itu adalah level NEWT. Kupikir wajar jika kamu tidak pernah mendengarnya. Bahkan tidak semua kelas tujuh semester akhir pernah mendengarnya," kata Hermione, mengantongi tongkatnya juga. Dia menoleh kepada Harry, yang masih tampak agak kaku dan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa, Harry?" tanya Hermione pelan.

Tongkat Harry, yang tadinya mulai menurun, berhenti dalam posisi mengacung ke samping. Hermione melihat ujung tongkatnya mulai menyala redup, pertanda sihirnya mulai bekerja. Dia mengerjap, dan mendongak menatap Harry lagi.

"Harry, tenang."

"Ada orang yang menerobos masuk ke sini, naik ke kamarku, mengambil Peta Perampok dan pergi lagi," kata Harry pelan. Dia menoleh memandang Hermione dengan pandangan tajam, dan mendesis, "Kamu menyuruhku tenang?"

"Tenang, Harry! Tenang!" kata Ginny keras-keras, menyambar lengan Harry yang memegang tongkat dan mendorongnya turun. Tangan Harry turun, meski masih tampak kaku, dan Ginny menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kamu kenapa sih? Mungkin saja kamu yang lupa meletakkannya! Jangan malah emosi kepada kami!"

"Aku tidak lupa! Aku ingat aku mengeluarkannya semalam!" kata Harry.

"Y-ya, kamu mengeluarkannya semalam untuk melihat titiknya Ginny," kata Hermione cepat. Dia mendekat ke Harry, menambahkan, "T-Tapi, apakah kamu benar-benar ingat dimana kamu meletakkannya?"

Harry mengernyit kesal. Dia membuka mulutnya, berniat berteriak kepada Hermione, memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak lupa, bahwa dia benar-benar ingat dimana dia meletakkan peta tersebut setelah dia mengamatinya, bahwa dia meletakkannya di dalam koper. Namun, kesadaran lain perlahan datang merayapinya-

Kesadaran mengenai kenyataannya: Dia tidak benar-benar ingat.

Dia mengerjap kaget.

Harry ingat bahwa dia mengeluarkannya, ya, itu benar. Namun dia tidak ingat dimana dia meletakkannya setelah itu. Biasanya sih, dia mengembalikannya ke dalam koper, namun untuk semalam dia tidak bisa ingat persis dimana dia meletakkannya. Makanya dia tadi... Sempat mencari-cari di antara buku-buku. Dia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja petanya terselip di sana.

_Dia tidak ingat_.

Bisa saja peta itu terjatuh, terguling, keluar dari sela-sela jeruji jendela dan dibawa angin...

Karena _dia tidak ingat, dimana dia meletakkannya._

_Sial..._

Harry mendongak, menatap Hermione yang tampak was-was, dan Ginny yang tampak khawatir tapi siaga. Memandang mereka berdua, dia sadar bahwa dia baru saja bertindak emosional, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah dulu. Dia merasa menyesal karena hampir saja meledak kepada mereka.

"Oke... maafkan-"

"-Tidak, tidak, Harry, tidak usah minta maaf," kata Hermione. "Mungkin saja kamu benar. Mungkin saja ada orang, atau apapun, yang benar-benar datang ke sini dan mengambil Peta Perampokmu, kemudian pergi tanpa ketahuan oleh kita sama sekali."

"Yeah," kata Ginny, mengangguk. "Kamu bilang... Kamu mengamati titik berlabel aku di malam hari, kan?"

Harry mengangguk, dan Ginny melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu, bisa saja... Kalau benar-benar ada yang mengambil, dia bisa masuk dan pergi. Ada waktu panjang dari malam sampai pagi hari."

Menatap mereka berdua, Harry mengangguk-angguk. Dia bergumam, "Ya..."

Mereka berdiri diam bertiga selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara desau pelan angin yang masuk melalui jeruji jendela. Akhirnya, Hermione maju dan berkata, "Ayo, Harry. Para Profesor menunggu kita untuk pencarian."

Harry menoleh kepadanya. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri, kemudian berkata, "Oke... Oke. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Eh, tunggu!" kata Ginny tiba-tiba. "Kalian mau ikut bersama para guru untuk mencari Cornish di seluruh kastil?"

Mereka mengangguk. Ginny berkata lagi, "Kalau begitu, boleh aku ikut? Aku bisa membantu kalian."

Harry baru mau berbicara untuk melarang Ginny ikut, namun Hermione sudah menjawab lebih dulu, "Boleh. Kamu ikut bersama kami, kalau begitu. Dan kalau kami berpencar, kamu bersama Harry, ya."

"Hermione-" Harry mau memprotes-

"Harry, kupikir kita _sebaiknya_ memasukkan Ginny bersama kita di sini," kata Hermione cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menambahkan dengan pelan, "Aku punya firasat tidak bagus mengenai ini..."

Ginny mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, dan Harry mengernyit tidak mengerti. Namun Hermione menarik mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rekreasi sebelum mereka sempat menyusun kalimat untuk menanyakan maksud sebenarnya dari Hermione.

Hermione benar-benar merasakan firasat buruk.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Pencarian terhadap Cornish berlangsung sepanjang hari, dengan pengerahan seluruh guru, peri-rumah, dan para hantu. Beberapa anak asrama lain bahkan ikut bergabung, sebagian besar adalah anak-anak Hufflepuff yang dikerahkan oleh Profesor Sprout. Sudut-sudut kastil ditelusuri, begitu juga dengan beberapa koridor-koridor rahasia dan jalan-jalan sempit yang tampak terlupakan.

Namun efek dari absennya Peta Perampok sangat terasa. Mereka semua tak berani menelusur ke jalan-jalan yang lebih gelap dan lebih rumit tanpa pengetahuan utuh mengenai jalur-jalur tersebut. Para guru melarang murid-murid untuk masuk ke sana, dan sebagai gantinya mereka yang masuk. Dan karena tak ada sarana untuk mengetahui dengan persis lokasi setiap orang, maka sangat sulit untuk bisa mengkoordinir tenaga pencari.

Saat sore hari tiba, para murid yang ikut membantu mencari kembali ke asrama masing-masing, menyisakan hanya para anggota original dari tim pencari, termasuk dari para original tersebut adalah Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny. Mereka ikut mencari sampai jam makan malam tiba, saat akhirnya tim pencari dibubarkan.

Para guru, hantu, dan peri-rumah disuruh untuk berkumpul di kantor kepala sekolah setelah pembubaran tersebut. Hermione menatap punggung mereka semua yang berjalan ramai-ramai menjauh, merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

Sangat salah.

"Kenapa kita tidak ikut bersama mereka?" tanya Ginny, menyuarakan salah satu pertanyaan yang terdiam di kepala Hermione. Hermione menoleh menatapnya, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti... Seharusnya mereka minimal menyuruh Ketua Murid laki-laki untuk ikut bersama mereka," kata Hermione. "Meskipun itu tidak wajib, sebenarnya."

Mereka berjalan memasuki Aula Besar, dan langsung menyadari bahwa Aula Besar telah terisi penuh ramai akan anak-anak. Mereka semua berbisik dan berbicara seru, terutama meja Gryffindor, yang jelas sangat penasaran akan keberadaan Cornish. Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny memilih untuk duduk di tengah-tengah anak-anak Gryffindor, tempat dimana akan sedikit yang mau memperhatikan mereka di tengah-tengah keramaian.

"_Muffliato_," gumam Harry, mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil lalu, memasang mantra yang membuat semua suara di sekita mereka menjadi seperti dengung pelan tidak jelas-berguna untuk membentengi mereka dari suara-suara berisik, dan juga mengurangi risiko siapapun mendengar mereka. Dia memasukkan lagi tongkatnya ke dalam sakunya, dan melihat Hermione memandangnya mencela.

"Apa? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Harry, membela diri.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng, berkata, "Suatu hari, kamu akan mengetahui tidak baiknya mengasingkan diri kita dari kontak luar..." dia menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, bergumam, "Aku punya firasat buruk... Aku punya firasat buruk..."

Ginny mengernyit kecil. Dia tadi ikut pencarian penuh bersama Harry dan Hermione, dan dia merasa lapar. Dia melihat piring-piring bahkan belum terisi makanan sama sekali. Menoleh ke Harry, dia bergumam, "Menurutmu kenapa para peri-rumah belum menghidangkan makan malam?"

"Mungkin karena mereka tadi ikut mencari bersama kita, jadi mereka belum sempat memasaknya?" kata Harry ragu-ragu. Dia memandang berkeliling, melihat anak-anak yang masih mengobrol dengan seru.

"Aku hanya berharap tidak ada yang macam-macam lagi di sini... Semoga Cornish ini hanya bermain lelucon... Atau tersesat di dalam kastil..." ujar Harry.

Ginny meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Harry, menggenggamnya. Harry memejamkan matanya dengan lelah, membiarkan tangan mereka tetap saling genggam, berusaha menyerap kenyamanan dari satu sama lain. Ginny menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry, bukan bersandar dalam gestur lelah, namun dalam gestur yang mengatakan bahwa '_aku ada di sini... Tenanglah.'_

_Tenang..._

...

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya pintu di belakang meja guru terbuka, dan para guru masuk satu per satu melalui pintu tersebut. McGonagall masuk paling belakangan, tampak tegap dan tegas seperti biasanya.

Bagi Hermione, dia tampak seperti berusaha tegar.

Sesuatu tidak beres.

Suara denting gelas dari Profesor McGonagall memberitahu semua murid bahwa sudah saatnya untuk diam. Kesenyapan mengalir di sepanjang Aula, seolah-olah sebuah gelombang air dingin mengalir dan menerpa mereka semua. Harry mengayunkan tongkatnya di bawah meja, menghilangkan mantra _muffliato_ di sekeliling dirinya, Hermione, dan Ginny. Hermione mengubah posisi duduknya, sehingga dapat memperhatikan McGonagall dengan lebih jelas dan seksama. Harry dan Ginny mengikutinya.

Setelah semuanya sudah benar-benar tenang, Profesor McGonagall berdeham. Dia memandang ke seluruh wajah anak, dan berkata, "Hari ini, seperti yang mungkin telah kalian semua ketahui, telah terjadi sebuah insiden. Yaitu hilangnya seorang murid Gryffindor, atas nama Stephen Cornish, dari asramanya."

Harry mengernyit, dan bertukar pandang singkat dengan Hermione. Tentu saja semua murid sudah tahu. Apa yang maksud dari Profesor McGonagall, mengumumkannya secara terbuka seperti ini?

Memandang seluruh wajah murid sekali lagi, McGonagall melanjutkan, "Aku dan Mr Filch telah menemukan murid yang bersangkutan, Mr Cornish, di koridor lantai tiga. Bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana, dia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

Hermione mengerjap kaget, dan Harry terdiam. Otaknya kaku sejenak. Ginny, satu-satunya yang tidak terkaget-kaget di antara mereka bertiga, berkata pelan, "Bukankah... Koridor lantai tiga adalah koridor tempat dulu Fluffy berada? Yang dulu terlarang itu?"

Ya, benar. Hermione mengangguk pelan, dia memang tadi sama sekali tidak menyentuh area tersebut. Wilayah pencariannya bersama Harry adalah lantai-lantai atas, terutama lantai lima yang memang paling banyak terdapat jalan-jalan rumitnya. Lantai tempat paling dimungkinkan seseorang tersesat.

Tapi Cornish ditemukan di sana. Dan yang menemukan hanya Profesor McGonagall dan Mr Filch..

_Tunggu..._

"Jangan-jangan..."

Bisikan Hermione terpotong oleh suara Profesor McGonagall yang sekali lagi berkumandang, berkata, "Mr Cornish yang malang ditemukan dalam keadaan menderita Hypothermia parah, sebuah penyakit Muggle. Sekarang dia sedang dibawa oleh Mr Filch untuk ke rumah sakit Muggle bersama orangtuanya, karena rumah sakit sihir, termasuk rumah sakit kita, tidak memiliki cukup sarana untuk pengobatan penyakit Hypothermia, salah satu penyakit yang tergolong langka. Kini Mr Cornish ada di bawah pengawasan Mr Filch dan kedua orangtuanya."

Banyak anak mengangguk mengerti, dan beberapa bahkan bergumam "Oooh," pelan. Beberapa murid yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir menoleh ke teman-teman mereka yang Kelahiran-Muggle, menanyakan mengenai Hypothermia tersebut.

"Penyakit yang... Diakibatkan oleh udara dingin. Organ-organ akan mengalami pembekuan, dan kadang gagal fungsi," jawab Dennis Creevey kepada temannya.

"Kamu pernah menderitanya?" tanya temannya tersebut. Dennis mengangkat bahunya, menjawab, "Tidak. Aku tidak pernah."

"Sepertinya itu memang penyakit langka, ya," kata murid lainnya. Murid-murid lain juga mengangguk setuju.

Ginny mengangguk mengerti, dan menoleh kepada Harry. Dia berkata, "Jadi, itu benar? Mengenai Hypothermia tersebut?"

Namun Harry tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap McGonagall dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Ginny mengernyit, melihat matanya, namun Harry tetap tak bergeming. Dia mencolek bahunya sedikit, dan menyadari badan Harry kaku.

"Harry?" tanya Ginny khawatir.

"...jadi, sekarang, tidak ada berita lain. Selamat makan!" seru Profesor McGonagall.

Makanan mendadak muncul begitu saja di piring-piring depan mereka. Murid-murid langsung menyerbu seluruhnya, mereka sudah merasa sangat lapar karena penguluran jam makan malam sampai sejam lebih. Para staf bahkan mulai menyendok kaserol dan sosis ke piring mereka, bersiap untuk makan juga.

Namun Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny tidak ikut serta dalam keramaian tersebut.

Hermione masih menatap McGonagall, sama seperti Harry. Mereka berdua sangat kaku. Ginny, yang mulai merasa cemas, berkata lebih keras, "Ada apa, sih, kalian berdua? Wajah kalian mengerikan!"

Serentak, Harry dan Hermione menoleh kepada Ginny, membuatnya berjengit kaget. Mereka menatapnya selama beberapa detik, sebelum mereka saling pandang satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

Harry mengernyit.

Hermione mengangguk pelan, mengernyit juga.

Setelah beberapa saat dalam diam, mereka menoleh ke Ginny. Harry berkata, "Ginny, malam ini pasang beberapa mantra pengaman yang sudah kuajarkan di sekeliling tempat tidurmu. Mantra penolak gangguan, mantra pelindung, alarm-semuanya."

"Oke...?" kata Ginny, ekspresinya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat bingung. Dia mengernyit, akhirnya, dan berkata dengan nada agak kesal, "Kalian tahu sesuatu kan? Jelaskan padaku dong!"

Menghela napasnya, Harry menoleh kepada Hermione, yang mengangguk pelan. Hermione menarik napas, dan berkata, "Oke, jadi, Ginny... Apa yang kamu ketahui mengenai Hypothermia?"

Ginny mengernyit. Dia diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Aku tak tahu sama sekali. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama penyakit tersebut. Kupikir sesuai kata Profesor McGonagall, itu adalah penyakit Muggle?"

"Oke. Dengar," kata Hermione. Harry, sambil lalu, mengayunkan tongkatnya di bawah meja, memasang kembali mantra _M__uffliato_ di sekeliling mereka. Kali ini Hermione bahkan tidak repot-repot melemparkan pandangan mencela kepadanya. Hermione melanjutkan, "Hypothermia itu bukan penyakit Muggle. Itu adalah penyakit _manusia. _Siapa saja bisa terkena penyakit itu. Hypothermia itu adalah penyakit... karena kedinginan. Jika seseorang berada di suatu tempat dingin cukup lama, tanpa perlindungan tubuh yang memadai, seseorang bisa terkena penyakit ini. Efeknya sama seperti yang dikatakan Dennis: Seseorang itu bisa hanya menggigil, sampai bisa saja organ-organ dalamnya membeku dan mengakibatkan gagal fungsi organ dalam."

Ginny diam sejenak, tampak sedang menyerap semua itu. Dia berkata pelan, "Mengerti. Terus?"

"Masalahnya adalah, Cornish adalah siswa kelas OWL. Tak mungkin kan dia tak bisa menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk melancarkan mantra _incendio_ sederhana? Dia harusnya bisa melakukannya. Hypothermia tak akan bisa terjadi jika setidaknya ada _penghangat _ bersama seseorang itu," kata Hermione. Dia menoleh ke Harry, merasa semakin cemas setiap detiknya. Harry mengerti, dia melanjutkan penjelasan tersebut.

"Bahkan, semisal dia memang tak bisa melancarkan mantra tersebut dan benar-benar terkena Hypothermia, harusnya... Harusnya..."

Dia menelan ludah, sementara Ginny menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, tampak khawatir dan penasaran.

"Harusnya?" tanyanya.

"Harusnya Madam Pomfrey saja sanggup untuk menyembuhkannya," kata Harry dengan berbisik. Dia menoleh ke meja staf, dimana Madam Pomfrey sedang makan sembari mengobrol bersama Profesor Sinistra. Dia menghela napas pelan, melanjutkan, "Madam Pomfrey sanggup mengembalikan seluruh tulang di tanganku saat kelas dua. Mustahil dia tidak sanggup menyediakan penyembuh untuk Hypothermia..."

"Memangnya apa obat untuk Hypothermia?" tanya Ginny.

"Penghangat," jawab Hermione pelan.

Ginny menoleh kepadanya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia mengernyit kecil, bertanya, "Penghangat?"

"Ya, penghangat," ulang Hermione.

"Tunggu. Apa yang kamu maksud dengan penghangat? Penghangat apa sebenarnya yang dibutuhkan untuk penyakit ini?" tanya Ginny.

"Penghangat biasa," jawab Harry. Dia menggeleng, berkata, "Apapun yang hangat, bahkan air hangat untuk diminum pun bisa menjadi obat yang sangat ampuh."

"Butterbeer, ingat." kata Hermione. "Itu bisa memberikan kehangatan dari dalam tubuh secara alami. Harusnya itu saja sudah bisa menolong... Toh Cornish tidak menderita Hypothermia selama berbulan-bulan kan... Baru malam ini."

"Ya, betul. Tapi Profesor McGonagall berkata bahwa dia menemukan Cornish, mengirimnya pulang ke rumahnya, untuk diobati di rumah sakit Muggle..."

"Cornish adalah kelahiran-Muggle, jadi itu tidak akan mencurigakan," sambung Hermione.

"Apa maksud kalian? Apakah... Maksudmu..." Ginny membelalak pada Harry, pemahaman merasuki dirinya. Harry menatapnya, mengangguk pelan.

"Jaga dirimu malam ini. Pasang mantra-mantra itu," kata Harry.

"Ya, akan kupasang," kata Ginny, mengangguk.

Harry menoleh kepada Hermione, berkontak mata dengannya. Hermione melihat cahaya yang sama di sana, cahaya pemahaman dan pengertian yang sama. Implikasi sebenarnya dari semua yang baru saja dikatakan Profesor McGonagall...

_Kita harus segera bertemu dengannya, _Harry mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit.

_Pasti, _Hermione mengangguk kecil.

Bersama Ginny, mereka ikut makan malam.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Berbekal pengetahuan mengenai jalan-jalan rahasia di kastil, meski tidak seluruhnya, Harry dan Hermione berjalan dengan cepat untuk mencapai ruang kepala sekolah sebelum Profesor McGonagall sendiri tiba di sana. Mereka tahu, bahwa ada kemungkinan Profesor McGonagall akan langsung menghindari mereka berdua setelah makan malam tadi, setelah pengumuman aneh yang diberitahukan oleh Profesor McGonagall tersebut. Terlalu banyak lubang, terlalu banyak kejanggalan, terlalu banyak keanehan di sana.

Yang mereka berdua sangat takutkan sebenarnya adalah... Kalau ternyata Profesor McGonagall benar-benar hanya berbohong total.

Bahwa Cornish sebenarnya belum ditemukan.

Mereka berhasil mencapai koridor panjang yang menuju ke patung _gargoyle_, dan dengan terkejut melihat Profesor McGonagall sudah ada di depan mereka, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke kantornya. Harry terkaget-kaget, namun berhasil menguasai dirinya tepat waktu untuk bisa berteriak keras,

"PROFESOR!"

Teriakannya bergaung di sekujur koridor, bergema dan saling memantul di langit-langit. Profesor McGonagall berhenti mendadak, dan berdiri diam memunggungi mereka. Lagi, Harry maju lebih dulu, sebelah tangannya di saku, menggenggam tongkat sihirnya dengan erat. Dia tidak percaya Profesor McGonagall akan melakukan hal macam-macam, namun instingnya memberitahunya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Profesor, Anda harus memberi kami penjelasan!" kata Harry, begitu dia sudah cukup dekat, berhenti dalam jarak dua meter dari McGonagall.

Terdengar suara helaan napas, dan Profesor McGonagall berbalik badan. Sejenak Harry mengira dia akan berhadapan dengan wajah Voldemort, atau sepasang mata merah, namun untunglah yang ada di hadapannya benar-benar Profesor McGonagall: Ekspresinya tampak lelah, tua, dan terbebani. Hermione berjalan menyusul Harry, dan berdiri di sebelahnya, menatap Profesor McGonagall dengan agak tidak yakin.

"Profesor...?" tanya Hermione. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Helaan napas lagi. McGonagall mencopot kacamata persegi kakunya, dan mengucek matanya sedikit. Dia memasangnya kembali, dan menjawab, "Ya... Kupikir aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa, Mr Potter, Miss Granger?"

Tidak basa-basi lagi, Harry menyambar kesempatan ini dengan berbicara lebih dulu. Dia berkata, "Profesor, Anda tahu kan bahwa Hypothermia itu hanyalah penyakit karena kedinginan? Yang bahwa penyakit tersebut bisa disembuhkan dengan mudah melalui teknik penghangatan tubuh?"

McGonagall menatap Harry agak lama, kemudian menoleh ke Hermione. Dia kembali menatap Harry, lalu berkata, "Ya, aku tahu, Mr Potter."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Anda membawa Cornish pergi ke rumah sakit Muggle? Pastinya Madam Pomfrey bisa menyembuhkannya dengan mudah, kan?" kata Harry.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri, Mr Potter," kata McGonagall, menjadi agak galak. "Penyembuhan dengan sihir, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Madam Pomfrey, bukanlah hal sesederhana itu. Cabang penyembuh adalah suatu cabang profesi sihir yang sangat sulit, bahkan lebih sulit dibandingkan dengan profesi Auror. Aku berharap kalian bisa mengerti, Mr Potter, Miss Granger. Keputusanku sudah diambil dengan berbagai pertimbangan matang."

Harry mau membuka mulutnya untuk dijawab dengan pedas, namun dia dihentikan oleh Hermione yang mendadak menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dia melihat ke tangannya dengan bingung, kemudian ke Hermione, meminta penjelasan-namun Hermione tidak mengacuhkannya.

Malah, Hermione kali ini maju selangkah, dan berkata, "Maafkan kami Profesor, jika tidak sopan. Kami harusnya tahu mengenai sulitnya penyembuhan, dan rumitnya teknik-teknik sihir pengobatan. Kami harusnya sadar bahwa pengetahuan kami mengenai teknik penyembuhan Hypothermia secara sihir sangat terbatas. Kami harusnya sadar bahwa Anda dan Madam Pomfrey pastilah sudah lebih tahu dari kami, dan pastilah keputusan Anda berdua jauh lebih baik daripada kami."

Harry menatap Hermione dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang- Apakah telinganya menipunya? Hermione baru saja menjilat Profesor McGonagall dengan kata-kata rapi dan terpuji?

_Di saat seperti ini?_

Profesor McGonagall memberi pandangan setuju kepada Hermione. Dia berkata, "Bagus sekali kamu sudah mengerti, Miss Granger. Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor atas pemahaman dan permintaan maafmu yang bagus. Dan Mr Potter, kamu sebaiknya mendengarkan kata-kata Miss Granger lebih banyak lagi, jaga kepalamu saat berbicara."

Harry menggertakkan giginya, memandangi Hermione dengan kesal, sementara Hermione dengan keras kepala masih menolak berkontak mata dengannya. Dia malah mengangguk, dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Profesor."

McGonagall mengangguk juga, dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kalian berdua. Kembalilah ke asrama, atau ke ruang rekreasi kalian. Aku harus melanjutkan kerjaku sekarang. Selamat ma-"

"Satu pertanyaan, kumohon, Profesor McGonagall?" tanya Hermione mendadak.

McGonagall berhenti berbicara, menatap Hermione dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Setelah beberapa detik, dia berkat, "Silakan."

"Apakah Cornish _benar-benar sudah ditemukan_?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak menyangka sama sekali akan _twist_ yang dilakukan Hermione tersebut. Memancing orang hingga lengah, kemudian bertanya. Bagus sekali. Harry mendongak, dan melihat Profesor McGonagall masih memasang ekspresinya yang biasa.

McGonagall menjawab, "Sudah kukatakan, serahkan ini padaku dan sekolah, Miss Granger. Beberapa hal lebih baik untuk kalian lupakan dan kalian tinggalkan. Atau kamu belum mengerti juga?"

Suara tegas Profesor McGonagall tersebut sangat berbeda dengan yang didengar oleh Harry dan Hermione tadi pagi. Saking berbedanya, sampai-sampai sejenak Harry yakin bahwa Profesor McGonagall di depannya adalah peniru, orang yang menyamar atau sedang dirasuki. Dia mengernyit, dan mau berbicara lagi, namun Profesor McGonagall telah berkata,

"Baiklah, aku harus kerja sekarang. Selamat malam, kalian berdua."

Dengan itu, Profesor McGonagall berbalik badan dan menggumamkan kata kunci ke si patung _gargoyle_. Patung itu langsung melompat minggir, dan McGonagall melangkah menuju ke tangga berjalan di depannya.

Namun sebelum kakinya sempat menapak, Hermione mendadak berkata, "Profesor... Anda mengatakan bahwa beberapa hal lebih baik kami lupakan... Kan?"

Tidak menoleh Profesor McGonagall menurunkan kakinya, tidak jadi menapak ke tangga berjalan tersebut. Dia berkata pelan, "Ya."

Hermione maju selangkah lagi, melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Harry. Dia berkata,

"Stephen Cornish bukanlah sekedar _hal_, Profesor. Dia adalah _manusia_, _murid_, penghuni Hogwarts yang memiliki teman, pacar, dan hidup di sini. Jadi, kami mungkin akan sulit untuk melupakannya."

Diam lama sekali, sementara Harry menatap Hermione dengan agak _shock_. Hermione terus menatap punggung kaku Profesor McGonagall, sementara McGonagall hanya berdiri diam.

Akhirnya, McGonagall berkata pelan, "Terserah kalian," dan melangkah ke tangga berjalan.

Si _gargoyle _melompat kembali ke posisinya semula, menutupi tangga berjalan tersebut dari pandangan. Harry menatap tempat dimana McGonagall tadi berdiri, sebelum kembali menatap Hermione, yang masih diam.

Kemudian dia mengerti, maksud dari Profesor McGonagall tersebut. Dia merasa air seperti mengalir di lehernya, melalui punggungnya... Dia mengerti sekarang.

Semuanya terserah mereka berdua._  
_

**.**


	6. Terlupakan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_Some things best left forgotten"_

.

Sangat berbeda dengan yang terjadi di tahun kedua Harry dulu, suasana kastil tidak menunjukkan perubahan dengan absennya Cornish dari jajaran murid. Malah, kalau boleh dikatakan, suasana semakin baik. Cuaca cerah, membawa angin musim gugur dan daun-daun berguguran, menghembuskan angin sejuk ke dalam ruang-ruang kelas. Langit senantiasa bersih, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang selalu gelap mendekati musim dingin.

Ditambah dengan mendekatnya Hallowe'en. Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, _mood_ setiap penghuni kastil meningkat hingga ke level yang tak pernah terlihat selama bertahun-tahun.

Bahkan para Profesor ikut tertular suasana tersebut. PR dikurangi, beban para murid NEWT juga semakin sedikit, beriringan dengan tercapainya kemampuan adaptasi mereka semua terhadap rutinitas sebagai murid kelas tujuh.

Karena itu, di akhir pekan ini, Harry, Ginny, Hermione dan Ron duduk berempat di sebuah meja bundar _Three Broomstick_. Sama seperti murid-murid lainnya, yang menikmati hari dengan minum-minum dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman mereka, Butterbeer dan _Mead _panas di hadapan mereka masing-masing, mereka duduk dengan santai. Para murid lain menjauh dari meja mereka, sembari sesekali melemparkan pandangan kagum dan berbisik seru mengenai mereka berempat. Tidak setiap hari mereka bisa melihat empat orang yang terlibat langsung dalam pertempuran melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, dalam pertempuran legendaris di Hogwarts, duduk bersama seperti itu.

Ya, tidak setiap hari.

Harusnya kesempatan langka tersebut mereka gunakan untuk melepaskan penat setelah belajar selama seminggu penuh, dan (bagi Ron) bekerja setiap harinya. Harusnya mereka bisa mengobrol santai, bersenda gurau dan mungkin bermesraan bersama partner masing-masing.

Sialnya, kesempatan langka ini mereka gunakan untuk membicarakan apa yang telah terjadi di Hogwarts minggu lalu: Kejadian yang bahkan lebih _langka_.

Ron telah mendengarkan seluruh cerita dari Harry, Hermione, dan bahkan Ginny. Butuh waktu beberapa saat dan beberapa pengulangan penjelasan sampai dia benar-benar mengerti mengenai kegawatan tersebut sepenuhnya.

"Tapi..." Ron menelan ludahnya, menatap Harry dan Hermione bergantian. "Masa sih, ada kejadian-kejadian seperti itu lagi? Maksudku-"

Ron diam beberapa saat, menggaruk kepalanya sedikit. Dia menunduk memandang meja, tampak agak bingung. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Harry semakin penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Harry.

"Maksudku-ayolah," kata Ron putus asa. "Siapa lagi yang melakukan itu, kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah tidak ada? Enam tahun kita di Hogwarts, dan _nyaris_ setiap masalah yang terjadi di tahun-tahun itu adalah perbuatannya Kau-Tahu-Siapa, kan? Masa sih ada penyihir hitam lain yang sekarang... Apa? Berkeliaran di kastil, menyantap anak-anak? Menurutku itu tidak mungkin!"

Hermione, yang dari tadi diam saja, menggeleng pelan. Dia berkata, "Itu mungkin saja, Ron. Kita..." dia mengerling sedikit kepada Harry, dan melanjutkan, "Kita membicarakan mengenai ratusan orang, dalam satu tempat tertutup, yang masing-masing dari mereka sanggup melakukan sihir."

Ron mengernyit kecil, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hermione. Tapi rupanya dia tidak begitu paham, karena dia berkata pelan, "Er... Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Bukannya memang kita semua bisa melakukan sihir?"

"Ya, tapi ingat, sihir _bisa melakukan apa saja, _Ron. Apa saja. Mungkin ini tidak masalah untukmu," kata Hermione, sebelum Ron sempat menyela, "karena kamu tumbuh bersama dengan sihir. Namun bagi beberapa orang, di antaranya aku, Harry, dan beberapa kelahiran-Muggle, bagi kami sihir bukanlah hal yang _tidak bermasalah_. Bayangkan potensi yang dimiliki setiap orang yang memiliki tongkat sihir di dalam kastil. Demi Merlin, mereka bisa membunuh teman kamar mereka saat mereka tidur, dan tidak akan ada yang tahu! Semua orang di dalam kastil sebenarnya _berbahaya_!"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berempat selama beberapa detik. Harry mengecek sekeliling, bersyukur karena dia sudah memasang mantra _Muffliato_ di sekeliling mereka dengan sempurna. Volume suara Hermione barusan mungkin dapat didengar oleh seluruh isi _Three Broomstick_, seandainya saja mantra tersebut tak terpasang. Murid-murid yang lain buru-buru memalingkan wajah mereka begitu Harry memandang berkeliling, takut ketahuan sedang mengamati mereka.

"Merlin, tenang Hermione!" kata Ron, mengangkat tangannya dengan ngeri. Dia menoleh ke Harry dan Ginny, meminta pertolongan, namun mereka hanya membalas menatapnya dengan agak ngeri juga. Akhirnya, Ron menurunkan tangannya, dan diam saja.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ron mendongak. Dia menatap Hermione, dan berkata, "Oke. Kalau kita lihat dari sisi itu, memang sepertinya semua orang di kastil menjadi berbahaya. _Hell_, kalau kita melihat seperti itu, menurutku tidak ada _penyihir_ yang aman!"

"Tepat! Jadi tidak bisakah kamu lihat?" desis Hermione.

Harry meringis. Hermione sudah mendesis, menandakan bahwa pertengkaran antara Hermione dan Ron yang biasa akan dimulai. Dia baru mau mencegahnya, namun Ron berkata lebih dulu, "Tapi-tapi-ayolah, Hermione. Jangan terlalu _paranoid_... Seperti itu!"

"Aku? Paranoid?" tanya Hermione, nadanya melengking sekarang. Harry buru-buru mengecek mantra _Muffliato_-nya, menambahkan beberapa lapis perlindungan lagi. "_Paranoid_?"

"Ya! Kupikir kamu hanya paranoid! Maksudku... Kita membicarakan McGonagall di sini! Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts! Mungkin saja... Mungkin saja semua yang dikatakannya itu benar!" kata Ron cepat. Dia menoleh ke Harry dan Ginny, sebelum kembali ke Hermione yang wajahnya memerah marah. Mengumpulkan nyalinya, dia melanjutkan, "Pernahkah kalian memikirkan kemungkinan... Bahwa McGonagall sesungguhnya tidak berbohong? Bahwa sebenarnya Cornish ini, benar-benar sakit, apapun nama penyakitnya itu? Bahwa dia benar-benar dikirim ke rumah sakit Muggle, karena Madam Pomfrey merasa menyembuhkannya di sini benar-benar mengambil risiko? Mungkin saja itu yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi, kan?"

Hermione langsung menyambar dengan berkata, "Terlalu banyak lubang dan kesalahan dalam kemungkinan itu, Ron! Terlalu ganjil! Apalagi dengan kata-kata dari McGonagall... Yang sangat aneh dan sangat tidak seperti biasanya!"

"Yeah, bagaimanapun dia bukanlah orang sempurna, kan? Tidak setiap orang dapat mengatur kata-kata mereka secara sempurna dalam setiap kalimat. Begitu juga dengan sikap mereka. Mengenai keganjilan... Bukannya kalau memilih kemungkinan _Cornish masih menghilang, _justru keganjilannya lebih banyak?" kata Ron.

"Tapi itu masuk akal!" kata Hermione.

"Menurutku _lebih masuk akal_ bahwa McGonagall mengatakan sebenarnya, Hermione!" kata Ron.

Hermione tampak bergetar sekarang, seperti siap meletus kapan saja. Harry bahkan sudah menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya, kalau-kalau dia harus melancarkan mantra penenang.

"Jadi, aku sebaiknya percaya pada McGonagall, padahal ada kemungkinan Cornish masih belum ditemukan?" bisik Hermione dengan nada mencekam.

Ron meringis lagi, dan agak mengkeret sementara Hermione semakin siap meletus. Ginny buru-buru berkata, "Mungkin maksud Ron di sini adalah bahwa kita selama ini terlalu mengesampingkan kemungkinan bahwa McGonagall berkata jujur, Hermione. Bagaimanapun juga, dia dan seluruh staf... Tak mungkin kan membiarkan seorang anak menghilang begitu saja? Pasti mereka akan mencarinya. Mereka tidak bodoh, dan mereka bukanlah... Gerombolan penyihir hitam! Tak mungkin mereka akan mengabaikannya begitu saja!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau iya?" tanya Hermione, beralih sepenuhnya pada Ginny dan melupakan Ron yang buru-buru menghela napas lega. "Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar... Bertindak seperti itu? Ada yang aneh, tahu...

"Sangat aneh..." gumam Hermione, menunduk menatap meja dengan letih.

Harry, yang dari tadi diam saja selama Hermione berbicara, berkata, "Mungkin yang dikatakan Ron benar. Kita agak terobsesi akan hal ini. _Kamu _agak terobsesi akan hal ini."

Hermione menoleh memandang Harry dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Harry tetap di tempatnya, tak terpengaruh akan tatapan Hermione tersebut. Dia berkata, "Aku akui, memang aku juga... Sangat penasaran... Karena ini menyangkut nyawa, kalau si Cornish itu benar-benar masih hilang. Tapi... Masa sih... Para staf dan McGonagall benar-benar mengabaikannya?"

Mereka diam selama beberapa saat, sementara Hermione menenangkan dirinya, Ginny menatap Hermione dengan cemas, dan Harry memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada tersebut dengan keras. Yang dikatakan Ron masuk akal, mereka selama ini selalu mengesampingkan kemungkinan McGonagall yang benar.

Ron bergerak sedikit ke sebelah Hermione. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan dengan berani meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Hermione, mengatupkannya dalam gestur menenangkan. Hermione tidak mendongak akan sentuhan tersebut, namun sepertinya tidak juga melawan. Ron menghela napas pelan, bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Hermione? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa yang berkaitan denganmu, mengenai anak bernama Cornish ini?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang dia lihat di perpustakaan malam itu. Genangan-genangan air itu... Sesuatu yang sangat tidak wajar... Itu semua nyata. Tapi...

Semuanya juga menghilang begitu saja, seolah-olah dia hanya bermimpi.

Dia yakin penjelasan akan kejadian tersebut ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya Cornish selama beberapa jam di dalam kastil Hogwarts sendiri. Tapi... Mendengar kata-kata Ron, dia justru menjadi agak khawatir.

Ya, khawatir... Bahwa dia benar-benar terobsesi pada memecahkan ini semua, sampai mengabaikan banyak hal-hal lainnya.

_Genangan air... Yang beriak..._

_Yang beriak..._

Dia mengerling sedikit ke Harry, yang memandanginya dengan cemas. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Harry saat itu ada bersamanya di perpustakaan, namun saat dia datang, semua genangan air itu hilang. Kalau saja Harry sempat melihat genangan-genangan air tersebut...

Dia mempertimbangkan sedikit untuk menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya kepada mereka semua.

_Tapi..._

"Begini saja," kata Ron, nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan ke hutan saja? Udara sangat cerah, dan mungkin kita bisa sekalian mendinginkan kepala kita masing-masing. Kalian bertiga kan sudah menghabiskan seminggu penuh belajar NEWT. Dan kalian juga sudah cukup lama... Memikirkan si Cornish ini kan. Ayo kita refreshing dulu."

Ah, Ron. Selalu begitu. Selalu memilih jalan yang mudah, selalu berpikir sederhana. Makanya dia memilih untuk mempercayai bahwa McGonagall benar, karena itu lebih mudah. Karena itu lebih pas dan gampang, tidak perlu keruwetan lebih banyak. Tapi dia juga selalu berusaha mencerahkan suasana. Dalam kondisi-kondisi seperti ini, pasti dia yang nyengir lebih dulu dan mencoba mencairkan atmosfir yang pekat. Dia sangat ahli dalam hal itu. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mata birunya yang berseri-seri, senada dengan wajahnya yang nyengir lebar.

_Mungkin itu sebabnya aku jatuh cinta padanya, _pikir Hermione, menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng-geleng.

Mereka berempat keluar dari _Three Broomstick, _berjalan menuju ke dalam hutan Hogsmeade. Akan butuh waktu beberapa jam bagi mereka sampai mereka selesai di sana, dan mereka cukup senang akan hal tersebut.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Matahari sudah condong ke tepian, perlahan-lahan bergerak bagai hendak menghunjam ke pegunungan tinggi di sebelah barat kastil. Para murid berjalan meninggalkan Hogsmeade, kembali menuju Hogwarts dan lingkungan sekolah dengan belanjaan dan tentengan di tangan-tangan mereka. Permen-permen, cokelat, dan bermacam-macam belanjaan lelucon.

Agak aneh sebenarnya, melihat seorang pahlawan sihir yang sangat populer, pewaris nama resmi Potter, berjalan kembali ke kastil tanpa belanjaan satupun. Tangan kirinya hanya memegang tangan kanan Ginny, namun dia tak tampak keberatan akan absennya suvenir sama sekali. Dia tertawa-tawa bersama Ginny, wajah mereka masih agak merah, daun-daun musim gugur menempel di jubah dan mantel mereka.

"Tadi itu hebat," kata Ginny, tertawa-tawa. "Kamu hebat."

"Yea, aku harap Ron tidak mendengar kita," kata Harry, nyengir.

"Oh, memangnya kalau Ron dengar, kenapa?" tanya Ginny, matanya berkilat jail. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menambah lebar cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Harry, terkekeh kecil. "Aku yakin Ron sedang sangat sibuk dengan Hermione juga. Setelah semua ketegangan dan intens yang kita miliki seminggu ini, aku yakin bahkan Hermione butuh suatu pelepasan juga."

"Ya, benar," kata Ginny, terkikik. "Dan apa maksudmu 'pelepasan' itu?"

"Kamu tahu maksudku," kata Harry, mendadak serius.

Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, sebelum tertawa lagi bersama. Mereka menaiki undakan panjang yang menuju ke kastil. Anak-anak lain menyingkir sedikit saat mereka lewat. Begitu mereka sampai di pertengahan jalan, barulah mereka berhenti dan menatap ke jalur jalan setapak menuju ke Hogwarts yang baru saja mereka telusuri.

Semua lembah di sana, ditambah dengan cahaya lembut matahari musim gugur yang bergerak ke barat... Ditambah dengan danau yang bening dan berkilauan... Semua pemandangan tersebut membuat mereka menahan napas mereka sejenak,

"Cantik," bisik Ginny.

"Ya," bisik Harry. Dia maju selangkah, tersenyum menatap semua pemandangan tersebut. Ginny menoleh menatap Harry, yang masih menatap jauh ke pemandangan tersebut.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan masih hidup untuk melihat semua ini," kata Harry pelan.

Angin bertiup pelan, membuat rambutnya melambai pelan. Mata hijaunya menyapu lembah di depannya, mulutnya membentuk senyuman kecil. "Dan lagi... Terlepas dari masalah kemarin, aku tak menyangka... Semuanya masih normal dan tenang sampai saat ini."

Ginny mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di tangan Harry. Dia memang bukan orang yang tepat untuk ahli berkata-kata, namun Harry tahu dan mengerti bahwa sentuhan dari Ginny, gestur kecil seperti itu saja, sudah bisa untuk memberinya perasaan unik di dalam dadanya - sesuatu yang jarang dia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Mereka berdiri diam di sana, tak memedulikan murid-murid yang lewat di belakang mereka, bergerak menuju ke kastil. Sementara matahari makin menurun ke garis puncak perbukitan, angin sore musim gugur bertiup semakin kencang, membawa juga awan berwarna kelabu di langit. Harry mendongak melihat awan-awan tersebut, kemudian teringat akan sesuatu lainnya:

"Dimana Ron dan Hermione?" tanyanya.

Ginny menoleh menatapnya, dan mengerjap. Dia tampaknya juga baru sadar bahwa mereka belum bertemu lagi dengan Ron dan Hermione. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, mencari-cari sejenak ke jalan setapak di bawah sana, namun tidak ada lagi murid-murid yang berjalan kembali ke kastil. Dia mengangkat bahunya kecil.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu dimana mereka. Mungkin sudah... Kembali ke kastil lebih dulu," jawab Ginny pelan.

"Ya..." ujar Harry, melihat awan gelap yang bergerak dengan cepat, agak tidak wajar. "Ya... Semoga saja. Cuaca sudah sangat buruk."

"Ayo, kita kembali saja ke dalam kastil," kata Ginny, menarik lengan Harry.

Harry melempar pandangan khawatir terakhir ke lembah di bawah, sebelum mengikuti Ginny berjalan naik ke kastil.

Dia berharap semoga Ron dan Hermione benar-benar sudah ada di dalam kastil. Entah kenapa, dia memiliki suatu firasat buruk mengenai absennya mereka berdua.

**.**

Tampaknya langit memang berniat mengeluarkan semua yang sudah dia tahan sepanjang minggu tersebut. Langit yang cerah kini tampak bagai mimpi belaka. Hujan turun dengan lebat, mengguyur kastil dan seluruh lembah dengan air yang tajam, dingin, dan menusuk bagai jarum-jarum es. Anak-anak berjalan beriringan sepanjang koridor, terutama murid-murid kelas satu dan dua. Mereka mencoba mencari kehangatan, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain dari terpaan angin yang berasal dari jeruji-jeruji jendela yang terbuka.

Harry dan Ginny, yang sudah mengetahui cukup mantra untuk bisa menjaga kehangatan tubuh dan juga menjaga agar angin tidak terlalu menarik mereka, berjalan berdua saja menuju ke Menara Gryffindor. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Harry ke sana, dan menurutnya akan bagus untuk melakukan kunjungan sedikit, sekaligus mengantarkan Ginny kembali ke asrama.

Sekaligus mengecek, siapa tahu Hermione sudah ada di sana. Mungkin juga bersama Ron. Dia belum menemukan mereka berdua dimanapun. Di ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, di Aula Besar... Tidak ada bayang-bayang mereka sama sekali.

"Mungkin mereka berniat menghabiskan waktu dengan bermesraan di depan perapian yang hangat," kata Ginny. "Mereka belum pernah mengalaminya, kan?"

Nada suara Ginny terdengar jail, namun ada setitik rasa khawatir juga - sesuatu yang membuat Harry semakin merasa cemas terhadap keberadaan dua temannya tersebut.

Baru tadi sore dia bersyukur karena bisa merasakan momen-momen tenang... Dan sekarang dia sudah merasa cemas lagi.

Dia dan Ginny menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai enam ketika mereka mendengar suara-suara dari koridor sebelah kanan mereka. Tadinya mereka mau membiarkannya saja, namun ada sesuatu dari nada suara-suara tersebut yang membuat Harry berhenti.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

Ginny menyadari hal tersebut, dan menoleh memandang Harry dengan bingung. Dia bertanya pelan, "Ada apa?"

Harry menoleh ke arah koridor yang remang-remang tersebut, tempat suara-suara tersebut berasal. Dia mengernyit kecil, dan berjalan memasukinya.

"Harry?" panggil Ginny.

Namun Harry tak memedulikannya. Ada yang aneh di nada suara tersebut... Ada yang aneh..

Itu nada suara panik, cemas, dan khawatir. Nada suara yang sama didengarnya dari Hermione, belum ada enam jam yang lalu.

Dia mengayunkan tangannya yang memegang tongkat sihir, membuat semua obor di koridor tersebut menyala lebih terang, menyebarkan cahaya dan memperluas jangkauan penglihatan. Sejak kapan dia sudah memegang tongkat sihir, dia tidak tahu. Yang jelas, dia berhasil melihat sumber suara tersebut:

Sepasang murid, yang... Dia kenal.

"Terry?" tanya Harry, bingung. "Padma?"

Kedua anak Ravenclaw tersebut menoleh menatapnya dengan kaget. Mereka tampaknya sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ada Harry di situ.

"Harry?" tanya Terry.

Ginny berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti di belakang Harry, menatap mereka bergantian dengan bingung. Dia mengernyit sedikit, memandang Harry, sebelum memandang Terry dan Padma kembali.

"Terry? Padma?" tanya Ginny. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di koridor remang-remang begini?"

Terry masih tampak sangat kaget, jadi dia tak berkata-kata apapun. Padma, yang berhasil mengendalikan dirinya lebih dahulu, berkata, "Ini... Jalan menuju ke menara Ravenclaw."

Harry mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja dia ingat, jalan ini adalah jalan yang dia tempuh bersama Luna menuju ke menara Ravenclaw beberapa bulan lalu, dalam usaha mereka untuk menemukan wujud Diadem Ravenclaw.

Namun bukan lokasi mereka berada yang membuatnya agak bingung.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Harry datar.

Terry tersadar oleh pertanyaan tersebut. Dia mengerjap dua kali, dan mundur selangkah.

"Er... Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak... Membicarakan apa-apa... Kok..." ujarnya. Namun Harry menyipitkan matanya, dan menyelanya dengan berkata,

"Aku mendengar kalian berbicara dengan nada yang tidak biasanya tadi. Katakan, ada apa."

Sesuatu di nada suara Harry jelas salah, karena Padma menyipitkan matanya juga. Dia berkata, "Sori, Harry. Tapi ini urusan intern asrama Ravenclaw, dan meskipun kamu Ketua Murid-"

"Padma! Hei, Padma!" kata Terry mendadak, menyela kalimat panjang dari Padma tersebut. Padma menoleh menatap Terry dengan kaget dan bingung, sementara Terry melanjutkan dengan cepat, "Mungkin... Mungkin Harry bisa membantu. Mungkin mereka berdua bisa membantu."

Padma mendengus sinis, menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengerling sedikit ke Harry, dan berkata pelan, "Jangan bercanda. Memberitahu mereka? Kamu lihat apa yang terjadi dengan prefek gemuk itu..."

"...Harry Ketua Murid, dia pasti... Bisa membantu-"

"-dan menyerahkan masalah ini kembali kepada McGonagall? Ha! Aku tidak yakin," jawab Padma ketus.

"Apa maksud kalian, sebenarnya?" kata Harry, suaranya susul menyusul semakin tinggi. Di akhir kalimat tanya tersebut, gema dari suaranya yang bagai raungan memantul dan berulang di koridor tempat mereka berdiri. Terry meringis kecil, sementara Padma mundur selangkah, memandang Harry dengan membelalak.

Setelah senyap beberapa saat, akhirnya Terry maju sedikit. Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata,

"Baik, Harry. Baik..."

"Terry!"

"Kita tak punya pilihan, kamu tahu kan! Dan kita tak bisa memegang ini sendirian!" kata Terry dengan nada tak sabar.

Ginny sekarang tampak semakin bingung. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, namun Harry mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakkannya di bahu Ginny, mencegahnya untuk berbicara. Ginny menutup mulutnya dalam sekejap, mengernyit kepada Harry.

"Ceritakan," ujar Harry tenang.

Terry menghela napas panjang, menyibakkan rambut hitamnya dengan lelah. Dia menunduk sejenak, menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Akhirnya, dia berkata, "Baiklah ini... Mengenai Michael dan Su."

_Michael Corner _dan _Su Li_, ingatan Harry mensuplai nama lengkap kedua anak Ravenclaw tersebut, dua anak Ravenclaw yang seangkatan dengannya. Harry bertanya, "Kenapa mereka berdua?"

"_Well_, mereka..." Terry mengerling kecil ke Padma. "Mereka... Mereka menghilang."

**.**

Hening.

Sunyi, menyambut pemberitahuan dari Terry tersebut.

Perlu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya otak Harry sanggup bekerja lagi. Dan efeknya bukanlah seperti mobil yang dinyalakan dan digas pelan-pelan, melainkan bagai mobil yang menjejak tanah dari udara dengan putaran roda sudah sangat tinggi.

Efeknya: bagai kejutan listrik.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry, hanya berhasil mempertahankan ketenangannya sedikit - dia sudah agak gemetar.

"Mereka... Hilang sejak semalam," bisik Padma, maju selangkah untuk berdiri di sebelah Terry. Dia menatap Harry dengan mata yang tampak tegas, namun ekspresinya tampak khawatir - sesuatu yang aneh, terbalik. "Mereka... Tidak terlihat lagi sejak jam malam dimulai."

_Jam malam dimulai...?_

"Kami tidak mau memberitahumu, karena kami khawatir pencarian terhadap mereka berdua akan dihentikan begitu saja dengan menggunakan alasan mengada-ada, seperti yang dilakukan McGonagall terhadap Cornish. Aku tahu, Cornish pastilah belum ditemukan, tidak mungkin, soalnya banyak sekali keanehannya -"

"Hei-hei, Padma!" kata Terry tegas, memotong kata-kata Padma. Padma melotot pada Harry selama beberapa detik, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Terry menghela napas, melanjutkan,

"Itu hanya... Kecurigaan. Ada kecurigaan di antara kami, anak-anak Ravenclaw. Bahwa Cornish sebenarnya belum ditemukan... Karena terlalu banyak keanehan. Makanya kami... Jadi kurang... Begitu percaya pada para guru sekarang."

_Ternyata bukan hanya aku dan Hermione yang berpikir seperti itu!_ Pikiran Hrry berteriak keras-keras. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia mulai khawatir napasnya akan terputus.

"Dan ada lagi yang aneh..." kata Terry. Dia mengerling sedikit ke Ginny, kemudian kembali ke Padma dan Harry, berurutan. Ginny menyipitkan matanya kepada Terry, dan bertanya dengan nada mendesak, "Apa yang aneh?"

Terry menoleh kembali ke Ginny, dan sejenak mereka bertatapan. Kemudian dia kembali memandang Harry, dan berkata, "Michael mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh semalam... saat dia mengerjakan PR bersamaku di ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw."

_Aneh... apa?_

"Ya, apa itu?" tuntut Ginny, semakin tidak sabar.

Terry menelan ludahnya, menarik napas dalam. Dia menatap Harry kembali, dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Michael bilang... dia mengetahui cara untuk bisa ada di luar ruang rekreasi saat jam malam tiba."

**.**

* * *

**A/N:** Su Li dan Michael Corner adalah anak Ravenclaw, seangkatan dengan Harry. Michael Corner adalah mantan pacarnya Ginny (OotP), sedangkan Su Li adalah anak perempuan Ravenclaw yang terdaftar dalam daftar nama murid di _Harry Potter and Me_. Ditulis tangan sendiri oleh JKR.


	7. Baby, it's long enough already

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_I never thought I'll live long enough to see this scenery"_

.

"Berada di luar... Saat jam malam?" tanya Ginny pelan, mengulangi kata-kata Terry dalam versi lebih singkat.

Terry mengangguk sekali. Harry mengernyit, otaknya yang tidak secepat otak Hermione dipaksanya untuk bekerja ekstra. Informasi yang aneh... Sangat ganjil ini harus dia simpan.

"Tunggu. Tunggu dulu," kata Harry kepada Terry. "Kamu bilang... Michael mengatakan bahwa dia tahu caranya untuk bisa berada di luar saat jam malam tiba?"

"Ya, ya, benar!" kata Terry.

"Apakah maksudnya itu... Dia dapat _keluar dari asrama saat jam malam tiba_? Apakah dia mengatakannya dalam bentuk seperti itu?" tanya Harry.

"Er..." Terry berpikir sejenak, ekspresinya menampakkan konsentrasi yang sedang difokuskannya. "Er... Tidak. Tidak, kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sepertinya Michael tidak mengatakannya seperti itu. Dia hanya berkata bahwa dia tahu caranya bisa ada di luar saat jam malam."

Kernyitan Harry bertambah. Dia bergerak sedikit, memalingkan wajahnya menghadap dinding koridor tempat mereka berada, berpikir keras.

_Michael mengatakan bahwa dia bisa berada di luar saat jam malam..._

_Tapi sudah jelas bahwa siapapun tidak akan bisa ada di luar setelah jam malam tiba. Hermione sendiri yang mengatakan itu. Perintah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tak dapat dibantah..._

_Tapi Cornish telah membuktikan bahwa dia sanggup melakukannya. Padahal menurut Demelza, Cornish sudah ada di dalam ruang rekreasi setelah jam malam tiba. Tapi dia bisa keluar juga._

_Kalau begitu, kemungkinannya ada dua:_

_Satu. Michael benar-benar melakukan hal yang sama seperti Cornish, sanggup untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi setelah jam malam tiba. Atau..._

"Kami sempat berpikir bahwa Michael memang sejak awal tidak kembali ke ruang rekreasi," kata Padma. "Bahwa dia dan Su memang terus ada di luar, sampai jam malam tiba. Bahwa mungkin mereka memang ingin menghabiskan malam berdua saja, di luar asrama."

"Ya, itu juga baru saja muncul di kepalaku," kata Harry, berjalan ke sebelah kanannya, masih menatap dinding koridor. Dia mendongak setelah dua langkah, dan menoleh kembali ke Terry dan Padma.

"Sejak kapan kalian sadar bahwa mereka tidak ada? Bahwa mereka menghilang?" tanya Harry.

Padma dan Terry bertukar pandang, sebelum Padma menjawab dengan lancar, "Pagi ini."

Sebelah alis Ginny meloncat ke balik poninya. Dia bertanya, "Pagi ini?"

"Ya, pagi ini," jawab Padma.

"Berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka berdua menghabiskan malam di luar asrama, sampai menghilang... Tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya?" kata Ginny. "Dan kalian belum melapor ke guru?"

"Kami tidak bodoh, tahu," kata Padma, mengernyit kepada Ginny. "Kami tahu, bahwa jika melaporkan kepada guru, ini semua... Belum tentu benar-benar berakhir bagus."

"Apa maksudmu, belum tentu _berakhir bagus_?" tanya Ginny.

Padma menghela napas dengan sebal, dan Terry mengambil alih. Dia berkata, "Jadi begini. Ada gosip di antara anak-anak Ravenclaw, bahwa sebenarnya Cornish itu masih menghilang. Dan bahwa sebenarnya McGonagall berbohong, bahwa McGonagall sebenarnya membiarkan begitu saja menghilangnya Cornish tanpa menindaklanjuti lebih jauh."

"Ya, kalian sudah mengatakan itu tadi. Tapi apa hubungan..." mulut Ginny berhenti bergerak, dan membentuk bulatan yang cukup menggambarkan bahwa dia paham. "Oh."

"Ya, benar. Bagaimana kalau kami melaporkan kepada mereka, dan hasilnya hanyalah kami diberitahu bahwa mereka sedang 'berlibur bersama, ditarik oleh keluarga, atau kawin lari?'" kata Padma dengan sinis. Dia mendengus, melanjutkan, "Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak selama kami masih bisa mencegahnya. Kami masih bisa berpikir lebih jauh, tidak seperti kalian, yang membiarkan begitu saja menghilangnya salah satu teman asrama kalian tanpa menanyakan lebih jauh."

"Ya, memang," Terry berkata, memotong Ginny yang baru mau berbicara, "Kami melihat... Kalian seperti itu. Aneh sekali, kalian terlalu percaya kepada Profesor McGonagall."

"Sebenarnya, kami malah tidak mempercayainya selama seminggu penuh ini," kata Harry dengan datar.

Terry dan Padma mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepadanya, kedua mengernyit kecil. Padma lagi-lagi yang berkata lebih dulu, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak bertanya soal ini lebih jauh kepada Profesor McGonagall? Kalian tidak tampak berusaha mencarinya!"

"Kami berusaha," kata Ginny. Dia mengerling sedikit ke Harry, dan berkata, "Tapi... Kami..."

"Tidak maksimal, yeah," kata Harry, menyelesaikan kalimat Ginny. Dia diam sejenak, dan melanjutkan, "Aku dan Hermione sesungguhnya sudah bertanya kepada Profesor McGonagall mengenai hal ini-"

"Benarkah?" tanya Terry, bersemangat. "Lalu? Apa katanya?"

Harry menggeleng pelan, dan ekspresi bersemangat di wajah Terry pudar. Dia menggeleng, sementara Harry berkata,

"Ya, dia tidak mau menjawab kami dengan jelas. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa hal ini telah diurus olehnya dan sekolah, dan bahwa kami sebaiknya tidak ikut campur dengan hal ini."

"Aku jelas akan ikut campur terhadap apa saja yang menyangkut pencarian temanku yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui sekarang!" kata Padma berang. Dia menoleh ke Terry, berkata kasar, "Sudah kuduga, kan, mereka tak akan mau membantu kita! Ayo kita cari lagi-"

"Tunggu," kata Harry tegas. Dia menatap mereka berdua yang kini memandanginya dengan intens, dan berkata, "Aku akan membantu."

Alis Terry dan Padma naik. Mereka menatap Harry dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dan seolah meragukan. Tapi mereka tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ginny maju juga, dan berkata, "Aku akan membantu kalian juga."

Kali ini pandangan Terry dan Padma berpindah ke Ginny, yang tetap berdiri tak terpengaruh. Harry mengangguk, dan berkata, "Ya. Lebih banyak pencari lebih baik..."

Terry mengangguk kecil, dan berkata, "Oke... Terima kasih. Kalau begitu... Mulai mencari?"

"Ya, mulai," jawab Harry. Dia menatap kepada mereka berdua lagi, dan bertanya, "Jadi, dimana dan kapan kalian terakhir kali melihat mereka berdua?"

.

-XXXXX-

.

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama, hingga mencapai ke tangga yang menuju ke koridor lantai tujuh yang terpisah dari tubuh utama kastil. Sebuah koridor yang Harry ingat menuju ke Menara Ravenclaw, tanpa cabang dan tanpa jalan tambahan kemanapun juga. Dinding yang kokoh dan tinggi di kanan-kiri mereka tampak tak tersentuh dan tak terjamah, mulus, tanpa tambahan lemari sapu, lukisan, atau apapun.

Tidak mungkin Michael bisa berada di sini tanpa ketahuan.

"Kamu yakin semalam kamu terakhir melihat Michael di sini?" tanya Harry.

"Pasti. Aku yakin," kata Terry, mengangguk. "Aku sedang berjalan membawa beberapa buku dari perpustakaan, kamu tahu, tugas untuk Transfigurasi level NEWT dan semacamnya, dan saat itu berpapasan dengan Michael. Aku bertanya kepadanya, 'mau kemana, Michael?'

'Mau bertemu seseorang, Terry!', jawab Michael. Kemudian aku bertanya lagi, 'Kamu tidak kembali ke asrama? Sudah mau jam malam, lho!'"

'Ah, aku tidak peduli,' jawab Michael," kata Terry, menelan ludahnya. Dia menarik napas, dan melanjutkan, "Dia bilang 'Aku tahu caranya untuk bisa ada di luar ruang rekreasi saat jam malam tiba! Yang penting aku ada di asrama pagi-pagi, kan? _Bye_!'

"Dan dia pergi, sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi," kata Terry, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Harry memikirkan semua informasi dari Terry tersebut, dan menimbang-nimbang kemungkinannya. Kemudian, memutuskan dia belum mendengar semuanya, dia menoleh ke Padma dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Su? Kamu bilang terakhir melihatnya saat di ruang rekreasi."

"Ya, benar," jawab Padma, menoleh ke gerbang di ujung, yang mana memperlihatkan sebuah tangga spiral yang mengarah ke atas. Pintu menuju ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw, dengan pengetuk burung elang berteka-teki tersebut, ada di atas sana. Dia menoleh kembali ke Harry, melanjutkan, "Dia turun dari kamarnya dengan buru-buru, dan mengatakan bahwa dia mau ke suatu tempat. Dia tidak mengatakan dia mau kemana."

"Berarti, Michael dan Su... Ada kemungkinannya mereka berdua tak bertemu, kan?" tanya Harry.

Padma memutar bola matanya, dan Terry menjawab, "Masalahnya adalah, kami yakin mereka bertemu."

"Kenapa kalian yakin sekali? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara mereka..." Harry berhenti berbicara, matanya melebar sedikit.

"Yap, benar. Eng ing eng, mereka sudah jadian sejak awal tahun ajaran ini, Harry," kata Padma.

Mendadak, Ginny maju dan berkata, "Apa? Bukannya Cho pacarnya Michael?"

"Itulah, mereka putus bulan Juli kemarin. Cho kan sudah lulus NEWT, dia ikut bersama keluarganya kembali ke Cina. Michael tidak terima mereka terpisah satu benua, dan Cho tidak mungkin menunda kepergiannya. Jadilah mereka putus," kata Padma.

"Cukup cepat dia mendapatkan pacar baru," kata Harry.

"Memang dia selalu cepat, kok," kata Ginny, mengangkat bahunya. Harry menoleh kepadanya, dan Ginny melanjutkan, "Lho, memang benar, kan. Ingat tidak, saat kita menang pertandingan Quidditch? Dia memutuskanku begitu saja karena manyun terus, lalu dia langsung pergi menghibur Cho."

Harry menggeleng pelan, dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya untuk keberadaan Michael dan Su. Dia berkata, "Oke, itu tidak begitu penting sekarang. Yang penting, jadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka bersama selama semalam suntuk, melakukan... Kau-Tahu-Apa-"

"-Seks," sambung Padma.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Padma berkata tidak sabar, "Oh, ayolah! Kita sudah cukup umur seluruhnya! Aku bahkan yakin kamu dan Ginny sudah-"

"Oke! Pokoknya, ada kemungkinan mereka berdua _bersama_," kata Harry, menggerutu dalam hati. Demi Merlin, dia tidak tahu Padma sangat repulsif. Dia mendorong keluhannya tersebut ke dalam hatinya, ada hal lain yang membutuhkan fokusnya saat ini. "Mereka bersama semalam suntuk, sampai pagi, dan mereka belum kembali lagi sampai sore begini, kalian sudah mencari-cari mereka di ruang rekreasi dan beberapa tempat di kastil, dan belum bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Ya, benar sekali itu," kata Terry.

"Kami berusaha mencari-cari mereka di lokasi-lokasi yang... Kami pikir lumayan _memadai_ untuk seks," kata Padma. "Dan kami belum menemukan mereka juga. Ruangan-ruangan kelas, koridor-koridor rahasia... Belum juga."

Harry mengernyit kecil. Di sebelahnya, Ginny bertanya, "Kalian sudah memeriksa seluruh tempat di kastil? Semua tempat-tempat... Seperti itu?"

"Belum... Baru bagian Timur kastil, tempat kalian menemukan kami barusan," jawab Terry. Dia menoleh kepada Harry dan Ginny, berkata, "Mau membantu kan?"

"Ya," jawab Harry segera. Dia mengangguk, dan berkata, "Kastil sebelah barat sekarang, kan?"

"Baik," kata Padma, mengangguk juga. Harry berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Ginny di belakangnya. Dia lebih hapal dan mengerti mengenai banyak tempat-tempat di kastil ini, mungkin lebih daripada siapapun yang pernah dikenalnya. Terima kasih berkat Peta Perampok... Yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan yang telah mereka lalui sebelumnya, bergerak dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

Sepanjang jalan, Harry menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mengecek kalau-kalau ada lemari, ruangan yang terlewatkan oleh mereka. Namun dia tidak menemukan apapun hingga mereka mencapai lantai tiga, dimana _Staircase_ terbentang kembali di hadapan mereka, bersama ratusan potret yang menggantung di sana. Dia menoleh ke Padma dan Terry, berkata, "Kalian sudah mengecek kastil bagian Barat, kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Apa harus kami ulangi lagi kata-kata kami?" tanya Padma sinis.

Harry memilih untuk diam, namun Ginny tidak bisa sesabar itu. Dia menatap Padma dengan sengit, dan berkata, "Bisa tidak kamu berhenti bersikap seperti itu? Kami mencoba membantu kalian, tahu!"

"Oh, ya, terima kasih," kata Padma dengan senyum super palsu. "Berkat bantuan kalian, kita telah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk berputar kembali ke dekat menara Ravenclaw, baru mulai ke kastil sebelah timur. Ya, terima kasih deh."

"Kamu-"

"Aku minta maaf, kalau bantuan kami malah memperlambat pencarian kalian," kata Harry dingin. Mereka menuruni tangga, menuju ke lantai satu, sementara Harry melanjutkan, "Tapi kami mendapati kalian belum menemukan Michael dan Su sama sekali. Dan kalian juga tidak mau melapor ke guru, demi kelangsungan pencarian ini. Jadi, kupikir ada baiknya jika kamu diam saja, Padma."

Padma melotot kepada Harry, namun dia diam. Harry mengangguk dalam hati, rupanya Padma masih pantas juga disebut sebagai Ravenclaw. Dia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan tahu bahwa diam adalah hal terbaik yang saat ini sedang sangat diinginkan oleh Harry.

Dia tidak ingin meledak di saat-saat seperti ini, di saat ada dua orang anak yang sedang menghilang entah kemana, dan risiko bahwa pencarian akan dihentikan jika semuanya diketahui oleh McGonagall.

Ada yang aneh dengan McGonagall, dan walaupun kata-kata Ron yang diucapkan kepadanya tadi pagi sangat bagus dan menyadarkannya sedikit, dia tidak bisa mengembalikan keyakinannya kepada McGonagall semudah itu.

Tidak sampai dia juga benar-benar tahu kabar serta kondisi sebenarnya dari Cornish.

Mereka mencapai lantai satu, dan berjalan sepanjang koridor lebar dengan lukisan-lukisan tergantung di dindingnya. Matahari sudah terbenam sepenuhnya sekarang di luar, jendela-jendela hanya memperlihatkan kegelapan dan hujan yang turun deras.

Petir sesekali menyambar, menerangi lembah, namun suaranya redup - petir tersebut menyambar sangat jauh dari Hogwarts.

Mereka mendatangi satu per satu ruangan-ruangan di kastil bagian barat. Awalnya hanya ruang-ruang kelas kosong, namun Harry, yang mengetahui banyak tempat-tempat aneh, membawa mereka ke koridor-koridor berdebu dan tak tersentuh - mencari-cari Michael dan Su. Setiap ruangan mereka sambangi, setiap koridor gelap mereka terangi dan telusuri. Mereka bahkan menaiki tangga spiral yang ternyata menuju ke menara kurungan yang terbengkalai - yang mungkin tak pernah didatangi oleh siapapun selama bertahun-tahun.

Singkat kata, seluruh ruangan telah mereka kunjungi, dan mereka tak menemukan Michael serta Su sama sekali.

Kelelahan, lapar, dan dahaga, mereka berhenti di koridor gelap lantai tiga. Obor-obor yang telah dinyalakan oleh Harry dan Terry tak sanggup menerangi koridor yang sangat luas tersebut secara keseluruhan. Harry menyandar di lemari sapu terdekat, menyeka keringat dinginnya.

_Dia berkeringat, padahal dia ada di dalam kastil yang sedang diguyur hujan lebat._

"Mereka dimana, sih?" tanya Terry, mulai panik sekarang. Padma juga mulai panik, ekspresinya tak lagi repulsif dan sinis seperti sebelumnya. Dia tampak khawatir dan sangat cemas. Ginny, sementara itu, juga menyandar di lemari sapu yang sama dengan Harry, mengatur napasnya yang lelah.

Harry berhenti menyeka keringatnya, dan mendengarkan suara hujan turun dari luar. Sudah malam... Dan mereka belum juga menemukan lokasi Michael dan Su.

Dia melihat ke kanan kirinya, mendapati bahwa mereka sekarang berada di koridor lantai tiga, koridor yang sama yang dulu dilarang, koridor yang sama tempat Cornish _katanya_ ditemukan. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan ruangan apapun di dalam sini, tidak ada celah ataupun tempat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Selain lemari sapu tempatnya bersandar, dan beberapa peti, tidak ada barang-barang lain di sini.

Bahkan pintu jebakan yang mengarah ke jalur menuju Batu Bertuah sudah dututup dengan batu-batu tebal dan dicor, tidak bisa diakses. Tidak mungkin mereka ada di sana.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita meminta tolong Profesor," usul Ginny, menghela napas.

Padma menoleh dengan sengit kepada Ginny. Dia menyambar dengan panas, "Sudah lelah? Sudah tak peduli lagi dengan teman?"

Ginny mengernyit, dan membalas dengan sama panasnya, "Bukan itu masalahnya, idiot! Tapi faktanya mereka sudah menghilang selama ini... Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Sekarang siapa yang tidak peduli dengan teman?"

"Hei, hei, hei!" seru Harry keras, suaranya bergaung di koridor gelap tersebut. Dia menatap Padma dengan intens, berkata, "Kupikir sudah saatnya kita benar-benar meminta pertolongan orang lain. Oke, Profesor tidak perlu ikut," katanya, sebelum padma sempat protes. "Tapi minimal salah satu teman-teman kalian bisa ikut. Panggil sebanyak mungkin anak Ravenclaw, dan kita lakukan pencarian lagi."

"Tapi jam malam mungkin sudah mau tiba," kata Terry cemas.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. Dia berkata, "Yah, kalau begitu masalahnya, kita bisa tinggal menuju ke ruang rekreasiku. Kalian bisa menginap di sana malam ini. Bagaimana?"

Terry dan Padma saling pandang. Padma mengangguk, dan Terry berkata, "Oke... Kalau begitu. Kami akan memanggil teman-teman kami. Dimana kita akan bertemu lagi?"

"Di dekat Aula Depan. Bisa? Aku akan langsung menuju ke sana," jawab Harry.

Terry dan Padma mengangguk, dan dengan cepat berjalan meninggalkan koridor tersebut. Harry menunggu sampai mereka berdua hilang dari pandangan, sebelum dia menghela napasnya panjang-panjang.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Harry, menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa... Kita sangat _sendirian_ dalam masalah ini."

"Kenapa, karena kita hanya berempat?" tanya Ginny.

"Tidak. Karena kita tak bisa meminta bantuan siapapun yang berhubungan dengan staf. Terry dan Padma, mungkin beserta anak-anak Ravenclaw lainnya, jelas-jelas tidak mempercayai mereka," kata Harry. Dia berjalan keluar dari koridor tersebut, Ginny di belakangnya.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu kembali. Di tengah perjalanan, Harry menoleh ke Ginny dan berkata, "Kamu bisa kembali ke asrama kalau mau."

"Tidak, Harry," kata Ginny. "Aku akan ikut. Aku juga... Merasa sangat aneh dan tidak enak mengenai semua ini."

"Sama denganku," ujar Harry pelan.

Mereka mencapai lantai dasar, dan menelusuri kembali koridor menuju Aula Depan. Koridor sudah sepi, dan suara-suara dari Aula Besar tidak terdengar - sepertinya jam makan malam sudah lewat. Harry baru saja berpikir untuk mengintip Aula Besar, mengecek kalau-kalau masih ada makan malam yang tersisa, ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara.

Namun kali ini bukan suara ribut, suara seperti yang dia dengar dari koridor sepi gelap tempat Terry dan Padma tadi berada.

Ini terdengar seperti suara kikik teredam.

Dari tengah-tengah koridor tersebut.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Ginny nyaris menubruk bahunya. Ginny mendongak dengan bingung kepada Harry, dan berkata,

"Harry, apa yang-"

"Shh..." kata Harry, menyuruh Ginny diam. Dia menajamkan telinganya, dan mendengarkan lagi dengan lebih seksama. Dia yakin dia tidak hanya membayangkannya... Dia memang mendengar suara lain selain suara mereka di koridor tersebut.

Suara debum pelan, dan suara kikik lagi, terdengar.

Harry menoleh kepada Ginny, yang membelalak. Dia juga sudah mendengarnya.

"Apa itu?" bisik Ginny.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Harry. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, siap bereaksi untuk menangkis kutukan atau mungkin menghindarinya. Segala pikiran mengenai Michael dan Su untuk sementara menghilang dari kepalanya. Dia menoleh ke kanan kirinya, mencari-cari sumber suara.

Tapi koridor tersebut kosong, jadi darimana suara itu berasal.

Bunyi gerakan pelan dari sebelah kanannya membuatnya nyaris terlompat kaget.

Dia menoleh ke kanannya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, hingga jubahnya berkibar. Mengacungkan tongkatnya lurus-lurus, dia melihat sesuatu yang sudah ada di koridor tersebut sejak lama, namun tak dia sentuh dan curigai sama sekali sebagai sumber suara:

Lemari sapu.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pegangan lemari sapu tersebut, tepat ketika dia mendengar suara kikik itu lagi. Dia harus mengetahui, apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik ini.

Tapi aneh... Suara kikik itu terasa familiar baginya.

"Harry! Jangan-"

Namun peringatan Ginny datang terlambat, karena Harry sudah keburu membuka pintu lemari sapu itu dengan keras dan cepat.

Dia melihat yang ada di dalamnya. Kedua orang di dalam lemari sapu tersebut membelalak dan menganga melihatnya, tampak sangat kaget dan terkejut. Harry menatap mereka berdua selama dua detik, sebelum otaknya kembali bekerja dan memberitahukannya nama kedua orang tersebut.

Dia menutup pintu lemari itu kembali, kali ini lebih keras daripada saat dia membukanya, dan memejamkan matanya, menggeleng-geleng kesal.

"Ngapain sih kalian?" seru Harry, menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu lemari sapu itu.

"S-So-sori, Harry!" jawab Ron dari dalam, suaranya teredam. "K-kami tak menyangka-"

Harry memejamkan matanya. Hari ini terasa luar biasa sekali sepertinya... Pertama-tama kunjungan ke Hogsmeade yang bisa menyenangkan, kemudian mencari Michael dan Su sampai melewatkan jam makan malam, dan sekarang...

Akhirnya dia mengetahui lokasi kedua sahabatnya. Namun dia tak sekali pun ingin untuk menemukan mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu.

Suara debum dan gesekan pelan dari dalam lemari, plus suara-suara dari Ron dan Hermione, jelas memberitahunya bahwa mereka berdua sedang mengenakan dan memperbaiki kembali posisi jubah mereka berdua.

Mereka sebaiknya punya alasan bagus...

.

-XXXXX-

.

Saat Hermione menerima ajakan Ron untuk mencari Harry, dia tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh. Harry dan Ginny memang tidak kembali-kembali juga, walaupun jam makan malam sudah lewat. Ron tidak mau pulang sebelum menyampaikan kepada Harry surat dari George, mengenai saham Harry di Sihir Sakti Weasley. Jadi Hermione setuju menemaninya untuk mencari Harry.

Entah bagaimana, karena lelah mencari, mereka beristirahat di koridor di dekat Aula Depan. Mereka berdua mengobrol, satu hal bersambung dengan hal lainnya, dan mereka mulai berciuman, sampai Ron mendorong Hermione ke dalam lemari sapu, dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang memanas di sana. Hermione tidak menolak sama sekali, dia sangat senang malah. Ron membuatnya merasa seperti _memberontak_, sesuatu yang dia sangat sukai namun sangat jarang dia lakukan. Bersama Ron, dia bisa menjadi seperti itu tanpa masalah. Dia sangat menyukainya.

Jelas tertangkap basah oleh Harry dan Ginny (yang membelalak kepadanya) tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya selama dia bersama Ron. Mereka menjelaskan mengenai semua yang terjadi pada Harry, sementara Harry berdiri menatap mereka seperti kakak yang kelewat galak.

Seperti Ron, kalau dia menangkap basah Ginny dan Harry sedang bermesraan di _The Burrow_. Ajaib, posisi mereka ternyata bisa ditukar-tukar begitu.

"Er, sori, Harry," kata Ron, setelah mereka diam beberapa menit. "Ini... Salahku."

Harry menatap Ron selama beberapa detik, sebelum ekspresinya melunak dan dia menghela napas panjang-panjang. Hermione mendongak di situ, karena dia tahu bahwa helaan napas dari Harry berarti tidak akan ada ceramah atau kalimat-kalimat kesal.

Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Harry, menggeleng-geleng letih. "Itu kan hak kalian. Cuma... Kapan-kapan kunci pintunya."

Ini baru tidak wajar. Harry yang biasanya tidak akan membiarkan ini begitu saja. Kalau tidak mengeluh, minimal Harry akan meledek. Bahkan Ginny tidak mengejek Hermione, ataupun memberikan tatapan mata jail khasnya.

"Ada apa, Harry? Ginny?" tanya Hermione, maju selangkah. "Ada yang... Salah?"

Harry mendongak menatap Hermione. Mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik, sementara mereka melakukan lagi pembicaraan khas mereka.

Pembicaraan tanpa berbicara.

_Ada apa? Beritahu aku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu_

Harry menangkap hal tersebut, dan mengangguk. Dia bertukar pandang dengan Ginny sejenak, sebelum akhirnya, menarik napas panjang-panjang, dia menjawab pertanyaan Hermione tersebut.

Dia menceritakan seluruhnya, dari pertemuannya dengan Terry dan Padma, sampai ke hilangnya Michael dan Su. Dari pencarian mereka di lantai-lantai atas kastil, di ruangan-ruangan yang biasa digunakan, hingga ke koridor-koridor gelap dan tempat-tempat yang sangat jarang dijamah murid. Alis Hermione dan Ron naik makin lama makin tinggi sementara Harry bercerita, dan di akhir kisah Harry, Ron sudah menganga kecil.

"Buset," bisik Ron, menatap Harry ngeri. "Harry, kamu harus segera melapor ke McGonagall!"

"Masa kamu belum mengerti sih?" kata Harry tidak sabar. "Anak-anak Ravenclaw, khususnya Terry dan Padma, tidak mempercayainya. Mereka berpikiran sepertiku, Hermione, dan Ginny! Mereka menganggap McGonagall menutup-nutupi hilangnya Cornish bermoduskan 'pernyataan resmi'! Mereka tidak ingin pencarian terhadap Michael dan Su dihentikan begitu saja karena hal sama!"

"Tapi ini sudah sangat sulit!" kata Hermione, suaranya meninggi. "Mereka berdua sudah lenyap selama nyaris dua puluh empat jam! Banyak hal yang bisa terjadi selama waktu itu! Bisa saja mereka sedang dalam bahaya besar sekarang!"

"Aku tahu itu, Hermione!" jawab Harry. "Makanya mereka memanggil lebih banyak pencari sekarang, kita ingin Michael dan Su ditemukan secepatnya-"

"Kalian sudah mencari sepanjang kastil Barat? Yakin kalian sudah mencari di setiap ruang kelas, baik yang kosong, terkunci, hingga ke sudut-sudut gelap? Sudah lihat di balik meja-meja, di balik plafon dan di setiap kamar mandi?" tanya Hermione cepat, menyebutkan semua tempat yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah! Percayalah, sudah! Dan tidak, tidak ada plafon di sana, Hermione! Kita ada di dalam kastil!" jawab Harry dengan frustasi, berjalan mondar-mandir. Dia merasa pusing sekali sekarang, tidak mungkin kan dua anak bisa menghilang, benar-benar menghilang begitu saja di dalam kastil ini? "Kami bahkan sudah memeriksa ke koridor lantai tiga, ke setiap koridor gelap, ke setiap pintu-"

Di kata 'pintu', Harry berhenti. Dia teringat sesuatu.

Dia menatap Ron penuh-penuh, membuat Hermione kebingungan. Ron berjengit, mengkeret sedikit di bawah tatapan mata Harry yang seolah menyala.

"A-Apa?" tanya Ron takut-takut.

"Pintu..." gumam Harry. Dia berjalan mendekati Ron, sementara Ron mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk pintu lemari sapu.

Harry berhenti dalam jarak beberapa belas senti dari Ron, berkata dengan nada liar, "Ron! Kenapa kamu membawa Hermione masuk ke dalam lemari sapu?"

"Er..." Ron mengerjap bingung, dia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Er... Agar kami tak ketahuan sedang bermesraan?"

_Agar tak ketahuan?_

_Tak ketahuan oleh siapapun?_

Tunggu sebentar. Kalau tidak salah...

'_Aku tahu caranya untuk bisa ada di luar ruang rekreasi saat jam malam tiba! Yang penting aku ada di asrama pagi-pagi, kan?'_

'_Yang penting ada di asrama pagi-pagi.'_

_Yang penting tidak ketahuan siapapun, yang penting pagi hari sudah di asrama lagi..._

_Sembunyi-sembunyi, semalaman suntuk, dan tempat yang biasanya jarang aku dan Hermione periksa._

"Harry?" tanya Hermione. "Ada apa?"

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya ke lemari sapu yang tertutup di belakang punggung Ron. Dia mengerti sekarang. Ada satu tempat lagi, di kastil bagian Barat, yang belum dia cek.

Tapi tempat itu ada banyak sekali, terlalu banyak...

Coba sempitkan lagi. Tempat untuk bersembunyi dan bermesraan sampai pagi, tempat yang aman dan jarang dijamah...

Hanya ada sedikit jumlahnya.

"Ginny, Ron," kata Harry. "Suruh anak-anak Ravenclaw, yang mungkin sekarang sudah menunggu di Aula Depan, untuk mengecek setiap lemari sapu yang ada di kastil ini."

"Boleh," kata Ginny, mengernyit kepada Harry. "Tapi apa yang-"

"Nanti! Aku pergi duluan! Suruh mereka ke Bagian Barat lebih dulu!" seru Harry. Tanpa menoleh lagi, dia langsung ambil langkah seribu ke kastil bagian Barat tersebut.

Sembari berlari, dia menyentuh sedikit jubah bagian belakangnya. Dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, sensasi sesuatu yang menempel...

Sensasi sesuatu yang lengket.

_Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dari tadi?_

Saat berbelok dan mulai menaiki tangga, dia mendengar suara-suara langkah berlari dari belakangnya. Dia tidak perlu menoleh untuk menebak suara langkah siapa itu, untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik napas terengah-engah itu. Dia sudah hidup cukup lama bersama sahabatnya tersebut untuk bisa mengenalnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Kenapa kamu ikut?" tanya Harry, mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

"Harus ada yang ikut denganmu!" jawab Hermione tegas, merendengi Harry. "Kondisimu sangat aneh, Harry! Sangat aneh!"

"Karena semuanya memang sangat aneh!" seru Harry, menaiki tangga menuju ke koridor lantai tiga. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar sejak awal..."

Suara Harry menurun hingga menghilang, bersamaan dengan tibanya mereka di koridor gelap tersebut. Satu ayunan tongkat dari Harry, dan semua obor koridor tersebut menyala. Tak terang, namun cukup sebagai sumber cahaya.

Lemari sapu itu masih ada di sana, berdiri sendiri, menempel di dinding koridor. Harry masih ingat menyandar di lemari tersebut tadi.

Dan dia tidak terpikir sama sekali untuk memeriksanya.

"Lumos!" seru Harry, mengangkat tongkat sihirnya.

Cahaya putih menerangi lemari tersebut, dan Harry bisa melihat apa yang tadi tidak dia lihat saat menyandar di lemari tersebut bersama Ginny: Sebuah huruf 'L' besar, tertulis di sana dengan sesuatu berwarna merah kecokelatan.

"'L'?" bisik Hermione, membaca huruf tersebut. Dia meraba huruf tersebut, dan mendapati bahwa huruf itu, apapun bahan untuk menulisnya, bukanlah bahan biasa. Huruf itu lengket, namun tidak menempel sepenuhnya. Tebal, namun tidak terlalu tipis.

Di antara mereka berdua, hanya Harry yang pernah melihat dan memeriksa sendiri tulisan dengan warna sejenis ini. Maka kepalanya memberinya suara alarm keras, dia menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat lagi, mengulurkan tangannya ke pegangan pintu.

Tangannya bergetar, dan dia harus menenangkan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu lemari sapu tersebut.

Mental sudah siap, dia membukanya.

Cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya langsung menerangi bagian dalam lemari itu, memperlihatkan dengan jelas isinya.

Hermione tercekat, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Harry hanya menatap isi lemari tersebut dalam diam.

Sementara cairan berwarna merah mulai mengalir dan menetes, keluar dari dalam lemari sapu. Merembes dari dalamnya, seolah bergerak sendiri mencari udara dan kebebasan.

Badai di luar bergemuruh semakin keras.

**.**


	8. Tempat Terasing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_So strange..."_

.

Ruang kantor kepala sekolah sudah absen dari segala jenis peralatan perak aneh sejak Dumbledore berhenti menjadi kepala sekolah. Sejak saat itu, perasaan sepi dan senyap terasa menggantikan suara-suara tersebut, yang malah sudah menjadi familiar di telinga Harry.

Saat ini, Harry sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, menyaksikan matahari terbit. Cahayanya menyusur membentuk garis-garis menembus jendela, menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya kuning yang menghangatkan. Sisa-sisa badai semalam masih tampak di daratan yang berkilauan: setiap butiran air yang ada di rerumputan memantulkan cahaya matahari, membiaskannya menjadi ribuan pelangi. Tambahkan dengan danau yang tenang, tampil bagaikan cermin raksasa, dan langit yang berawan putih garis, dan juga dengan kicau burung di pagi hari yang bersahut-sahutan.

Ajaib, benar-benar ajaib.

Sebuah pemandangan seindah itu bisa disaksikan oleh Harry, tidak sampai 24 jam setelah peristiwa menggegerkan terjadi di Hogwarts.

Seluruh murid telah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing, dimana disana mereka akan mendapatkan penjagaan dari Prefek, hantu, dan kepala asrama mereka. Namun Harry tidak mau mematuhi. Tidak seperti Hermione, yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan bertanggungjawab dan membantu para staf menjaga murid-murid Gryffindor. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menunggu seseorang di sini.

Meskipun ada kemungkinan bahwa, mungkin saja, penantiannya ini sia-sia. Mungkin saja kementrian dan dewan sekolah langsung mengeluarkan perintah pemecatan McGonagall, karena tak berhasil mencegah kejadian seperti semalam terjadi.

Tapi dia tetap menunggu. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjil di sini, sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya, mengusik kepalanya, mengenai berbagai keanehan yang telah terjadi. Sangat ganjil, jauh lebih mengganggu dibandingkan dengan saat tahun keduanya, saat Basilisk berkeliaran di dalam kastil.

Pintu terbuka di belakangnya, dan Harry langsung berbalik badan.

Memasuki ruangan berturut-turur, adalah Profesor McGonagall sendiri, Kingsley, Madam Pomfrey, dan seorang pria mengenakan jubah seragam Auror. Mereka semua berwajah suram, dan tampak sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan pelan satu sama lain.

Namun mereka semua berhenti begitu melihat Harry.

Adu tatap yang terjadi antara empat penyihir biasa versus Harry berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Harry bisa merasakan punggungnya yang terekspos cahaya mentari mulai terasa panas.

"Harry! Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk? Aku sudah mengganti kata kuncinya," tanya Profesor McGonagall, seperti biasa berhasil mengendalikan diri lebih dulu.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, dan menjawab, "Aku meminta _gargoyle _di bawah untuk minggir, dan dia minggir. Aku dan Hermione 'kan bisa membuka semua pintu dan jalan di kastil. Kecuali kamu memerintahkan si _gargoyle_ untuk tidak minggir kepada siapapun, mungkin barulah aku tidak bisa masuk ke sini."

Si Auror menganga sedikit, tampaknya dia tidak begitu mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry. Kingsley juga tampak tidak mengerti, namun dia hanya diam. McGonagall, yang mengerti sepenuhnya, kini tampak berang.

"Potong dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor atas penerobosan ke dalam kantorku!" kata McGonagall.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Harry, melangkah maju, matanya terpancang kepada McGonagall. Dia berhenti dalam jarak dua meter darinya, sebelah tangannya di dalam saku. Menarik napas dalam, dia melanjutkan, "Dua orang anak Ravenclaw baru saja ditemukan mati malam ini. Aku tidak mungkin peduli akan poin asrama."

McGonagall menahan napasnya karena nada suara Harry. Menatapnya, Harry tahu bahwa tampaknya dia tak akan bisa menjawabnya selama beberapa waktu. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kingsley, yang menatapnya balik dengan diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry.

Mengerjap sekali, Kingsley bertanya balik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _tempat ini_?" desis Harry, menekankan pada kata 'tempat ini'. "Jelaskan padaku! Semuanya! Termasuk mengenai Cornish! Sekarang!"

Kingsley menjilat bibirnya. Itu satu-satunya gestur yang Harry ketahui dari Kingsley yang memberitahu bahwa dia sedang gelisah. Kingsley menoleh kepada McGonagall, yang menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak wajar - entah apakah itu sedih atau menyesal. Atau mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan?

Harry sudah cukup memainkan peran sebagai anak baik yang sabar nan terpuji. Dia menatap McGonagall dengan berang, dan menggeram, "Beritahu aku, _Profesor_! Beritahu aku, apakah Stephen Cornish sudah ditemukan?"

Menunggu beberapa detik, Harry menyangka McGonagall akhirnya akan jujur dan menjawab 'Belum'. Betapa kecewanya dia, melihat McGonagall mengangguk, dan berkata, "Sudah. Mr Cornish sudah kami temukan."

"Profesor..." geram Harry -

"... Tapi tidak dalam keadaan hidup," kata Kingsley, menyelesaikan kalimat dari McGonagall.

Harry menoleh menatapnya, alisnya mengangkat tidak percaya. Dia merasa dunia kembali bergerak dalam kecepatan super lamban di sekelilingnya, otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

_Stephen Cornish sudah ditemukan._

_Profesor McGonagall tidak bohong dalam satu hal itu..._

_Namun Cornish tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup. _

"Mati?" tanya Harry pelan.

Ajaib udara masih berkenan menghantarkan suaranya tersebut.

Kingsley mengangguk pelan, sementara McGonagall menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Mata mereka semua mengikuti McGonagall, yang berjalan mengitari mejanya dan duduk di kursi. Dia mencopot topi dan kacamatanya, memijat-mijat dahinya yang berkerut. Tindakan yang sama masih Harry ingat dia lakukan juga, begitu juga dengan Dumbledore. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka tampak menjadi puluhan tahun lebih tua, sesuatu yang menampilkan usia mereka yang sesungguhnya ke permukaan fisik.

Sayangnya, Harry tetap tidak dalam kondisi mau beriba hati karena pertunjukkan usia McGonagall tersebut. Otaknya telah berfungsi lagi, dan kali ini, telah mencerna informasi mengenai tewasnya Cornish. Semua saraf-sarafnya menyalurkan berita itu, impuls-impuls bertabrakan, Harry merasa seluruh sarafnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerobos semua lampu merah...

Untunglah tidak ada satupun yang bertubrukan dengan telak. Kalau saja ada, Harry yakin dia sudah menjadi gila.

Berita kematian datang dua kali berturut-turut, dalam jangka waktu 24 jam?

"Kenapa Anda menutup-nutupi hal ini?" tanya Harry, dengan suara yang sangat tenang - tidak wajar.

McGonagall menghela napas rendah lagi, dan bersandar di kursinya. Dia menatap Harry, dan menjawab pelan, "Kupikir... Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya. Jika sampai ketahuan bahwa... Ada murid tewas di dalam kastil, walaupun pengamanan yang ketat telah diberlakukan... Itu akan menimbulkan kepanikan masal."

"Kepanikan?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," sambung McGonagall, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Begitu dia membukanya lagi, dia melanjutkan, "Kondisi saat ini masih labil, Harry... Kepanikan masih bisa muncul kapan saja, dengan sangat mudah. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi... Jika berita tewasnya Cornish tersebar..."

"Tapi toh sekarang usaha Anda gagal seluruhnya," kata Harry. "Dua mayat lagi ditemukan."

Si Auror, yang dari tadi hanya menoleh-noleh dari Kingsley, Harry, ke McGonagall, berdeham pelan. Mereka semua menoleh kepadanya, bahkan Harry.

"Maafkan saya, tapi... Saya rasa saya harus kembali saat ini. Pak Menteri, tadi... Anda memerintahkan saya untuk mulai menulis laporan sebelum jam delapan, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan," kata Auror tersebut.

Dari suaranya saja, Harry sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Auror ini pastilah Auror baru. Mungkin termasuk dalam orang-orang yang direkrut oleh Kingsley dan kementrian setelah pertempuran Hogwarts. Harry masih ingat, karena dia sendiri ditawarkan untuk menjadi Auror tanpa tes lagi. Syarat yang dibutuhkan hanyalah telah ikut serta dalam pertempuran di Hogwarts, dan berhasil melaluinya dengan sukses.

Wajar, semua orang yang berhasil melalui pertempuran malam itu pastilah memiliki kemampuan duel dan bela diri yang cukup tinggi. Namun itu tidak menjamin bahwa mental orang-orang tersebut sudah terbentuk untuk profesi sebagai Auror.

"Ya, pergilah, Rivers," kata Kingsley. Auror tersebut, Rivers, baru saja berbalik badan dan mau pergi ketika Kingsley berdeham keras-keras, dan berkata, "Tapi fotonya jangan dibawa, Rivers. Taruh di atas meja ini."

Rivers berhenti di tengah langkahnya, dan berkata pelan, "Oh!"

_Benar-benar amatir..._ Batin Harry, sementara Rivers, dengan terburu-buru, meletakkan amplop berwarna cokelat di atas meja McGonagall. Sesuatu menyembul dari ujung lipatan mulut amplop tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rivers sudah keluar dari ruangan, dengan kepala menunduk dan langkah yang cepat. Kingsley menggeleng-geleng kepadanya, dan Madam Pomfrey berkata pelan, "Merlin. Kingsley, tidak bisakah kamu mencari Auror lain yang lebih kompeten untuk menjadi pengawalmu?"

"Jack Rivers adalah Auror yang kompeten, dia bertempur bersama adiknya di sini saat pertempuran Hogwarts. Mereka termasuk dalam orang-orang yang datang kemari melalui Hogsmeade, dan dia berdiri di garis depan, di halaman kastil, ikut serta dalam menghadapi gelombang pertama serangan para Pelahap Maut. Dia peduel hebat, namun ya... Mungkin memang mentalnya saja yang belum terbentuk," kata Kingsley. Dia menatap ke Madam Pomfrey kembali, kemudian ke McGonagall, yang menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Baiklah, Minerva, sekarang aku ingin kamu melihat ini dengan jelas. Para Auror telah mengambil foto-foto dari TKP dengan sangat bagus, sebelum mayat kedua anak tersebut dipindahkan," kata Kingsley, menjulurkan tangannya ke tempat amplop tersebut tadi dia letakkan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa amplop itu tak ada di sana.

Tiga orang dewasa mengerjap bingung.

Harry mengeluarkan suara jijik, melihat salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan posisi dan kondisi kedua jenazah. Dia tidak sempat melihatnya secara jelas dan detil, karena dia dalam kondisi _shock_ saat itu, serta kekurangan cahaya. Namun tidak saat ini.

Para Auror harus diberikan salut, karena kemampuan mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Jelas, ketiga orang dewasa itu melupakan bahwa Harry masih bersama mereka. Karena itu mereka juga nyaris jantungan melihat Harry telah mengambil amplop tersebut, dan sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto tersebut dengan seksama.

"Harry!" seru McGonagall. "Apa yang - letakkan semua foto itu sekarang juga!"

"Tentu, Profesor," jawab Harry. Dia melemparkan semua foto itu ke atas meja McGonagall, membuat mereka tersebar di atasnya. Jumlahnya kurang lebih selusin, semuanya diambil dari dua belas posisi berbeda. Madam Pomfrey menahan napasnya, sementara McGonagall tercekat pelan.

"Aku tak tahu orang macam apa yang bisa melakukan ini..." bisik McGonagall, menyentuh salah satu foto.

"Menusuk dua orang anak lurus-lurus di kedua titik dimana tubuh mereka sedang berhubungan? Dengan begitu akurat, detail, menggunakan sebuah tonggak kayu? Tentu saja banyak yang bisa melakukannya," jawab Kingsley suram.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Madam Pomfrey ngeri. "Manusia... Manusia macam apa yang bisa melakukan ini?"

"Kamu akan terkejut mendapati banyaknya orang yang bisa melakukan ini," kata Kingsley pelan, mengambil salah satu foto dan menatapnya. Di sana, tubuh Michael dan Su, keduanya masih utuh, minus sebuah tonggak kayu berujung runcing yang menembus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ini sekolah! Siapa yang... Siapa yang tega melakukan hal semacam ini kepada mereka?" bisik McGonagall, mendekap mulutnya.

Harry mengernyit kepada McGonagall. Dia meletakkan satu foto yang dari tadi dia pegang, dan bertanya pelan, "Profesor, apa yang terjadi pada Cornish? Bagaimana kondisinya saat dia ditemukan?"

McGonagall menoleh kepada Harry, kemudian kembali kepada Kingsley dan Madam Pomfrey. Melihat mereka berdua mengangguk kecil, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah menyiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam laci mejanya, menariknya, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar foto. Dengan perlahan dia letakkan kedua foto tersebut di atas meja, memperlihatkannya kepada Harry.

Dan Harry merasa mau muntah melihat kedua foto itu.

Dia diam selama beberapa saat, mengatur napasnya dengan sangat perlahan hingga dia yakin bahwa jika dia membuka mulutnya, dia tidak akan muntah.

Hal yang sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan, tapi pengalaman telah berhasil membuatnya kuat.

"Jadi, menurut Anda," kata Harry pelan, menunjuk ke tubuh Cornish di foto tersebut, "Apa yang menurut Anda... Bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Tengkurap... Dan... Tampak dilumuri... Muntahan naga?"

Kingsley menggeleng-geleng, mengambil foto tersebut dari Harry. Dia menjawab, "Bukan muntahan naga. Itu... Isi perutnya sendiri."

"Oh, ya. Ya, terima kasih. Menurut Anda, apa yang mampu membuat seperti itu? Karena menurutku..." Harry meringis, melihat foto itu lagi, "Sepertinya... Bagian perutnya dibalik, sehingga semua organ dalamnya, termasuk usus... Menjadi ada di luar?"

"Dirobek, dan diburaikan," kata Madam Pomfrey. Bergidik, dia melanjutkan, "Sia... Siapapun pelakunya, benar-benar... Sangat kejam. Aku tak bisa membayangkan... Ada orang, selain... Kau-Tahu-Siapa... Yang sanggup melakukan ini."

Harry menyipitkan matanya, melihat punggung Cornish, atau apa yang tersisa dari Cornish, di foto tersebut. Di sana, dalam huruf kapital besar, tertoreh sebuah huruf.

"'G'...?" bisik Harry.

_L? G? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa setiap korban... Disertai dengan satu huruf kapital?_

_Terlalu banyak yang kurang..._

_Informasi. Aku butuh informasi! Itu alasan aku datang ke sini! Aku harus mencarinya!_

"Profesor," kata Harry, napasnya mulai tersendat karena tempo detak jantungnya bertambah dengan cepat, "Profesor, dimana Anda menemukan mayat Cornish? Apakah di koridor lantai tiga juga? Kenapa Anda menutup-nutupinya? Dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah cukup, Mr Potter!" seru McGonagall.

Dia mendadak berdiri, mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. Harry berjengit, mundur sedikit, kaget karena ledakan dari Profesor McGonagall yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

Tapi dia tidak mau mundur semudah itu.

"Profesor, dengar -"

"Aku tidak mau dengar, Mr Potter! Aku adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts! Kamu hari ini sudah melakukan banyak pelanggaran! Dari mengumpulkan banyak anak tanpa persetujuan kepala asrama, mengorganisasi pencarian tanpa sepengetahuanku, menerobos masuk ke dalam sini, dan bersikap tidak sopan dan tidak menghargai kami! Kamu beruntung sudah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kamu ketahui! Sekarang, keluar dari sini!" teriak McGonagall.

"Tidak, PROFESOR! AKU SUDAH MUAK TIDAK DIBERITAHU AKAN HAL-HAL SEPERTI INI! BERITAHU AKU, APA SEBENARNYA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI?" balas Harry, sama kerasnya.

"POTTER! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAMU UNTUK KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Dengar, McGonagall," desis Harry, begitu sengitnya sampai-sampai dia nyaris menyangka itu adalah Parselmouth. "Dengar! Aku sudah menghadapi banyak hal, dan aku tidak mau lagi dianggap anak kecil! JANGAN ANGGAP KALIAN MEMBERIKAN HAL BAIK KEPADAKU DENGAN MENAHAN INFORMASI-INFORMASI! BERITAHU AKU!"

"Keluar, Potter-"

Tangan McGonagall mendadak sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya, namun Harry juga sama cepat. Mereka berdua saling mengacungkan tongkat.

Kingsley juga mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengacungkannya kepada Harry.

Harry menatapnya. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa Kingsley pastilah akan memihak McGonagall. Tentu saja, semuanya pasti akan kembali kepada _siapa yang memimpin _di Orde. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan sengit, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan dirinya.

"Aku membunuh Voldemort," bisik Harry.

"Dan aku yakin kamu sanggup membunuh kami," kata Kingsley dengan suram. Dia menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Itukah yang kamu inginkan? Harry, turunkan tongkatmu, dan keluarlah dengan tenang. Kami akan memberitahumu, kami janji, tapi tidak sekarang."

Suara Kingsley memang suram, namun dalam, berwibawa, dan menenangkan. Tidak seperti McGonagall yang memberi perintah dengan galak dan super tegas, Kingsley memerintahkan dengan baik. Harry menggigit teriakan yang sudah mau dia keluarkan untuk membalas Kingsley, dan memaksa akal sehatnya bekerja lagi.

Duel di kantor ini, di ruangan ini, tidaklah bagus untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan dua anggota senior Orde Phoenix, apalagi salah satunya adalah Menteri Sihir dan satunya lagi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Dan kalaupun dia menang...

Tanggungannya jauh lebih besar.

_Tenangkan kepalamu, Harry... Tenangkan..._

Menghela napasnya, Harry berkata, "Baiklah... Aku pegang janji itu."

"Terima kasih, Harry," kata Kingsley, menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kingsley berkata lagi, "Kami janji."

Harry menatapnya terus, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Dia melemparkan pandangan benci dan sengit terakhir kepada McGonagall, sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

**.**

Begitu pintu menutup di belakangnya, McGonagall jatuh terpuruk di kursinya, membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Kingsley menggeleng-geleng, menatap ke balik kursi McGonagall.

"Kami percaya padamu," kata Kingsley. "Tapi bahkan kepercayaan kami ada batasnya. Kamu berhutang penjelasan!"

"Aku tahu... Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, Albus," kata Kingsley, maju dan berdiri di depan lukisan tersebut. Dia menatapnya dengan intens, sesuatu yang tidak dibalas oleh lukisan Dumbledore yang hanya duduk sedih di dalam piguranya. "Harry tidak bodoh. Murid-murid tidak bodoh. Jika kita menahan informasi lebih lama lagi di pihak kita, mereka akan menebak-nebak, dan hasilnya justru akan lebih mengerikan daripada sekarang ini!"

Lukisan Dumbledore menghela napas panjang, dan menggeleng-geleng. Dia menatap Kingsley dengan pandangan sedih, kemudian berkata, "Tapi... Ini demi Harry sendiri, Kingsley. Semua ini... Jika diketahui pelakunya... Harry akan..."

"Kamu mau mengatakan, bahwa semua ini lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan Harry? Sesuatu yang... Membahayakan nyawanya?" tanya Madam Pomfrey, maju dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Kingsley.

Dumbledore mengangguk, membuat Madam Pomfrey meringis kesal. Dia berkata, "Merlin, Albus! Bukannya kita sudah belajar bahwa menahan informasi dari Harry justru akan mengakibatkan bencana! Kenapa kamu malah menahannya, malah mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan... Yang mungkin akan mencapainya! Bagaimana jika si pembunuh mengincarnya?"

"A-Aku..." lukisan tersebut melakukan gerakan seperti menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku... Sama sekali tak menyangka Harry akan kembali ke sini untuk mengulang tahun ketujuhnya. Aku... Aku kira dia akan langsung menjadi... Auror."

"Dan karena dia sudah ada di sini, kewajiban kita untuk memberitahunya, kalau-kalau akan ada pembunuh gila yang akan mengejarnya, Albus," kata Kingsley tak sabar.

Dumbledore mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kingsley. Dia diam sejenak, tampak berpikir keras.

Kingsley tampaknya menyadari ekspresi Dumbledore tersebut, karena dia berkata pelan, "Albus?"

"Harry tidak akan terluka," bisik Dumbledore. "Dia tidak akan apa-apa... Selama kita bisa menahan informasi... Mengenai siapa pelaku sesungguhnya semua ini. Dia tidak akan apa-apa."

"Albus, dengar! Gunakan akal sehatmu!" bentak Kingsley.

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa, selama tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya," ulang lukisan tersebut dengan nada yakin. Seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Kingsley bingung sekali, namun McGonagall menyediakan jawaban dengan berkata pelan, "Percuma... Kingsley. Seminggu lalu juga aku terus menanyainya... Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Seperti itu."

Menghela napasnya, McGonagall melanjutkan, "Lukisan tersebut bukanlah Dumbledore. Dia hanyalah sekedar _imprint_ dari Dumbledore, mengandung semua memori dan pikirannya saat dia dilukis. Lukisan itu tidak sanggup memberikan alasan... Tidak akan sanggup berakal sehat.

"Kita hanya tahu, bahwa Dumbledore dulu mengetahui rahasia siapa pelaku semua ini, dan pengetahuan itu diwariskan ke lukisan ini. Namun Dumbledore tak ingin siapapun mengetahui pelakunya, agar keselamatan Harry terjaga..."

McGonagall menunduk, sementara Madam Pomfrey, bergidik, berkata ngeri, "Kalau begitu... Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu... Poppy. Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak tahu," kata McGonagall. Dia mendongak, menatap lukisan Dumbledore lagi, dan melanjutkan, "Kita hanya bisa percaya pada Dumbledore. Dulu dia berpendapat bahwa hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan adalah menjaga rahasia ini. Kita harus menjaganya juga."

"Percaya? Kemudian... Berarti kita akan membiarkan si pelaku tetap bebas?" bisik Kingsley.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita sudah pernah sekali tidak percaya pada Dumbledore, yaitu mengenai penilaian kita terhadap Severus. Terbukti kita salah, dan Dumbledore benar..." McGonagall memasang kemantapan dalam wajah dan dirinya. Dia berkata pelan, "Sebaiknya kita tidak meragukan Dumbledore lagi."

.

-XXXXX-

.

Hermione duduk diam lama sekali bersama Harry di sofa.

Mereka telah kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka berdua sejak sejam lalu. Sejam lalu juga, Harry telah selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Hermione. Mengenai Cornish, Michael, Su, posisi mereka masing-masing, bagaimana mereka bisa tewas, dan kondisi mereka saat ditemukan...

Semuanya telah dia ceritakan.

Namun terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, terlalu banyak informasi yang masih terputus dan mata rantai yang tidak tersambung. Pecahan-pecahan yang hilang belum mereka temukan, membuat semuanya masih tidak bergandengan satu sama lain.

Dan itu sangat amat membuat frustasi, karena mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun mengenai ini. Tak ada petunjuk yang bisa mereka telusuri.

"Bagaimana keadaan di asrama?" tanya Harry pelan. Suaranya serak, tak digunakan setelah lama sekali diam. Dia bahkan tak susah-susah menyembunyikan serak tersebut.

"Sangat buruk," jawab Hermione, sama seraknya. "Anak-anak mulai bergosip, dan isu-isu menyebar. Salah satunya... Mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan pelaku. Mereka berpendapat bahwa pastilah pelakunya anak Slytherin."

"Mereka... Anak-anak Gryffindor?"

"Semuanya, Harry," kata Hermione, menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia menatap perapian yang sudah semakin lemah nyala apinya selama beberapa detik, sebelum berkata lagi, "Semua anak kini menunjuk dan menatap ke asrama Slytherin. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja... Sampai keributan pecah."

"Sial," geram Harry, berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang sofa. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian ke Harry, merasa khawatir dan cemas.

Perlu beberapa menit, tapi Harry akhirnya berhasil berhenti dan mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "Oke. Kita tidak punya petunjuk, selain foto kondisi Michael, Su, dan Cornish masing-masing. Kita sudah mengetahui bahwa Cornish tewas dengan perutnya terburai di luar sepenuhnya, dan Michael serta Su... Ditusuk tepat di... _Titik_ mereka masing-masing."

"Kita mungkin bisa mencari tahu kenapa... Mereka harus tewas seperti itu," bisik Hermione. "Kenapa... Ada orang yang begitu kejam, hingga menghunjamkan pasak menembus Michael dan Su di..." Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya, bergidik pelan.

Harry mengangkat bahunya dengan frustasi. Dia berkata, "Mana bisa kita tahu? Terlalu banyak hal yang bisa menjadi alasan, dan penyebab, Hermione. Bisa saja, pelaku hanya sembarang pilih cara? Bisa saja, si pelaku hanya ingin mengejek Michael dan Su, ingin mengabadikan momen penuh gairah mereka dalam bentuk terkejam..."

Hermione mengangguk pelan, sementara kata-kata Harry meresap di dalam kepalanya. Dia memikirkannya lagi, memikirkan kemungkinan...

_Eh, tunggu._

"Momen _penuh gairah_ mereka?" bisik Hermione.

Harry mendenarnya, dan melempar kedua tangannya ke atas dengan frustasi. Dia berkata, "_Well_, kamu tahu, bisa saja kan maksudnya gairah seksual, si pelaku bisa saja hanya sekedar cemburu, bisa saja-"

"Tunggu. Tunggu, Harry," kata Hermione, berdiri. Harry berhenti mengoceh, menatap Hermione dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"_Gairah_. Harry, huruf yang tertulis di lemari tempat kita menemukan Michael dan Su itu..."

"Huruf 'L'. Kenapa dengan huruf itu?" tanya Harry, masih sangat bingung.

"Gairah, Harry. Gairah. _Lust_," kata Hermione, berjalan mendekat ke Harry, dan berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depannya, membuat Harry merasa tidak nyaman.

"Er-Hermione-"

"-dan kemudian... Huruf 'G' di Cornish... Mungkinkah..." kata Hermione ke wajah Harry. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh pemahaman, yang tidak Harry pahami. Mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, Harry bertanya,

"Ya, tapi aku tidak paham, Hermione. Mungkin apa?"

"Aku... Sebentar. Aku ingat ada di kedua bukuku, yang waktu itu..."

Hermione mundur, dan berjalan dengan cepat ke tangga. Harry, setelah diam selama sedetik, langsung berlari mengejarnya, bingung sekali. Hermione masih bergumam pelan, dan Harry memutuskan bertanya lagi.

"Hermione, buku apa? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Buku yang waktu itu kuperlihatkan padamu, Harry. Kamu bahkan meminjam salah satu di antaranya, ingat? Aku baru saja membaca keduanya lagi tiga hari lalu, aku masih ingat..."

"_Canterbury Tales _dan _Divine Comedy_? Kenapa memangnya dengan kedua buku tersebut?" tanya Harry lagi, frustasi dan emosi perlahan menguasainya karena Hermione tidak juga menjawabnya.

**.**

Mereka memasuki kamar Hermione. Hermione bergerak dengan cepat ke lemari bukunya, yang terletak tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia ingat tiga hari lalu baru saja membaca kedua buku tersebut, dan meletakkannya kembali di lemari. Tepat di sebelah buku _Arithmancy_-nya.

Kenapa sekarang malah tidak ada?

Mengerjap, Hermione mengecek buku-bukunya sekali lagi. Harusnya dua buku itu ada di dalam sini, kan? Kenapa tidak ada?

"Hermione?" tanya Harry pelan dari belakangnya.

Dia tidak memedulikannya, dan mulai menggeser-geser buku-buku di lemari itu. Mungkin saja terselip, tercecer. Tapi kedua buku itu cukup tebal, bukan tipe buku yang dapat terselip di antara buku-buku lainnya.

Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dia berkonsentrasi penuh kepada kedua buku tersebut.

_Accio buku!_

...

Detik demi detik berlalu.

"Buku itu... Keduanya tidak ada?" tanya Harry, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya juga. Dia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, melihat ke bawah. Tidak ada penyangga, tidak ada alas untuk berdiri. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk dan keluar dengan memanjat dinding ini.

"Ya..." jawab Hermione. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

Hal yang sama tidak berhasil dilakukan Harry. Dia mengumpat keras-keras, dan duduk di tempat tidur Hermione dengan berang. Kedua tangannya gemetar karena emosi.

"Tenang, Harry. Tenang," kata Hermione.

"Ada yang berhasil masuk ke sini, menerobos ke kedua kamar kita, dan mengambil barang-barang kita, Hermione!" kata Harry garang. "Beritahu aku caranya untuk bisa tenang!"

"Marah-marah tidak akan mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut," kata Hermione, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Jujur, dia juga merasa ngeri, takut, dan sangat khawatir. Seseorang berhasil memasuki tempat mereka berdua dengan mudahnya, dengan gampangnya, dan pergi tanpa menyisakan jejak.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Oke, Harry," kata Hermione, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya juga. Dia menunggu sampai Harry cukup tenang untuk bisa mendengarnya, sebelum dia, dengan berani, menarik wajah Harry sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan penuh.

"Dengarkan aku, Harry! Dua buku tersebut..." dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seseorang harus mengetahui ini lebih dulu. Dia tak mungkin bisa menjaga semua ini seorang diri saja. "Di dua buku tersebut... Terdapat suatu hal, yang sama-sama dibahas di dalamnya dengan cukup intens. Sesuatu yang... Sepertinya, menurutku, bisa menjadi petunjuk mengenai ini semua. Mengenai Cornish, Michael, dan Su."

Harry menatapnya tajam, ekspresi bingung lenyap sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan Hermione, mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Harry pelan.

_Ini dia. _"Baiklah, Harry... Yang sama-sama dibahas di _Canterbury Tales _dan _Divine Comedy..._ dan berhubungan dengan... petunjuk huruf di mereka bertiga..."

Hermione membuka mulutnya, namun dia menutupnya lagi. Dia mencoba lagi, membukanya, namun dia menutupnya kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Harry, yang sudah semakin tidak sabar, bertanya dengan lebih kasar, "Apa?"

Mengatupkan mulutnya, Hermione menarik napas dalam, sebelum berkata dengan pelan dan jelas.

"Harry, pernahkah kamu mendengar mengenai _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

**.**


	9. Always a doubt

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_We shouldn't doubt Dumbledore again"_

_._

"Tentu saja pernah," jawab Harry. "Aku membacanya di buku yang kamu pinjamkan itu."

"Bagus. Jadi, begini," kata Hermione. Dia menarik napas, lega karena dia tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi kepada Harry. "Kamu tahu kan, kalau ada tujuh dosa. _Gluttony-_kerakusan, _Greed-_keserakahan, _Sloth-_malas, _Lust-_nafsu, _Pride-_kesombongan, _Envy-_iri, dan _Wrath-_amarah, semuanya tertulis di buku itu."

Harry mengangguk, mempersilakan Hermione untuk melanjutkan. Menanggapi itu, Hermione berkata, "Setiap dari dosa-dosa tersebut melambangkan hal-hal paling buruk dan merusak yang ada di dunia. Setiap dosa tersebut mewakili hal-hal terburuk yang sanggup dilakukan manusia. Dan juga-"

"-Aku masih bisa mengerti garis besarnya kok, Hermione," kata Harry, memotong penjelasan Hermione. "Aku masih ingat, sungguh. Hanya saja... Yang aku masih tidak mengerti, apa hubungannya tulisan dari literatur sastra dengan pembunuhan yang terjadi terhadap Michael, Su, dan Cornish?"

"Oh, Harry! Masa belum sadar, sih!" kata Hermione sebal. "Ingat tidak, di pintu lemari sapu tempat kita menemukan Michael dan Su, tertulis huruf 'L' besar dengan warna merah darah?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Itu mengingatkanku akan..." Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Mengingatkannya akan apa?_

_Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya sebelumnya... Atau melihat sesuatu yang mirip dengan itu. Dimana?_

"Ya, benar. Huruf 'L' dari '_Lust_'! Harry, Michael dan Su dibunuh saat mereka dalam kondisi berhubungan seks! Saat mereka masing-masing memiliki _Lust_!" kata Hermione cepat. Dia mencengkeram tangan Harry, ekspresinya semakin liar, dan melanjutkan, "Kemudian Cornish! Cornish tewas dengan kondisi mengerikan, isi perutnya diburai keluar! Ukiran 'G' di punggungnya mengacu pada '_Gluttony_'! Dia rakus, dia suka makan banyak, mungkin lebih banyak daripada Ron sekalipun. Makanya dia dibunuh!"

_Lust... Gluttony_...

Tunggu.

"Hermione, jika itu benar, berarti sudah ada dua pembunuhan... Yang berdasar _dua _dosa dari _tujuh_ dosa paling mematikan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangguk, menggigit bibirnya. Matanya kini tampak semakin cemas dan khawatir, sesuatu yang membuat Harry mendapatkan kesadaran bagaikan petir yang menyambarnya. _Dua _dari _tujuh_? Baru_ dua_?

"Berarti masih akan ada lima pembunuhan lagi?" bisik Harry.

"Ya, itulah yang paling kukhawatirkan," jawab Hermione pelan.

Mereka menahan napas masing-masing, membiarkan pengetahuan akan kemungkinan terjadinya lima pembunuhan lagi meresap ke dalam kepala mereka.

"Beritahu Profesor McGonagall," bisik Harry.

Hermione menatapnya penuh-penuh. Setelah beberapa detik, dia mengangguk.

Harry tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikitpun, langsung mengambil langkah seribu. Hermione mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pintu kamar Hermione menutup di belakang mereka. Mereka tak mendengar angin yang berdesau masuk melalui jendela yang masih terbuka, tak sempat mereka tutup.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Desember tiba, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya butiran salju pertama ke atas permukaan tanah Hogwarts.

Tibanya Desember dan musim dingin biasanya dibarengi oleh dua hal: Pertama, perasaan tegang yang berdiri dari para murid-murid, terutama murid kelas atas, karena berarti ujian untuk semester pertama akan tiba. Ini benar-benar terjadi, karena McGonagall sendiri telah mengumumkan bahwa terlepas dari fakta tiga murid tewas, Hogwarts harus tetap berlanjut, dan karena itu ujian tetap diadakan. Sama seperti di tahun kedua Harry dan Hermione dulu, dimana ujian tetap direncanakan diadakan walaupun ada Basilisk yang berkeliaran tanpa diketahui.

Yang kedua, spesial untuk tahun ini. Tewasnya tiga murid, dan belum tertangkapnya pelaku yang melakukannya, membuat Hogwarts berada dalam kondisi internal yang buruk.

Fakta bahwa tak ada satupun dari tiga murid yang tewas berdarah-murni membuat semua mata langsung menunjuk ke Slytherin dalam bentuk kecurigaan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Gesekan-gesekan kembali terjadi, berupa mantra-mantra yang 'tak sengaja' diucapkan di koridor hingga ke pengepungan. Anak-anak Slytherin kini mengisolasi diri mereka lebih jauh lagi dari seluruh sisa murid Hogwarts. Beberapa anak tahu bahwa mereka jelas berusaha berlindung dengan cara melindungi satu sama lain, namun anak-anak yang lain, yang mana mencakup mayoritas penghuni kastil, menganggap mereka tampak seperti sedang berkomplot, merencanakan kejahatan lagi.

"Mereka harusnya bersyukur, masih diperbolehkan kembali ke sini setelah apa yang mereka lakukan di pertempuran Hogwarts!"

"Tidak semua dari mereka pergi kabur! Beberapa orang... Kembali. Kakakku kembali!"

"Yeah, tapi ayolah, lihat mereka! _Sebagian besar_ dari mereka berlindung di bawah pantat Voldemort sementara kita bertempur!"

"Tapi... Masa sih mereka mau melakukan hal-hal jahat seperti ini? Bukankah... Ini justru akan merugikan mereka, seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang?"

"Mungkin ada maksudnya pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu terjadi dengan selalu meninggalkan huruf! Pertama Cornish, dengan huruf 'G' kan? Kemudian 'L'."

Hermione menggeleng-geleng pelan. Gosip jelas menyebar dengan cepat, dan ajaib sekali bagaimana gosip-gosip tersebut bisa selalu hampir sama dengan fakta.

DIa menyuap buburnya sembari membaca buku tebal di depannya. Orangtuanya telah membeli satu eksemplar lagi buku _Dante's Purgatory: Divine Comedy,_ dan telah mengirimkannya padanya minggu lalu. Dia menginginkan buku ini untuk bisa mempelajari maksud-maksud sepenuhnya dari _Seven Deadly Sins_, dan kalau mungkin, menemukan petunjuk untuk menghentikan kemungkinan terjadinya lima pembunuhan lagi.

Belum ada yang mengetahui mengenai arti huruf-huruf tersebut selain Dia, Harry, McGonagall dan para Auror serta staf. Untuk itu dia sangat bersyukur. Dia tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika pengetahuan ini bocor. Bisa-bisa si pelaku sanggup melarikan diri.

Kesempatan terbesar mereka untuk bisa menangkapnya hanyalah jika si pelaku benar-benar tidak mengetahui bahwa ada yang _telah mengetahui_ arti dari huruf-huruf yang dia tulis, sehingga si pelaku akan berkeliaran, menurunkan penjagaannya.

Tapi jika memang si pelaku tak ingin dirinya diketahui, kenapa dia menuliskan huruf-huruf itu?

Hermione berhenti membaca.

Dia tak percaya dia tak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa si pembunuhnya menulis huruf-huruf itu, ya?" tanya seorang anak perempuan beberapa meter dari Hermione.

"Mungkin dia ingin menyampaikan pesan," jawab anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Atau mungkin..."

"Cuma lelucon?"

"Untuk mengejek kita?"

"Atau untuk peringatan?"

Ajaib. Murid-murid biasa ternyata sanggup berpikir sejauh itu dalam satu pembicaraan sarapan sebelum ujian.

"Ataukah..." seorang anak berkulit hitam mendongak dari buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya, wajahnya penuh horor. Ekspresi wajahnya tersebut tak luput dari perhatian teman-temannya.

"Atau apa?" tanya temannya, si anak perempuan yang tadi bertanya pertama kali.

"Ataukah... Si pelaku berniat... Menggunakan sebuah sihir, dengan mengumpulkan tumbal-tumbal untuk membangkitkan kembali... Kalian tahu..."

Mereka semua tercekat dan menahan napas mereka. Begitu juga dengan Hermione.

_Apakah benar-benar ada sihir yang bisa melakukan itu? Membunuh dengan sesuai berdasarkan tujuh dosa yang ditulis sejak zaman kuno, untuk membangkitkan yang sudah mati?_

"Konyol! Tak ada penyihir yang bisa hidup lagi jika sudah mati," gumam Hermione pelan. Dia melihat kelompok anak-anak tersebut mulai berdiskusi seru mengenai apa jenis sihir yang bisa membangkitkan orang mati.

Merasa tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, di menutup buku _Divine Comedy _di depannya dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia menghela napas, dan mengeluarkan buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Pelajaran ini kini telah ditingkatkan intensitasnya. Profesor Doge, guru mereka sekaligus kepala asrama Gryffindor, jelas ingin agar mereka semua siap menghadapi NEWT sekaligus siap jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal-hal yang mengharuskan mereka mengangkat tongkat mereka, kalau-kalau si pelaku mengincar mereka.

Penjagaan di dalam kastil telah ditingkatkan sampai batas yang nyaris tak bisa dipercaya. Sekitar tiga lusin Auror berkeliaran di dalam kastil di malam hari, bertampang sangar dan siap untuk menangkap siapapun yang berkeliaran di luar jam malam. Seluruh murid diperintahkan untuk selalu berada di dalam asrama jika sudah jam delapan malam, membuat jam kunjungan perpustakaan dibatasi hingga hanya sampai jam tujuh - sesuatu yang membuat Hermione sangat kesal.

Situasinya mirip dengan ketika tahun ketiga dulu, ketika dicurigai Sirius ada di dalam kastil. Namun bedanya, jika dulu diketahui bahwa Sirius pastilah sudah meninggalkan kastil, kali ini tidak. Sistem keamanan yang dipasang membuat semuanya yakin bahwa tak ada satupun penghuni kastil yang telah meninggalkan wilayah Hogwarts sejak peristiwa lenyapnya Cornish. Yang berarti bahwa siapapun yang telah membunuh Cornish, kemungkinan besar masih ada di dalam kastil - prospek yang sangat mengerikan.

Bahkan setiap burung hantu kini diperiksa, dicek kalau-kalau si burung hantu adalah Animagus yang menyamar. Kementrian dan Orde belajar dari apa yang dilakukan Sirius, yang berhasil menerobos masuk dalam wujud Animagus.

Karena dilarang keluar, seluruh tim Quidditch juga tak bisa berlatih. Turnamen Quidditch pun dibatalkan.

Bisa dikatakan, nyaris tak ada lagi hal yang menyenangkan di Hogwarts untuk sebagian besar murid. Namun apa boleh buat. Tidak boleh ada pembunuhan lagi, karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi Hogwarts. Ancaman untuk penutupan memang belum ada, namun para anggota Dewan sekolah sudah merasa gelisah juga.

Untunglah Daily Prophet sama sekali belum menyentuh mengenai berita ini. Kalau saja sudah disentuh, bisa gawat.

Suara bel jam kastil membuat Hermione mendongak kaget. Dia tidak sadar dia sudah duduk lama sekali, membiarkan pikirannya berkeliaran kesana kemari. Aula Besar kini sudah nyaris kosong, hanya ada beberapa anak yang makan dengan terburu-buru karena terlambat. Dia juga tidak sadar bahwa buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di hadapannya sama sekali belum berganti halaman selama berpuluh-puluh menit. Panik, dia memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tasnya dan berlari cepat menuju ke ruang kelas untuk ujian. Dia tak mau terlambat di hari terakhir ujian.

**.**

Untung bagi Hermione, dia sampai di kelas tepat waktu. Profesor Doge sudah mulai membagikan kertas ujian ketika dia masuk. Setelah permintaan maaf yang terburu-buru, dia duduk di kursinya yang biasa di sebelah Harry.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu lama sekali?" bisik Harry.

"Aku..." Hermione mengatur napasnya yang masih memburu, dan menjawab, "Aku... Tidak sadar waktu. Terlalu banyak... Berpikir..."

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Dia mengerling sedikit, dan melihat Profesor Doge sekarang sedang memarahi dua anak Hufflepuff yang terlambat masuk - sepertinya itu Hannah dan Justin.

Dia menoleh kembali ke Hermione, dan berkata, "Ini hari terakhir ujian. Bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi Hagrid? Sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir mengunjunginya kan?"

Hermione menatap Harry, alisnya terangkat sedikit. "Bukankah... Kita tidak boleh berkeliaran begitu saja di halaman kastil tanpa pendamping?"

"Itu kalau malam hari, kan... Ini siang hari. Lagipula... Kupikir..." Harry merendahkan suaranya, berbisik di telinga Hermione, "Mungkin saja... Hagrid mengetahui sesuatu."

Hermione mengernyit kecil. Dia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Hagrid mungkin mengetahui sesuatu mengenai ini. Dia menatap wajah Harry yang hanya beberapa sentimeter di depannya, menatap jauh ke dalam mata hijau tersebut.

"Kamu terlalu memikirkan ini. Ini bukan masalahmu, Harry," bisik Hermione.

"Ini juga bukan masalahmu," bisik Harry ke wajah Hermione. "Tapi aku lihat kamu juga sangat ngotot mengenai ini. Aku yakin ini bukan mengenai status darah...

"Kamu mengetahui sesuatu, dan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hermione. Aku lihat itu di matamu dan sikapmu. Aku sadar sejak lama, sejak di perpustakaan malam itu, dan aku tak pernah menekan jawabannya darimu lebih lanjut. Tapi sekarang, beritahu aku," bisik Harry.

Hermione membelalak. Dia sama sekali tak menduga Harry sangat memperhatikannya seperti itu. Dia menahan napasnya, mempertimbangkan apakah sebaiknya dia memberitahu Harry atau tidak. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mencoba memutuskan...

"Mr Potter! Miss Granger! Ujian akan segera dimulai, dan jika kalian tak berhenti berciuman, aku terpaksa memisahkan tempat duduk kalian!"

Suara Profesor Doge menyambar mereka berdua, membuat mereka berjengit. Mereka memang duduk di paling kanan kelas, dengan sisi kanan mereka adalah dinding. Memang kalau dilihat dari sisi kiri mereka, mereka tadi tampak sedang berciuman - wajah mereka dekat sekali. Anak-anak lain sekarang memandangi mereka dengan ingin tahu.

Hermione baru mau membantah, mau mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak berciuman, namun Harry hanya berkata cepat, "Ya, sir!"

"Bagus. Ujian dimulai dalam tiga... Dua... Satu..." Profesor Doge mengeluarkan arloji dari dalam sakunya, dan menekannya. "Sekarang!"

Hermione mengerling ke Harry, yang masih menatapnya, tidak memedulikan soal ujian di depannya. Menggigit bibirnya lagi, Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah," bisiknya.

.

-XXXXX-

.

Berakhirnya ujian biasanya berarti saat-saat santai telah tiba. Salju kini membentang di sepanjang wilayah Hogwarts, dari atap menara tertinggi kastil hingga ke pegunungan biru di kejauhan. Di saat-saat seperti ini, biasanya murid-murid melepas penat mereka dengan turun ke halaman dan bermain lempar bola salju hingga matahari terbenam. Membangun patung salju, bermain Skating di atas bagian danau yang beku, kadang ditemani oleh tentakel si cumi-cumi raksasa. Namun hari ini tidak ada satu anakpun di halaman. Mereka semua memilih kembali ke asrama masing-masing, berusaha melindungi diri dari siapapun-atau apapun-yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan tersebut, yang kemungkinan besar masih berkeliaran.

Memang ada kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah murid, namun mereka juga tahu bahwa si pelaku sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk nekat membunuh di dalam asrama yang penuh murid.

Karena itu Harry dan Hermione mendapati mereka berjalan berdua saja sepanjang jalanan yang menuju ke rumah Hagrid. Hermione menjelaskan kepada Harry segalanya mengenai apa yang dia lihat saat malam hari di perpustakaan, berminggu-minggu lalu. Dia menjelaskan bagaimana genangan-genangan air tersebut beriak dengan tidak normal, dan menghilang begitu saja ketika Harry datang.

Seolah-olah itu semua hanya mimpi, hanya khayalan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku mengenai ini sejak awal?" tanya Harry.

"Karena... Aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah yang kulihat itu benar-benar riil. Aku pikir itu hanyalah khayalanku, dan aku tak mau membebanimu dengan masalah-masalah aneh yang hanya terjadi padaku," jawab Hermione pelan.

Harry menatapnya sementara mereka berjalan. Dia menggeleng, dan berkata, "Jadi itu alasannya kamu terus menerus mencari tahu sebanyak mungkin mengenai kasus ini."

"Ya, benar," jawab Hermione, mengangguk. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sepanjang jembatan kayu, angin musim dingin bertiup dari kanan mereka. Harry mengeratkan syalnya, dan Hermione mengerling padanya sedikit.

"Maafkan aku," kata Hermione, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Harry menoleh padanya. Dia menghela napas, berkata, "Kamu tak perlu menyembunyikan hal-hal seperti itu dariku, Hermione."

"Kupikir itu hanya hal aneh yang terjadi pada diriku... Karena kelelahan belajar?" kata Hermione, berusaha terdengar bercanda.

"Tidak. Jika yang kamu katakan benar, kamu mungkin menjadi incaran pertama si pelaku... Mungkin hari itu juga. Aku tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak datang ke perpustakaan saat itu," kata Harry.

Hermione menatapnya, tersenyum kecil. Dia menyelipkan tangannya ke tangan Harry, dan menggenggamnya. Harry menoleh kepadanya, tampak agak bingung harus berkata apa. Dia mengangguk pelan.

Kini menuruni jalanan berbatu, Hermione bertanya, "Kalau kamu? Apa yang menjadi alasanmu mencari tahu mengenai ini terus-menerus?"

Harry menoleh kepadanya, menatapnya sejenak. Dia menjawab, "Ada yang aneh... Perasaan aneh akhir-akhir ini yang menimpaku."

Hermione mengangkat alisnya sedikit, dan bertanya, "Aneh... Bagaimana?"

"Entahlah. Itu..." Harry mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi. Dia mengernyit, berpikir keras selama beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab, "Itu... Sangat aneh. Kamu tahu... Perasaan seperti... _Pernah melihat sebelumnya_? Perasaan bahwa semuanya seolah terulang, sesuatu yang pernah kita lihat terulang lagi?"

"Deja Vu?" tanya Hermione.

"Benar! Itu dia! Dan maksudku bukanlah mengenai masalah-masalah yang datang setiap tahun, bukan," kata Harry buru-buru. Dia menggigit bibirnya sedikit, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas.

Hermione menunggu dengan sabar di sebelahnya, walaupun demikian rasa penasaran menguasainya dengan cukup besar juga. Akhirnya, Harry berkata pelan, "Rasanya... Lebih... _Spesifik_!"

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumam Hermione.

"Begini. Saat aku melihat huruf 'L' di lemari sapu tempat kita menemukan Michael dan Su, aku berhenti sesaat, 'kan?" tanya Harry.

Hermione mengangguk. Harry mengangguk juga, dan melanjutkan, "Aku merasa aku pernah melihat huruf itu sebelumnya. Entah dimana, entah siapa yang menulis. Tapi aku merasa pernah melihatnya - "

" - aku juga merasa begitu kok! Jelas kita pernah, kita dulu melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah yang dimantrai juga kan! Tahun kedua, Kamar Rahasia, ingat?" kata Hermione.

"Ya, aku tahu! Pertama-tama juga aku merasa sepertinya mirip dengan itu. Tapi... Rasanya ini berbeda," kata Harry. Dia menatap Hermione, tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya ini mungkin terdengar agak gila. Dia menarik napas, berkata, "Aku merasa aku pernah melihat tulisan yang _persis sama _dengan itu di suatu tempat. Aku merasa aku sangat mengenali gaya tulisan itu, huruf itu. Begitu juga dengan huruf 'G' di punggung Cornish, dan juga apa yang terjadi padanya! Rasanya..."

Harry menelan ludah. "Rasanya aku pernah menyaksikan sesuatu, atau melihat sesuatu, yang mirip dengan hal tersebut. Entah dimana..."

Hermione menatap Harry dengan ngeri. Dia menghentikan langkah mereka berdua, dan berkata cepat, "Dimana? Dimana, Harry?"

"Itulah dia, aku tak ingat," kata Harry, memegang kepalanya. Dia merasa pusing sedikit, mungkin karena memaksa dirinya mengingat sesuatu yang nyaris terlupakan seperti itu. "Rasanya... Mirip dengan saat Nicholas Flamel. Aku pernah membacanya di kartu, namun lupa saat namanya sangat butuh untuk diingat!"

Napas Harry menjadi agak memburu karena tegang dan stres. Hermione sendiri sebenarnya merasa sangat penasaran akan petunjuk tambahan, dia ingin tahu secepat mungkin dimana Harry pernah melihat huruf-huruf tersebut, kalau bukan di kamar rahasia.

Tapi Hermione mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Harry, dan berkata, "Tenang, Harry. Tenang. Kita bisa mencoba mengingat kembali soal itu nanti, oke?"

"Tapi aku yakin aku sudah hampir ingat, hanya saja... Tak tahu!" kata Harry.

"Tenang!" kata Hermione, lebih keras. "Dengar, kita simpan itu sampai nanti, oke? Kita mau ke rumah Hagrid, kamu yang mengajakku, ingat?"

Harry menatap Hermione, dan berusaha menenangkan napasnya yang memburu. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah beberapa saat, dan menahannya.

Dia merasa malu karena menunjukkan stres yang telah dialaminya selama berhari-hari belakangan, seluruhnya, kepada Hermione. Menggeleng pelan, Harry berkata, "Maaf."

"Tak apa-apa," kata Hermione, tersenyum. "Ayo, kita... Lanjut saja ke rumahnya Hagrid."

Harry menghela napas, mengangguk. Berdua, mereka kembali menuruni jalan berbatu yang tertutup salju tipis menuju rumah Hagrid.

**.**

Rumah Hagrid, pondok besar berbentuk melingkar dengan kebun labu di halaman belakangnya, memang hancur dan terbakar saat pertempuran Hogwarts. Saat rekonstruksi ulang dan perbaikan besar-besaran antra bulan Juni sampai Juli kemarin, untunglah orang-orang kementrian dan para pembangun ingat untuk memperbaiki rumah tersebut juga. Rumah tersebut dibangun kembali atas petunjuk-petunjuk langsung dari Hagrid, menjadikannya nyaris sama persis dengan sebelumnya.

Saat mereka mendekat, yang pertama kali mereka sadari adalah seorang raksasa besar yang sedang tidur nyenyak. Suara dengkurnya luar biasa, sampai menggetarkan tanah. Dia berbaring miring tepat di sebelah rumah Hagrid, punggungnya menghadap ke Harry dan Hermione.

"Grawp masih di sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Ya, entahlah... Mungkin Hagrid tak ingin melepaskan adiknya untuk pulang begitu saja," kata Harry, tersenyum melihat Grawp. Dia sendiri harus mengakuinya, bahwa Grawp memegang peranan penting dalam pertempuran Hogwarts. Jika tidak ada Grawp, mereka mungkin tak akan sanggup menghadapi dua raksasa yang dibawa oleh pasukan Voldemort.

"Oi!"

Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Begitu mereka bertatapan mata dengan Hagrid, cengiran identik muncul di wajah mereka berdua.

"Kemana saja kalian berdua? Kupikir kalian lupa dimana aku tinggal!" seru Hagrid, berewoknya yang luar biasa lebat menyibak, memperlihatkan cengiran juga. Dia mengenakan mantel bepergiannya yang besar dan tampak berat, busur panah di tangan kanannya dan bangkai sesuatu yang tampak seperti rusa raksasa di bahunya.

"Maafkan kami, Hagrid, kami sangat sibuk! Ujian dan banyak masalah!" kata Harry, menghampiri Hagrid lebih dulu.

Hagrid terkekeh. Dia berkata, "Tentu saja. Ujian, yah? Wah, ayo masuk! Aku baru mau memasak hidangan untuk menyambut natal!"

Hermione meringis kecil, tapi dia ikut nyengir juga. Hagrid membuka pintu rumahnya, lalu mereka semua masuk bersama-sama.

Bagian dalam rumah Hagrid jauh lebih sepi dan lengang dibandingkan yang dulu diingat oleh mereka berdua. Mungkin karena isinya yang dulu, beragam barang-barang yang dikumpulkan dari hutan, juga ikut terbakar dan hancur saat pertempuran, dan Hagrid belum sempat mengumpulkan yang baru. Tempat tidur tunggal ada di satu sisi, ukurannya cukup besar untuk Harry dan Hermione sekaligus, namun hanya cukup untuk Hagrid seorang diri di dalam pondok ini. Kemudian di satu sisi, terdapat perapian yang menyala, memberi hawa hangat.

"Teh?" tanya Hagrid.

"Ya, terima kasih," kata Hermione. Hagrid tersenyum, menuangkan teh tersebut ke dalam dua cangkir yang masing-masing seukuran mangkok besar.

"Tak masalah, Hermione. Ini..." kata Hagrid, mengulurkan cangkir tersebut kepada Hermione, dan satu lagi ke Harry.

Mereka bertiga meminum teh dalam diam, menikmati kehangatan masing-masing. Hagird yang pertama kali memecahkan kediaman lagi. Dia menurunkan cangkirnya, dan berkata, "Jadi! Bagaimana kabar kalian masing-masing? Sudah lama sekali kan sejak kita bertemu, dan lebih lama lagi sejak kita mengobrol!"

Harry tertawa, dan, berdua dengan Hermione, mereka mulai bercerita. Mereka menceritakan nyaris seluruhnya, dari hal-hal kecil seperti jumlah PR yang bertambah banyak, hingga ke pelajaran dan ujian-ujian yang sulit. Dari hal-hal sepele, sampai ke hal-hal yang menarik seperti kabar mereka dengan Ginny dan Ron. Mereka menertawakan Hermione saat dia bercerita mengenai Ron, dan bagaimana dia dan Ron selama ini hanya berhubungan jarak jauh. Mengenai Harry dan Ginny... Sampai akhirnya mereka mencapainya.

Mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi di Hogwarts, mengenai apa-apa saja yang telah mereka temukan: _Seven Deadly Sins, _kemungkinan akan adanya lima pembunuhan lagi, dan buku-buku yang telah Hermione baca.

"Tapi itu tetap sangat aneh," kata Hermione. "Kenapa si pelaku meninggalkan petunjuk-petunjuk yang menyatakan bahwa dia melakukan pembunuhan berdasarkan _Seven Deadly Sins_? Kan dengan begitu dia jadi tidak bisa bergerak leluasa lagi, dan kecurigaan makin lama akan memusat. Kalau dia memang mau... Melakukan lima pembunuhan lagi, harusnya dia tak meninggalkan petunjuk!"

"Mungkin dia memang tidak berpikir dengan akal sehat, Hermione," kata Hagrid, akhirnya. Pertama kalinya dia bicara, setelah Harry dan Hermione menceritakan semuanya mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu. "Aku juga sudah mendengar mengenai ini dari McGonagall. Memang, rasanya jadi agak aneh - tapi, hei! Yang kita hadapi ini adalah orang yang membunuh tiga orang berturut-turut dengan cara yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak yakin di otaknya ada cukup akal sehat dan kewarasan untuk mempertimbangkan semua akibat-akibat dari perbuatannya."

"Tidak mungkin dia gila, kan?" kata Harry. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, dan berkata, "Kalau dia berhasil menemukan cara untuk tak terpengaruh akan keamanan-keamanan yang dipasang oleh Profesor McGonagall sendiri, berhasil menerobos masuk ke asrama Gryffindor dan menarik Cornish keluar, kupikir dia harusnya cukup cerdas dan _waras_."

"Aye, itu sebenarnya yang paling mengganggu," kata Hagrid, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sanggup membuka kunci yang dipasang oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts sendiri. Padahal kalau yang kuketahui benar, harusnya tak ada yang bisa mematahkan perintah langsung dari kepala sekolah Hogwarts -"

"-kecuali Ketua Murid, ya, kami," kata Hermione. Dia menggeleng pelan, menatap Harry dan berkata, "Meskipun... Kalau boleh jujur, aku tak pernah mencobanya secara langsung. Aku tak tahu kebenaran sepenuhnya dari hal ini."

"Aku pernah," kata Harry. "Aku menggunakannya untuk masuk ke kantor McGonagall, beberapa jam setelah jenazah Michael dan Su ditemukan. Aku memerintahkan si _gargoyle _minggir, dan berhasil. Aku ada di kantornya sepanjang malam."

"Nah, kalau begitu, tinggal mencari siapa lagi 'kan yang memiliki keistimewaan akses seperti itu!" kata Hagrid.

"Tapi masalahnya tidak semudah itu," kata Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Akses yang kami dapatkan sesungguhnya seluruhnya diberikan oleh Profesor McGonagall sendiri, saat yang sama beliau memberikan kami jabatan Ketua Murid. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan itu lagi, selain kami, kecuali Profesor McGonagall-"

Hermione menahan napas.

_Kecuali Profesor McGonagall -_

"Kecuali McGonagall pernah memberikan akses seperti yang kalian miliki kepada orang lain..." bisik Hagrid.

"Ya! Itu benar!" kata Hermione, nada suaranya meninggi. Dia menoleh ke Harry, berkata cepat, "Harry pernah _memberikan akses_ masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi kami kepada Ginny! Itu bukti bahwa _Akses_ memang bisa ditransfer, dapat dibagi-bagikan kepada orang lain!"

Harry menatapnya bingung, sebelum pemahaman merasuki dirinya. Dia menatap Hermione, dan bertanya ngeri, "A-apakah maksudmu... Ginny mungkin memberikan _Akses _tersebut... Kepada orang lain?"

"Tidak! Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak! Akses hanya bisa diberikan dari si pemberi _original_. Dalam hal ini, _akses_ untuk bisa melanggar keamanan dari Hogwarts secara keseluruhan, harus diberikan oleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts langsung. Harus dari Profesor McGonagall!" kata Hermione, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh semangat.

Harry mengernyit memandangnya. Tetap ada lubang besar di sini... Dia menarik napas, dan berkata, "Tapi Hermione, kalau itu benar, harusnya Profesor McGonagall tahu kepada siapa saja dia memberi akses tersebut, kan? Dia bisa dengan cepat menangkap pelakunya."

Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat. Hagrid diam, mengernyit kecil kepada mereka berdua, jenggot berewoknya bergerak-gerak pelan. Akhirnya, Hermione berkata pelan, "Oke... Kalau begitu, andaikan Profesor McGonagall tidak memberi Akses itu kepada siapapun. Siapa yang bisa memberi Akses lagi selain dia?"

"Ada dua kemungkinan kalau begitu," kata Harry. "Mungkin... Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah memberikan Akses kepada orang lain -"

"-seperti kamu yang memberikan Akses kepada Ginny, tapi kamu tidak menyadarinya."

"Ya, benar! Atau satu lagi..." Harry mengernyit. "Ada orang yang juga memiliki Akses selain dia, dan memberikannya kepada orang lain. Mungkin orang lain ini sudah memiliki Akses sebelum Profesor McGonagall, dan dia memberikannya kepada orang lain."

"Sudah kubilang tak mungkin, Harry!" kata Hermione agak tak sabar. "Tak ada yang dapat memiliki Akses kecuali Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts! Tak mungkin kan kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang terdahulu membagi-bagikan Akses tersebut kepada orang-orang dengan seenaknya! Akses yang diberikan kepada ketua-ketua murid terdahulu juga telah lenyap, bersamaan dengan lulusnya mereka dari Hogwarts!"

Harry diam, memikirkan semua ini. Ya, benar... Tak mungkin kepala sekolah Hogwarts mau seenaknya saja membagi-bagikan hal-hal semacam itu. Benar...

_Kecuali..._

"Tapi dulunya kupikir Dumbledore cukup sinting. Mungkin saja dia membagi-bagikannya?" tanya Harry pelan.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, namun dia berhenti di tengah jalan. Karena matanya menangkap Hagrid, yang ekspresinya berubah.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione, menoleh ke Hagrid. "Ada apa, Hagrid?"

"Huh? Apa?" kata Hagrid. Dia menoleh ke Hermione, sehingga Hemione dapat melihat ekspresinya seluruhnya. Dan dia melihatnya lagi.

"Kamu tahu sesuatu? Sesuatu mengenai Akses ini? Mengenai bagaimana penyalurannya, mengenai transfernya?" tanya Hermione cepat.

Hagrid bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya, menunduk dan berkata, "Uh..."

"Hagrid, kamu tahu? Apakah pernah ada Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang mentransfer Akses kepada seseorang yang tidak semestinya?" tanya Harry.

"Uh... Tidak! Jelas tidak!" kata Hagrid cepat-cepat.

"Hagrid," kata Harry pelan, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tak bergetar. Dia menatap Hagrid dalam-dalam, dan melihat kegelisahan di dalam sana. "Hagrid, apakah Dumbledore pernah memberikan Akses kepada seseorang, atau _sesuatu_, yang tidak semestinya?"

_Dumbledore! Tentu saja!_ batin Hermione.

Hagrid berdiri dengan cepat, dan berdeham keras-keras. Dia berkata dengan suara kelewat bersemangat, "Wah, sepertinya matahari sudah mau terbenam, Harry, Hermione! Aku sangat senang kalian di sini, tapi sayangnya kalian tidak terkecuali dari peraturan baru mengenai larangan di luar kastil saat malam hari! Sebaiknya kalian berdua kembali ke kastil!"

"Hagrid!" seru Harry. "Hagrid, beritahu kami!"

"Selamat malam, kalian berdua!" kata Hagrid, tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang tak mencapai matanya yang penuh kekhawatiran. Dia meraih bahu Harry dan Hermione, dan mendorong mereka berdua keluar dari pondoknya. Mereka berusaha melawan, tapi tak berguna - tenaga Hagrid tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Dan salam untuk Ginny dan Ron dariku! Juga untuk Neville! Dan Luna! Sayang sekali anak itu tidak kembali ke sini untuk tahun ketujuhnya!" seru Hagrid keras-keras, mengeluarkan mereka.

Hermione nyaris terjatuh di pintu. Untung baginya, dia sempat menyeimbangkan diri sehingga dapat mendarat di kedua kakinya. Harry berbalik badan dengan cepat kepada Hagrid, tepat sebelum Hagrid menutup pintu pondoknya.

"Hagrid, TIGA ORANG SUDAH TEWAS!" seru Harry keras.

Hagrid menghentikan gerakannya menutup pintu. Dia membukanya lagi sedikit, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Mereka hanya saling tatap. Harry, dengan napasnya yang agak memburu, dan Hagrid yang diam. Hermione memandangi mereka berdua dengan khawatir.

"Dengarkan aku, Harry," kata Hagrid pelan. "Jauhi masalah ini. Jauhi. Kamu sudah tahun ketujuh di sini, sebentar lagi akan lulus. Biarkan masalah ini diurus oleh yang berwenang!"

"Apa?" kata Harry tidak percaya. "Diurus yang - jauhi - Hagrid! Yang benar saja!"

"Kumohon, Harry. Percayalah," kata Hagrid. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi memohon, sesuatu yang sangat jarang Harry lihat. "Percayalah... Ini demi kebaikanmu. Berhenti mencari-cari... Berhentilah."

Setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, Hagrid menutup pintu pondoknya keras-keras. Salju berjatuhan dari atap pondoknya.

**.**

Harry menatap pintu pondok tersebut dengan tidak percaya. Menit demi menit berlalu, dengan mereka berdua masih berdiri di sana sementara cahaya matahari semakin lama semakin tenggelam di cakrawala.

Hermione berjalan menghampiri Harry, dan menggenggam tangannya lagi. Dia menariknya sedikit, berkata, "Ayo... Kita kembali. Jam malam akan tiba sebentar lagi."

Harry mengangguk pelan, dan berdua, mereka menjauhi pondok Hagrid, kembali ke kastil.

Sementara itu, Hagrid mengintip dari jendela pondoknya, memandang mereka berdua dengan cemas dan khawatir.

_._


	10. Fine Line in Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

"Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah si pelaku belum juga tertangkap?"

"Ya, benar," kata Hermione. Dia menghela napas pelan, dan berkata, "Aku tak mengerti. Saat pengamanan diperketat sampai sekuat kemarin, dia benar-benar langsung tidak berbuat apa-apa lagi. Rasanya... Entahlah..."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengernyit ke arah perapian. Menggeleng, dia berkata, "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi tadinya aku berpikir si pelaku bukanlah... Bukan..."

"Orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja hanya gara-gara penjagaan diperketat, kan. Kamu berharap dia akan berusaha menerobos penjagaan, sehingga bisa diketahui siapa pelakunya itu."

"Ya, ya, benar sekali, Luna," kata Hermione. "Tadinya aku mengira si pelaku akan melakukan hal itu. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"Mungkin saja, dia sedang menunggu kesempatan," kata Harry. "Menunggu para Auror dan semua orang lainnya lengah."

"Atau mungkin menunggu _saat_ yang tepat, Harry," kata Luna, mengalihkan matanya yang perak bundar kepada Harry.

Harry diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahunya. Dia berkata, "Itu juga mungkin saja."

"Yang aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya _apa alasannya_ ini semua terjadi," kata Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Semuanya sudah selesai, kan? Pelahap Maut sudah nyaris tak bersisa, seluruh sisa-sisa dari Voldemort sudah hampir lenyap seluruhnya. Kenapa malah _sekarang_?"

"Bukan. Pertanyaan yang lebih penting, menurutku, tetap _siapa pelakunya_," kata Luna. "Coba pikirkan ini, Harry, Hermione. Pernahkah kalian benar-benar mencoba memasukkan semua orang ke dalam daftar tersangka?"

"Tentu saja pernah," jawab Hermione. "Namun semuanya juga tidak mungkin. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki Akses selain Profesor McGonagall, aku, dan Harry! _Well_, setidaknya tidak ada orang yang kutahu."

"Kalau begitu, aku heran kamu dan Harry belum saling tuduh satu sama lain," ujar Luna lancar.

Harry menoleh padanya dengan tajam. Apa yang - apa maksud -

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry. "Kenapa aku harus menuduh Hermione sebagai pelakunya?"

"_Well_, begini lho," kata Luna, melambaikan tangannya yang bersarung tangan berbulu. "Kita mencoba mencari orang yang memiliki Akses, dapat berjalan-jalan di malam hari dengan bebas, dan kemungkinan besar memiliki pengetahuan tentang kastil sangat bagus, jika dia tak pernah ketahuan dan tak pernah ditemukan. Nah, di Hogwarts, hanya ada sedikit orang-orang yang seperti itu. Namun tetap _ada_. Misalnya, ya, kalian berdua."

Bagian dalam tubuh Hermione terasa membeku. Dia sama sekali, benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan seperti itu. Dia mengerjap, mundur sedikit di kursinya, sementara Luna tetap menatap mereka berdua dengan mata peraknya yang terasa menusuk. Harry juga menegakkan diri, merasa dirinya terbanting keras sekali akan pengetahuan ini. Tak pernah, sekalipun tak pernah, dia memikirkan adanya kemungkinan tersebut.

Dan perlahan, hal yang dikatakan Luna tersebut membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Itu tak mungkin," ujar Harry pelan.

"Kenapa tak mungkin?" tanya Luna, mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya kepada Harry.

"Karena-karena-" Harry mengernyit, mencoba memfokuskan kembali pikirannya kepada topik yang ada di depannya ini. Kepada masalah ini. "Karena - kalau salah satu dari kami yang melakukannya, kami pasti akan ingat. Dan kami jelas tidak ingat pernah melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan dengan cara sekejam itu!"

Harry menoleh kepada Hermione, meminta dukungan. Namun Hermione tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk pelan dengan ragu-ragu.

Hal tersebut tak luput dari Luna dan Harry, yang langsung menatapnya. Kesenyapan menerpa mereka bertiga, menyelimuti dengan sangat erat seperti pelukan raksasa yang sangat kuat. Bulu kuduk Harry terasa berdiri lagi, dan dia tak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" tanya Harry. "Ada yang... Aneh?"

"Hermione, apakah kamu adalah pelaku? Kamu pernah ingat melakukan pembunuhan-pembunuhan tersebut?" tanya Luna.

Harry sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa Luna bisa sangat frontal kalau menanyakan sesuatu, tidak menahan apapun sama sekali, namun bahkan untuk kali ini dia berjengit kaget. Dia menatap Luna dengan tidak percaya, kemudian menoleh ke Hermione, yang sedang menatap Luna dengan intensitas luar biasa.

Harry setengah menduga Hermione akan berteriak, atau, lebih buruk lagi, menampar Luna di tempat. Betapa kagetnya ia menyaksikan Hermione menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu."

_Tidak tahu?_

"Kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Luna.

"Ya... Aku..." Hermione menelan ludahnya, menjawab lagi, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu? Hermione, kamu tentu saja tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Apa maksudmu kamu _tidak tahu_?" tanya Harry dengan cepat.

"Maksudku, Harry, adalah bahwa di dalam ingatanku tentu saja aku tak _ingat_ bahwa aku telah membunuh. Tapi... Tapi..." Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan ngeri. Dia berkata, "Tidakkah kamu memikirkan satu kemungkinan lagi?" kata Hermione.

"Apa?"

"Bahwa... Bahwa mungkin... Aku membunuh, tapi aku tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Hermione berbisik.

Harry membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Dia membukanya, sebelum pemahaman merasuki dirinya. Masa sih...

_Masa itu bisa terjadi lagi?_

"Ada satu hal yang bisa membuat seseorang membunuh, tapi tidak ingat pernah melakukannya, Harry," kata Luna dengan pelan.

Harry mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Luna, yang menatapnya balik tanpa reaksi sedikit pun. Luna menunggu jeda selama dua detik, sebelum menjawab, "Kalau Heliopath merasuki seseorang, Heliopath akan mengendalikan orang itu di saat-saat tertentu. Nah, si orang yang dirasuki tak akan memiliki ingatan mengenai ketika dia dirasuki, tentu saja. Ingatannya akan membentuk semacam-"

"_Blank-out,_" bisik Harry. Pelan, sangat pelan, hingga nyaris tak tertangkap oleh Luna dan Hermione. Ada saat-saat seseorang tidak ingat dimana dia berada sebelumnya, atau apa yang telah dia lakukan. Itu terjadi pada orang yang dirasuki. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas cerita dari Ginny di tahun kelimanya dulu, saat Ginny mendeskripsikan keadaannya dan apa yang terjadi padanya selama dia dirasuki oleh Voldemort dulu. Tapi...

"Tapi aku tak pernah mengalami itu. Kita tak pernah mengalami itu, Hermione. Kita selalu memiliki ingatan lengkap terhadap apa saja yang kita lakukan, kan!" kata Harry. "Kamu dan aku bukanlah pelakunya! Kita tak dirasuki oleh apapun!"

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengangguk pelan. Harry menghela napas, bersandar kembali di sofanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione tadi. Membuat panik saja...

Tapi Hermione sebenarnya tidak semudah itu berhenti. Dia sesungguhnya tahu, bahwa ada _satu saat_ dimana dia tidak begitu mengingatnya. Dia ingat, namun terasa kurang nyata, seperti mimpi. Sesuatu yang mengambang, antara ada atau tiada. Sesuatu yang tertancap dalam-dalam di otaknya bagaikan dipasak oleh pancang terkuat, namun di saat bersamaan juga begitu lemahnya hingga seperti air yang digenggam di telapak tangan.

Yaitu saat dia ada di perpustakaan.

Malam itu, saat dia melihat genangan-genangan air tersebut. Saat itu terasa nyata, dan sangat teringat. Tidak mungkin itu hanyalah khayalan. Namun jika diingat lagi, saat dia berputar semua genangan air itu sudah tidak ada.

_Seolah-olah hanya mimpi._

Mungkinkah itu termasuk di dalam kategori yang dikatakan oleh Luna? Bahwa saat itulah...

_Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah saat itu, aku sesungguhnya tidak ada di perpustakaan? Mungkinkah saat itu aku sebenarnya ada di tempat lain, sedang... Sedang... Melakukan entah apa?_

_Kemudian bagaimana dengan setiap malam? Bagaimana dengan buku-bukuku yang hilang? Bagaimana jika ternyata aku yang menghilangkannya? Aku dapat melakukannya dengan mudah... Begitu juga dengan Peta Perampok. Aku dapat dengan mudah ke kamar Harry, mengambil peta tersebut dengan mantra panggil, dan membakarnya dengan melemparnya ke perapian._

Lalu bagaimana dengan akses ke seluruh tempat di kastil?

_Aku memilikinya. Aku bahkan sudah jauh mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki Akses, jauh sebelum Harry tahu. 'Kan aku yang menjelaskannya ke Harry._

Tak ada motif!

_Aku merasa jijik kepada Cornish, karena dia datang ke ruang rapat Prefek dengan membawa makanan. _

Bagaimana dengan Michael? Su?

_Entahlah..._

Tapi Hermione tidak dapat menyangkalnya. Dialah yang mungkin paling mengetahui mengenai _Seven Deadly Sins_. Dialah yang memiliki pengetahuan bahwa dia mendapatkan _Akses_ sejak awal.

Tangan Hermione bergetar pelan, dia harus menggigit lidahnya untuk menghentikan gemetarannya tersebut. Dia berdoa semoga Harry dan Luna tidak menyadarinya.

Untunglah Harry, saat itu, memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya kembali kepada Luna. Harry menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan menatap Luna dengan senyum kecil.

"Oke... Sekarang ganti topik. Bagaimana denganmu, Luna?" tanya Harry.

"Aku? Baik, tentu saja," jawab Luna, mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Oh, dan kamu sudah menanyakan itu padaku saat aku baru masuk tadi, Harry."

Harry mendengus, dan menggeleng. Dia berkata, "Bukan itu, Luna. Yang kutanyakan adalah mengenai bagaimana perjalananmu."

"Oh," kata Luna, tersenyum.

Dan dia mulai bercerita mengenai perjalanannya ke berbagai tempat untuk mencari hewan-hewan gaib. Harry mendapati dirinya sangat tertarik akan cerita tersebut. Di bulan Juli, Luna telah memilih untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun ketujuhnya. Dia memilih untuk ikut bersama ayahnya untuk berkelana. Ke berbagai tempat, dari pegunungan di Inggris hingga danau Loch Ness, menyaksikan sendiri Kelpie terbesar yang pernah dicatat oleh sejarah. Luna memperlihatkan kepada Harry foto-foto perjalannya, termasuk di antaranya foto Luna yang menggendong seekor burung berwarna hitam yang pastilah Augurey bayi - entah bagaimana dia bisa menemukannya.

"Dan siapa ini?" tanya Harry, menunjuk ke satu foto yang menampilkan tiga orang berpose dengan latar belakang pohon besar sekali. Dua orang di antaranya pastilah Luna dan ayahnya, namun Harry tak mengenali satu orang lagi. Seorang pria, berambut pirang pendek dan bertubuh gempal. Penampilannya mengingatkan Harry akan Malfoy dan Charlie Weasley sekaligus digabung.

"Oh, itu. Dia Rolf," jawab Luna.

"Rolf?"

"Rolf Scamander. Seorang penduduk dari desa yang kami singgahi. Dia tidak pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts, namun dia penyihir juga kok. Dia menunjukkan kepada kami jalur menuju ke sarang Augurey," jawab Luna datar.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Luna. Kalau telinganya tidak menipunya, dia baru saja mendengar Luna berbicara dengan nada _datar._

Huh. Itu aneh. Luna Lovegood tak pernah berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Dia berharap suatu hari lagi kami akan ke desanya lagi. Entahlah. Dia mengirimiku hadiah natal," tambah Luna.

Harry nyaris terkekeh, dan dia menahannya. Namun dia tak bisa mencegah cengiran yang sudah terpancang di wajahnya.

Kalau yang dihadapinya benar, dia menduga Luna sedang menjadi _berbeda_ karena seorang pria.

Dia menggeleng-geleng geli, menyandar kembali di sofa, sebelum dia mengerling ke jam di dinding.

"Kok mereka belum datang juga, ya?" tanya Harry.

"Yah... Kamu tahu bagaimana Ronald," kata Luna, menengadah memandangi langit-langit yang sudah dihias oleh Harry dan Kreacher.

Harry terkekeh, dan menggeleng-geleng. Tentu saja, Ron pastilah akan tetap menjadi Ron.

Menghela napas, Harry bangkit dari kursi dan memandang berkeliling. Ruang keluarga Grimmauld Place sudah dirombaknya habis-habisan, berdua bersama Kreacher, dalam rangka menyambut hari natal ini. Pohon cemara yang masih menyisakan butiran-butiran salju, sengaja disihir agar tidak meleleh, berdiri di satu sisi. Harry sendiri memasang _wallpaper_ di seluruh dinding ruang keluarga, untuk mengurangi kesan suram ruangan tersebut. Dia bahkan membeli radio baru dari toko elektronik terdekat, dan menyihirnya sehingga dapat menerima sinyal radio sihir.

Makanan-makanan sudah siap. Diantara hidangan yang sudah disiapkan adalah kalkun berukuran besar yang nyaris tak bisa dipercaya, Butterbeer berjumlah kurang lebih tiga lusin botol, dan _Egg Nogg._

Singkat kata, persiapan untuk perayaan hari natal di Grimmauld Place sudah sempurna.

"Kamu bahkan memasang _mistletoe,_ Harry," kata Luna dari belakangnya.

Harry mendengus, mendongak ke langit-langit juga. Pengalamannya yang sudah-sudah dengan _mistletoe_ memang bukan pengalaman bagus, namun juga tidak terlalu buruk. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa memanfaatkannya untuk berciuman dengan Ginny, dan kalau bisa, saat semuanya tidak memperhatikan, membawa Ginny ke atas-

"Kadang _mistletoe_ yang banyak Nargle-nya bisa membuat pikiranmu tidak beres, Harry," kata Luna dengan nada khasnya. "Kadang bisa membuat pikiranmu menjadi ngeres."

_Oh, sial!_ Semua pikiran Harry (yang sudah mencapai di bagian memasuki kamar) lenyap seperti gelembung sabun dipecahkan dengan kekuatan tinggi. Dia menggeleng pelan, dan berjalan ke ruang depan. Kalau mau menunggu, mungkin lebih baik di sana.

Saat dia melewati dapur, dia melihat Hermione keluar dari sana. Harry mengangkat alisnya. Dia tidak memperhatikan Hermione dari tadi, dia tidak sadar bahwa Hermione sudah meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry.

Hermione berhenti berjalan, menolehkan wajahnya perlahan kepada Harry. Harry mengernyit sedikit kepadanya, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres.

Firasatnya tersebut terbukti benar saat dia melihat ekspresi di wajah Hermione. Dia langsung menghilangkan kernyitannya, dan berjalan dua langkah mendekat ke Hermione.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hermione menunduk, tidak mau menatap Harry langsung. Hal tersebut membuat Harry semakin gelisah, dia menggenggam bahu Hermione, kedua-duanya, membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Yang dia lihat di dalam sepasang mata cokelat tersebut adalah sesuatu yang khas, yang biasa dia lihat, bahkan dia rasakan sendiri:

Kecemasan.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" ulang Harry, kali ini dengan lebih perlahan.

Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan mengangkat bahunya. Dia menatap Harry, dan menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hermione, kamu mau menyembunyikan rahasia lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memiliki rahasia, begitu?" kata Hermione, nadanya meninggi.

Harry mundur sedikit, dan dalam sekejap Hermione menyadari kesalahannya. Dia buru-buru menutup mulutnya, dan menggeleng pelan. Menahan napasnya, dia berkata, "Sori, Harry. Sori. Aku - bukan maksudku untuk -"

Terus menatap sahabatnya tersebut, Harry memilih untuk diam, menunggu Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun Hermione ternyata tidak menyelesaikannya, karena dia menggeleng-geleng, dan menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Sori, Harry. Sori. Tapi... Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang? Kumohon? Aku..." Hermione menelan ludahnya, menarik napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku janji, aku akan menceritakannya padamu... Tapi kumohon, jangan sekarang. Jangan hari ini..."

Mendongak menatap Harry, ekspresi Hermione kembali lembut dan tampak merasa bersalah. Dia berkata berbisik, "_Please_?"

Harry mengangguk. Setelah saat-saat diam yang agak canggung di antara mereka, Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Bersamaan dengan bel pintu depan yang berbunyi, diikuti dengan suara yang sudah sangat mereka kenal.

"Harry! Hermione! Kami sudah datang!"

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum memutar bola matanya. Dia tersenyum, berbalik badan dan berjalan ke ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu. Sementara itu, Harry hanya berdiri di tempat, terpaku dan masih menatap punggung Hermione yang menjauh.

"Jangan memaksanya, Harry," kata Luna, yang entah bagaimana muncul begitu saja di samping Harry.

Nyaris terlompat kaget, Harry hanya menatap gadis tersebut, yang tersenyum samar padanya. Luna mendongak, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya - menghitung jumlah _mistletoe_.

Sementara, keluarga Weasley masuk satu per satu melewati pintu depan, masing-masing setelah menyalami dan memeluk Hermione yang berdiri membukakan pintu. Rambut merah yang sama, bintik-bintik yang sama, serta wajah-wajah yang familiar.

Ron, yang paling depan, menghampiri Harry dengan lengan terbuka. Dia berkata, "Hei, bung! Lama sekali tidak bertemu! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, Ronald," jawab Luna, yang lagi-lagi muncul begitu saja dari balik Ron. Berbeda dengan Harry, Ron sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kekagetannya: dia melompat kaget.

"Apa yang - _bloody hell_! Sejak kapan kamu di sini - bagaimana kamu bisa - Luna -"

"Ah, _mistletoe_, Ronald," kata Luna, mendongak menatap untaian di atas kepada mereka berdua. Ron mendongak juga, dan buru-buru melompat menjauh, mengeluarkan suara "Eeep!"

"Sebaiknya begitu, Ronald. Cara terbaik menghindari pengaruh Nargle adalah dengan menjauhi _mistletoe_," kata Luna sambil lalu. Dia kemudian berbalik badan, dan melanjutkan menghitung _mistletoe_.

Menganga, Ron menatap punggung Luna yang menjauh, sebelum menoleh kepada Harry, minta penjelasan lengkap.

Harry, melihat ekspresi di wajah Ron, melakukan satu hal yang paling masuk akal dilakukan orang manapun jika mereka menghadapi ekspresi tersebut.

Dia tertawa.

.

-o0o-

.

Acara natal berlangsung meriah, seperti yang dulu berlangsung di _The Burrow_, pada tahun keenam Harry, Hermione, dan Ron. Para ibu-ibu, dalam hal ini Mrs. Weasley dan Fleur, menyiapkan meja dan membagi-bagikan semua makanan, tak memedulikan sama sekali fakta bahwa semuanya sudah Harry letakkan di atas meja dan tinggal diambil sesuka hati. Kreacher, untuk hari spesial ini, memilih untuk tidak bekerja. Dia duduk di lantai, bermain dengan Teddy yang sudah bisa merangkak. Teddy dibawa oleh Andromeda, yang datang juga, dan kini sedang berdebat seru dengan Angelina mengenai mode jubah.

Angelina dibawa oleh George. Tampaknya mereka berdua telah menjadi teman akrab, sangat akrab. Kematian Fred telah mendekatkan mereka berdua. Mr. Weasley tentu saja berkali-kali mengganggu obrolan Harry dengan Ginny, dalam rangka meminta penjelasan mengenai radio baru yang Harry beli.

"Jelaskan, kalau tidak _ijinku_ akan kucabut untuk hari ini, Harry," kata Mr. Weasley dengan ekspresi super serius.

Harry meringis, tahu benar bahwa _ijin_ yang dimaksud adalah ijin untuk berdua dengan Ginny sepanjang hari. Dia buru-buru menjelaskan kepada Mr. Weasley, lengkap dan rinci - bahkan memberikan buku panduan mengenai radio tersebut.

Ron dan Hermione duduk bersebelahan, tampaknya sudah memulai pertengkaran baru - tampaknya mengenai fakta bahwa Ron baru saja mengambil jatah makanan dengan kapasitas setara untuk satu minggu makan siang orang normal. Tapi pertengkaran mereka tidak tampak berbahaya. Harry dan Ginny berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum mengangkat bahu masing-masing.

Hermione dan Ron tidak tampak ingin mengakhiri hal tersebut dalam waktu dekat, jadi lebih baik biarkan saja mereka berdua.

Kejutan berikutnya, atau sebenarnya sudah sejak awal, adalah Fleur yang mengumumkan bahwa dia sudah hamil tiga bulan. Tidak seperti keluarga Weasley, Harry (bersama dengan Hermione dan Andromeda) sama sekali belum mengetahui mengenai berita ini. Mereka langsung menyalaminya, dan memberinya selamat.

"Kalau sudah tiga bulan, berarti kemungkinan lahir bulan Juni?" tanya Harry. Fleur mengangguk, nyengir.

"Wah, kalau begitu, akhirnya Teddy bisa dapat teman main! Satu lagi bayi dalam keluarga!" seru George, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Jangan ajak anakku menaiki sapu sebelum dia mencapai umur 4 tahun, George!" kata Bill, meringis. "Dan jangan ajak dia terbang, jangan berikan dia barang-barang dari toko lelucon, dan - pokoknya jangan aneh-aneh!"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kali ini yang menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak terucap adalah Mrs. Weasley.

"Jangan bermain-main hal-hal berbahaya dengan bayi, George! Itu tidak bagus!" bentak Mrs. Weasley.

"Aku tidak pernah bermain-main berbahaya, kok!" kata George, membela diri. Dia menoleh ke Teddy, dan berkata meminta dukungan, "Ya kan, Ted? Kita tidak pernah bermain yang berbahaya kan?"

Teddy, yang tidak mengerti, hanya menatap George dengan polosnya. Rambutnya berubah menjadi ungu, tanda bahwa dia bingung.

Harry mendengus, dan meraih Teddy, menggendongnya. Tentu saja, pastilah George sudah bermain-main banyak dengan Teddy. Mungkin itu pula salah satu alasan Teddy mengenakan kaos bertulisan '_WWW Rocks!' _

"Aku kurang setuju Teddy dibawa main-main aneh-aneh, George, sori," kata Harry.

"Hei, ayolah! Anak laki-laki akan bosan kalau cuma bermain bola-bola kecil di atas lantai!" kata George. Dia menoleh ke Fleur, dan berkata lagi, "Ya kan, Fleur?"

Fleur memutar bola matanya, dan Angelina memukul bahu George dengan kekuatan lumayan. Semuanya memutar bola mata mereka masing-masing, minus Kreacher dan Teddy, yang tampaknya tak mengerti. Dia malah menatap Harry, dan mencoba menirunya memutar bola mata - hasil yang didapatkan adalah dia menggoyangkan kepalanya.

Lagu di radio berganti, menjadi sebuah lagu yang sangat diingat Harry dan seluruh keluarga Weasley. Serentak, seluruh pria berjuang menahan diri masing-masing dari keinginan kuat untuk mengeluh.

"_Sekali Penuh Cinta Panas_!" seru Mrs. Weasley, senang sekali. "Arthur, mereka masih menyiarkannya!"

"Setelah dua puluh tahun lebih, ya," gumam George. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana mereka masih menganggap lagu ini mode..."

Harry mendengus lagi, sementara lagu tersebut terus berlanjut. Harry menoleh ke Ron dan Hermione, yang kedua-duanya langsung sadar ditatap olehnya.

Hermione baru mau bertanya ada apa, namun Ron mendahuluinya. Dia berdeham, dan mengulurkan telapak tangannya kepada Hermione.

"Er... Yuk dansa," kata Ron.

Ekspresi di wajah Hermione luar biasa, sampai-sampai Harry menyesal habis-habisan tidak membawa kamera untuk bisa mengabadikan ekspresi tersebut. Dia nyengir lebar, sementara Hermione mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Ron yang terulur. Keduanya bermuka merah, berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah ruang keluarga.

Diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dan suitan dari George, Percy, dan Bill, dan juga teriakan "Keren, Ron!" dari Angelina, mereka berdansa. Jelas dansa yang tak terlatih dan spontan, karena kaki mereka berkali-kali bersilangan - tapi mereka tak tampak keberatan, membuat Harry nyengir.

Andromeda menghampirinya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Harry tersenyum malu-malu, dan menyerahkan Teddy kembali ke gendongan neneknya tersebut.

"Sana, ajak gadismu," kata Andromeda.

Harry mengangguk, menoleh ke Ginny, yang tersenyum sembari mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Segera, jumlah pasangan di tengah ruang keluarga berjumlah empat pasang. Hermione dan Ron, Harry dan Ginny, Angelina dan George, beserta Mr. Dan Mrs. Weasley. George berkali-kali memotret mereka, dan Teddy menjulurkan tangannya, tampaknya ingin ikut bergabung. Luna berdiri di sebelah Percy, tersenyum dan bergumam-gumam pelan sendiri, membuat Percy merasa agak bingung.

'_Oh, don't you know that it can't be undone?_

_What I've get in this high_

_And you keep get your job all done_

_By holding my heart very tight.'_

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, Harry melihat Ron menarik Hermione ke atas tangga. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada punggung kedua sahabatnya yang menjauh tersebut, sebelum menoleh ke Ginny.

"Apa?" tanya Ginny, membiarkan dirinya diputar perlahan oleh Harry.

Harry mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah tangga, persis ketika Ron dan Hermione menghilang. Ginny melihatnya sekilas, dan kembali menatap Harry, senyum yang sangat khas di wajahnya. Harry nyaris nyengir seperti orang idiot melihat senyum tersebut.

"Mau... Mencari sedikit privasi juga?" tanya Harry, berbisik di telinga Ginny.

"Tergantung," kata Ginny, menempel kepada Harry, sementara mereka bergerak miring dengan mulus.

"Tergantung apa?" tanya Harry.

"Tergantung kamu mau membawaku mencari privasi untuk apa," kata Ginny, nyengir.

_Merlin..._ Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas, dia berharap semoga tak ada yang menyadari ekspresinya sekarang. Ginny mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan Harry tahu persis bahwa lampu hijau sudah menyala.

_Akhirnya!_ Monster di dada Harry, setan di bahunya, dan bahkan mungkin termasuk Nargle yang menghinggapinya, berseru-seru dan berteriak-teriak menyemangati. Harry tersenyum lebar, menarik Ginny ke arah tangga -

Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa dia berhadapan langsung dengan Mr. Weasley.

Yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry, namun aku mau berdansa sedikit dengan anak perempuanku di sini," kata Mr. Weasley, tersenyum dengan ramah dan kebapakan.

Bagi Harry, itu terdengar seperti "Mau kemana kau, bocah ingusan? Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan anakku?"

"Dad!" keluh Ginny.

"Sekarang, Ginny. Kapan lagi kamu bisa berdansa dengan Ayahmu yang sudah tua ini? Ayolah," kata Mr. Weasley.

Yang didengar telinga Harry: "Oh tidak, _young lady_! Kamu masih ingusan, sini sama Ayah dulu!"

Menghela napasnya, Ginny bergabung dengan Ayahnya, melempar pandangan 'Nanti-saja!' kepada Harry.

'Siap!' jawab Harry dengan anggukannya.

Mr. Weasley tampaknya menyadari bahasa isyarat yang mereka berdua perbuat, karena dia menarik Ginny lebih cepat kembali ke tengah ruang keluarga, mungkin berniat untuk menjaganya tetap di sampingnya sampai malam hari berakhir.

Harry menghela napas panjang-panjang dengan kecewa, berjalan dengan agak lunglai ke meja makan, tempat Luna tampaknya sedang mengamati _Egg Nogg_ dengan penuh antusiasme. Harry meraih gelas Butterbeer dengan lemas, dan meminumnya.

Dia bahkan berani bersumpah baru saja mendengar suara berdebum pelan dari lantai atas.

_Dasar... _Batin Harry, meskipun demikian dia tetap tersenyum. Jika ada orang yang paling bisa membuat Hermione bahagia dari kondisi kesal dalam sekejap, itu adalah Ron. Dia paling sanggup untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

_'Oh, come and stir my cauldron,_

_And if you do it right_

_I'll boil you up some hot, strong love_

_To keep you warm tonight.'_

Bersandar ke meja, dia mengamati semuanya. Ginny dan Mr. Weasley kini sedang berdansa, tampaknya sama-sama senang. George dan Angelina berdansa dengan perlahan, mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Di sini Harry mengangkat alisnya sedikit, namun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Percy, yang sudah terlibat adu minum melawan Bill. Ajaibnya, tampaknya Percy sedang unggul.

"Sulangan - Kedelapanbelas!" seru Percy, mengacungkan gelasnya. "Untuk - bayimu nanti!"

Harry meringis, kemudian melihat ke Andromeda dan Mrs. Weasley. Keduanya sedang berbicara dengan Fleur, tampaknya mengenai bayi, melahirkan, dan perawatan bayi. Teddy merangkak mengejar-ngejar Kreacher, yang tampaknya senang bermain dengannya - terlepas dari fakta bahwa Kreacher tak pernah tampak bersenang-senang sebelumnya. Mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dengan keturunan dan pewaris darah keluarga Black membuatnya bahagia.

"Semuanya sangat senang, ya? Tak terasa kamu tadi pagi baru saja menceritakan mengenai kejadian-kejadian di Hogwarts," kata Luna dari samping Harry.

"Ya," jawab Harry, menyeruput Butterbeer yang digenggamnya. Dia menghela napas, dan berkata pelan, "Sama sekali... Tak terasa..."

Debum pelan terdengar dari lantai atas. Harry meringis kecil, untunglah tampaknya hanya dia yang mendengar. Yang lainnya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka sedang asyik sepertinya di atas," kata Luna, mendongak menatap tangga.

Harry mengangkat bahunya. Dia berkata, "_Well_, baguslah."

Menenggak Butterbeernya lagi, Harry tidak menyadari Luna telah menoleh dan kini menatapnya dengan sepasang mata perak tersebut. Saat dia sadar, dia merasa bingung, dan buru-buru bertanya, "Apa?"

"Ah, tidak, Harry," kata Luna. Tapi dia tetap menatapnya, dan Harry menatapnya balik, meminta penjelasan. Akhirnya, Luna berkata, "Aku dari dulu selalu berpikir bahwa di akhir, kamu akan bersama dengan Hermione, bukan dengan Ginny. Tapi sepertinya aku salah."

Dan dengan itu, dia ngeloyor pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Harry yang menganga kepada punggungnya. Luna bergabung dengan Kreacher, bermain dengan Teddy, yang tampak sangat senang mendapatkan satu lagi teman main.

Harry menggeleng-geleng dengan agak geli, sebelum berjalan ke Mr. Weasley, berniat untuk meminta Ginny kembali berdansa dengannya.

.

-o0o-

.

Suara dengkur Percy dan Bill dapat terdengar hingga ke ujung-ujung Grimmauld Place, begitu juga dengan suara dengkur Mr. Weasley dan Ron dari kamar di atas. Hermione memandang ke sekeliling dengan perlahan di tengah-tengah ruang keluarga yang sudah gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya redup dari perapian. Seluruh sisa-sisa pesta masih ada sepenuhnya, bergeletakan dan berantakan, bungkus-bungkus makanan, gelas-gelas, buntelan yang sepertinya kain kotor di sofa dekat perapian...

Keluarga Weasley, seluruhnya, setelah malam dan pesta yang sangat panjang, memutuskan untuk bermalam di Grimmauld Place. Karena jumlah kamar yang luar biasa di rumah tersebut, semua orang mendapatkan tempat mereka masing-masing dan dapat merebahkan diri dengan mudah. Mrs. Weasley dan Andromeda telah sepakat untuk ikut membantu membereskan rumah besok pagi, setelah mereka semua mendapatkan cukup istirahat.

Hermione tersenyum. Hari natal kali ini benar-benar sangat bagus. Dia memang menyesal karena tak bisa menghabiskannya bersama kedua orangtuanya, yang kini tengah berlibur di Australia untuk merayakan bulan madu mereka tanggal 27 Desember nanti. Namun toh itu terbayar oleh semua ini. Ron benar-benar membuatnya kembali merasa ceria, segar, dan senang, setelah kegelisahan yang sangat menumpuk di dalam dirinya.

Luna pulang, karena dia harus berangkat ke Skotlandia lagi. Ayahnya kini tinggal di sebuah desa di sana, dan dia juga sudah berjanji dengan seseorang untuk mengunjunginya. Hermione tak tahu siapa orang tersebut, tapi sepertinya cukup penting.

Kemudian Harry...

_Harry._

"Kamu belum tidur, Hermione?"

Sosok yang dari tadi ada di atas sofa depan perapian ternyata bukanlah buntelan selimut, melainkan Harry sendiri. Hermione menatapnya sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Belum. Kamu juga belum?"

"_Well_... Kecuali kondisiku ini bisa disebut tertidur, aku pikir aku masih terjaga," jawab Harry.

Hermione tertawa pelan, dan Harry tersenyum. Dia bergeser sedikit, sehingga Hermione dapat duduk di sebelahnya dengan lega. Hermione menyambut tawaran dari Harry, dan duduk di sebelahnya, bersandar di sofa dengan nyaman menghadap perapian.

"Jadi, bagaimana Ron?" tanya Harry.

"Baik-baik saja, dia ada di atas sekarang, tidur seperti _vacuum cleaner_," jawab Hermione, tersenyum kecil.

"Oh?" kata Harry, kilat jail melintas di matanya. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan tadi?"

"Beberapa... _Hal_..." jawab Hermione pelan. Harry terkekeh mendengar hal tersebut, sementara Hermione memerah. Dia memukul bahu Harry, mendorongnya sampai Harry nyaris terjungkal di sofa.

"Ouch! Kekerasan!" kata Harry, memijat bahunya.

Hermione menahan keinginan untuk menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Harry, sementara Harry kembali terkekeh dan mendengus setiap jeda beberapa detik. Dia memutar bola matanya, kadang dia sebal juga akan sikap Harry yang seperti ini. Tidak pikir-pikir panjang, asal ngomong saja... Sangat _seperti biasanya_. Padahal Hermione tahu, bahwa sikapnya kepada Harry sepanjang hari ini, sejak pagi tadi, tidak terlalu baik.

Dia menunduk, membiarkan keheningan memeluk mereka berdua kembali. Suara-suara dari perapian terdengar semakin lemah, dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang membuka obrolan.

Akhirnya, Hermione menarik napas, dan berkata pelan, "Maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Harry, menoleh kepadanya.

"Untuk... Pagi tadi. Karena sudah membentak seperti itu, dan tidak... Berbicara padamu sepanjang hari," lanjut Hermione.

"Oh," kata Harry pelan, paham. Dia mengangguk, menunduk menatap lantai. Titik yang ditatapnya sama dengan titik yang ditatap Hermione, meskipun dia tidak menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Harry mendongak, tersenyum kecil, dan berkata, "Aku juga minta maaf... Karena memaksamu bercerita seperti itu."

"Tidak, kamu tidak memaksa sama sekali. Aku saja yang - agak - repulsif, dan aku... Minta maaf," kata Hermione cepat. Dia mendongak menatap Harry, saat yang bersamaan dengan Harry mendongak - kedua pasang mata bertemu lagi, dan Hermione melanjutkan,

"Kamu tetap... Bersikap biasa padaku walaupun aku sudah berbuat seperti itu... Aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku... Aku sangat -" Hermione menggeleng-geleng, menghela napas panjang dan berkata, "Sangat... Labil, akhir-akhir ini... Entahlah."

Harry menatapnya selama beberapa lama, membiarkan Hermione mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu. Kemudian, dia bergeser sedikit, melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling bahu Hermione dan menariknya ke dekatnya, merangkulnya. Hermione agak terkejut akan gestur dari Harry tersebut, namun membiarkan Harry menariknya.

Tersenyum kepadanya, Harry berkata, "Tenang, Hermione. Kupikir labil itu wajar untuk orang-orang seumuran kita. Aku juga berkali-kali labil, ingat? Saat tahun kelima, tahun lalu, dan bahkan beberapa minggu lalu."

Hermione mendengus mendengar itu, menggeleng lagi. Dia menatap perapian, berkata pelan, "Ya, aku juga..." dia mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "...juga seperti itu akhir-akhir ini."

"Oh, dan di tahun keenam juga," kata Harry. "Aku ingat kamu menjadi sangat _tidak kamu_."

"Ya. Itu-aku..." Hermione menatap Harry dengan khawatir, dan berkata, "Ya... Aku sedang dikuasai hormon saat itu. Kamu tahu - aku benar-benar menyadari perasaanku kepada Ron di awal tahun tersebut, dan aku benar-benar... Kesal kepadanya."

"Kupikir aku sudah mengalami dan menyaksikan cukup hal mengenai bagaimana jatuh cinta bisa mengubah seseorang," kata Harry, mengangkat bahunya dengan agak geli. "Dan ternyata kamu tidak terkecuali, Hermione."

"Kamu juga tidak!" kata Hermione.

"Hei, setidaknya aku tidak mengajak sembarang orang lain ke pesta Slughorn untuk membuat sahabatku cemburu," kata Harry, membela diri.

Hermione menyikutnya di rusuk, membuat Harry meringis lagi.

"Ouch! Kekerasan lagi. Merlin, Hermione, jangan jadikan aku sansak!" kata Harry.

"Biarin!" Hermione menggerakkan punggungnya sehingga posisi sandarannya lebih nyaman. Yang mana termasuk menyandarkan kepalanya kepada sandaran terdekat yang ada, yaitu Harry.

"Habisnya tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa kuajak!" kata Hermione di bahu Harry.

"Hmm?" tanya Harry, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku?"

"Er... Jujur, aku tidak kepikiran hal tersebut. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepadamu, ingat? Di perpustakaan?" kata Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Aku ingat kok," kata Harry, nyengir kecil. "Aku mengajakmu pergi, tapi kamu bilang malah sudah punya kencan lain."

"Ya..." jawab Hermione, menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menambahkan, "Maaf."

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Harry, memainkan rambut Hermione sedikit.

Sementara mereka berdua menatap perapian, menyaksikan kayu semakin lama semakin lemah dan api semakin pudar, sebuah kesadaran muncul di kepala Harry. Mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Luna, dan mengenai bagaimana kondisi mereka saat ini. Dia menunduk sedikit, melihat Hermione di bahunya, melihat sebelah tangannya yang menyentuh rambut cokelat lebat Hermione, dan sesuatu melintas di kepalanya.

"Hermione?"

"Ya, Harry?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu? Sesuatu... Mungkin agak pribadi, kalau kamu tidak mau menjawab juga tidak apa-apa," kata Harry.

Di sini, Hermione mendongak sedikit, agak penasaran akan nada suara Harry tersebut. Dia berkata, "Boleh. Tanyakan saja."

"Pernahkah kamu berpikir... Mengenai... Kamu tahu. Kemungkinan kamu dan aku...?"

Pertanyaan dari Harry tersebut terputus-putus, dan tidak lengkap. Terlalu implisit. Namun cukup bagi Hermione. Dia mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh Harry, dan dia mendongak sepenuhnya, sehingga dia bisa kembali menatap sepasang mata hijau tersebut. Dia memandang ke dalamnya, sebelum dia menjawab,

"Pernah."

Jantung Harry melompat sedikit, dan dia menahan dirinya. Dia bertanya lagi, "Kapan?"

Hermione menatap Harry dalam sekali, sampai seolah semua di sekeliling mereka berdua memudar dan hanya menyisakan mereka. Dia menarik napasnya, dan menjawab, "Dulu... Tahun keempat. Aku memikirkan semua yang telah kita lalui bersama, semua hal tersebut, setiap hari-hari yang kita lalui..."

Mendengus pelan, Hermione melanjutkan, "...tepatnya saat kamu akan menghadapi naga. Aku memelukmu erat-erat, dan aku... Entahlah. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu, aku merasakan sesuatu di dalam dadaku saat itu. Aku tahu bahwa itu bukan hanya sekedar rasa peduli sebagai teman. Itu sesuatu yang lebih."

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry, dan napas Harry tertahan di dadanya. Setiap detil wajah tersebut, mata cokelat hangat yang memantulkan cahaya perapian yang redup... Semuanya kini ada di depannya. Dan dia tidak bisa menemukan napasnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi?" bisik Harry ke wajah Hermione.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, dan menunduk, tersenyum. Dia menggeleng, dan berkata, "Tapi aku juga menyadari bahwa perasaan itu tampaknya bahkan melampaui apa yang kurasakan kepada Ron. Melebihi apa yang kurasakan kepada orangtuaku. Melewati batas apapun yang pernah kubuat untuk diriku sendiri, Harry..."

Harry menatapnya. Dari penjelasan awal Hermione tadi, dia setengah-berpikir bahwa Hermione _sempat_ naksir padanya, dan bahwa Hermione memiliki perasaan yang berbeda dengan yang dianggap Harry selama ini. Namun dia masih tidak mengerti, dan karena itu, dia menunggu lagi.

Menunggu Hermione menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tak mengerti mengenai hal tersebut, hingga saat itu, malam itu, malam setelah kita lolos dari Godric's Hollow," bisik Hermione, menggenggam tangan Harry dengan sangat erat. "Mendengar suara-suara gelisahmu saat kamu bermimpi buruk, berusaha dengan susah payah mengangkatmu ke tempat tidur... Aku menyadari alasan kenapa aku mau ikut bersamamu selama ini, menempuh perjalanan tanpa arah, ditinggalkan oleh pria yang kutaksir, meninggalkan keluargaku dan hidup yang seharusnya bisa kudapatkan dengan bahagia di luar negeri. Aku menyadarinya saat aku melihat dirimu, Harry. Dirimu yang terbaring di tenda, terluka, merebahkan dirimu dengan lelah dan sakit... Aku melihat dan menyadari apa yang mungkin tak pernah disadari dan disaksikan oleh siapapun juga. Bahwa kamu, dibalik semua tanggung jawab dan takdir yang kamu pikul... Di balik semua anggapan dan pandangan banyak orang mengenai dirimu, aku melihatmu di sana... Berbaring layaknya orang biasa yang telah lelah akan semua ini, akan apa yang ditimpakan dunia ini ke kedua pundakmu yang masih belia itu. Aku menyadari alasanku saat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Harry," kata Hermione, dengan pelan, jelas, dan lancar. Senyum di wajahnya semakin merekah, seperti fajar yang menyingsing. Hermione menunggu beberapa saat, sebelum menambahkan, "Aku menyayangimu. Kamu sahabatku... Yang terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu karena hal itu."

...

Keheningan yang menimpa mereka berdua sangat lama dan panjang. Api di perapian kini berkeretak lemah, nyaris padam, namun mereka sudah tidak memedulikannya lagi. Hanya ada mereka berdua, masing-masing, satu sama lain saat ini. Tidak ada apapun lagi.

Karena mereka tidak tahu kapan lagi mereka akan bisa berbicara seperti ini... Berbicara mengenai sebuah topik yang sangat riskan, namun di saat bersamaan, juga sangat dibutuhkan.

Mengambil napas panjang-panjang, Harry menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia berdeham, dan berkata, "Jadi, intinya kamu pernah berpikir mengenai kemungkinan antara kita. Karena kamu merasakan perasaan aneh tersebut di dalam dirimu di tahun keempat."

"Yap," jawab Hermione.

"Namun kamu akhirnya menyadari apa maksud perasaan tersebut," kata Harry. "Kamu... Mencintaiku."

"Benar."

"Tapi tidak secara romantis. Kamu mencintaiku karena aku adalah sahabatmu."

"Ya, benar sekali!" kata Hermione.

Harry nyaris tertawa mendengar nada cerah di suara Hermione. Dia mendengus, dan mulai terkekeh. Hermione bergabung dengannya, tertawa pelan bersama-sama. Mereka seperti itu beberapa menit, sampai akhirnya Harry berhenti, dan bertanya dengan nada jail, "Kalau begitu, kamu menganggapku kalah ganteng dibandingkan Ron?"

"Yap, benar! Dan kutebak aku juga kalah cantik di matamu, jika dibandingkan dengan Ginny, kan?" tanya Hermione, nadanya juga jail.

"Yeah, benar," kata Harry, menggeleng-geleng. "Aku tak menyangka semudah itu ternyata penyelesaiannya. Ternyata itu, penjelasan... Sesungguhnya juga dari... Perasaanku kepadamu."

"Memang," kata Hermione, kembali bersandar di bahu Harry. Dia tersenyum, dan berkata, "Orang-orang lain mungkin tidak mengerti, karena mereka tidak berbagi persahabatan seperti yang kita berdua alami, Harry."

"Ya, berdua," kata Harry, nyengir. Dia diam beberapa saat, sebelum sesuatu melintas di kepalanya. Dia berkata pelan, "Ron agak di luar ini, kan? Soalnya dia, bagaimanapun juga, agak kurang bergabung... Dan kurang mengerti... Dalam beberapa hal. Dia tidak berlatar belakang kehidupan Muggle seperti kita, dia tidak pernah memiliki sudut pandang seperti kita saat kecil... dan banyak lagi."

"Dan karena dia memang aku taksir, sehingga aku tidak bisa memiliki persahabatan yang benar-benar murni kepadanya," lanjut Hermione. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, tersenyum kepada Harry. "Tidak seperti kepadamu."

"Yeah, benar," kata Harry, nyengir. Mereka berdua berangkulan di sofa lebih erat lagi, sebelah lengan Harry menggenggam bahu Hermione, mengelusnya perlahan sementara Hermione memperbaiki posisinya di bahu Harry. Mereka diam kembali, memikirkan semuanya yang telah mereka alami selama seharian ini.

Pertama ketegangan karena menceritakan semua cerita tentang peristiwa-peristiwa di Hogwarts kepada Luna... Kemudian ketegangan lagi, karena Hermione merasa khawatir akan dirinya - hal yang konyol, jika dipikirkan sekarang, rasanya. Lalu, semua acara dan pesta natal sepanjang hari, ditambah dengan hingga kini, berdua dengan sahabat masing-masing, yaitu satu sama lain di depan perapian, di malam natal.

Semuanya sangat baik, sangat luar biasa... Terasa sangat indah.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Harry. "Kita akan lulus Hogwarts sebentar lagi, dan kita bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah itu. Pembunuh itu pasti akan ditangkap... Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin setelah lulus, aku akan bermain Quidditch saja..."

"...Tidak jadi Auror?" tanya Hermione dengan agak bingung. "Dulu kamu sangat bersemangat..."

"...Ah, tidak usah..." jawab Harry. "Aku mau menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan saja."

Hermione mendengus, dan Harry nyengir. Dia melanjutkan, "Oke. Terus... Aku dan Ginny akan menikah, punya anak, mungkin dua, tiga, lima..."

"Lima? Banyak juga," sahut Hermione.

"Keluarga besar," jawab Harry, nyengir. "Bagaimana denganmu, Hermione? Mau berapa anak?"

"Dua saja," jawab Hermione. Dia mendongak, dan berkata pelan, "Anak-anak kita bisa bermain satu sama lain, kan."

"Oh, ya. Aku jamin, anak-anak kita bahkan mungkin akan cukup untuk membentuk sebuah tim Quidditch," bisik Harry. Hermione tertawa, begitu juga dengan Harry.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Hermione, mulai mengantuk. Dia memejamkan matanya sedikit, membiarkan semuanya memudar perlahan.

Harry tersenyum melihatnya. Tepat sebelum Hermione tertidur sepenuhnya, dia merendahkan kepalanya, menciumnya di dahinya.

Senyum merekah di wajah Hermione yang telah memejamkan matanya, dan segera Harry juga tertidur di sofa tersebut.

Menghabiskan sejam lebih malam natal bersama seorang sahabat yang sangat mereka cintai mungkin adalah salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah dirasakan mereka berdua, bersama-sama.

.


	11. Love is a Hard Thing

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_I love you... You are my best friend"_

_._

Garis-garis cahaya kuning menembus melewati sela-sela jendela. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di jalanan, mengendarai mobil, bus, ataupun berjalan kaki. Mereka semua sudah berangkat untuk melaksanakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di pagi hari yang sejuk ini. Entah apakah itu untuk pergi ke sekolah, ke kantor, mencari nafkah dan bahkan mungkin merencanakan kejahatan, semua berjalan. Singkat kata: sebuah pemandangan yang biasa, sehari-hari, di setiap bagian kota London.

Hal yang sama tidak dapat dikatakan di sebuah rumah. Rumah ini, berbeda dengan rumah-rumah lainnya, penghuninya baru sedikit yang sudah terbangun dari mimpi mereka. Sisa-sisa pesta masih berserakan di mana-mana, belum dibereskan sama sekali, bergeletakan sebagai sampah. Suara-suara dengkur pelan terdengar dari kamar-kamarnya, memberitahu bahwa orang-orang di dalamnya masih tidur. Kelelahan karena pesta, ditambah dengan terlalu banyak minum alkohol dan melakukan hubungan fisik di malam hari memang bisa membuat keluarga manapun di dunia, bahkan yang paling disiplin, untuk belum bangun walaupun matahari sudah mulai meninggi di langit.

Namun tetap saja, di tengah-tengah kesunyian tersebut tetap ada yang sudah bangun. Orang-orang seperti ini biasanya bergerak perlahan, berusaha menghindari membuat suara-suara keras. Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi, atau melihat keluar jendela, melihat pemandangan di luar, mungkin juga sembari menggaruk rambut mereka dan menguap.

Hari ini Harry mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

Memandangi Hermione yang telah dia selimuti, dia tersenyum. Semalaman suntuk dia dan Hermione tertidur di sofa, kepala terkulai sementara mereka duduk berdekatan, mencoba mencari kehangatan dari perapian yang redup. Dia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya dia benar-benar terlelap, yang dia ingat hanyalah melihat Hermione tertidur lebih dulu mendahuluinya. Hermione tampak damai tertidur di sofa seperti itu, rambutnya yang lebat terurai berantakan di sekeliling kepalanya, napasnya naik turun perlahan.

Dia sesungguhnya bisa memilih untuk merayakan Natal bersama orangtuanya, tapi dia memilih datang ke sini...

Harry berjalan ke dapur, membuka pintunya dan mulai menuangkan air untuk membuat kopi. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi suka dengan kopi di pagi hari. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kopi di Hogwarts... Dia bahkan tak bisa mengingat kapan dia benar-benar mulai menyukainya. Mungkin dulu saat bersama keluarga Dursley, saat dia akan diam-diam menyeruput kopi Paman Vernon. Atau mungkin sejak dia menginjak Grimmauld Place lagi, mendapatkan suguhan kopi dari Kreacher.

Apapun itu, dia menyadari satu hal yang dari kesukaannya yang baru ini: Dia sudah bukan remaja lagi.

Dia mendengus. Ulang tahunnya yang kedelapanbelas sudah lewat. Dia benar-benar sudah dewasa secara legal, baik di dunia sihir maupun di dunia Muggle.

Delapan belas... Tujuh tahun sudah lewat sejak dia duduk di atas lantai tanah gubuk reyot lepas pantai, saat Hagrid memberitahunya sejak dia penyihir. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu, tujuh tahun yang tak bisa dianggap ringan dan menyenangkan sepenuhnya. Banyak hal telah dia lalui... Dan akhirnya hari ini dia dapat berdiri di sini, di dapur rumah ini, menyeduh kopi hangat di pagi hari yang cerah. Voldemort telah dia kalahkan, para pelahap maut sedang ditangkapi satu per satu. Orang-orang yang terdekat dengannya masih ada di sisinya, bersamanya.

_Semuanya baik-baik saja..._

Ingatan akan mayat Michael dan Su kembali ke pikirannya, bagaikan ditekan oleh _slideshow_ yang berputar dengan paksa. Bagaimana posisi mereka saat tewas, dipasak begitu saja...

_Orang-orang mati setiap hari. Semuanya baik-baik saja..._

Luna mengatakan bahwa ada kemungkinan pelakunya berusaha menjadikan dia dan Hermione sebagai tersangka... Membuat mereka saling mencurigai satu sama lain. Pelakunya memiliki Akses yang sama seperti mereka, dan benar kata Luna: Cepat atau lambat, pencarian akan pelakunya pasti akan mengarah kepada dia dan Hermione. Para Auror bukanlah orang-orang bodoh, mereka pasti bisa mendapatkan kesimpulan seperti itu dengan cepat.

_Tenang. Semuanya pasti bisa baik-baik saja. Tenang..._

Tangannya gemetar sedikit, Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia meletakkan kembali cangkir kopi yang sudah diangkatnya, khawatir cangkir tersebut akan jatuh. Tangannya mulai terasa mati rasa, perasaan yang sama seperti yang dulu dia alami saat menghadapi Voldemort di tengah hutan terlarang.

_Apakah aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan? Sebuah kehidupan sederhana, menyenangkan, tanpa masalah-masalah dan horor seperti ini...?_

Selama ini dia hanya tertolong keberuntungan. Dia tahu hal itu, oh dia sungguh-sungguh tahu. Dari Batu Bertuah, menghadapi Basilisk, hingga ke duelnya yang terakhir dengan Voldemort. Semuanya berhasil dia lalui hanya karena keberuntungan. Mungkin hanya di tahun ketiga, saat dia menghadapi ratusan Dementor itu, dia benar-benar berjaya. Selainnya? Dia hanya _beruntung._

Keberuntungan akan habis suatu saat, itu salah satu hal paling pasti di dunia. Itu bagaikan hukum Fisika, bagaikan peraturan Phytagoras, sama seperti aturan Gravitasi.

_Tenang... Semuanya oke. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali normal..._

"Harry?"

Semua suara-suara dan pikiran tersebut lenyap dari kepalanya, tersapu dalam sekejap seperti angin meniup dedaunan kering. Harry mengerjap sekali, menatap ke cermin konter di hadapannya.

Kekosongan mengisinya, dan ini dimanfaatkannya dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Degup jantungnya telah kembali normal, dan dia juga berhenti gemetar.

_Apa yang..._

"Harry? Kamu tak apa-apa?"

Dia menatap ke cermin, melihat orang yang berdiri di pintu dapur, menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Dia mengerjap sekali lagi, dan melihat rambut merah.

_Ah, ya..._ "Tidak apa-apa, Ginny," jawab Harry. Suaranya tidak bergetar, normal. Bagus.

Dia meraih cangkir kopinya, dan berbalik badan, berjalan dan meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas meja. Dia baru mau menarik kursi untuk duduk, ketika Ginny, yang telah berjalan mendekat dan kini dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, mengernyit kepadanya.

"Kamu pucat sekali," katanya.

Harry mendongak, dan melihat Ginny sudah berdiri dekat dengannya. Sebelah tangan Ginny terangkat, menyentuh pipinya - perasaan elektris menjalar di dalam diri Harry, dan dia harus menahan keinginan untuk memejamkan mata karena sentuhan tersebut.

Ginny, yang tangannya menyentuh pipi Harry, menyadari bahwa wajah Harry agak basah - dia berkeringat dingin. Dia menatap Harry, dan bertanya pelan, "Ada apa?"

Suara tersebut membuat Harry mengembalikan fokusnya kepada Ginny. Dia menarik napas, dan berpikir selama seperkian detik. Sejenak dia mau memberitahukan Ginny apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, sesuatu yang sudah sangat mengganggunya - namun melihat mata cokelat tersebut, dan wajahnya, Harry menahan lidahnya sendiri.

Dan seolah otaknya sudah terbiasa melakukan hal itu, dia menjawab pelan, tapi lancar, "Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Masa'?" tanya Ginny, mengernyit. "Wajahmu pucat sekali, tahu. Kamu sudah bercermin belum?"

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kebohongannya, berkata, "Er... Sudah. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma... Tidur dengan posisi tidak enak... Mungkin."

Kernyitan di dahi Ginny berkurang sedikit. Namun sesuatu melintas di dalam mata Ginny. Hanya sekilas, namun Harry sempat melihatnya.

Harry punya firasat aneh di sini.

"Oh..." kata Ginny pelan. "Kamu tidak tidur di kasurmu semalam?"

"Ya, memang," jawab Harry, mengangguk.

"Di mana kamu tidur?" tanya Ginny.

"Di... Sofa," jawab Harry pelan. Sesuatu terasa menggedor di dalam otaknya, namun dia buru-buru mendorong firasat aneh itu jauh-jauh dari dalam kepalanya.

"Ada hubungannya dengan Hermione yang tertidur di _sofa_?" tanya Ginny.

Nada suara normal, artikulasi jelas, dan terlantun seperti pertanyaan ringan sehari-hari. Namun Harry bahkan bisa mendengar ada sesuatu di dalam suara tersebut, sesuatu yang membuatnya diam sejenak dan memutuskan untuk berbicara lebih hati-hati lagi kepada siapapun di masa depan.

"Ya..." bubur sudah menjadi nasi, ekspresi Ginny mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia meminta kejujuran. Jadi, Harry menghela napas pelan, dan menjawab, "Ya, aku semalam tidur di sofa bersama Hermione."

Dia meringis sedikit dalam hati, sejenak mengira Ginny akan mulai mengernyit dan... Siapa tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Namun yang dilihatnya membuatnya nyaris membelalak tidak percaya.

Ginny mengangguk.

"Kalian mengobrol sepanjang malam? Sampai ketiduran di sofa?" tanya Ginny, yang berjalan ke konter dan mengambil cangkir.

Harry mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan bingung, sementara Ginny mulai menyeduh kopi hangat, menyendok gula dan krim ke dalamnya. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi lagi, sampai Ginny mulai mengaduk kopinya, dan menoleh kepadanya.

Sebelah alis terangkat, Ginny bertanya, "_Well_?"

"Ya, memang," jawab Harry, masih menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kami mengobrol, dan tertidur di sofa, dan... Begitulah."

"Mmm-hmm," angguk Ginny. "Dan kalian sudah membereskan masalah di antara kalian?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu-"

"Oh, ayolah," kata Ginny tidak sabar. "Setiap orang yang hadir di pesta bisa merasakan ada keanehan sedikit di antara kalian berdua. Kalian tidak berbicara sedikitpun selama pesta berlangsung, kan?"

"Ya, memang," jawab Harry. Dia mendengus pelan, dan menjawab, "Oke, kami sudah... Baikan. Bisa dikatakan begitu."

"Kalau begitu, aku turut senang. _Cheers_," kata Ginny, nyengir. Dia mengangkat cangkir kopinya sedikit ke atas, tanda bersulang.

Menatap Ginny yang menyeruput kopinya dengan santai dengan tak percaya, Harry berkata pelan, "Er... Jadi, kamu tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?"

"Dengan apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Dengan... Kamu tahu... Aku tadinya..." Harry menggeleng-geleng. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku tadinya berpikir kamu akan... _Well_, marah kepadaku karena aku... Dan Hermione..."

Ginny mengerjap, menatapnya dengan bingung selama beberapa detik. Perlu tambahan beberapa saat lagi baginya sampai semuanya dia mengerti, dan saat hal tersebut terjadi, dia mendengus.

"Kamu berpikir aku akan cemburu? Karena Hermione?" tanya Ginny, nyengir geli.

"Ya, memang," jawab Harry.

Suara tawa dari Ginny terdengar merdu, geli, dan lepas. Kombinasi unik yang sangat khas, Harry mendapati perasaan aneh di dirinya mulai mengendur dan lepas.

Ginny menggeleng, menyibakkan rambut dari wajahnya. Dia menatap Harry dengan tersenyum, berkata, "Merlin, tentu saja tidak. Darimana kamu mendapatkan ide seperti itu?"

"Hei, aku masih ingat beberapa bulan lalu, kamu langsung melompat mencegahku pergi bersama Cho ke menara Ravenclaw -"

"Itu berbeda," jawab Ginny, meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja. Dia berkata, "Tidak seperti dengan Cho, aku percaya pada Hermione."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry. Dia merasa lega mengetahui ini, namun tetap ada pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal. Maukah dia melanjutkan?

Mengangkat bahunya, dia menyerah. Toh nanti dia juga pasti akan menanyakannya suatu saat. Menarik napas, dia menanyakan pertanyaan sederhana yang baru saja muncul dari perutnya barusan:

"Kenapa?"

"Sori?" tanya Ginny.

"Kenapa kamu percaya pada Hermione... Tapi tidak pada Cho?" tanya Harry.

Ginny mengernyit kecil. Dia bersandar ke lemari es, matanya menatap ke langit-langit, ekspresinya tampak berpikir. Harry menunggu dengan sabar, hingga Ginny akhirnya berbicara,

"Tahukah kamu Harry, apa alasan aku tak pernah mencoba... Apa istilahnya ya..." Dia mengernyit lebih dalam lagi, sebelum melanjutkan, "Mencoba bisa bergaul denganmu, hingga tahun kelima tiba?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry.

"Alasannya sederhana: Hermione," kata Ginny.

Mengerjap bingung untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi hari ini, Harry terdiam sejenak. Butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga dia bisa bertanya lagi, "Maksudmu?"

"Jadi begini," kata Ginny, tersenyum kecil sekarang. "Aku dari dulu, sejak saat aku melihatmu di Hogwarts saat tahun pertamaku, dan tahun keduamu, selalu berpikir bahwa _ada sesuatu_ antara kamu dan Hermione."

"Apa?" tanya Harry tidak percaya. "Masa sih kamu juga..."

"Serius, Harry," kata Ginny. "Ayolah. Apalagi di tahun keempat, saat kamu baru saja diumumkan sebagai juara keempat! Kamu hanya bersama Hermione saja, terus-menerus, konstan, tanpa henti. Ron sedang bertingkah seperti orang bego saat itu, kan? Hermione bahkan seolah melupakan Ron saat itu, dia juga terus bersamamu, seolah dia menjadi partner permanenmu."

"Partner permanen?"

"Itu apa yang digosipkan anak-anak cewek dulu," kata Ginny tak sabar. "Kenyataannya adalah, semuanya memang terlihat begitu, Harry. Bahkan dengan adanya gosip dari _Daily Prophet_, kamu dan Hermione tidak menjauh dan berusaha menutupi kedekatan kalian satu sama lain. Kalian terus bersama, tak memedulikan ejekan-ejekan dari Slytherin. Aku dan teman-teman angkatanku juga seringkali melihat kalian keluar dari Aula Besar paling pertama, berjalan mengelilingi danau berdua saja, beberapa kali, membicarakan entah apa. Semuanya terlihat seperti itu.

"Makanya, tahun keempat itu, aku sudah berniat... Kamu tahu... Yah..." Ginny mengangkat bahunya, "Melepas harapan. Aku lihat kamu tampak sudah cocok sekali dengannya, dan... Sebagainya.

"Tapi menjelang pesta dansa natal, saat aku dan Hermione menjadi semakin dekat karena kamu dan Ron sedang menikmati masa buddy-buddy kalian kembali, kami sering berbicara dan mengobrol mengenai banyak hal. Salah satunya... Mengenai kamu."

"A-Aku?"

"Ya, kamu," jawab Ginny, mengangguk agak malu. "Di salah satu pembicaraan itu, Hermione bercerita padaku mengenai hubungan kalian berdua. Dia membantah habis-habisan semua yang kukatakan dan kutanyakan, mungkin nyaris mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan mengancam kepadaku karena aku kebanyakan bertanya 'Jadi, kamu bukan pacar Harry?'. Dan... Dari situlah dia mulai memberiku nasihat-nasihat. Mengenai... Kamu. Aku sudah bilang padamu mengenai ini tahun lalu, kan?"

Harry menganga sedikit, mencerna semua yang dikatakan Ginny tersebut. Kemudian otaknya mulai bekerja, mengingat yang dikatakan oleh Ginny tahun lalu, saat pemakaman Dumbledore, saat dia berkata bahwa 'Hermione yang memberinya saran...'

Akhirnya semuanya menyala di kepala Harry, seolah seseorang memasangkan bola lampu besar nan terang di dalamnya. Dia terkekeh.

"Ah, anak pintar, Hermione itu," kata Harry, masih terkekeh. "Benar-benar pintar... Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Ya. Aku sangat percaya kepada Hermione, karena dia _justru_ orang pertama yang memberiku saran-saran mengenai... Kamu tahu..."

"Cara menarik perhatianku, kan?" cengir Harry.

"Yap, seratus persen benar," kata Ginny, nyengir balik. "Aku tak bisa mencari kata-kata yang lebih bagus lagi, jadi anggap saja itu sudah yang terbaik."

"Dia benar-benar cerdas dalam hal itu," kata Harry, menggeleng-geleng geli. "Aku heran... Tapi kok..."

"Apa?" tanya Ginny.

Harry tersenyum jail. Dia bersandar ke lemari es juga, dan bertanya, "Tapi kok kamu tak khawatir kalau Hermione suatu saat akan mencoba 'menarik perhatianku' dengan cara yang sama?"

Tampak jelas bahwa Ginny menyadari nada jail dari Harry tersebut. Dia memasang wajah serius, dan menjawab, "Hmm... Mungkin karena aku yakin kamu sudah 'tertarik' kepadaku?"

"Oh ya?" tanya Harry. "Dan darimana kamu tahu?"

Ginny mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kan..." dia tersenyum, maju selangkah mendekat ke Harry. "...Aku bisa mencari tahu mengenai itu."

Bibir mereka bertemu. Harry nyengir kecil dalam ciuman mereka, sementara mereka berdua memejamkan mata. Menggerakkan bibir sedikit, berusaha meraba lebih banyak, Harry maju mendekat, membuat tubuh mereka juga bersentuhan.

Mungkin seharusnya dia tak melakukan hal tersebut.

Tangan Ginny dalam sekejap terangkat ke bahu Harry, sementara Harry ke pinggangnya. Tanpa memutus ciuman mereka sedikitpun, Harry membelai sisi tubuh Ginny, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara desahan. Cukup, sangat cukup untuk membuat suatu bagian tertentu dari tubuh Harry terbangun.

"Apa itu?" bisik Ginny.

"Itu... Namanya _pagi hari_," jawab Harry, melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Panas mulai melanda mereka berdua, namun mereka tidak berhenti. Harry mendorong Ginny sedikit ke samping, membuat mereka berputar sedikit hingga punggung Ginny menubruk pintu lemari es, dengan suara lumayan. Beberapa perabot di atasnya bergoyang sedikit, membuat suara-suara.

"Uups," bisik Harry.

Ginny terkikik, dia mengalungkan sebelah lengannya ke sekeliling leher Harry. "Hmm... Sepertinya jawabannya sudah jelas."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry, memberikan ciuman kecil dan ringan, membuka matanya untuk menatap Ginny. Api membara di dalam bola mata mereka berdua, penuh akan gairah. "Aku masih meragukannya."

"Wah, kita bisa melanjutkannya, kok," bisik Ginny, mencium dagu Harry dengan menggoda. Harry menggigit lidahnya untuk mencegahnya mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, namun dia bahkan nyaris tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Merlin, kemana semua kekuatan tekad yang dulu dia miliki saat pertempuran?

"Oh?" desah Harry. "Di sini?"

"Kecuali kamu mau di... Tempat yang lebih empuk?" tanya Ginny.

Api sudah berubah menjadi kilatan, dan Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kupikir lebih cepat kita mengetahui jawabannya, lebih baik," katanya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan ciuman mereka, gaya tarik seolah menarik mereka berdua bagai dua kutub magnet berlawanan. Tangan mereka bekerja, meraih bagian bawah baju masing-masing, Ginny mulai menarik kaus yang dikenakan Harry ke atas, dan Harry sudah hampir berhasil menyingkap gaun tidur Ginny, di balik sweaternya -

"Hei, selamat pagi."

Rasanya tak pernah Harry bergerak secepat itu.

Dia melepaskan diri dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari Ginny, berbalik badan, membetulkan kausnya, merapikan bajunya, sekaligus menahan agar kacamatanya tidak terjatuh - semuanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu, menatap ke orang yang baru saja masuk melewatinya.

Ron.

Mengantuk, jalan agak sempoyongan, mata setengah-terpejam, namun jelas sudah bangun, adalah Ron. Dia berjalan terpatah-patah ke konter, mengambil gelas dan mulai mengisinya dengan air putih.

Harry dan Ginny diam, menatapnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, sementara Ron berjalan ke meja, menghenyakkan diri ke satu kursi dan menghela napas panjang-panjang - ah, bukan. Dia menguap lebar-lebar.

"Kalian... Berdua... Bangun... Pagi... Sekali... Ku... Masih... Ngantuk..." ujar Ron, sembari menguap. Dia meminum air putihnya perlahan-lahan. Setiap tegukan tampak membangunkannya, membuatnya semakin segar dan bugar.

Harry menoleh ke Ginny, bertukar pandang.

Mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan.

"Oke... Jadi..." kata Ginny.

"Tidak, jawabannya belum ketemu," kata Harry, nyengir.

Tawa dari Ginny membuat Ron mendongak menatap mereka berdua. Dia bertanya lemah, "Hei... Apa yang lucu?"

.

-o0o-

.

Desau angin mengalir di atas lembah-lembah. Matahari pergantian tahun telah turun kembali sejak beberapa hari lalu, menandakan masa-masa liburan natal yang telah usai. Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Hogsmeade, seluruh penduduknya mulai beraktivitas kembali. Absennya murid-murid Hogwarts dari kunjungan desa selama setahun penuh tak mengurangi kehidupan dan aktivitas perekonomian sama sekali. Mereka tetap saling membantu memulihkan desa mereka, bepergian ke berbagai tempat untuk berdagang, dan lain-lain.

Beberapa kilometer dari desa tersebut, kastil Hogwarts juga telah aktif kembali. Murid-murid kembali dari rumah mereka, menyeret kaki mereka yang terasa enggan meninggalkan rumah. Namun ada yang sedikit berbeda dari mereka.

Jika biasanya anak-anak tersebut enggan kembali karena merindukan suasana enak dan kenyamanan di rumah mereka, bersama keluarga mereka, kali ini mereka enggan kembali karena fakta bahwa ada beberapa hal yang belum terselesaikan di Hogwarts. Seolah tak memedulikan anggota-anggota Auror kementrian yang telah berusaha mencari setiap sudut dan petunjuk di dalam kastil, tetap saja satu hal belum terpecahkan.

Yaitu siapa sebenarnya pelaku pembunuhan beruntun yang menarik nyawa tiga orang murid tersebut.

Kejadian-kejadian seperti itu dalam suasana penyembuhan masyarakat paska-teror Voldemort memang terasa sangat mengganggu. Di satu sisi, orang-orang berhak mendapatkan kabar dan detil yang lebih jelas mengenai apa saja yang sudah berhasil ditemukan. Baik petunjuk, identitas korban, situasi, dan lainnya. Namun di satu sisi lain, menyebarkan semua itu ke banyak orang, pastilah akan berbuntut pada penyebaran secara luas di masyarakat.

Efeknya akan seperti bom: Kepanikan, kekhawatiran, dan kekacauan bisa-bisa terjadi lagi.

Kemudian, ada lagi pertimbangan bahwa jika penyelidikan terus dilakukan secara diam-diam, kemungkinan untuk bisa menangkap pelakunya bisa lebih besar. Analoginya seperti ini: Bayangkan kita mengejar seorang pencuri di sebuah jalanan sempit di antara dua gedung. Jalan sempit tersebut sepi, lenggang, dan mudah untuk dilalui. Sekilas sepertinya kita memberi kesempatan kepada si pelaku untuk bisa lari sekencang-kencangnya dari kita, memang. Namun di sisi lain kita juga bisa ikut berlari kencang, dan dengan posisi kita yang sebagai pengejar, kita bisa melakukan hal-hal yang lebih ekstrim dibandingkan si pelaku.

Melemparkan kutukan kepadanya dari belakang, misalnya.

Dan sekarang mari bayangkan kita mengejar si pelaku di tengah-tengah jalanan pedestrian yang ramai. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, berjalan kaki. Si pelaku memang jadi tidak bisa lari dengan leluasa, namun siapa yang butuh itu? Yang perlu si pelaku lakukan hanyalah berbaur dengan keramaian, menghilangkan jejak. Kita mengenal wajahnya? Dia bisa mengambil sandera.

Penerapannya kepada Hogwarts bisa dianggap sebagai berikut: Jika kita menyebarluaskan kabar mengenai tewasnya murid-murid, masyarakat akan ribut. Mereka akan menarik anak-anak mereka dari kastil. Dengan demikian, si pelaku menjadi memiliki alasan sangat bagus untuk bisa keluar dari Hogwarts tanpa cela, tanpa masalah. Tambahkan dengan fakta bahwa dia akan kembali ke masyarakat.

Bayangkan apa yang bisa dilakukan orang yang sanggup melakukan pembunuhan sangat kejam seperti yang dilakukan kepada Michael, Su, dan Cornish, kepada orang-orang tak bersalah di lingkungan masyarakat luas.

Jika dia melakukan hal macam-macam, akan sangat sulit untuk bisa menangkapnya.

Sihir dan pengamanan dari McGonagall telah menjamin bahwa tak ada orang lain yang keluar dari Hogwarts selama liburan natal kecuali seluruh murid. Tak ada staf yang keluar, tak ada siapapun yang meninggalkan lingkungan kastil. Bahkan para Auror yang berganti Shift jaga selalu diperiksa luar-dalam sebelum mereka bisa pergi.

Singkat kata, kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah salah seorang murid telah meningkat menjadi 100 persen.

Menghela napasnya, Hermione bersandar di kursi dan memejamkan matanya. Puluhan menit dia telah berusaha untuk mengerjakan dan menyelesaikan membaca buku-buku tingkat lanjut, demi kelancaran ujian NEWT. Namun selama puluhan menit itu, yang dia berhasil dapatkan hanyalah kesimpulan barusan.

Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar, dia malah menganalisis semua kondisi dan ketegangan di kastil sekarang ini.

Membuka matanya, dia melihat seorang Auror tinggi berotot yang berdiri kaku di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Berkulit hitam, dan mengawasi perpustakaan, matanya berkilat-kilat seperti elang. Jika dilihat sekilas, orang akan bisa menyangka dia adalah Kingsley semasa mudanya. Tatapannya jelas menampakkan bahwa dia bukanlah pemain baru di jagad pertempuran melawan sihir hitam. Dia adalah salah satu bukti bahwa kementrian benar-benar serius dalam membantu pengamanan Hogwarts.

Untunglah Kingsley bisa dipercaya. Kalau saja kekuasaan tertinggi kementrian ada di tangan orang lain, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Memang keberadaan Auror-Auror yang senantiasa berpatroli di dalam kastil cukup mengganggu dan membuat tidak nyaman, namun setidaknya bisa memberikan keamanan.

Tapi, tetap saja. Bagi Hermione, mereka tetap membuat _tidak nyaman_. Dan jika dia merasa tidak nyaman, sangat sulit baginya untuk menjaga pikirannya tetap fokus.

Akhirnya, Hermione memutuskan untuk menyerah. Dia membuka tasnya, mengayunkan seluruh tongkat sihirnya sekali. Seluruh buku-bukunya langsung masuk dan membereskan diri, tertata dan tersusun dengan rapi di dalam tas. Dia bangkit dari kursi, menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan memeluk dua buku tebal tambahan, sebagai bacaan sebelum tidur. Mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan ilmu lebih baik jika membacanya di dalam ketenangan kamarnya.

Saat dia keluar dari pintu perpustakaan, tanpa basa-basi si Auror yang dari tadi berdiri di pintu perpustakaan langsung berjalan merendenginya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Hermione kaget, dia menghentikan langkahnya dalam sekejap.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?" tanya Hermione, bingung.

Si Auror tidak bereaksi lebih dalam akan nada di pertanyaan Hermione tersebut. Dia menjawab dengan tenang, "Menemanimu ke Menara, tentu saja."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa? Aku kira Anda bertugas menjaga perpustakaan."

"Memang, tapi kamu akan kembali ke Menara, dan tidak baik jika berjalan sendirian di malam hari pada saat-saat seperti ini, Miss Granger. Kamu tentu tahu apa yang kumaksud," kata si Auror.

"Kenapa cuma aku?" tanya Hermione pelan. "Dari tadi banyak murid-murid yang keluar sendirian juga, kenapa cuma aku yang Anda antar?"

Auror tersebut mengernyit sedikit, raut mukanya yang tadi sangat tenang dan tak bercela berubah sedikit. Ada sesuatu yang tampak sedang mengganggu pikirannya, kemungkinan besar dia sedang berusaha mencegah sesuatu dari terlepas terkatakan. Apakah itu sebuah rahasia, atau sesuatu informasi yang berbahaya, Hermione tidak tahu.

Beberapa detik terlewat, sebelum si Auror akhirnya berkata lagi dengan suara berbeda. Tidak dibuat-buat, tidak diatur atrikulasinya hingga terdengar tenang dan terlatih. Tidak, itu hanya seperti kalimat biasa, "Tidak sebaiknya kamu berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Tidak aman."

Sebuah kalimat yang berisi sesuatu yang intens. Sesuatu yang tidak Hermione kenali. Apakah itu rasa khawatir?

Apakah si Auror itu mau menemani, karena memang semata-mata khawatir akan keselamatannya?

Menghela napasnya panjang-panjang, Hermione menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Dia sadar sepertinya dia bersikap berlebihan, terlalu mencurigai seseorang yang hanya berniat membantu dan memberi pertolongan. Lagipula, sepertinya tawaran untuk teman berjalan kembali ke Menara sangat bagus untuk diterima.

Namun sayang, Hermione juga menyadari bahwa dia hanya bisa memberi sebuah jawaban atas hal itu.

"Terima kasih, sir, tapi saya pikir Anda tidak perlu repot-repot menemani saya," kata Hermione. "Saya mengetahui jalan menuju ke menara, tidak begitu jauh dari sini kok. Dan jangan mengkhawatirkan saya, Anda 'kan tahu saya."

Tatapan dari si Auror terasa sangat dalam dan menusuk, namun itu hanya sekejap. Si Auror mengangguk pelan, dan mundur sedikit, kembali berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Hati-hati, Miss Granger," ujar si Auror.

Hermione mengangguk, berbalik badan dan berjalan menjauh. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan si Auror di punggungnya, cukup intens. Dia tahu bahwa sepertinya si Auror hanya mengawasi, berniat menjaga karena merasa khawatir, namun sekali lagi itu tetap saja membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Mempercepat langkahnya, Hermione berjalan setengah berlari menuju ke Menara Ketua Murid.

**.**

Dia bahkan nyaris tak menyadari bahwa dia melewati empat koridor panjang, naik turun tangga tiga kali, berpindah ke koridor panjang di sebelah _Staircase_, hingga dia melewati _Staircase_ tersebut.

Dimana dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang, cukup keras pula, yang berjalan turun dari tangga.

Sebenarnya sih, orang itu hanya berjalan biasa. Hermione saja yang berjalan dengan terlalu cepat.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik, dimana mereka berdua mengisinya dengan mengeluh dan meringis. Beberapa detik lagi untuk mendongak, dan melihat satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa mengidentifikasi siapa penabrak masing-masing.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Harry! Apa yang kamu - Apa yang -"

"Er - rileks, aku baru saja kembali dari menara Gryffindor," jawab Harry cepat-cepat.

"Menara Gryffindor?" tanya Hermione, dahinya masih agak sakit bekas tubrukan barusan. "Baru balik jam segini? Ngapain saja kamu?"

"Um..." Harry bergerak-gerak gelisah sedikit. Wajahnya bahkan sedikit memerah, membuat Hermione memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dengan penasaran.

"Oke. Oke, akan kujawab," kata Harry, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia menatap Hermione sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Ginny."

Lampu di dalam kepala Hermione, yang senantiasa menyala setiap saat, berubah menjadi lebih terang. Satu kata-jawaban dari Harry tersebut sudah membuatnya mengerti sepenuhnya. Dia mengangguk, berkata, "Ah."

"Er... Yeah," kata Harry, nyengir agak malu-malu. Dia maju selangkah, dan balik bertanya, "Kalau kamu? Tak biasanya kamu berjalan secepat itu, sangat terburu-buru. Darimana, dan ada apa?"

"Itu..." Hermione berniat berbohong, mencari alasan. Namun melihat mata sahabatnya tersebut, dia langsung sadar bahwa dia tak mungkin bisa berbohong. Jadi, dia menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan mencurahkan semua yang mengganggu pikirannya sepanjang malam kepada Harry.

Bagai dam jebol, semuanya mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya. Dari sulitnya berkonsentrasi untuk belajar, hingga mengenai si Auror yang bersikap aneh dan membuat tidak nyaman. Harry mendengarkan semuanya, sementara mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju ke Menara mereka.

"...dan... Maksudku..." Hermione menghela napas lagi. Dia menunduk, memandangi lantai koridor yang mereka sedang tapaki. "..maksudku... Aku tahu bahwa mungkin dia hanya sekedar khawatir dan peduli padaku, tanpa maksud lain. Tapi..."

"Entahlah, Hermione," kata Harry tiba-tiba, memotong kalimat Hermione. Kata pertama yang dikeluarkannya setelah bermenit-menit diam mendengarkan. "Aku tidak akan begitu yakin. Aku tadi juga baru mau kembali ke Menara, saat aku berpapasan dengan seoang Auror yang langsung berbalik badan dan berjalan mengikutiku di belakang. Aku bertanya padanya, dan yah... Sisanya mirip dengan yang baru saja kamu ceritakan."

"Kamu juga mengalaminya?" bisik Hermione.

"Ya," jawab Harry.

Hermione mengernyit, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berhenti berjalan, menatap Harry utuh-utuh. Tingkah yang agak tidak wajar jika dilakukan dua Auror di saat bersamaan, dengan alasan yang sama juga. Dan itu hanya sekedar berpapasan... Yang dialami Harry.

Harry menunggu, namun Hermione tak memberikan tanda-tanda dia akan segera berbicara dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, dia bertanya lebih dulu, "Apa mungkin... Mereka memang ditugaskan untuk... Menjaga kita?"

Gelengan kepala yang diberikan oleh Hermione membuat Harry merasa bingung sedikit. Hermione menyadari ekspresi Harry tersebut, dan dia berkata, "Terlalu aneh kalau mereka memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga. Mereka jelas baru mencari dan memikirkan alasan untuk menemani kita berdua di tempat itu juga. Jadi mereka tidak _tersuruh_ untuk mengikuti kita demi menjaga. Kan kalau mereka seperti itu, mereka bisa tinggal menjawab 'Oh, kami diperintahkan untuk menjaga kalian. Perintah Kepala Sekolah.' begitu. Tapi ini tidak."

"Jadi mereka mau mengikuti kita karena mereka sendiri yang _mau_. Kenapa?" tanya Harry, semakin bingung.

"_Well_, ada beberapa alasan seseorang mau mengikuti orang lain berjalan. Entah karena dia sedang naksir orang itu, dia sedang penasaran akan orang itu, dia memang ingin menjaga orang itu, atau..." Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi. Ada satu alasan lagi, yang terasa gawat dan mengkhawatirkan sekaligus...

Harry mengernyit, dia mengerti juga. Ada satu alasan lagi, alasan yang sangat bagus.

Sesuatu yang membuatnya mengernyit.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Harry. Dia meraih lengan Hermione, dan menariknya.

"Harry?"

"Kita sebaiknya kembali ke Menara secepat mungkin," kata Harry cepat. "Kalau kita tertangkap di luar begini, kita malah semakin menguatkan alasan mereka. Kita lanjutkan ini di Menara."

Tanpa memprotes sama sekali, Hermione menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Dia langsung merendengi Harry, yang wajahnya kaku.

"_Saint Joan_," kata Harry cepat ke sepasang baju zirah - kata kunci baru, yang langsung disambut dengan kedua zirah tersebut memberi hormat, dan bergerak menyingkir. Dinding berputar dan bergeser, memperlihatkan gang sempit yang menjadi pintu masuk.

Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu, dengan Hermione sedikit di belakangnya. Dia merasa lega sekali melihat bagian dalam Ruang Rekreasi yang hangat, sofa-sofanya seolah menyambut dengan bahagia dan bersemangat -

Ketika dia menyadari ada yang benar-benar salah.

Karpet basah kuyup, lukisan singa di bagian tengahnya tertutup warna merah yang compang-camping tidak teratur. Seolah ada seseorang yang baru saja menuliskan grafiti di sana, berbentuk, namun karena catnya belum kering maka belum terbaca.

Mengernyit, Hermione menunduk, berniat membaca bentuk yang terlukis di atas karpet keemasan tersebut. Namun mendadak satu tetes air menimpa punggung tangannya yang tak tertutup jubah.

Setidaknya, itu dia sangka air, sebelum dia melihat warnanya merah.

"Merlin..." bisik Harry, penuh horor dan kengerian.

Hermione menoleh ke Harry, melihatnya masih berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Dia sedang mendongak menatap langit-langit, ekspresinya murni ngeri.

Memaksa diri untuk menelan ludah, Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak kencang - usaha yang sia-sia.

Akhirnya, dia mendongak.

.


	12. People Die Everyday

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_People die everyday. Everything's going to be fine."_

.

"Hei, Jack?"

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai hal ini?"

Auror yang bernama Jack menoleh kepada rekannya tersebut. Dia menatapnya sejenak, masih dalam posisi berlutut di atas karpet. Menghela napasnya, dia menjawab,

"Aku tidak tahu, Rox. Ini... Aku hanya bisa mengatakan..." dia memandang ke langit-langit, tempat dimana horor berada hingga sejam lalu, sebelum akhirnya berhasil diturunkan. "...Ini... Sadis."

"Yeah, benar," gumam Rox, menatap karpet yang bernoda darah merah tua pekat. "Sangat sadis..."

"Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa melakukan ini, aku tidak tahu," kata Jack, bangkit berdiri. "Terlalu kejam."

"Ya, tapi mungkin wajar saja. Korban anak Slytherin, kan? Keturunan Darah-Murni juga, pastilah dia menjilat jubah Kau-Tahu-Siapa sementara kita bertempur di sini pada malam hari itu," kata Rox dingin.

"Kalau motifnya hanya untuk balas dendam, semuanya bisa masuk akal. Tapi sayangnya tidak," kata Jack. "Padahal tadinya pembunuhan-pembunuhan ini mengikuti sebuah pola tertentu, yang mana bisa kita telusuri."

"Ya, tadinya kukira ini semua berhubungan dengan yang dikatakan oleh McGonagall. Apa namanya... Tujuh benda... Mematikan?"

"_Seven deadly sins - _tujuh dosa mematikan," koreksi Jack.

"Ya, apalah namanya," kata Rox tak sabar. "Apapun itu, adanya dari buku sastra karangan Muggle. Kukira pelakunya adalah Kelahiran-Muggle, karena bisa mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu."

"Ya, benar! G untuk _Gluttony_, L untuk _Lust_... Tapi, sekarang..." Jack menggeleng, menunduk menatap tulisan huruf yang ada di karpet, tertulis dengan kejamnya. "...sekarang, aku tidak mengerti."

"Selain _Gluttony _dan Lust, yang tersisa hanyalah Greed, Pride, Sloth, Envy, dan Wrath, kan? Berarti itu G, P, S, E, atau W, seharusnya yang tertulis di sini," kata Rox, mengernyit.

"Entahlah. Mungkin... Kita semua salah sejak awal," kata Jack ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin saja," gumam Rox setuju. Mereka diam beberapa saat lagi, sampai akhirnya Rox menghela napas, dan menatap langit-langit ruangan.

Lima pasak masih terdapat di sana, berwarna hitam legam, kejam, dan tampak kokoh. Sepertinya diproduksi dengan sihir tingkat tinggi, dan ditancapkan dengan kekuatan besar. Masing-masing pasak tertempel darah kering di permukaannya, bekas darah anak tidak beruntung dari Slytherin tersebut. Sisa-sisa daging masih menempel di sana, berasal dari lima titik tusukan di tubuh anak tersebut: Kepala, dua tangan dan dua kaki. Posisinya sangat mengerikan, seperti disalib.

Tambahkan dengan seluruh organ dalamnya yang sudah dicairkan, kemungkinan dengan suatu ramuan yang sangat asam. Kondisi anak itu saat ditemukan sangat mengenaskan.

"Kita bahkan tak bisa mencabut pasaknya tanpa menghancurkan langit-langitnya. Entah bagaimana bisa sekuat itu," kata Jack pelan.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja sekuat ini. Aku bisa, kamu juga bisa, 'kan," kata Rox.

"Ya, memang. Tapi kita membicarakan mengenai kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah murid, dan..." Jack merendahkan suaranya, seolah takut pembicaraan mereka dicuri dengar oleh orang lain. Hal yang tak perlu sesungguhnya, karena di ruangan tersebut hanya ada mereka berdua, yang ditugaskan khusus oleh Kingsley untuk menjaganya sebagai TKP.

"...Dan.. Kamu tahu. Kemungkinan bahwa pelakunya adalah... Salah satu dari mereka berdua?" bisik Jack.

"Oh, tidak ini lagi," kata Rox kesal. "Kupikir kita berdua sudah cukup mencurigai dan berprasangka buruk kepada mereka berdua! Masa masih ditambah ini lagi?"

"Tapi, akuilah! Kamu bahkan merasa aneh, kan?" kata Jack kepada seniornya tersebut. "Siapa lagi yang memiliki Akses ke seluruh tempat di kastil? Siapa yang kemungkinan mengetahui seluk beluk kastil dengan sebegitu baiknya, sehingga dapat menghindari penjagaan kita, menyergap korban dan membawanya _ke dalam sini_ tanpa ketahuan sedikit pun?"

Rox diam, menatap Jack dengan kernyitan di dahi. Rupanya dia sedang berpikir, mempertimbangkan semua yang baru saja dikatakan Jack. Bersemangat karena tidak langsung disanggah, Jack melanjutkan, "Jika ada murid yang memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengkonjurasi pasak seperti ini, dan menancapkannya begitu dalam ke langit-langit, kukira hanya mereka orangnya. Dan tambahkan lagi dengan fakta bahwa kita sedang berada di markasnya mereka. Hanya mereka, selain McGonagall, yang memiliki Akses ke dalam sini, kan!"

"Oke. Aku bisa melihat logika di sana, Jack," kata Rox. Masih mengernyit, dia mendongak menatap Jack dan berkata lagi, "Tapi kita selama ini sudah terlalu banyak mencurigai Harry Potter dan teman-temannya. Akui itu!" Nada Rox meninggi, saat melihat Jack memutar bola matanya. "Akuilah! Kita sudah terlalu banyak memperlakukan Potter dengan tidak baik, kementrian kita sampai masyarakat kita banyak sekali memperlakukannya dengan tidak sepatutnya! Untunglah Potter tidak merubah hatinya sama sekali untuk mengalahkan Kau-Tahu-Siapa! Seandainya aku adalah dia, aku pasti sudah memunggungi dunia yang memperlakukanku seperti itu! Mungkin aku bahkan akan bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa sendiri!"

"Oke! Oke, oke, oke," kata Jack, mengangkat tangannya. "Tenang. Aku hanya mengemukakan pendapatku 'kan? Dan lagi memang benar kan semua logikaku. Wajar saja kan jika mencurigai mereka berdua."

Diam sejenak, Rox mengambil waktu semenit penuh untuk berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Ya, memang wajar. Mungkin itu sebabnya Kingsley dan McGonagall setuju untuk menginterogasi mereka berdua."

"Padahal tadinya mereka yang paling menentang adanya kecurigaan kepada mereka. Sekarang...?"

"Entah apakah karena mereka tidak konsisten, atau karena mereka tak punya pilihan lain," kata Rox. "Tekanan sangat besar. Pembunuhan ini ibarat pukulan sangat keras terhadap seluruh elemen penjaga dan pembangun masyarakat sihir Inggris saat ini. Termasuk Kementrian dan Orde Phoenix. Mereka mungkin hanya melakukan apa yang _seharusnya_ mereka lakukan."

"Ya. Tapi jujur, aku tetap berpendapat bahwa mereka, atau minimal salah satu dari merekalah pelaku semua ini," kata Jack.

Rox tidak menjawab. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya lagi, memandang berkeliling ruang rekreasi yang luas dan megah. Tak tersentuh, dan tak bernoda, minus sisa-sisa kekejaman yang tertempel di langit-langit ruangan.

Hanya orang gila yang sanggup melakukan perbuatan sekejam ini...

.

-o0o-

.

"Ya. Akan kami kabari lagi Anda, Mrs. Zabini. Selamat malam," kata McGonagall. Dia menarik kepalanya keluar dari perapian, dan bangkit berdiri, merapikan kembali jubahnya. Menghela napas dengan sangat lelah, dia berbalik badan.

Kingsley, Harry, Hermione, dan empat Auror lagi berdiri di kantornya. Dia menatap ke Kingsley, yang mengangguk pelan.

_Sudah saatnya._

Menggeleng sedih, McGonagall mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Harry dan Hermione. Mereka berdua berdiri berdekatan, tangan mereka saling menggenggam mencoba mencari kehangatan dan ketenangan. Hermione bisa merasakan tangan Harry tidak mencengkeramnya begitu keras, dia hanya seperti mengulurkannya, seolah mempersilakan Hermione untuk mencari ketenangan darinya.

Setelah ragu-ragu di awal, Hermione akhirnya menyerah. Dia mencengkeram tangan Harry keras-keras, berusaha menghilangkan gemetaran yang ada di tubuhnya. Siapapun pastilah akan gemetar jika melihat apa yang baru saja mereka berdua lihat, tak peduli sudah separah apapun pengalaman yang telah mereka lalui.

Tak peduli.

Hermione menatap McGonagall dengan ragu-ragu, sebelum mengerling sedikit ke Harry. Harry, wajahnya kaku dan pucat, mengangguk pelan.

"Baik... Baiklah, Harry, Hermione..." kata McGonagall lemah. Dia tampak sangat sedih, kerutan di wajahnya membuatnya tampak setua Dumbledore, bahkan mungkin lebih tua lagi. "Kalian... Kalian akan kami tanyai dengan Veritaserum. Kumohon bekerjasamalah."

"Jangan khawatir. Kalian bisa memegang kata-kataku," kata Kingsley. "Aku berjanji, ini hanya formalitas. Setidaknya agar beberapa pihak merasa puas dan kami bisa melapor ke Dewan Sekolah. Dengan begini, setelah ini semua selesai kalian akan terlepas dari segala kecurigaan."

Diam sejenak, sebelum Harry dan Hermione mengangguk kembali.

Kingsley menghela napasnya, dan berkata, "Baik, kalau begitu, kita akan melakukannya sekarang -"

"Di sini?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, tidak di sini. Kami sudah menyiapkan ruangan khusus, bersama dengan beberapa saksi utusan dari Dewan Sekolah juga," kata Kingsley cepat-cepat.

"Oh, baiklah..." Hermione mengangguk pelan. Dia menggigit bibirnya, dan berkata, "Kalau begitu... Kami pergi sekarang?"

Kingsley sekarang tampak tidak nyaman. Dia bergerak-gerak dengan gelisah, menoleh ke McGonagall dengan tatapan bertanya. McGonagall hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Harry dan Hermione, mengindikasikan bahwa Kingsley harus menyampaikan pada mereka.

Menoleh kembali ke Harry dan Hermione, Kingsley berdeham. Dia berkata, "Sesuai permintaan para anggota Dewan Sekolah, kami meminta tongkat sihir kalian berdua untuk disimpan di sini sebelum interogasi dimulai -"

"Apa?" tanya Harry keras. Hermione membelalak, menatap Kingsley dan McGonagall dengan tidak percaya. _Meninggalkan tongkat sihir mereka? Lelucon apa ini? _"Yang benar saja!"

"Kumohon, Harry. Hermione. Bekerjasamalah. Mereka merasa khawatir jika yang diinterogasi membawa senjata! Khususnya..." Kingsley menatap Harry, melanjutkan, "Khususnya kamu, Harry. Mereka khawatir. Dan kupikir wajar, karena kamulah yang mengalahkan Voldemort dengan tongkat sihir semata!"

"Tapi melepaskan tongkat sihir kami -"

"Jika mereka melihat semuanya sudah terpenuhi, Harry, mereka akan puas. Dan kalian tidak akan dicurigai lagi!" kata Kingsley.

Harry menyipitkan matanya. Memang benar, berdasar penjelasan dari Kingsley dan McGonagall selama sejam sebelumnya, ternyata mereka berdua sudah dicurigai sejak lama. Persis seperti kata-kata Luna. Pelakunya ingin menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai tersangka. Dan situasi seperti ini, mungkin yang sangat diinginkan pelakunya. Saat-saat mereka berdua tak berdaya, tak bersenjata.

Namun di luar dugaan, Hermione maju lebih dulu. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, tongkat sihirnya yang lama yang dia dapatkan kembali dari kediaman Malfoy setelah pertempuran usai berbulan-bulan lalu. Mengacungkannya, dia bertanya, "Ini. Dimana ditaruhnya?"

"Di-di atas meja saja," kata McGonagall, agak terbata-bata.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya lagi, sebelum meletakkan tongkat sihirnya itu di atas meja McGonagall. Dia menoleh ke Harry, dan melihatnya masih tidak rela.

_Kumohon, Harry,_ pinta Hermione, menatapnya langsung di mata.

_Kamu yakin akan hal ini?_

_Jujur... Tidak,_ Hermione menunduk sedih. Dia menggeleng kecil, _tapi semoga saja ini terakhir. Ayolah..._

Menatap Kingsley dan McGonagall, serta empat Auror yang mundur sedikit karena tajamnya pandangannya itu, Harry maju. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan meletakkannya di sebelah tongkat sihir Hermione di atas meja.

Setelah itu, dia mundur dan kembali berdiri di samping Hermione, tangannya secara otomatis menggenggam tangan Hermione kembali. Hermione menatapnya dengan diam selama beberapa saat, sebelum menunduk lagi.

"Kuharap kalian mengerti," kata Kingsley. "Tongkat disimpan di sini karena para saksi ingin keamanan penuh. Dan kantor Kepala Sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat aman."

"Kenapa sepertinya kita jadi patuh sepenuhnya kepada para Saksi ini, sih?" tanya Harry sengit. "Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan Menteri Sihir, kenapa tidak melawan mereka, kalau Anda berdua memang membela kami?"

"Harry!" seru Hermione memperingatkan.

"Memang, kami membelamu! Percayalah kepada kami, Harry," kata McGonagall cepat-cepat. Dia menatap Harry dengan mata bergetar, sebelum menambahkan, "Tapi para anggota Dewan Sekolah memiliki kekuasaan apa yang tidak aku dan Kingsley miliki: Mereka berkuasa menutup sekolah ini. Mereka bisa memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan murid, menghentikan Hogwarts... Dan kami hanya mencoba melakukan hal yang seharusnya kami lakukan!"

Hening beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Kingsley berdeham. Nyaris semua mata menoleh kepadanya, dan dia berkata, "Sudah saatnya kita turun. Mereka sudah menunggu kita cukup lama. Mari."

Kingsley berjalan lebih dulu, keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah diikuti oleh empat Auror yang bertugas menjadi _bodyguard_-nya malam ini. Harry berjalan juga, menarik Hermione, namun Hermione tidak bergerak.

Harry menoleh menatapnya dengan bingung. Hermione masih menatap McGonagall dengan tatapan mata yang intens, sementara McGonagall menatapnya balik dengan pandangan letih dan lemah.

"Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Turunlah duluan, Harry," kata Hermione pelan. "Aku akan menyusulmu. Janji."

Harry tampak akan protes. Dia membuka mulutnya, namun menutupnya lagi dengan cepat. Menatap McGonagall untuk terakhir kalinya, dia menghela napas panjang-panjang, melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari tangan Hermione. Hermione merasakan dingin dan kekosongan saat tangan tersebut meninggalkannya, namun dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi fisik. Harry berjalan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" tanya McGonagall.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. Dia sudah menduga McGonagall tidak akan membuang-buang waktu. Jadi sepertinya dia tidak perlu lagi mengulur-ngulur. Langsung saja bertanya.

Menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri, Hermione mengambil beberapa detik tambahan untuk diam sebelum berkata, "Profesor, Anda mengetahui siapa yang ada di belakang semua ini."

Hermione diam. Itu dia, hal yang ingin dia katakan telah terucap. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan, itu lebih ke arah tuntutan, tuduhan. Semua selama ini, keanehan yang terjadi bahkan sejak Cornish dirahasiakan di awalnya, membuatnya sampai pada titik ini. Seseorang pasti telah mengetahui semua ini, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba menutupi semua rahasia kebenaran dari dunia luar selama dan serapat mungkin.

Siapa lagi orang yang sanggup melakukan itu selain Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts?

McGonagall tampak _shock_. Dia menarik napas tajam, dan bertanya, "Bagaimana - bagaimana kamu bisa menuduh begitu, Hermione?"

"Tolong, jawab saja saya, Profesor," kata Hermione pelan. "Kami akan diinterogasi sebentar lagi, sesuatu ketidakadilan sangat besar demi menyelamatkan..." dia tercekat sedikit, entah kenapa pikiran akan apa yang harus mereka hadapi ini menyerbunya bagaikan serbuan Troll. Kesadaran, bahwa lagi-lagi ujungnya benar-benar kena ke Harry... Dan dia. "...jawab saya, Profesor. Kumohon..."

McGonagall menatapnya dengan sangat sedih. Begitu juga dengan semua lukisan kepala sekolah di ruangan tersebut, walau tak disadari oleh mereka berdua. Butuh waktu beberapa detik, sampai McGonagall menemukan suaranya kembali. Dia berkata pelan,

"Aku tidak tahu, Hermione. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu. Tapi..." McGonagall mengangkat tangannya. Kali ini dengan gerakan lebih cepat, lebih yakin dan lebih tegas, membuat Hermione menghentikan pembukaan mulutnya di tengah jalan. "Tapi... Aku berjanji. Aku akan mencari tahu. Aku janji!"

Hermione menatap McGonagall dalam diam. Dia menarik napasnya dengan tenang beberapa kali, mencoba menghilangkan semua perasaan tertekan di dalam dadanya. Akhirnya, dia berkata, "Baik, Profesor. Saya dan Harry akan datang ke sini secepat mungkin untuk mengambil tongkat kami setelah interogasi."

Tak berkata apa-apa lagi, Hermione berbalik badan, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

**.**

Begitu pintu menutup, McGonagall berbalik badan, menatap potret Dumbledore dengan tajam. Dumbledore menggeleng-geleng, menatapnya balik dengan sedih, tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Dia secara sederhana tak dapat memberitahu jawaban yang diketahui Dumbledore asli, jawaban yang dikunci oleh Dumbledore, mencegah lukisannya untuk memberitahu jawaban tersebut.

"Beritahu aku, Albus!" desis McGonagall berang.

"Aku tidak bisa... Maafkan aku, Minerva," bisik potret Dumbledore lemah. "Maafkan aku..."

McGonagall menggeleng-geleng, menunduk sedih. Dia harus memenuhi janjinya, dia sudah berhutang banyak kepada Harry dan Hermione. Tidak... Dunia sihir sudah berhutang banyak kepada mereka berdua. Dia tak mau membiarkan ketidakadilan ini terus berlanjut, dia tidak mau mereka berdua terus menerus mengalami hal-hal seperti ini.

Tidak kepada mereka berdua. Tidak boleh lagi...

_Tapi bagaimana caranya?_

"Minerva."

McGonagall mendongak dengan kaget. Suara itu - dia sudah berbulan-bulan menempati kantor tersebut, dan selama ini dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan_nya._ Bahkan dia tak pernah terlihat atau terdengar berada dalam kondisi selain tidur di dalam piguranya, dia tak pernah ikut serta dalam semua ini.

Namun dia baru saja berbicara.

"Severus?" bisik McGonagall.

Potret Snape menatapnya balik dengan sepasang mata hitam yang dingin dan datar. Dia mengerling sedikit ke potret Dumbledore di sebelahnya, kemudian berkata, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu jawabannya. Aku yang asli telah memblokir pengetahuanku sendiri akan hal ini."

_Apa?_ "Apakah... Kamu bermaksud mengatakan bahwa..." McGonagall menelan ludah. "Bahwa... Kamu mengetahui mengenai jawaban ini juga? Selain Dumbledore?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi _dulu_. Fokus, Minerva. Aku tak bisa memberitahumu jawabannya," kata Snape. McGonagall mulai menunduk sedih lagi, namun potret Snape dengan cepat berkata, "Tapi aku bisa menyarankanmu sesuatu."

Diam, sementara McGonagall mendongak perlahan, mempertemukan tatapannya dengan tatapan potret Snape di depannya. Potret Snape diam juga selama beberapa detik, membiarkan McGonagall mencoba mengumpulkan fokusnya dan pikiran jernihnya.

Akhirnya, Snape berkata, "Lemari tempat penyimpanan Pensieve. Rak kedua dari paling atas."

McGonagall menoleh tajam ke arah lemari yang dimaksud. Lemari yang dari dalamnya tampak cahaya keperakan aneh memancar lemah. Cahaya dari cairan Pensieve...

"Itu adalah rak mengenai ingatan-ingatan Dumbledore, sepenuhnya, dari tahun kelima Potter dan Granger di sini. Tuangkan semuanya, carilah di dalamnya. Kamu akan menemukan di dalam sana -" Potret Snape berhenti berbicara.

"Kemudian apa?" tanya McGonagall cepat.

Potret Snape mencoba berbicara lagi, namun dia tak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Akhirnya, dia menggeleng-geleng dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Minerva. Memori _imprint_-ku hanya mengizinkanku memberitahumu sampai titik itu. Kamu harus mencari sendiri di dalamnya... Carilah apa yang kamu cari."

McGonagall memandangi Snape dengan diam, sebelum menoleh kembali ke lemari Pensieve. Kesempatan untuk mendapatkan jawaban semua ini, kemungkinan besar ada di dalam alat sihir memori tersebut. Sangat sederhana, sangat mudah, dan selama ini duduk di dalam kantornya sendiri. McGonagall menggeleng-geleng, dia tidak menduga ternyata seperti ini...

"Tolong jaga agar tak ada yang memasuki ruangan ini sebelum aku selesai," kata McGonagall pelan.

Lukisan Snape dan beberapa lukisan lainnya mengangguk. Aliran sihir merambat dari sisi-sisi pigura, berjalan di sepanjang dinding ke arah tangga berjalan, hingga ke patung _gargoyle_ di bawah. Tangga berhenti bergerak, patung _gargoyle_ merubah posisinya menjadi kuda-kuda berjaga.

Kantor kepala sekolah sudah terkunci rapat.

McGonagall tak menghabiskan waktunya. Hanya ada satu hal yang paling dipedulikannya saat itu, yaitu membongkar semua ini secepatnya. Sepenuhnya. Agar Harry dan Hermione tidak harus diperlakukan seperti ini lagi, agar tidak ada lagi anak yang tewas di bawah pimpinannya, agar semua ini berakhir. Agar tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk di dalam kastil ini.

Dia mengeluarkan Pensieve dari lemarinya, lalu mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Seluruh botol-botol perak di rak kedua dari atas melayang, dan mereka memiringkan diri perlahan - menuangkan seluruh isi dari mereka ke dalam Pensieve.

McGonagall menunggu sampai penuangan selesai. Dan itu tidak lama. Segera setelah tetesan terakhir bergabung ke dalam Pensieve, dia langsung masuk ke dalamnya.

.

-o0o-

.

Mengikuti dua Auror di depannya, Hermione memasuki sebuah ruangan kelas di dekat kantor Kepala Sekolah. Saat dia masuk, hal pertama yang dia rasakan adalah atmosfernya yang sangat menekan. Ada dua orang anggota Dewan sekolah di dalam, duduk dengan posisi dan leher yang super kaku. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kelelahan, dan kedutan-kedutan kaku yang menampakkan usia tua mereka yang tertekan.

Ada sebuah meja di tengah ruangan, dengan dua kursi yang disusun berhadapan. Satu kursi berwarna hitam, sedangkan satunya lagi berwarna putih. Kursi putih tersebut sudah terisi oleh seorang pria setengah baya berjubah resmi kementrian.

Hermione mengerti. Dia berjalan ke kursi yang berwarna hitam, dan duduk di sana. Lima pasang mata menatapnya dengan intens, campuran antara curiga, waspada, dan - anehnya - takut. Mungkin wajar bagi mereka semua untuk takut, bagaimanapun dia adalah salah satu pejuang yang ikut berduel dalam pertempuran besar Hogwarts.

Dia sendiri berusaha tidak memedulikan mereka. Tangannya gemetar pelan, dia mengepalkannya keras-keras untuk menyembunyikan serta meredamnya. Tidak sesukses jika dibandingkan dengan saat dia menggenggam lengan Harry, tapinya.

_Harry._

Pikiran Hermione berganti lagi, dari yang tadinya mengkhawatirkan dirinya sepenuhnya menjadi khawatir akan sahabatnya tersebut. Dia berharap semoga Harry tidak mengalami yang separah dirinya, semoga Harry tidak apa-apa dan bisa menjaga kepalanya dingin.

"Kita mulai kalau begitu, Miss Granger," kata si penyihir di depan Hermione. "Namaku Paul Greengrass, aku adalah interogator malam ini. Pertama-tama -"

"-kami meminta maaf terlebih dahulu," kata salah satu dari dua dewan sekolah yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam. Hermione menoleh kepadanya, agak bingung.

"Maaf?"

"Ya, maaf," kata pria tersebut, mengangguk pelan. "Kami sangat menyesal harus menempatkanmu dalam situasi seperti ini, Miss Granger. Tapi harap kamu mengerti, kami mendapatkan tekanan banyak sekali dari para anggota keluarga dan orangtua. Mereka semua menuntut ini untuk mulai _dikerjakan_, dan kami tidak dapat melawan mereka seluruhnya, tentu saja."

Hermione menatap pria tua tersebut selama beberapa saat. Tentu saja, pikirnya. Semuanya pasti kembali pada hal ini. Semuanya demi permintaan orang banyak, semuanya demi kelangsungan sekolah...

_Semuanya demi kebaikan yang lebih besar._

"Langsung mulai saja, kalau begitu," kata Mr. Greengrass. Dia mengeluarkan botol kecil dari dalam laci meja, dan mendorongnya ke arah Hermione. Botol tersebut terbuat dari kristal, dan warnanya bening. Dia belum pernah menyaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ramuan tersebut di dalam botol, namun dia sudah pernah membaca mengenai ramuan tersebut di begitu banyak buku. Dia bisa mengenalinya hanya dari lirikan saja.

_Veritaserum._

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu sedikit. Dia mendongak menatap Mr. Greengrass, yang mengangguk, menyuruhnya meminum ramuan kebenaran tersebut.

Namun tetap saja dia masih ragu.

Anggota dewan sekolah yang satu lagi rupanya menyadari keragu-raguannya. Dia berdiri, dan berkata, "Mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, Miss Granger. Kami menjamin kami hanya akan memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan kasus. Kami berjanji kami tak akan menanyakan apapun yang _pribadi_. Kamu bisa memegang kata-kata kami."

Menatapnya, Hermione berpikir sejenak. Dia ingat pernah membaca salah satu deskripsi bagaimana rasanya meminum veritaserum. Peminumnya akan merasakan kesadaran penuh, namun dia tak akan bisa mengontrol tubuhnya selama beberapa lama. Apapun yang ditanyakan kepadanya pasti akan dia jawab sejujur-jujurnya, tak akan bisa dicegah. Dia juga tak akan bisa lari, karena dia akan kehilangan kendali tubuhnya selama beberapa saat, meskipun tidak total.

Namun Hermione juga mengerti apa maksud dari 'memegang kata-kata'. Kesadarannya akan tetap ada selama dia ditanyai, dan kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang ditanyakan, yang terlalu pribadi, dia akan mengingatnya. Dia bisa menuntut para penginterogasi tersebut, dan dijamin hukumannya akan sangat-sangat tinggi bagi mereka.

Hermione mengangguk, dan meraih botol veritaserum tersebut. Dia menelan dua tetes dari dalamnya, dan memejamkan matanya.

Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai ramuan tersebut berfungsi seluruhnya, menjalar hingga ke nadi-nadinya. Dia membuka matanya, dan mendapati dirinya tidak bisa bergerak. Perasaan keram dan kesemutan menyelubungi setiap alat geraknya, membuatnya merasa agak tidak nyaman. Dia mencoba menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Percobaan tersebut berhasil, namun kini dia merasakan kesemutan yang parah.

Akhirnya, dia memilih untuk tenang. Melemaskan tubuhnya, bersandar ke kursi dan menatap Mr. Greengrass tepat di mata.

"Baik..." kata Mr. Greengrass, mengangguk. Dia menarik napas perlahan, dan berkata, "Baik, Miss Granger. Kita akan mulai..."

**.**

Di sebuah tempat, dalam sebuah media dan mungkin dunia yang benar-benar berbeda, McGonagall mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah ruangan.

Sama seperti belasan memori yang sudah dia datangi sebelumnya, semuanya serba kabur di sekelilingnya, hanya terdiri dari asap-asap perak dan kelabu. Kemudian, lingkungan mulai termaterialisasi. Asap-asap mulai menghilang, mengumpul atau memadat, hingga akhirnya lenyap sepenuhnya, meninggalkan McGonagall berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak asing lagi.

Albus Dumbledore, tua dan tampak lelah, namun hidup sepenuhnya, sedang duduk di belakang mejanya. Tumpukan perkamen sedang dikerjakannya, berbagai hal yang harus dia urusi: Dari mengenai rencana-rencana kurikulum sekolah, jadwal-jadwal pelajaran, hingga beberapa laporan dari anggota Orde.

Tanggal di salah satu perkamen menunjukkan tanggal saat itu: Januari 1996.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dan McGonagall mulai agak bingung. Memori-memori yang sebelumnya dia datangi sangat berbeda dibandingkan memori yang satu ini. Memori-memori yang sebelumnya menunjukkan hal-hal signifikan, hal-hal penuh urgensi dan setidaknya bernilai. Namun memori ini hanya menunjukkan Dumbledore yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor.

Tentunya Dumbledore tidak mungkin akan menyimpan memori yang hanya berisi dirinya sedang menulis di perkamen, mengerjakan formalitas, dalam sebuah cairan memori, kan?

McGonagall berhenti mengamati Dumbledore setelah beberapa menit, dan mulai melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kantor dengan cermat. Mungkin sesuatu akan terjadi di dalam kantor tersebut, yang akan begitu penting sehingga menjadi fokus dalam memori ini.

Setelah beberapa detik, McGonagall ternyata tidak salah.

Salah satu alat perak di atas meja berbunyi, berputar dengan sangat cepat seperti gasing yang tidak memedulikan hukum keseimbangan. Tak goyah, tak berpindah tempat - hanya berputar dengan sangat cepat. Dumbledore dan McGonagall menoleh menatap alat itu dengan kaget.

Berpusing semakin cepat, gasing tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara. Namun bukan suara putaran ataupun suara gesekan, bukan pula suara angin.

Itu adalah suara jeritan.

"Cruciatus... Astaga!" kata Dumbledore tajam. Berdiri dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Elder dan mengetukkannya ke alat tersebut, yang masih berpusing.

Alat itu berhenti sangat mendadak, namun masih tetap dalam posisi tegak, tidak jatuh berguling-guling seperti gasing pada umumnya. Dari ujungnya keluar asap, yang menunjukkan wajah seseorang, tampaknya perempuan, sedang menjerit-jerit dan meronta-ronta.

Dalam sekejap McGonagall paham. Alat itu adalah salah satu alat unik milik Dumbledore, yang sanggup mendeteksi adanya kutukan tak-termaafkan yang dilancarkan di dalam lingkungan kastil. Dan jika yang didengarnya benar, Dumbledore baru saja mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang melancarkan kutukan Cruciatus.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Dumbledore keluar dari kantornya, jubahnya berkelebat di belakangnya. Aura sihir luar biasa memancar darinya, begitu dahsyatnya hingga memori tersebut pun masih mengandung kekentalan sihir, menekan McGonagall hingga terasa menyesakkan napas.

Dumbledore berjalan dengan kecepatan yang McGonagall tahu tak akan bisa dia ikuti dalam kondisi normal. Namun dia sadar bahwa dia ada di dalam memori, dia tak perlu berjalan. Dia secara otomatis akan seperti melayang, mengikuti Dumbledore di belakangnya menuju ke tempat tujuan.

Ke tempat kutukan Cruciatus baru saja dilancarkan.

Mereka berbelok dan menuruni tangga _staircase_ yang panjang, hingga mencapai lantai bawah tanah. Dumbledore tampaknya sudah mengetahui dengan persis dimana kutukan tersebut baru saja dilancarkan, dia tak ragu-ragu akan setiap langkah kakinya. Mungkin alat barusan yang telah memberitahunya.

Ruang bawah tanah kosong melompong, tak ada seorangpun anak Slytherin, tidak bahkan Snape ada di sepanjang koridor gelap tersebut. Mungkin karena sudah sangat malam, mereka telah merebah ke kasur mereka masing-masing. McGonagall melihat ke kanan kirinya dengan cemas, ke dinding yang panjang, dingin, dan membeku.

Hingga mereka mencapai sebuah pintu di ujung koridor.

Pintu ruang penyimpanan kuali.

Dumbledore berhenti. Dia menatap pintu itu dalam diam sejenak, sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan. Sesuatu seperti bunga api memercik, dan McGonagall dalam sekejap menyadari bahwa Dumbledore baru saja menghilangkan mantar _silencio_ yang dipasang di pintu tersebut.

Suara-suara jeritan, yang tadinya dia sangka akan langsung dengar begitu mantra tersebut lenyap, tidak ada sama sekali. Namun McGonagall mencoba mendekat ke pintu, dan menempelkan telinganya ke kayu tebal tersebut.

Ada yang terisak di dalam.

"_Alohomora_!" seru Dumbledore.

Pintu mengayun terbuka dengan kekuatan luar biasa, menembus tubuh McGonagall sepenuhnya. Debu-debu beterbangan, mengaburkan pandangan. McGonagall melihat Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, melenyapkan semua debu seperti bernapas: Tanpa masalah sama sekali.

Mereka berdua melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut, menatap langsung ke sepasang mata yang mendongak menatap Dumbledore dengan tatapan bengis.

"Kamu menemukan aku, Dumbledore..." desis orang tersebut.

Dumbledore tak bisa berkata-kata, dia malah mundur selangkah.

Namun setidaknya tidak separah McGonagall, yang jatuh terduduk dengan kengerian yang tak dapat terkatakan.

Orang tersebut menjilat bibirnya yang penuh darah, terkekeh dan memamerkan cengirannya.

.

-o0o-

.

"Miss Granger. Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi, dan kumohon, tolong jawab ini," tanya Mr. Greengrass, menatap Hermione dengan khawatir. Di belakangnya, dua anggota dewan sekolah sudah tegang, memandangi Hermione dengan tajam. "Apakah ada saat-saat kamu tidak mengingat suatu kejadian... dengan jelas?"

"Ada..." jawab Hermione pelan.

Jawaban yang sama, yang telah diberikan oleh Hermione sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut. Kesadaran Hermione masih sepenuhnya ada, dan awas, sehingga dia juga sangat sadar akan jawabannya. Dia tahu bahwa ada saat-saat dia tidak mengingat hal-hal dan waktu-waktu dengan jelas.

Dia berharap sekuat tenaga agar para penginterogasi tidak menanyainya, namun sudah jelas, hal tersebut tak bisa dia dapatkan.

"Miss Granger," kata Mr. Greengrass pelan. "Bisakah kamu memberitahu kami, waktu-waktu seperti apa itu? Kapan dan... Dimana?"

"Bisa," jawab Hermione lancar.

"Baiklah. Dimana... Dan kapan? Yang paling berkesan?"

"Yang paling berkesan, meskipun tak terlalu kuingat, adalah di sore hari... Di sebuah kamar..." jawab Hermione, suaranya semakin pelan, lalu menghilang.

Mr. Greengrass menoleh ke orang-orang di belakangnya, yang semuanya juga mengernyit bingung. Menatap Hermione kembali, Mr. Greengrass bertanya, "Apa yang kamu ingat akan saat itu, Miss Granger? Sedikit detil, mungkin?"

Hermione mengerjap. Mendadak, kilasan-kilasan gambar muncul di depan matanya. Dia tentu saja tahu _kapan_ kejadian itu berlangsung, namun _bagaimana persisnya_, dia tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu... Dan semua itu sekarang sedang diputar di depan matanya.

...

Dia merasa sangat pusing, semuanya seperti berputar...

Dia tertawa... Dan dia bisa mendengar seseorang tertawa juga.

Itu tawa Ron.

Kemudian rasa basah, dia agak berkeringat...

Dia ada di bawah sekarang, pandangannya kabur...

Ada sesuatu yang masuk...

Panas lagi, dan tawa kembali...

Tawa lagi...

...

Semuanya diam sementara Hermione menceritakan semua itu.

"Bisa beritahu kami, apa kejadian lain, dan kapan itu, yang agak mengganggumu, Hermione? Sesuatu yang terasa aneh, seperti khayalan belaka, dan seperti kabur? Tidak jelas di ingatanmu?" tanya Mr. Greengrass.

Pandangan mata Hermione beralih kembali kepada penginterogasinya tersebut. Dia menarik napas pelan, dan menjawab, "Ya... Ada satu lagi. Saat itu aku di perpustakaan, dan aku sedang membaca buku... Ketika aku mendengar suara tetesan air di belakangku."

"Tetesan air?"

"Ya... Dan begitu aku menoleh, aku melihat genangan-genangan air," kata Hermione lambat-lambat. Dia menggeleng pelan, berkata, "Entahlah... Semua itu terasa hanya seperti mimpi... Seolah tidak nyata."

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Mr. Greengrass.

"Karena saat itu Harry datang, dan mendadak semua genangan air tersebut lenyap. Begitu saja, tak menyisakan bekas... Seolah-olah mereka tak pernah ada sama sekali sejak awal," jawab Hermione. "Aku sangat bingung akan hal tersebut..."

Mr. Greengrass menoleh menatap dua anggota dewan sekolah yang ada bersamanya. Dia mengangguk, diikuti oleh mereka berdua.

Interogasi sudah hampir selesai. Pengaruh veritaserum akan habis dalam waktu beberapa detik, jadi sebaiknya kalau mau menyampaikan pertanyaan, yang singkat dan cepat.

"Miss Granger," kata Mr. Greengrass cepat. "Apakah kamu pelaku di balik semua pembunuhan ini?"

Sangat singkat, menusuk, dan tepat sasaran. Jenis pertanyaan yang mungkin seharusnya ditanyakan di paling awal, namun sengaja disimpan di paling akhir untuk beberapa alasan dan sebab.

Salah satu alasan tersebut adalah fakta bahwa kadang jawaban dari pertanyaan semacam ini dapat menjadi penutup dan menjadi kesimpulan akan seluruh pertanyaan yang diinterogasikan.

Hermione sadar betul akan semua hal tersebut. Alam sadarnya jelas mau menjawab bahwa dia bukanlah pelaku dari semua pembunuhan tersebut. Namun jelas, veritaserum menuntutnya untuk senantiasa jujur.

Dan dia menjawab dengan sangat jujur, benar-benar datang dari dalam dirinya, tanpa halangan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hermione lambat-lambat. "Aku tidak... Tahu..."

Mr. Greengrass menatap Hermione dengan intens, sementara efek Veritaserum memudar perlahan-lahan.

.

Menatap punggung Hermione, yang digiring oleh satu Auror kembali ke kantor kepala sekolah, Mr. Greengrass menggeleng perlahan. Dia sudah menuliskan semua laporan dan kemungkinan yang ada, dari hasil interogasi barusan...

Kemungkinan akan apa sebenarnya yang ada di balik semua ini membuatnya bergetar.

Dua anggota dewan, yang sedang membaca analisisnya dengan seksama, mengernyit dengan bingung. Salah satu dari mereka mendongak, dan berkata, "Kamu yakin mengenai ini?"

"Kemungkinan besar," jawab Greengrass.

"Tapi... Kepribadian ganda?" tanya satunya lagi, berdiri dan melangkah mendekat ke Greengrass. "Yang kutahu itu adalah penyakit psikologis Muggle... Dulu aku pernah mempelajarinya sedikit saat pelatihan Penyembuh. Untung bisa menderita hal tersebut, perlu trauma yang cukup berat, atau suatu beban mental yang luar biasa."

"Ajaib kalau Miss Granger tak pernah mengalami trauma. Dia ikut bersama Harry Potter dalam melakukan Merlin-Tahu-Apa tahun lalu, kan? Yang berujung pada jatuhnya Kau-Tahu-Siapa..." Greengrass menoleh menatapnya. "Lagipula semua gejalanya ada. Dia tidak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri, dia mengalami hal-hal seperti halusinasi dan waktu-waktu yang kabur. Ditambah lagi dengan deskripsinya mengenai yang... Di perpustakaan dan malam hari itu."

"Menurutmu, apa itu sebenarnya yang dia lakukan? Yang dia alami?"

"Aku tak bisa memberi jawaban pasti..." jawab Greengrass. "Yang aku tahu, hanyalah bahwa kemungkinan besar, _alter ego_-nya memberikan ingatan-ingatan palsu ke dalam kepalanya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat saat-saat tertentu dengan jelas."

"Meskipun, sir," kata si Auror, yang sampai saat ini baru berbicara sekali. "Meskipun... Kalau saya pikir, wajar jika seseorang tidak bisa mengingat saat-saat tertentu dengan tidak jelas, dengan tidak yakin. Veritaserum bekerja berdasarkan memori, dan kupikir wajar jika Miss Granger tidak mengingat beberapa momen dengan jernih-"

"Kita membicarakan mengenai penyihir yang digadang paling cerdas di sini. Penyihir yang selama bersekolah di Hogwarts ini, tak pernah tergeser satu kali pun dari posisi peringkat satu akademis. Dia hapal nyaris seluruh isi kitab _Rune_, kupikir tidak mungkin dan sangat aneh jika dia tidak bisa mengingat beberapa momen _saja_ dengan jelas," jawab Greengrass.

"Ya, memang aneh..." kata si Auror. "Tapi, sir. Dia tidak berarti langsung harus diapa-apakan, kan, setelah ini?"

"Hanya tingkatkan saja pengawasan kepadanya dan Mr. Potter, dia tidak serta-merta menjadi tersangka kok -"

Belum selesai Greengrass mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, mendadak sebuah bola cahaya perak muncul begitu saja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Empat tongkat sihir langsung dicabut keluar, mengacung bersamaan-

Ketika mereka melihat cahaya apa itu sebenarnya.

"Patronus?"

"Bentuk burung merpati..." kata si Auror, maju selangkah. "Itu milik Rivers!"

"Rekanmu yang tadi membawa Miss Granger ke kantor McGonagall?"

"Ya, benar!"

Patronus burung merpati tersebut berhenti bergerak-gerak, dan melayang pelan di tempat. Mulutnya terbuka, dan sebuah suara, panik dan penuh rasa takut, terdengar nyaring.

"_Bantuan! Bantuan! Bantuan! Kantor Kepala Sekolah! Bantuan!"_

Kemudian patronus itu lenyap.

Mereka berempat diam sejenak, saling tatap satu sama lain. Sampai maksud pesan tersebut menghantam mereka seperti godam, dan mereka langsung berlari cepat ke kantor kepala sekolah.

.

-o0o-

.

Hermione berjalan dalam diam. Dia merasa tidak enak badan, berkeringat dingin, dan kepalanya agak pusing. Dia sadar bahwa itu mungkin efek samping dari Veritaserum. Pada beberapa orang, memang pengaruh ramuan kejujuran lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Dan oleh karena itu, juga bisa memberi efek samping yang lebih menekan.

Dia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak cukup kuat, hanya menghadapi ramuan seperti ini saja...

"_Anna-Marietta_," ujar Rivers, si Auror, kepada patung _gargoyle_ penjaga.

Alih-alih meloncat minggir, _gargoyle_ tersebut menggeleng-geleng. Dia berkata, "Kantor Kepala Sekolah sedang tidak bisa diakses."

_Tidak bisa_? "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa tidak bisa?" tanya Hermione, mendahului Rivers.

"Alasan rahasia. Kalian tidak bisa masuk," jawab si _gargoyle_, terkekeh.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" seru Rivers, maju selangkah. "Kepala Sekolah sudah memerintahkan kami untuk kembali begitu interogasi selesai!"

"Hmm... Tapi, yang baru saja memberiku perintah ini bukan kepala sekolah, kok," kata _gargoyle._

Menarik napas tajam, Hermione membelalak pada patung berbicara tersebut. Dia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, namun usahanya tidak begitu membuahkan hasil.

"Hah...?" tanya Rivers bingung. "Siapa, kalau begitu?"

"Ooops! Aku kelepasan! Tidak bisa kasih tahu, sori," kekeh si _gargoyle_.

Menelan ludahnya, Hermione maju sebelum Rivers bahkan sempat mencegahnya. Dia berkata tegas, dan lantang, "Buka jalan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Aku, ketua murid perempuan Hogwarts, memberimu perintah!"

Kekeh si _gargoyle_ berhenti dalam sekejap. Dia membungkuk menghormat, dan berjalan minggir, memperlihatkan tangga di belakangnya yang juga langsung mulai berputar pelan ke atas. Hermione menggigit bibirnya, dia punya firasat sangat buruk akan hal ini. Sangat buruk.

_Bukan kepala sekolah yang memberi perintah..._

_Bukan Harry, dia pasti masih diinterogasi..._

Kalau begitu siapa?

"Mundur, Miss Granger," kata Rivers, suaranya agak bergetar. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dan maju di depan Hermione. "Mundur."

Hermione mematuhi perintahnya. Dia berdiri di belakang Auror junior tersebut, membiarkannya naik tangga terlebih dahulu. Sementara mereka menaiki tangga, dia menyadari noda-noda dan bercak-bercak di dinding yang gelap. Bercak-bercak yang dia yakin tak ada di sana sebelumnya. Dia ingat benar. Dia turun paling belakangan, lagipula, tadi saat meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah.

Dia merabanya, dan menyadari bahwa bercak tersebut masih basah. Terkejut, dia mengangkat tangannya yang baru saja dia sentuhkan, ke depan matanya.

Yang ada di sana adalah warna merah.

"Oh, tidak..." bisik Hermione. Dia berlari cepat, melewati Rivers, yang berteriak padanya, melewati beberapa anak tangga lagi, hingga mencapai ke pintu ruang kepala sekolah -

Dan dia membukanya.

.

"PROFESOR!" jerit Hermione.

Tak peduli akan apapun, Hermione berlari dengan sangat cepat menyeberangi ruangan, ke tubuh McGonagall yang terbaring di lantai. Darah membanjiri ruangan tersebut, menyelimutinya dalam warna merah segar. Dia mencapai tubuh tersebut, dan mencengkeram jubahnya.

Dia berteriak, memanggil-manggil nama McGonagall dengan suara serak, bercampur dengan suara tangisnya.

Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, berusaha membangunkannya.

Rivers akhirnya mencapai ruangan juga, dan dia tampak mau muntah melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya...

"P-Profesor..." sengal Hermione, terisak tidak terkendali. "Profesor McGonagall! PROFESOR!"

Wajah pucat tersebut tidak bereaksi. Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu lagi, merapatkan wajahnya di dada kepala sekolahnya tersebut, kepala asramanya selama enam tahun, guru favoritnya, yang senantiasa mengajarinya banyak sekali hal... Yang kini hanya terbaring di sini...

Di tengah-tengah kubangan darah ini, yang terus mengalir merembes dari torehan-torehan mengerikan di tubuhnya...

Mengalir...

_Mengalir?_

Tunggu.

"S-Sir," gagap Hermione. "Sir? Sir?"

Rivers, yang dari tadi menghabiskan waktunya untuk muntah, kini berdiri dengan lemas. Dia bersandar di dinding, memandang Hermione dengan lemah.

"A-apa?" tanyanya.

"T-tolong," kata Hermione, masih terbata-bata, "Tolong panggil bantuan."

"B-bantuan?"

"Ya. Panggil. Beliau masih hidup. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Itu sebabnya darahnya masih mengalir. Kumohon, panggil bantuan sekarang juga. Dia masih bisa diselamatkan!" kata Hermione cepat.

Tiga detik berlalu. Hermione menoleh menatap Rivers, yang masih sangat pucat. Dia menelan ludahnya, menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebanyak mungkin.

Dan dia berteriak.

"SEKARANG! CEPAT!"

Geragapan, Rivers mengkonjurasi patronus, mengisinya dengan pesan dan mengirimnya.

Sementara Hermione kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada McGonagall, berusaha mengingat-ingat mantra yang bisa membantu. Dia berdiri, berniat menjambret tongkatnya dari atas meja untuk mencoba menghentikan pendarahan McGonagall -

Ketika dia menyadari bahwa tongkatnya tidak ada di sana.

**.**


	13. Apapun Juga

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_So strange..."_

.

Ruang kantor kepala sekolah sudah absen dari segala jenis peralatan perak aneh sejak Dumbledore berhenti menjadi kepala sekolah. Sejak saat itu, perasaan sepi dan senyap terasa menggantikan suara-suara tersebut, yang malah sudah menjadi familiar di telinga Harry.

Saat ini, Harry sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, menyaksikan matahari terbit. Cahayanya menyusur membentuk garis-garis menembus jendela, menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan cahaya kuning yang menghangatkan. Sisa-sisa badai semalam masih tampak di daratan yang berkilauan: setiap butiran air yang ada di rerumputan memantulkan cahaya matahari, membiaskannya menjadi ribuan pelangi. Tambahkan dengan danau yang tenang, tampil bagaikan cermin raksasa, dan langit yang berawan putih garis, dan juga dengan kicau burung di pagi hari yang bersahut-sahutan.

Ajaib, benar-benar ajaib.

Sebuah pemandangan seindah itu bisa disaksikan oleh Harry, tidak sampai 24 jam setelah peristiwa menggegerkan terjadi di Hogwarts.

Seluruh murid telah diperintahkan untuk kembali ke asrama masing-masing, dimana disana mereka akan mendapatkan penjagaan dari Prefek, hantu, dan kepala asrama mereka. Namun Harry tidak mau mematuhi. Tidak seperti Hermione, yang menjalankan tugasnya dengan bertanggungjawab dan membantu para staf menjaga murid-murid Gryffindor. Dia memilih untuk keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menunggu seseorang di sini.

Meskipun ada kemungkinan bahwa, mungkin saja, penantiannya ini sia-sia. Mungkin saja kementrian dan dewan sekolah langsung mengeluarkan perintah pemecatan McGonagall, karena tak berhasil mencegah kejadian seperti semalam terjadi.

Tapi dia tetap menunggu. Dia bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjil di sini, sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya, mengusik kepalanya, mengenai berbagai keanehan yang telah terjadi. Sangat ganjil, jauh lebih mengganggu dibandingkan dengan saat tahun keduanya, saat Basilisk berkeliaran di dalam kastil.

Pintu terbuka di belakangnya, dan Harry langsung berbalik badan.

Memasuki ruangan berturut-turur, adalah Profesor McGonagall sendiri, Kingsley, Madam Pomfrey, dan seorang pria mengenakan jubah seragam Auror. Mereka semua berwajah suram, dan tampak sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan pelan satu sama lain.

Namun mereka semua berhenti begitu melihat Harry.

Adu tatap yang terjadi antara empat penyihir biasa versus Harry berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Harry bisa merasakan punggungnya yang terekspos cahaya mentari mulai terasa panas.

"Harry! Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk? Aku sudah mengganti kata kuncinya," tanya Profesor McGonagall, seperti biasa berhasil mengendalikan diri lebih dulu.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, dan menjawab, "Aku meminta _gargoyle _di bawah untuk minggir, dan dia minggir. Aku dan Hermione 'kan bisa membuka semua pintu dan jalan di kastil. Kecuali kamu memerintahkan si _gargoyle_ untuk tidak minggir kepada siapapun, mungkin barulah aku tidak bisa masuk ke sini."

Si Auror menganga sedikit, tampaknya dia tidak begitu mengerti akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Harry. Kingsley juga tampak tidak mengerti, namun dia hanya diam. McGonagall, yang mengerti sepenuhnya, kini tampak berang.

"Potong dua puluh poin dari Gryffindor atas penerobosan ke dalam kantorku!" kata McGonagall.

"Aku tak peduli," kata Harry, melangkah maju, matanya terpancang kepada McGonagall. Dia berhenti dalam jarak dua meter darinya, sebelah tangannya di dalam saku. Menarik napas dalam, dia melanjutkan, "Dua orang anak Ravenclaw baru saja ditemukan mati malam ini. Aku tidak mungkin peduli akan poin asrama."

McGonagall menahan napasnya karena nada suara Harry. Menatapnya, Harry tahu bahwa tampaknya dia tak akan bisa menjawabnya selama beberapa waktu. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Kingsley, yang menatapnya balik dengan diam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry.

Mengerjap sekali, Kingsley bertanya balik, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di _tempat ini_?" desis Harry, menekankan pada kata 'tempat ini'. "Jelaskan padaku! Semuanya! Termasuk mengenai Cornish! Sekarang!"

Kingsley menjilat bibirnya. Itu satu-satunya gestur yang Harry ketahui dari Kingsley yang memberitahu bahwa dia sedang gelisah. Kingsley menoleh kepada McGonagall, yang menatap Harry dengan tatapan tidak wajar - entah apakah itu sedih atau menyesal. Atau mungkin sedang mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinan?

Harry sudah cukup memainkan peran sebagai anak baik yang sabar nan terpuji. Dia menatap McGonagall dengan berang, dan menggeram, "Beritahu aku, _Profesor_! Beritahu aku, apakah Stephen Cornish sudah ditemukan?"

Menunggu beberapa detik, Harry menyangka McGonagall akhirnya akan jujur dan menjawab 'Belum'. Betapa kecewanya dia, melihat McGonagall mengangguk, dan berkata, "Sudah. Mr Cornish sudah kami temukan."

"Profesor..." geram Harry -

"... Tapi tidak dalam keadaan hidup," kata Kingsley, menyelesaikan kalimat dari McGonagall.

Harry menoleh menatapnya, alisnya mengangkat tidak percaya. Dia merasa dunia kembali bergerak dalam kecepatan super lamban di sekelilingnya, otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

_Stephen Cornish sudah ditemukan._

_Profesor McGonagall tidak bohong dalam satu hal itu..._

_Namun Cornish tidak ditemukan dalam keadaan hidup. _

"Mati?" tanya Harry pelan.

Ajaib udara masih berkenan menghantarkan suaranya tersebut.

Kingsley mengangguk pelan, sementara McGonagall menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Mata mereka semua mengikuti McGonagall, yang berjalan mengitari mejanya dan duduk di kursi. Dia mencopot topi dan kacamatanya, memijat-mijat dahinya yang berkerut. Tindakan yang sama masih Harry ingat dia lakukan juga, begitu juga dengan Dumbledore. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka tampak menjadi puluhan tahun lebih tua, sesuatu yang menampilkan usia mereka yang sesungguhnya ke permukaan fisik.

Sayangnya, Harry tetap tidak dalam kondisi mau beriba hati karena pertunjukkan usia McGonagall tersebut. Otaknya telah berfungsi lagi, dan kali ini, telah mencerna informasi mengenai tewasnya Cornish. Semua saraf-sarafnya menyalurkan berita itu, impuls-impuls bertabrakan, Harry merasa seluruh sarafnya bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi, menerobos semua lampu merah...

Untunglah tidak ada satupun yang bertubrukan dengan telak. Kalau saja ada, Harry yakin dia sudah menjadi gila.

Berita kematian datang dua kali berturut-turut, dalam jangka waktu 24 jam?

"Kenapa Anda menutup-nutupi hal ini?" tanya Harry, dengan suara yang sangat tenang - tidak wajar.

McGonagall menghela napas rendah lagi, dan bersandar di kursinya. Dia menatap Harry, dan menjawab pelan, "Kupikir... Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya. Jika sampai ketahuan bahwa... Ada murid tewas di dalam kastil, walaupun pengamanan yang ketat telah diberlakukan... Itu akan menimbulkan kepanikan masal."

"Kepanikan?" tanya Harry.

"Ya," sambung McGonagall, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Begitu dia membukanya lagi, dia melanjutkan, "Kondisi saat ini masih labil, Harry... Kepanikan masih bisa muncul kapan saja, dengan sangat mudah. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi... Jika berita tewasnya Cornish tersebar..."

"Tapi toh sekarang usaha Anda gagal seluruhnya," kata Harry. "Dua mayat lagi ditemukan."

Si Auror, yang dari tadi hanya menoleh-noleh dari Kingsley, Harry, ke McGonagall, berdeham pelan. Mereka semua menoleh kepadanya, bahkan Harry.

"Maafkan saya, tapi... Saya rasa saya harus kembali saat ini. Pak Menteri, tadi... Anda memerintahkan saya untuk mulai menulis laporan sebelum jam delapan, dan sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan," kata Auror tersebut.

Dari suaranya saja, Harry sudah bisa mengetahui bahwa Auror ini pastilah Auror baru. Mungkin termasuk dalam orang-orang yang direkrut oleh Kingsley dan kementrian setelah pertempuran Hogwarts. Harry masih ingat, karena dia sendiri ditawarkan untuk menjadi Auror tanpa tes lagi. Syarat yang dibutuhkan hanyalah telah ikut serta dalam pertempuran di Hogwarts, dan berhasil melaluinya dengan sukses.

Wajar, semua orang yang berhasil melalui pertempuran malam itu pastilah memiliki kemampuan duel dan bela diri yang cukup tinggi. Namun itu tidak menjamin bahwa mental orang-orang tersebut sudah terbentuk untuk profesi sebagai Auror.

"Ya, pergilah, Rivers," kata Kingsley. Auror tersebut, Rivers, baru saja berbalik badan dan mau pergi ketika Kingsley berdeham keras-keras, dan berkata, "Tapi fotonya jangan dibawa, Rivers. Taruh di atas meja ini."

Rivers berhenti di tengah langkahnya, dan berkata pelan, "Oh!"

_Benar-benar amatir..._ Batin Harry, sementara Rivers, dengan terburu-buru, meletakkan amplop berwarna cokelat di atas meja McGonagall. Sesuatu menyembul dari ujung lipatan mulut amplop tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Rivers sudah keluar dari ruangan, dengan kepala menunduk dan langkah yang cepat. Kingsley menggeleng-geleng kepadanya, dan Madam Pomfrey berkata pelan, "Merlin. Kingsley, tidak bisakah kamu mencari Auror lain yang lebih kompeten untuk menjadi pengawalmu?"

"Jack Rivers adalah Auror yang kompeten, dia bertempur bersama adiknya di sini saat pertempuran Hogwarts. Mereka termasuk dalam orang-orang yang datang kemari melalui Hogsmeade, dan dia berdiri di garis depan, di halaman kastil, ikut serta dalam menghadapi gelombang pertama serangan para Pelahap Maut. Dia peduel hebat, namun ya... Mungkin memang mentalnya saja yang belum terbentuk," kata Kingsley. Dia menatap ke Madam Pomfrey kembali, kemudian ke McGonagall, yang menghela napas panjang-panjang.

"Baiklah, Minerva, sekarang aku ingin kamu melihat ini dengan jelas. Para Auror telah mengambil foto-foto dari TKP dengan sangat bagus, sebelum mayat kedua anak tersebut dipindahkan," kata Kingsley, menjulurkan tangannya ke tempat amplop tersebut tadi dia letakkan, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa amplop itu tak ada di sana.

Tiga orang dewasa mengerjap bingung.

Harry mengeluarkan suara jijik, melihat salah satu foto yang memperlihatkan posisi dan kondisi kedua jenazah. Dia tidak sempat melihatnya secara jelas dan detil, karena dia dalam kondisi _shock_ saat itu, serta kekurangan cahaya. Namun tidak saat ini.

Para Auror harus diberikan salut, karena kemampuan mereka mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Jelas, ketiga orang dewasa itu melupakan bahwa Harry masih bersama mereka. Karena itu mereka juga nyaris jantungan melihat Harry telah mengambil amplop tersebut, dan sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto tersebut dengan seksama.

"Harry!" seru McGonagall. "Apa yang - letakkan semua foto itu sekarang juga!"

"Tentu, Profesor," jawab Harry. Dia melemparkan semua foto itu ke atas meja McGonagall, membuat mereka tersebar di atasnya. Jumlahnya kurang lebih selusin, semuanya diambil dari dua belas posisi berbeda. Madam Pomfrey menahan napasnya, sementara McGonagall tercekat pelan.

"Aku tak tahu orang macam apa yang bisa melakukan ini..." bisik McGonagall, menyentuh salah satu foto.

"Menusuk dua orang anak lurus-lurus di kedua titik dimana tubuh mereka sedang berhubungan? Dengan begitu akurat, detail, menggunakan sebuah tonggak kayu? Tentu saja banyak yang bisa melakukannya," jawab Kingsley suram.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Madam Pomfrey ngeri. "Manusia... Manusia macam apa yang bisa melakukan ini?"

"Kamu akan terkejut mendapati banyaknya orang yang bisa melakukan ini," kata Kingsley pelan, mengambil salah satu foto dan menatapnya. Di sana, tubuh Michael dan Su, keduanya masih utuh, minus sebuah tonggak kayu berujung runcing yang menembus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Ini sekolah! Siapa yang... Siapa yang tega melakukan hal semacam ini kepada mereka?" bisik McGonagall, mendekap mulutnya.

Harry mengernyit kepada McGonagall. Dia meletakkan satu foto yang dari tadi dia pegang, dan bertanya pelan, "Profesor, apa yang terjadi pada Cornish? Bagaimana kondisinya saat dia ditemukan?"

McGonagall menoleh kepada Harry, kemudian kembali kepada Kingsley dan Madam Pomfrey. Melihat mereka berdua mengangguk kecil, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah menyiapkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya dia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam laci mejanya, menariknya, dan mengeluarkan dua lembar foto. Dengan perlahan dia letakkan kedua foto tersebut di atas meja, memperlihatkannya kepada Harry.

Dan Harry merasa mau muntah melihat kedua foto itu.

Dia diam selama beberapa saat, mengatur napasnya dengan sangat perlahan hingga dia yakin bahwa jika dia membuka mulutnya, dia tidak akan muntah.

Hal yang sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan, tapi pengalaman telah berhasil membuatnya kuat.

"Jadi, menurut Anda," kata Harry pelan, menunjuk ke tubuh Cornish di foto tersebut, "Apa yang menurut Anda... Bisa membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Tengkurap... Dan... Tampak dilumuri... Muntahan naga?"

Kingsley menggeleng-geleng, mengambil foto tersebut dari Harry. Dia menjawab, "Bukan muntahan naga. Itu... Isi perutnya sendiri."

"Oh, ya. Ya, terima kasih. Menurut Anda, apa yang mampu membuat seperti itu? Karena menurutku..." Harry meringis, melihat foto itu lagi, "Sepertinya... Bagian perutnya dibalik, sehingga semua organ dalamnya, termasuk usus... Menjadi ada di luar?"

"Dirobek, dan diburaikan," kata Madam Pomfrey. Bergidik, dia melanjutkan, "Sia... Siapapun pelakunya, benar-benar... Sangat kejam. Aku tak bisa membayangkan... Ada orang, selain... Kau-Tahu-Siapa... Yang sanggup melakukan ini."

Harry menyipitkan matanya, melihat punggung Cornish, atau apa yang tersisa dari Cornish, di foto tersebut. Di sana, dalam huruf kapital besar, tertoreh sebuah huruf.

"'G'...?" bisik Harry.

_L? G? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa setiap korban... Disertai dengan satu huruf kapital?_

_Terlalu banyak yang kurang..._

_Informasi. Aku butuh informasi! Itu alasan aku datang ke sini! Aku harus mencarinya!_

"Profesor," kata Harry, napasnya mulai tersendat karena tempo detak jantungnya bertambah dengan cepat, "Profesor, dimana Anda menemukan mayat Cornish? Apakah di koridor lantai tiga juga? Kenapa Anda menutup-nutupinya? Dan dimana dia sekarang?"

"Sudah cukup, Mr Potter!" seru McGonagall.

Dia mendadak berdiri, mendorong kursinya ke belakang dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sulit dipercaya. Harry berjengit, mundur sedikit, kaget karena ledakan dari Profesor McGonagall yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

Tapi dia tidak mau mundur semudah itu.

"Profesor, dengar -"

"Aku tidak mau dengar, Mr Potter! Aku adalah Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts! Kamu hari ini sudah melakukan banyak pelanggaran! Dari mengumpulkan banyak anak tanpa persetujuan kepala asrama, mengorganisasi pencarian tanpa sepengetahuanku, menerobos masuk ke dalam sini, dan bersikap tidak sopan dan tidak menghargai kami! Kamu beruntung sudah mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh kamu ketahui! Sekarang, keluar dari sini!" teriak McGonagall.

"Tidak, PROFESOR! AKU SUDAH MUAK TIDAK DIBERITAHU AKAN HAL-HAL SEPERTI INI! BERITAHU AKU, APA SEBENARNYA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DI SINI?" balas Harry, sama kerasnya.

"POTTER! AKU PERINTAHKAN KAMU UNTUK KELUAR DARI SINI, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Dengar, McGonagall," desis Harry, begitu sengitnya sampai-sampai dia nyaris menyangka itu adalah Parselmouth. "Dengar! Aku sudah menghadapi banyak hal, dan aku tidak mau lagi dianggap anak kecil! JANGAN ANGGAP KALIAN MEMBERIKAN HAL BAIK KEPADAKU DENGAN MENAHAN INFORMASI-INFORMASI! BERITAHU AKU!"

"Keluar, Potter-"

Tangan McGonagall mendadak sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya, namun Harry juga sama cepat. Mereka berdua saling mengacungkan tongkat.

Kingsley juga mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengacungkannya kepada Harry.

Harry menatapnya. Harusnya dia tahu bahwa Kingsley pastilah akan memihak McGonagall. Tentu saja, semuanya pasti akan kembali kepada _siapa yang memimpin _di Orde. Dia menjilat bibirnya dengan sengit, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyiapkan dirinya.

"Aku membunuh Voldemort," bisik Harry.

"Dan aku yakin kamu sanggup membunuh kami," kata Kingsley dengan suram. Dia menarik napas, lalu melanjutkan, "Itukah yang kamu inginkan? Harry, turunkan tongkatmu, dan keluarlah dengan tenang. Kami akan memberitahumu, kami janji, tapi tidak sekarang."

Suara Kingsley memang suram, namun dalam, berwibawa, dan menenangkan. Tidak seperti McGonagall yang memberi perintah dengan galak dan super tegas, Kingsley memerintahkan dengan baik. Harry menggigit teriakan yang sudah mau dia keluarkan untuk membalas Kingsley, dan memaksa akal sehatnya bekerja lagi.

Duel di kantor ini, di ruangan ini, tidaklah bagus untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan dua anggota senior Orde Phoenix, apalagi salah satunya adalah Menteri Sihir dan satunya lagi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. Dan kalaupun dia menang...

Tanggungannya jauh lebih besar.

_Tenangkan kepalamu, Harry... Tenangkan..._

Menghela napasnya, Harry berkata, "Baiklah... Aku pegang janji itu."

"Terima kasih, Harry," kata Kingsley, menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan. Mereka bertatapan sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Kingsley berkata lagi, "Kami janji."

Harry menatapnya terus, sebelum mengangguk pelan. Dia melemparkan pandangan benci dan sengit terakhir kepada McGonagall, sebelum berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah.

**.**

Begitu pintu menutup di belakangnya, McGonagall jatuh terpuruk di kursinya, membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Kingsley menggeleng-geleng, menatap ke balik kursi McGonagall.

"Kami percaya padamu," kata Kingsley. "Tapi bahkan kepercayaan kami ada batasnya. Kamu berhutang penjelasan!"

"Aku tahu... Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, Albus," kata Kingsley, maju dan berdiri di depan lukisan tersebut. Dia menatapnya dengan intens, sesuatu yang tidak dibalas oleh lukisan Dumbledore yang hanya duduk sedih di dalam piguranya. "Harry tidak bodoh. Murid-murid tidak bodoh. Jika kita menahan informasi lebih lama lagi di pihak kita, mereka akan menebak-nebak, dan hasilnya justru akan lebih mengerikan daripada sekarang ini!"

Lukisan Dumbledore menghela napas panjang, dan menggeleng-geleng. Dia menatap Kingsley dengan pandangan sedih, kemudian berkata, "Tapi... Ini demi Harry sendiri, Kingsley. Semua ini... Jika diketahui pelakunya... Harry akan..."

"Kamu mau mengatakan, bahwa semua ini lagi-lagi berhubungan dengan Harry? Sesuatu yang... Membahayakan nyawanya?" tanya Madam Pomfrey, maju dan berdiri sedikit di belakang Kingsley.

Dumbledore mengangguk, membuat Madam Pomfrey meringis kesal. Dia berkata, "Merlin, Albus! Bukannya kita sudah belajar bahwa menahan informasi dari Harry justru akan mengakibatkan bencana! Kenapa kamu malah menahannya, malah mengenai pembunuhan-pembunuhan... Yang mungkin akan mencapainya! Bagaimana jika si pembunuh mengincarnya?"

"A-Aku..." lukisan tersebut melakukan gerakan seperti menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku... Sama sekali tak menyangka Harry akan kembali ke sini untuk mengulang tahun ketujuhnya. Aku... Aku kira dia akan langsung menjadi... Auror."

"Dan karena dia sudah ada di sini, kewajiban kita untuk memberitahunya, kalau-kalau akan ada pembunuh gila yang akan mengejarnya, Albus," kata Kingsley tak sabar.

Dumbledore mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kingsley. Dia diam sejenak, tampak berpikir keras.

Kingsley tampaknya menyadari ekspresi Dumbledore tersebut, karena dia berkata pelan, "Albus?"

"Harry tidak akan terluka," bisik Dumbledore. "Dia tidak akan apa-apa... Selama kita bisa menahan informasi... Mengenai siapa pelaku sesungguhnya semua ini. Dia tidak akan apa-apa."

"Albus, dengar! Gunakan akal sehatmu!" bentak Kingsley.

"Dia tidak akan apa-apa, selama tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya," ulang lukisan tersebut dengan nada yakin. Seperti sebuah rekaman yang diputar berulang-ulang.

Kingsley bingung sekali, namun McGonagall menyediakan jawaban dengan berkata pelan, "Percuma... Kingsley. Seminggu lalu juga aku terus menanyainya... Tapi jawabannya selalu sama. Seperti itu."

Menghela napasnya, McGonagall melanjutkan, "Lukisan tersebut bukanlah Dumbledore. Dia hanyalah sekedar _imprint_ dari Dumbledore, mengandung semua memori dan pikirannya saat dia dilukis. Lukisan itu tidak sanggup memberikan alasan... Tidak akan sanggup berakal sehat.

"Kita hanya tahu, bahwa Dumbledore dulu mengetahui rahasia siapa pelaku semua ini, dan pengetahuan itu diwariskan ke lukisan ini. Namun Dumbledore tak ingin siapapun mengetahui pelakunya, agar keselamatan Harry terjaga..."

McGonagall menunduk, sementara Madam Pomfrey, bergidik, berkata ngeri, "Kalau begitu... Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu... Poppy. Percayalah, aku sendiri tidak tahu," kata McGonagall. Dia mendongak, menatap lukisan Dumbledore lagi, dan melanjutkan, "Kita hanya bisa percaya pada Dumbledore. Dulu dia berpendapat bahwa hal terbaik yang dapat dilakukan adalah menjaga rahasia ini. Kita harus menjaganya juga."

"Percaya? Kemudian... Berarti kita akan membiarkan si pelaku tetap bebas?" bisik Kingsley.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita sudah pernah sekali tidak percaya pada Dumbledore, yaitu mengenai penilaian kita terhadap Severus. Terbukti kita salah, dan Dumbledore benar..." McGonagall memasang kemantapan dalam wajah dan dirinya. Dia berkata pelan, "Sebaiknya kita tidak meragukan Dumbledore lagi."

.

-XXXXX-

.

Hermione duduk diam lama sekali bersama Harry di sofa.

Mereka telah kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka berdua sejak sejam lalu. Sejam lalu juga, Harry telah selesai menceritakan semuanya kepada Hermione. Mengenai Cornish, Michael, Su, posisi mereka masing-masing, bagaimana mereka bisa tewas, dan kondisi mereka saat ditemukan...

Semuanya telah dia ceritakan.

Namun terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, terlalu banyak informasi yang masih terputus dan mata rantai yang tidak tersambung. Pecahan-pecahan yang hilang belum mereka temukan, membuat semuanya masih tidak bergandengan satu sama lain.

Dan itu sangat amat membuat frustasi, karena mereka tak dapat melakukan apapun mengenai ini. Tak ada petunjuk yang bisa mereka telusuri.

"Bagaimana keadaan di asrama?" tanya Harry pelan. Suaranya serak, tak digunakan setelah lama sekali diam. Dia bahkan tak susah-susah menyembunyikan serak tersebut.

"Sangat buruk," jawab Hermione, sama seraknya. "Anak-anak mulai bergosip, dan isu-isu menyebar. Salah satunya... Mengenai kemungkinan-kemungkinan pelaku. Mereka berpendapat bahwa pastilah pelakunya anak Slytherin."

"Mereka... Anak-anak Gryffindor?"

"Semuanya, Harry," kata Hermione, menghela napas panjang-panjang. Dia menatap perapian yang sudah semakin lemah nyala apinya selama beberapa detik, sebelum berkata lagi, "Semua anak kini menunjuk dan menatap ke asrama Slytherin. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja... Sampai keributan pecah."

"Sial," geram Harry, berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang sofa. Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dari perapian ke Harry, merasa khawatir dan cemas.

Perlu beberapa menit, tapi Harry akhirnya berhasil berhenti dan mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan berkata, "Oke. Kita tidak punya petunjuk, selain foto kondisi Michael, Su, dan Cornish masing-masing. Kita sudah mengetahui bahwa Cornish tewas dengan perutnya terburai di luar sepenuhnya, dan Michael serta Su... Ditusuk tepat di... _Titik_ mereka masing-masing."

"Kita mungkin bisa mencari tahu kenapa... Mereka harus tewas seperti itu," bisik Hermione. "Kenapa... Ada orang yang begitu kejam, hingga menghunjamkan pasak menembus Michael dan Su di..." Hermione kehilangan kata-katanya, bergidik pelan.

Harry mengangkat bahunya dengan frustasi. Dia berkata, "Mana bisa kita tahu? Terlalu banyak hal yang bisa menjadi alasan, dan penyebab, Hermione. Bisa saja, pelaku hanya sembarang pilih cara? Bisa saja, si pelaku hanya ingin mengejek Michael dan Su, ingin mengabadikan momen penuh gairah mereka dalam bentuk terkejam..."

Hermione mengangguk pelan, sementara kata-kata Harry meresap di dalam kepalanya. Dia memikirkannya lagi, memikirkan kemungkinan...

_Eh, tunggu._

"Momen _penuh gairah_ mereka?" bisik Hermione.

Harry mendenarnya, dan melempar kedua tangannya ke atas dengan frustasi. Dia berkata, "_Well_, kamu tahu, bisa saja kan maksudnya gairah seksual, si pelaku bisa saja hanya sekedar cemburu, bisa saja-"

"Tunggu. Tunggu, Harry," kata Hermione, berdiri. Harry berhenti mengoceh, menatap Hermione dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"_Gairah_. Harry, huruf yang tertulis di lemari tempat kita menemukan Michael dan Su itu..."

"Huruf 'L'. Kenapa dengan huruf itu?" tanya Harry, masih sangat bingung.

"Gairah, Harry. Gairah. _Lust_," kata Hermione, berjalan mendekat ke Harry, dan berhenti beberapa sentimeter di depannya, membuat Harry merasa tidak nyaman.

"Er-Hermione-"

"-dan kemudian... Huruf 'G' di Cornish... Mungkinkah..." kata Hermione ke wajah Harry. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh pemahaman, yang tidak Harry pahami. Mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung, Harry bertanya,

"Ya, tapi aku tidak paham, Hermione. Mungkin apa?"

"Aku... Sebentar. Aku ingat ada di kedua bukuku, yang waktu itu..."

Hermione mundur, dan berjalan dengan cepat ke tangga. Harry, setelah diam selama sedetik, langsung berlari mengejarnya, bingung sekali. Hermione masih bergumam pelan, dan Harry memutuskan bertanya lagi.

"Hermione, buku apa? Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Buku yang waktu itu kuperlihatkan padamu, Harry. Kamu bahkan meminjam salah satu di antaranya, ingat? Aku baru saja membaca keduanya lagi tiga hari lalu, aku masih ingat..."

"_Canterbury Tales _dan _Divine Comedy_? Kenapa memangnya dengan kedua buku tersebut?" tanya Harry lagi, frustasi dan emosi perlahan menguasainya karena Hermione tidak juga menjawabnya.

**.**

Mereka memasuki kamar Hermione. Hermione bergerak dengan cepat ke lemari bukunya, yang terletak tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Dia ingat tiga hari lalu baru saja membaca kedua buku tersebut, dan meletakkannya kembali di lemari. Tepat di sebelah buku _Arithmancy_-nya.

Kenapa sekarang malah tidak ada?

Mengerjap, Hermione mengecek buku-bukunya sekali lagi. Harusnya dua buku itu ada di dalam sini, kan? Kenapa tidak ada?

"Hermione?" tanya Harry pelan dari belakangnya.

Dia tidak memedulikannya, dan mulai menggeser-geser buku-buku di lemari itu. Mungkin saja terselip, tercecer. Tapi kedua buku itu cukup tebal, bukan tipe buku yang dapat terselip di antara buku-buku lainnya.

Mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, dia berkonsentrasi penuh kepada kedua buku tersebut.

_Accio buku!_

...

Detik demi detik berlalu.

"Buku itu... Keduanya tidak ada?" tanya Harry, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya juga. Dia berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka, melihat ke bawah. Tidak ada penyangga, tidak ada alas untuk berdiri. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa masuk dan keluar dengan memanjat dinding ini.

"Ya..." jawab Hermione. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya.

Hal yang sama tidak berhasil dilakukan Harry. Dia mengumpat keras-keras, dan duduk di tempat tidur Hermione dengan berang. Kedua tangannya gemetar karena emosi.

"Tenang, Harry. Tenang," kata Hermione.

"Ada yang berhasil masuk ke sini, menerobos ke kedua kamar kita, dan mengambil barang-barang kita, Hermione!" kata Harry garang. "Beritahu aku caranya untuk bisa tenang!"

"Marah-marah tidak akan mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut," kata Hermione, berusaha menjaga agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Jujur, dia juga merasa ngeri, takut, dan sangat khawatir. Seseorang berhasil memasuki tempat mereka berdua dengan mudahnya, dengan gampangnya, dan pergi tanpa menyisakan jejak.

_Bagaimana mungkin?_

"Oke, Harry," kata Hermione, duduk di atas tempat tidurnya juga. Dia menunggu sampai Harry cukup tenang untuk bisa mendengarnya, sebelum dia, dengan berani, menarik wajah Harry sehingga mereka berdua bertatapan penuh.

"Dengarkan aku, Harry! Dua buku tersebut..." dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Seseorang harus mengetahui ini lebih dulu. Dia tak mungkin bisa menjaga semua ini seorang diri saja. "Di dua buku tersebut... Terdapat suatu hal, yang sama-sama dibahas di dalamnya dengan cukup intens. Sesuatu yang... Sepertinya, menurutku, bisa menjadi petunjuk mengenai ini semua. Mengenai Cornish, Michael, dan Su."

Harry menatapnya tajam, ekspresi bingung lenyap sepenuhnya dari wajahnya. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sehingga dia bisa berhadapan dengan Hermione, mendengarkan kata-katanya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" tanya Harry pelan.

_Ini dia. _"Baiklah, Harry... Yang sama-sama dibahas di _Canterbury Tales _dan _Divine Comedy..._ dan berhubungan dengan... petunjuk huruf di mereka bertiga..."

Hermione membuka mulutnya, namun dia menutupnya lagi. Dia mencoba lagi, membukanya, namun dia menutupnya kembali. Dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Harry, yang sudah semakin tidak sabar, bertanya dengan lebih kasar, "Apa?"

Mengatupkan mulutnya, Hermione menarik napas dalam, sebelum berkata dengan pelan dan jelas.

"Harry, pernahkah kamu mendengar mengenai _Seven Deadly Sins_?"

**.**


	14. Satu Alasan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

.

Kingsley berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur McGonagall, memandangi teman lama sekaligus rekan seperjuangannya tersebut. Kesenyapan terus berlanjut, hingga akhirnya di suatu tempat, jauh dari kamar rawat inap tempat mereka berdua berada, sebuah jam kuno besar berdentang.

Suaranya menggema ke sekujur lorong, koridor, dan ruangan-ruangan rumah sakit sihir tersebut. Tidak keras memekakkan, tapi tegas dan jelas. Bukan tipe suara yang akan membuat para pasien yang tertidur untuk terbangun karena bisingnya, melainkan tipe suara yang cukup untuk memberitahu para penunggu, keluarga, dan para petugas rumah sakit bahwa tengah malam telah tiba.

Sekaligus deadline akan suatu hal yang sangat penting, yang mana akan dilaksanakan di pagi hari nanti.

Kingsley menghela napasnya. Batas waktu telah habis, batas lima hari pencarian bukti-bukti yang dapat mendukung dan menunjukkan bahwa Hermione bukanlah pelakunya, bahwa ada pelaku lain yang bekerja. Dia sudah memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya dan para petugas penyidik lapangan untuk mencari bukti sekecil apapun, namun hasil nihil. Dia bahkan sudah menanyakan sendiri ke para lukisan di ruang kepala sekolah, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang memberikan jawaban. Mereka semua hanya menjawab dengan menggeleng-geleng.

Dia mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Semuanya sangat aneh, sangat tidak wajar dan menyesatkan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin akan lebih masuk akal jika saja pelakunya meninggalkan pesan huruf yang masih menyambung dengan _Seven Deadly Sins_ di TKP pembunuhan terakhir. Namun tidak. Si pelaku memilih menuliskan huruf 'A' besar, dengan gaya artistik bagai goresan-goresan kuas.

Seolah si pelaku mengejek mereka, menertawakan mereka karena sudah terpancing dan termakan oleh umpan yang ditebarkannya. Seolah semua yang mereka selidiki, semua penjagaan dan semua patroli Auror yang sudah dilaksanakan setiap malam di dalam kastil Hogwarts tidak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali.

Namun, bagaimanapun, itu benar juga. Tampaknya memang tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi si pelaku. Dia toh tetap bisa menyelinap di antara penjagaan para Auror, yang, walaupun sebagian besar masih baru dan hijau, seluruhnya telah lulus dari pelatihan dasar Auror. Ditambah, para Auror yang baru tersebut sebagian besar adalah orang-orang yang ikut serta dalam pertempuran Hogwarts, dan bertahan hidup untuk menceritakan kisah mereka hingga hari ini.

Jika melihat dari semua hal tersebut, pastilah pelakunya adalah orang yang ahli, terlatih, dan berpengalaman. Pelakunya menguasai seluk-beluk kastil lebih dalam dari kebanyakan orang, dan kemungkinan besar juga sanggup mengetahui letak dan posisi setiap Auror. Dia dapat mengetahui di mana mereka berjaga, dan juga rute patroli mereka.

Entah bagaimana si pelaku sanggup memiliki semua itu. Tapi sebenarnya sih, jika dibandingkan dengan satu syarat terakhir ini, semua syarat di atas menjadi terlihat gampang untuk dikuasai dan dipenuhi.

Yaitu memiliki Akses. Akses untuk membuka banyak tempat-tempat dan pintu-pintu di dalam kastil, termasuk di antaranya masuk ke dalam kantor McGonagall, melancarkan serangan yang nyaris membunuhnya, kemudian keluar lagi sembari memerintahkan patung _gargoyle_ untuk tidak membuka siapapun. Rencana yang bagus dan lancar, yang jika dilanjutkan, akan berarti McGonagall mati kehabisan darah, perlahan-lahan.

Cara membunuh yang hebat, dan cara mengerikan untuk mati. Manusia seperti apa yang tega melakukan hal sejahat dan sekejam itu?

_Hanya orang gila_...

Jika membicarakan orang gila, dalam benak Kingsley, hanya ada satu nama yang muncul.

Nama yang dimiliki oleh orang berwajah rata, licin, dan memiliki hidung hanya berupa celah. Orang yang menimbulkan teror selama bertahun-tahun di daratan Inggris, hingga akhirnya tahun lalu berhasil dikalahkan oleh Harry.

Tapi dia 'kan sudah mati. Harry sendiri yang melevitasi tubuhnya, disaksikan oleh seluruh orang di dalam Aula Depan. Mereka menyaksikannya melevitasi tubuh tersebut, membawanya keluar dari Hogwarts dan masuk ke hutan terlarang, membakarnya di sana. Dia telah memerintahkan mereka semua untuk tidak mengikutinya, bahwa itu adalah urusan pribadinya. Tapi mereka telah melihat asapnya, membumbung ke udara, pemandangan yang mungkin tak akan pernah dilupakan.

Ya, Lord Voldemort sudah mati. Siapapun pelakunya sekarang ini bukanlah dia.

Tapi kalau begitu, siapa orang yang sama kejamnya dengan dia, yang sanggup melakukan semua ini?

"K-Kingsley..."

Kingsley Shacklebolt melompat kaget. Itu aneh, karena dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah kaget. Karena itu dia menoleh dengan tajam ke arah sumber suara, mulut menganga sementara sebelah tangan dengan sangat terlatih melayang ke pegangan tongkatnya yang dipasang di pinggangnya -

Sebelum dia melihat, siapa yang baru saja berbicara.

"Minerva!" seru Kingsley, _shock_. "Kamu sudah bangun -"

"Y-ya," bisik McGonagall. "Ya, aku bangun..."

McGonagall terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya menjadi pucat dalam sekejap. Kingsley buru-buru menghampirinya, memegang tangannya dan membungkuk di sebelahnya dengan khawatir. Dia baru mau membuka mulutnya, namun McGonagall mendahuluinya.

"B-berapa lama waktu yang kita punya...?" bisik McGonagall.

Kingsley menarik napas perlahan. "Sudah habis, Minerva. Tengah malam sudah lewat. Hermione akan ditahan besok pagi."

McGonagall menggeleng pelan, ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik. "Tidak..."

"Ya, tenang. Tenang, Minerva. Tenang. Aku akan mengusahakan sebisaku untuk mengadakan pengadilan. Dengan demikian, aku bisa mengajukan adanya kuasa hukum, dan mengusahakan peringanan untuknya. Sembari itu, aku akan tetap berusaha mencaritahu pelakunya -"

"Tidak..." geleng McGonagall lemah. "Tidak, Kingsley. Tidak. Kamu salah..."

"Salah?" tanya Kingsley, matanya melebar. Dia menatap McGonagall, yang masih menggeleng perlahan. Dia menelan ludah, dan berkata, "Ya, aku juga sudah tahu kalau Hermione bukanlah pelakunya. Namun aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi, hukum sudah bekerja. Dia harus dibawa -"

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" bisik McGonagall, nada panik terdengar semakin kentara dari suaranya.

Kingsley mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang McGonagall bicarakan. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Siapa yang kamu bicarakan?"

"Selamat - selamatkan -"

_Selamatkan_? "Selamatkan siapa? Minerva, siapa yang harus diselamatkan?" tanya Kingsley dengan agak panik. Siapa yang harus diselamatkan? Apakah McGonagall tahu korban berikutnya? Apakah dia tahu siapa yang berikutnya menjadi target serangan? Target pembunuhan? Itukah sebabnya dia diserang di kantornya, yaitu karena dia mengetahui target si pembunuh yang berikutnya?

"Selamatkan... _dia..._" bisik McGonagall. Matanya menatap Kingsley, mencari konfirmasi di dalam sana. Dia gemetar sedikit, sebelum kedua matanya menutup kembali.

Selamatkan dia? _Save __**him**_?

Kingsley memeriksa McGonagall dengan cepat, dan lega mendapati McGonagall bernapas dengan normal, dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Dia hanya kelelahan, dan kembali tertidur. McGonagall menggunakan tenaganya yang hanya sedikit untuk memberitahu Kingsley dua kata tersebut.

_Dua kata. Selamatkan dia._

Kingsley mengernyit, memandangi wajah McGonagall yang menutup matanya dengan damainya, tertidur dengan pulas. Dia masih tidak mengerti. Siapa yang dimaksudkan McGonagall? _Him - _dia? Siapa yang harus diselamatkan? Bukan Hermione? Siapa, kalau begitu, yang menjadi target berikutnya?

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan lumayan keras, menghancurleburkan pikiran Kingsley yang sedang bekerja dengan sangat keras. Dia, untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu malam, terlompat kaget.

"Pak Menteri! Ah -" Auror yang baru saja menerobos masuk tersebut berhenti membeku melihat wajah Kingsley yang tampak marah besar. Dia buru-buru menelan ludahnya, dan mengumpulkan nyalinya.

Dengan timing yang tepat, si Auror mendahului Kingsley berbicara. Dia berkata, "Maafkan saya, Pak Menteri. Ada situasi darurat di Hogwarts!"

Kalimat yang tadinya mau diucapkan Kingsley dengan marah kepada Auror tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Dia langsung berdiri tegak, menatap Auror tersebut penuh-penuh, dan berjalan mendekat kepadanya. Berdiri bagai menara di depan si Auror, Kingsley berkata, "Jelaskan."

"Siap!" si Auror menjadi agak pucat, namun dia tetap melanjutkan. "Ada kondisi darurat. Sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu, saat pergantian jaga ruang bawah tanah tempat Miss Granger ditahan, Dawlish menemukan Rivers dan Jones, dua Auror yang bertugas jaga, pingsan di depan pintu ruang penahanan."

Kingsley mengernyit dalam-dalam. Dia berkata, "Mereka pingsan? Diserang? Tapi -" alisnya mengangkat sedikit, dia mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Miss Granger?"

"Miss Granger menghilang dari selnya. Dan lebih gawat, Dawlish tidak datang lagi untuk melapor ke sini sejak dua puluh menit lalu!" kata si Auror.

"Dan kamu baru memutuskan untuk memberitahuku berita ini sekarang? Dua puluh menit kemudian?" geram Kingsley.

"Maafkan saya, sir!" kata si Auror, gemetaran.

Kingsley menggeleng-geleng. Ini situasi yang tak diduganya sama sekali. Hermione melarikan diri dari ruang bawah tanah. Itu tidak mungkin dia lakukan sendiri, apalagi dalam kondisinya yang tak membawa tongkat sihir. Dan melumpuhkan dua Auror sekaligus? Rivers dan Jones memang masih hijau, namun mereka tangguh. Mustahil bisa melumpuhkan mereka berdua begitu saja tanpa menggunakan tongkat sihir.

Yang berarti...

_Harry._

"Merlin," bisik Kingsley. Dia menatap bawahannya yang gemetaran tersebut, ekspresinya berubah menjadi horor. Ini tidak boleh terjadi, situasi ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Mereka berdua pastilah berniat lari, pergi dari kastil. Tidak boleh...

"Kumpulkan satu peleton Auror! Masukkan minimal dua orang spesialis penjejak di dalamnya! Temui aku di perapian utama, di lantai dasar dalam waktu lima menit!" perintah Kingsley. Dia mengambil jubahnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar, dengan si Auror di belakangnya, tergesa-gesa menyamai langkah Kingsley. "Kita pergi ke Hogwarts!"

"Baik, sir!" jawab si Auror. Dia ber-Apparate, dan Kingsley berjalan lebih cepat lagi menuju lift di ujung koridor.

Begitu dia masuk ke dalamnya, dia melihat untuk terakhir kalinya kamar McGonagall. Dua kata yang tadi diucapkannya terngiang di kepalanya, berkali-kali.

_Selamatkan dia._

.

-o0o-

.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Hermione, khawatir. "Oh, kita akan mendapat masalah besar..."

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Hermione. Berhentilah berkata-kata cemas begitu," kata Harry, menyeret Dawlish ke lemari sapu. Dia melempar tubuh Auror yang terbius tersebut ke dalamnya, menutup pintunya, dan mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya. Rangkaian suara terdengar, memberitahu mereka berdua bahwa kunci terpasang sepenuhnya.

Dia menoleh kembali kepada Hermione, dan memberikan tongkat sihir Dawlish kepadanya. Hermione menerimanya, mengangkat alisnya sedikit kepada Harry.

Nyengir, Harry berkata, "Ayolah. Kita sudah berada dalam masalah sejak kita menginjakkan kaki di kastil ini tujuh tahun lalu."

Hermione menghela napas, dan mengangguk. Dia menyimpan tongkat Dawlish di sakunya. "Ya... Kadang aku berpikir, apakah dulu membuka surat tersebut, setuju untuk berangkat ke sini, adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"_Well_, kupikir bukan kesalahan," kata Harry, menatap Hermione. "Aku tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa kamu, ingat?"

Mendongak menatapnya, mereka berdiri diam selama dua detik sebelum Hermione mendengus. Dia bergumam, "Gombal."

"Aha, akhirnya," kata Harry, menarik Hermione, berjalan sepanjang koridor remang-remang yang sepi. "Pertama kalinya ada yang mengataiku begitu. Aku merasa terhormat."

"Ya, dan dalam kondisi seperti ini juga," kata Hermione. Harry menariknya menuju tangga ke lantai atas. Jalan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah, jika menghindari _Staircase_, sangat jauh dan melelahkan. Mereka harus memutar keluar kastil terlebih dahulu, melewati _Viaduct_, sebelum masuk lagi lewat tangga di atas ruang piala. Butuh beberapa menit, tapi mereka akhirnya mencapai lantai tempat perpustakaan berada. Cukup melegakan, karena berarti ruang kepala sekolah tinggal satu kali turun tangga lagi.

Mereka mendengar suara-suara teriakan dan langkah-langkah kaki di kejauhan, dan langsung menyadari bahwa pelarian mereka sudah ketahuan. Hermione melihat ke belakang dengan cemas, sedangkan Harry menambah kecepatan langkahnya, menarik Hermione bersamanya.

"Sedikit lagi," kata Harry. "Sedikit lagi, dan kita akan sampai."

Hermione tidak menjawab. Dadanya mulai terasa sesak dan sakit karena kelelahan, napasnya terengah-engah. Dia tidak beraktivitas selama empat hari lebih di ruang bawah tanah, dan sejujurnya berlari seperti ini cukup menyiksanya. Namun dia tidak meminta berhenti, dia tidak meminta waktu untuk istirahat. Genggaman tangan Harry tetap erat, seolah memberinya keyakinan, tenaga, dan semangat lebih.

Dia mendapati kata-kata Harry benar: _Tinggal sedikit lagi... Sedikit lagi..._

_Sudah sejauh ini, tak ada kata mundur. Sedikit lagi, mereka akan bebas..._

Mereka akhirnya mencapai koridor panjang yang menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Tak pernah sebelumnya koridor tersebut terasa sepanjang dan sejauh itu, seolah _gargoyle _di ujung koridor tak mendekat sama sekali, dan masih berjarak berkilo-kilometer. Karena itu Hermione sangat bersyukur, saat mereka akhirnya mencapai _gargoyle_ tersebut.

"Buka!" seru Harry, tak memedulikan kata kunci sama sekali. _Gargoyle_ tersebut membungkuk, dan melompat dengan gesit, berdiri tegak memberi mereka jalan masuk. Hermione belum sempat mengatur napasnya, ketika Harry menarik tangannya, membawanya ke atas. Tangga berjalan mereka langkahi dua-dua. Harry mendorong pintu kantor kepala sekolah dengan keras, kedua daun pintu tersebut menjeblak terbuka dengan suara nyaring.

Begitu mereka masuk, Hermione langsung menutup pintu dengan cepat. Dia, masih terengah-engah, berkata dengan suara lantang ke seluruh lukisan di dinding.

"Jangan... Biarkan seorang pun masuk ke dalam ruangan ini! Tidak selama kami di sini... Jangan biarkan mereka masuk! Ini perintahku, sebagai Ketua Murid!"

Seluruh lukisan menghentikan tatapan bingung mereka. Semuanya langsung mengangguk serempak, dan terdengarlah suara pintu dikunci di belakang Hermione. Suara derit juga memberitahu bahwa tangga berjalan telah berhenti bergerak. Akhirnya, merasa aman, Hermione bersandar ke dinding, terengah-engah dan berkeringat.

Dia melihat Harry menatapnya dengan cemas. Menggeleng kecil, dia berkata, "Tenang, Harry. Aku hanya kelelahan. Nyalakan... Api _Floo_-nya terlebih dahulu."

Harry mengangguk, berkata, "Tenang, Hermione. Atur dulu napasmu. Kita sudah aman di sini, kita bisa menunggu."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, Harry," Hermione menelan ludahnya, membungkuk, menatap kedua lututnya. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyeka dahinya yang basah karena keringat. Dia mendengar suara langkah kaki, dan dalam waktu beberapa detik dia sudah tahu bahwa Harry menghampirinya.

Dibuktikan dengan kedua tangannya yang menyentuh pundaknya. Hermione mendengus.

"Hermione..." kata Harry pelan.

"Tidak, Harry. Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" kata Hermione, mendongak menatapnya. Dia tersenyum lebar kepada Harry, berusaha tampak kuat. "Tenang. Jangan khawatir."

Ekspresi Harry berubah sesaat, dan ada sesuatu melintas di dalam matanya. Hanya sekilas, dan Hermione tak bisa yakin apa itu. Detik berikutnya Harry mengangguk, memberikannya senyum kecil.

Hermione merasa dadanya tertahan melihat senyum tersebut, dia tersenyum balik...

_Tunggu-tertahan?_

Dia mengerjap, namun sebelum dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, Harry sudah mundur, meninggalkan ruang kosong yang cukup besar.

Dia mengerjap sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, Hermione," kata Harry, mengangguk. Dia memandang sekelilingnya, berkata, "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mencari bubuk Floo di dalam ruangan ini."

"Ya..." desah Hermione, masih menatap Harry. _Apa sebenarnya tadi_? "Ya, benar. Bubuk Floo, kita membutuhkannya."

"Ya, itu adalah sarana utama kita keluar dari sini, 'kan?" kata Harry, tertawa pelan. "Bodoh sekali aku, tak menyiapkannya sebelum menghampiri ruang bawah tanah tadi."

Hermione mendengus. "Tipikal... Kamu harus lebih berkepala dingin, Harry. Rencanakan matang-matang."

"Ya, ya. Sori," kata Harry, nyengir bersalah. Mereka saling tatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum kesadaran menimpa mereka lagi.

"Cari," kata Hermione.

"Ya, cari. Harus cari," kata Harry, ekspresinya berubah menjadi panik.

Dia berjalan cepat ke lemari-lemari, mengeluarkan kotak-kotak, mulai mengecek laci-laci. Hermione juga buru-buru ke lemari-lemari yang lebih pendek dan kecil, tempat biasanya orang-orang biasa menyimpan bubuk Floo adalah tempat yang pendek dan dekat dengan lantai, agar bubuk tersebut tak beterbangan di udara. Namun dia tidak menemukannya di empat lemari pendek yang ada di ruangan tersebut, dan Harry juga tidak menemukannya di semua tempat yang dia cari.

"Oh, sialan!" kata Harry, setelah lemari buku nyaris rubuh menimpanya - dia menarik lacinya terlalu keras. Hermione menoleh memandangnya, melihat Harry mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengacungkannya.

Dia tahu apa yang akan Harry lakukan, dan buru-buru berdiri.

"_Accio_-"

"JANGAN!"

Harry berhenti mendadak. Dia menoleh ke dua suara yang baru saja berteriak kepadanya. Tunggu, _dua_?

Hermione juga telah menyadari bahwa bukan dia satu-satunya yang berteriak. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara satunya lagi dengan bingung.

"Profesor Snape?" tanya Hermione.

Snape, atau potretnya, mengangguk. Dia menoleh ke Harry, berkata, "Apa-apaan kamu, Potter? Jika kamu menggunakan mantra panggil di sini, bisa mengakibatkan kekacauan besar. Bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika McGonagall menyimpan bubuk Floo-nya di dalam lemari yang terkunci rapat? Lemari tersebut akan terbang juga, dan menghantammu utuh-utuh! Miss Granger juga bisa terluka!"

Hermione menoleh kepada Harry, yang menurunkan tongkatnya perlahan dan berkata, "A-aku tidak tahu itu..." Dia menelan ludah, menoleh ke Hermione, sebelum kembali menatap potret Snape. "Maafkan aku."

"Kepalamu itu tak akan pernah beres sampai kapanpun juga, Potter," kata Snape mencela.

"Aku sudah minta maaf," kata Harry, suaranya mulai meninggi. Dia mengambil langkah maju beberapa langkah. Hermione meringis melihatnya. Tampaknya sampai kapanpun Harry tak akan mau dikatai begitu saja oleh Snape...

Harry berhenti di depan potret Snape, mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan kesal ke potret tersebut. Dia berkata kesal, "Bagaimana denganmu, _sir_? Anda tahu dimana McGonagall menyimpan bubuk Floo-nya, bukan? Beritahu kami!"

Potret Snape mengernyit, dan tampak ragu. Hermione berjalan mendekat ke Harry. Dia tahu bahwa potret harus mematuhi perintah mereka berdua, perintah Ketua Murid. Dia menunggu jawaban dari potret Snape juga. Namun, Snape tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka langsung.

"Aku mengetahui siapa pelakunya," kata Snape pelan, menatap Harry dengan matanya yang hitam datar - hanya garis-garis yang dilukis. Hermione membuka mulutnya, menganga kepada Snape.

Diam lama, sementara Harry dan Hermione menganga menatap Snape. Dan, seperti biasa, Hermione berhasil menguasai dirinya lebih dulu. Dia menarik napas pelan, dan berbisik, "Siapa?"

Snape menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu nama pelakunya. Si pelaku, yang memiliki Akses, melarang kami semua untuk memberitahukan namanya ke siapapun juga."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Anda tadi berkata seperti itu?" kata Harry.

Snape mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Harry, menatapnya lama sekali. Hermione mengamati interaksi mata kedua orang tersebut - ah, bukan. Satu orang, dan satu potret - dengan agak cemas. Dia sudah mengetahui mengenai Snape dan Harry, dengan ibunya, dari cerita-cerita yang dikisahkan oleh Harry sendiri setelah pertempuran.

Hanya beberapa detik, karena kemudian Snape mengalihkan matanya kepada Hermione. Dia berkata, "Aku akan bertanya kepada kalian. _Apakah kalian ingin mengetahui pelakunya_?"

Hermione mengernyit bingung. Apa yang -

"Tentu saja kami mau tahu!" kata Harry. Hermione menoleh kepadanya, menatap Harry langsung di mata. Mereka mengerti apa implikasi dari semua ini. Kalau pelakunya berhasil mereka ketahui, berarti mereka tak perlu... "Ya, kan, Hermione?"

"Ya, benar," jawab Hermione, menatap potret Snape kembali. "Ya, Profesor. Kami mau tahu... Tapi..."

"Kalau begitu cukup," kata Snape, mengangguk. Dia menunjuk ke belakang Harry dan Hermione, tangannya teracung menunjuk ke satu titik di belakang mereka. Hermione menoleh, dan melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Snape:

Meja McGonagall.

Dengan sebuah basin di atasnya, bercahaya perak redup yang berasal dari cairan di dalamnya.

_Kenapa mereka tak menyadari ada benda itu dari tadi?_

"Sudah ada di sana sejak lima hari yang lalu," kata Snape. "McGonagall diserang tepat setelah dia keluar dari dalam Pensieve itu."

"Memori..." bisik Hermione. Dia kembali memandang Snape. "Dia melihat memori! Dia mengetahui sesuatu! Itukah sebabnya dia diserang?"

"Apa yang ada di dalam memori itu?" tanya Harry.

Snape menggeleng kepada mereka berdua. "Aku tak bisa menjawab kalian. Kalian harus melihatnya sendiri."

Harry mengernyit. Dia menoleh kepada Hermione, yang menatapnya balik sembari menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah.

_Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai ini. Kita tanyakan saja kepada potret lain, di mana McGonagall menyimpan Floo-nya_, Harry menggeleng.

_Oh, Harry!_ Hermione menyambar kedua bahunya, mencengkeramnya. _Kalau kita mengetahui siapa pelakunya, kita tak usah lari! Kamu tak usah lari!_

_Aku tak keberatan lari,_ Harry menggenggam lengan Hermione yang mencengkeram bahunya, menenangkannya. _Aku akan menemanimu._

_Ayolah, Harry! Demi_... Hermione menggeleng-geleng, matanya mulai berair. Komunikasi mereka dia putuskan, dia berkata pelan, "Demi - demi masa depan kamu! Demi aku juga! Kita masih memiliki kesempatan, Harry! Untuk hidup!"

Harry mengernyit kepadanya. Hermione menatap Harry dengan pandangan memohon, sesuatu yang nyaris tak pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya kepada siapapun juga. Harry menunduk, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," jawab Harry. Dia mendongak, menatap Hermione balik. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Hermione berseri-seri. Dan, lagi-lagi, sebuah ekspresi dan kilatan cahaya aneh melintas di mata Harry. Lagi-lagi pula, hanya sedetik ada di sana, namun Hermione sudah memastikan itu ada.

Dadanya tertahan lagi, dia mengerjap.

Detik berikutnya, semuanya berlalu. Harry tersenyum kepadanya. "Baiklah, Hermione. Ayo kita lihat."

"Ya," jawab Hermione, masih agak terpengaruh oleh _sesuatu_ barusan. Dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Harry ke meja McGonagall, berdiri di depan Pensieve. Harry menoleh memandangnya sejenak, sebelum menjulurkan tangannya ke Pensieve.

Namun, sebelum dia menyentuh permukaan cairan tersebut, dia menatap Snape kembali.

Menarik napas, Harry berkata dengan suara mengancam, "Kalau ternyata tidak apa-apa di dalam sini, akan aku bakar kamu!"

Snape hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sinis. Hermione menggeleng pelan, mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Harry.

_Sudahlah..._

Harry mendapatkan pesan non-verbal dari Hermione. Dia mengangguk, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hermione mengikuti di sebelahnya, menyiapkan mentalnya, bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sesungguhnya baru pertama kali ini dia lakukan.

Masuk ke dalam memori.

Detik ujung jari tangan Harry menyentuh permukaan Pensieve, dunia di sekitar mereka amblas dan menghilang dari pandangan. Berdua, mereka masuk ke dalam pusaran asap keperakan.

.

-o0o-

.

**Hogwarts**

**Januari 1996**

Albus Dumbledore sedang duduk di belakang mejanya, mengerjakan tugas-tugas rutinnya: Perkamen-perkamen, gulungan-gulungan surat-surat persetujuan yang harus dia baca dan dia tandatangani, menumpuk di atas mejanya. Jadwal-jadwal pelajaran dan kurikulum, hingga beberapa perkamen dengan kop berwarna merah yang tak akan bisa dibaca orang yang bukan termasuk anggota Orde Phoenix.

Dumbledore meraih satu perkamen yang kepala suratnya memberitahu bahwa surat tersebut dikirim dari kementrian dua hari lalu, masih bulan Januari ini. Pemberitahuan mengenai turunnya Dekrit Pendidikan lagi... Dia menghela napas, menggeleng-geleng dengan lelah.

Menit demi menit berlalu, dengan tumpukan perkamen berkurang perlahan-lahan. Cahaya dari obor-obor bahkan sudah mulai meredup - khas Dumbledore, dia tak pernah menggunakan api abadi ataupun _lumos_ abadi untuk penerangan kantornya. Dia senantiasa memilih metode tradisional.

Jika dilihat sekilas, sepertinya pekerjaan Dumbledore benar-benar membosankan. Pekerjaan kantor, mengurusi perkamen-perkamen? Namun jika diteliti lebih baik lagi, beberapa perkamen tersebut sebenarnya berisi informasi-informasi vital dan fatal, yang akan sangat gawat jika tidak diurus dengan segera. Beberapa lagi sangat penting, diantaranya tabel materi kurikulum, yang mana jika tidak diurus akan mengakibatkan sebagian besar siswa kelas lima tidak akan bisa lulus dalam OWL mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sesuatu terjadi.

Salah satu alat perak di atas meja berbunyi, berputar dengan sangat cepat seperti gasing yang tidak memedulikan hukum keseimbangan. Tak goyah, tak berpindah tempat - hanya berputar dengan sangat cepat. Dumbledore menoleh menatap alat itu dengan kaget.

Berpusing semakin cepat, gasing tersebut mulai mengeluarkan suara. Namun bukan suara putaran ataupun suara gesekan, bukan pula suara angin.

Itu adalah suara jeritan. Jeritan seseorang - perempuan, jika mendengar dari nadanya yang melengking tinggi. Tak ada pita suara laki-laki manapun yang akan sanggup mencapai tingkat nada tersebut.

Dan alat itu, tak lain tak bukan, adalah sebuah alat yang sejak dulu dipasang Dumbledore sendiri. Dengan salah satu tujuan pengamanan dan pengawasan yang paling tinggi, berfungsi untuk mendeteksi jika ada kutukan tak-termaafkan yang dilancarkan di dalam lingkungan kastil, memberitahu kondisi lingkungan dan lokasi terjadinya.

Ada jeritan-jeritan di saat yang bersamaan dengan kutukan dilancarkan. Kalau begitu, itu tak mungkin _Avada Kedavra - _korban tak akan sempat menjerit. Imperius... Kemungkinannya kecil.

Suara jeritan terdengar lagi, bersamaan dengan asap abu-abu yang mulai mengepul keluar. Sangat sedikit, namun terlihat.

_Abu-abu berarti..._

"Cruciatus... Astaga!" kata Dumbledore tajam. Berdiri dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Elder dan mengetukkannya ke alat tersebut, yang masih berpusing.

Alat itu berhenti sangat mendadak, namun masih tetap dalam posisi tegak, tidak jatuh berguling-guling seperti gasing pada umumnya. Dari ujungnya keluar asap, yang menunjukkan wajah seseorang, tampaknya perempuan, sedang menjerit-jerit dan meronta-ronta.

Tak membuang-buang waktu, Dumbledore keluar dari kantornya, menyambar jubahnya yang tergantung di dinding. Dia mengenakannya dengan cepat, menuruni tangga dengan jubah berkelebat di belakangnya. Aura sihir luar biasa memancar darinya, dipenuhi oleh tenaga dan kemantapan luar biasa.

Dia berjalan bagai melayang. Satu langkahnya membawanya sejauh delapan meter, hukum-hukum jangkauan tubuh tak berlaku dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dia tahu tempat dimana kutukan tersebut baru saja dilancarkan.

Tapi aneh sekali. Walaupun itu adalah tempat asrama yang memang sudah sejak dahulu dicap sebagai asrama hitam, namun itu tetaplah asrama biasa. _Murid-murid_ yang tinggal di sana. Snape juga berjaga, 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kutukan tersebut dilancarkan di tempat itu? Siapa yang melancarkannya?

Ruang bawah tanah kosong melompong, tak ada seorangpun anak Slytherin, tidak bahkan Snape ada di sepanjang koridor gelap tersebut. Mungkin karena sudah sangat malam, mereka telah merebah ke kasur mereka masing-masing. Dumbledore berjalan dengan mantap, tatapan matanya tepatri lurus ke depan.

Ke sebuah pintu di ujung koridor, pintu ruang penyimpanan kuali.

Dumbledore berhenti. Dia menatap pintu itu dalam diam sejenak, sebelum mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan. Sesuatu seperti bunga api memercik, mantra _Finite Incantatem _dilancarkan oleh _Deathstick_, mengangkat mantra _Silencio_ kuat yang dipasang di pintu tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Suara-suara jeritan, yang tadinya dia sangka akan langsung dengar begitu mantra tersebut lenyap, tidak ada sama sekali. Dumbledore mengernyit, memusatkan sihirnya ke telinganya, menajamkan indera pendengarannya.

Dan, itu dia...

Ada yang terisak di dalam.

_Terisak, berarti masih hidup. _"Alohomora!" seru Dumbledore.

Pintu mengayun terbuka dengan kekuatan luar biasa. Debu-debu beterbangan, mengaburkan bidang pandang. Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya sekali lagi, melenyapkan semua debu seperti bernapas: Tanpa masalah sama sekali, menyisakan kekosongan di udara.

Mereka berdua melihat ke dalam ruangan tersebut, menatap langsung ke sepasang mata yang mendongak menatap Dumbledore dengan tatapan bengis.

Dumbledore menajamkan matanya, menatap orang tersebut dengan seksama. Walaupun dalam kegelapan, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas orang tersebut, dan mata itu, wajah itu...

_Dia..._

"Kamu menemukan aku, Dumbledore..." desis orang itu, maju selangkah. "Selamat... Untukmu."

Dia memamerkan cengirannya yang berlumuran darah. Dumbledore menatapnya dengan ngeri, mulutnya terbuka penuh horor.

**.**

**.**

"T-tidak mungkin..." bisik Dumbledore. "Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

"Wah, _mungkin saja_," kedikan kepala, memberi isyarat kepada Dumbledore untuk melihat satu orang lagi yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

Dia menahan napasnya dengan ngeri. Sangat ngeri.

Seorang anak perempuan, tergantung terbalik. Sebelah tangan dan kakinya sudah tidak terpasang di tubuhnya, keduanya tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai yang gelap. Darah dimana-mana, melumuri dinding, melumuri jubah dan baju si anak perempuan, yang masih terisak lemah.

Matanya juga sudah tidak ada, dia tak bisa melihat Dumbledore ataupun siapapun juga.

"T...to..." anak itu terisak lagi. "To...long..."

Dan dengan satu kata terakhir tersebut, anak itu berhenti bernapas.

Jantungnya menjadi diam, sunyi, tak meninggalkan jejak kecuali suara gema lemah yang masih memantul di dinding ruangan yang gelap.

Dumbledore memejamkan matanya dengan pedih. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Wah, sudah mati! Payah juga dia!"

Suara tersebut membuat mata Dumbledore terbuka lagi. Amarah terkumpul di dalam dirinya, dia menoleh perlahan-lahan, sangat perlahan seolah mengumpulkan tenaga di setiap detik dan gerakan otot lehernya. Ujung tongkat Elder bahkan mulai menyala, dan saat akhirnya Dumbledore menatap si pembunuh utuh-utuh, mata birunya sudah berkilat-kilat akan kekuatan.

"Kamu sudah kelewatan, Tom!" geram Dumbledore. Dia maju selangkah, berdiri tegak dengan mantap. "Tinggalkan tubuh Harry sekarang juga!"

"Tom?" tanya Harry, mengangkat alisnya sedikit, melangkah lebih dekat ke Dumbledore. Cahaya dari obor-obor koridor di belakang Dumbledore menyinari wajahnya sedikit, menampilkan wajah yang kebingungan. "Tom siapa yang kamu maksud?"

"JANGAN BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN HARRY!" seru Dumbledore. Keras, sangat keras sampai-sampai pintu ruangan yang kokoh bergetar. Dia menyambar leher Harry, menempelkan ujung tongkat sihir Elder ke pipinya.

"Tinggalkan Harry sekarang juga! Pergi! PERGI!"

"Aku bingung," kata Harry, mengerjap-ngerjap dengan wajah polos. "Siapa Tom? Apakah yang kamu maksud adalah Tom Riddle, si penyihir bodoh, sok kuat dan sok kuasa, tidak kompeten, yang sudah kukalahkan empat kali dalam berbagai wujudnya itu?"

Alis Dumbledore terangkat tinggi. Dia mengerjap kaget.

Harry menyadari perubahan ekspresi Dumbledore. Dia mendengus, menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Oh, ayolah. Aku yakin di dalam hati kamu juga berpikir seperti itu, Dumbledore. Riddle sesungguhnya tidak kompeten, 'kan? Dia masih belum cukup pantas menyandang gelar Pangeran Kegelapan. Gelarnya yang masih paling cocok untuknya hanyalah... _Muka ular_."

"K-kamu..." Dumbledore menelan ludahnya, tangannya mulai gemetar. "Kamu..."

"Aku bukan Tom..." kata Harry, menyeringai memamerkan giginya yang berlumuran darah. Beberapa potongan daging masih ada menyelip di sela-sela gigi, bersama dengan beberapa serabut otot dan pembuluh-pembuluh darah. Dumbledore semakin gemetaran, dan Harry tampak semakin geli.

"Aku adalah Harry Potter. Anak-Yang-Bertahan-Hidup. _Boy-Who-Lived_. Mengalahkan Voldemort berulang kali, menumbangkan Basilisk berusia ratusan tahun dengan satu tebasan, dan mengalahkan ratusan Dementor dalam satu serangan Patronus. Aku mengalahkan seekor naga Ekor-Berduri-Hungaria, salah satu naga terganas dan paling berbahaya di atas sayapnya, dalam sebuah duel udara," kata Harry dengan garang.

"T-Tapi.. Tapi..." Dumbledore menoleh menatap mayat anak perempuan yang tergantung di langit-langit beberapa detik, sebelum matanya mulai berair dan dia terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Tapi - kenapa - _kenapa..._"

"Jangan konyol, Dumbledore. Aku sudah ingin melakukan itu sejak lama sekali," kata Harry dengan nada sebal. "Sangat lama, sejak aku masih anak-anak. Namun sayangnya _dia,_" di sini, Harry menyeringai. Dia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah dahinya sendiri, "Dia tak membiarkanku keluar begitu saja. Kukira dia sudah nyaris mencapai batasnya tahun lalu, saat temannya yang rambut merah itu tidak percaya padanya, di malam hari itu. Perasaan terkhianatinya sangat besar. Namun ternyata di pagi hari, saat bertemu dengan teman gadisnya, dia langsung menekanku kembali ke dasar. Benar-benar deh..."

Harry menggeleng-geleng, seolah-olah dia tampak kecewa akan sebuah berita pertandingan Quidditch di koran, bukannya di sebuah ruangan gelap, di bawah todongan _Deathstick_, dicengkeram oleh penyihir yang dianggap terhebat di abad ini. Dia seolah-olah telah melupakan anak perempuan yang tergantung begitu saja, di belakangnya. Dia menghela napas.

"Yah... Tapi beruntung sekali, si Umbridge itu malam ini baru saja mengerjai dia habis-habisan. Bendungan di dalam dirinya akhirnya jebol! Jadilah aku akhirnya... Bisa juga..." Harry terkikik. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Dumbledore yang menggenggamnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa BEBAS!"

Dalam satu gerakan yang luar biasa cepat, Harry memutar tangannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Dumbledore. Suara tulang-tulang patah terdengar, dan Dumbledore mengeluarkan suara kesakitan. Dia jatuh terduduk.

"Whoops! Sori, Profesor!" seru Harry, menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, bergaya centil. "Patah ya? Aaah tak apalah! Ya ya ya? Aku pergi dulu!"

Harry terkekeh-kekeh, berlari keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dumbledore meringis, jatuh terguling hingga dia berbaring terlentang. Dia tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi... Tidak bisa. Semua yang telah dia lakukan, semua yang telah Harry lakukan -

Tidak bisa.

"_Stupefy_!" seru Dumbledore.

Suara gedebuk pelan menandakan bahwa Harry telah terbius. Dia memejamkan matanya, masih kesakitan - dia tak akan bisa keluar dari sini dengan begitu saja, tangannya cedera terlalu parah. Dia tak bisa melakukan apa yang _akan dia lakukan _sendirian, dalam kondisi begini.

Terpaksa...

"Severus..." bisik Dumbledore, memasukkan pesan ke patronus di depannya. Tidak sekuat biasanya, namun cukup jika hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan. "Severus... Datang ke sini... Segera!"

Dia menunggu, berharap sekuat tenaga bahwa Severus tidak datang terlalu lama, dan mau bekerja sama.

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry, tampak sangat bingung. Dia tampak sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana dan kenapa dia bisa duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan kosong, dengan rantai-rantai sihir terikat kuat di sekelilingnya. Rantai yang sangat kokoh, menahannya tidak bergerak, tetap berada di kursinya. "Apa yang terjadi? Hei! Ada orang? HEI!"

Snape menoleh ke Dumbledore. Dia menggeleng pelan, mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit. "Seratus persen bukan kerasukan. Dan seratus persen apa yang kita hadapi di sini adalah Harry yang asli. Kita menghadapi kasus yang langka, Dumbledore. Kasus Psikologis, yang umum disebut sebagai Kepribadian Ganda, ini adalah bidang yang sudah pernah diteliti oleh Muggle, namun masih sangat jarang didalami oleh kaum kita."

"Kalau begitu... Yang kuhadapi tadi...?" bisik Dumbledore, mulai mengerti. "Kukira... Tadinya kukira dia kerasukan, atau benar-benar sudah menjadi -"

"Gila?" kata Snape dingin. Dumbledore membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Snape menghela napas.

"Aku harus mengatakan, dengan situasi dan tekanan yang dia hadapi selama ini, jujur saja..." Snape mengerling Harry, yang masih berteriak-teriak, mencoba memanggil pertolongan. "Jujur saja, aku cukup heran Potter belum mengalami _breakdown. _Kupikir tadinya karena dia memang bermental kuat... Namun orang dengan mental sekuat apapun mustahil bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa pernah runtuh sekali pun. Aku sesungguhnya tidak kaget menemukannya dalam kondisi seperti ini..."

"TOLONG! ADA ORANG? TOLOONG!" seru Harry, makin panik.

"Tapi - sepertinya sekarang dia sudah normal kembali, Severus," kata Dumbledore, menatap Harry dengan sangat khawatir. "Mungkinkah - mungkinkah, apapun yang tadi muncul itu - apapun itu, sudah tak muncul lagi?"

"Aku ragu," kata Snape, mengernyit. "Kasus psikologis, apalagi mengenai penyakit _kepribadian ganda_ seperti ini, sangat langka. Sejarah kasusnya membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan yang sangat lama. Aku hanya pernah mempelajari mengenai ini sedikit, saat aku berkelana ke dataran Eropa delapan tahun lalu. Dan sepanjang yang kutahu, setiap kasusnya membutuhkan waktu penyembuhan yang sangat lama. Mustahil _dia_ sudah menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi, kamu sudah melihat huruf yang dia tulis di lantai ruangan itu, 'kan?"

"Huruf... 'G' tersebut?"

"Ya. Itu hanya permulaan. Berdasarkan yang sudah kukorek lewat _Legilimency _barusan, dia ingin menuliskan empat huruf berturut-turut. G, L, A, dan D."

"_Glad - _Senang?" bisik Dumbledore ngeri. Snape mengangguk.

"Dan aku takutkan itu bukanlah akhirnya. Ada kemungkinan besar dia ingin mengulangnya berkali-kali, hingga puas. Dia _gila_, Dumbledore, terima fakta itu," kata Snape, menatap Dumbledore penuh-penuh. "Tak ada kesempatan dirinya yang satu lagi sudah menghilang begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu... Tak ada cara lain..." bisik Dumbledore. Dia menoleh ke Snape, menatapnya dengan tajam. Snape menyadari tatapan Dumbledore tersebut, dan menoleh menatapnya balik.

"Apa, Dumbledore?"

"Tak ada cara lain, Severus," kata Dumbledore, suaranya bergetar. Dia mengerling Harry sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kurung _dia_, sedalam mungkin. Kurung sejauh mungkin, sampai kira-kira akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun... Jika dia mencoba kembali..."

"Kamu menyuruhku untuk melakukan hal yang sangat sulit, Dumbledore," kata Snape. "Pikiran dan kepribadian memang berada dalam satu wadah yang sama, namun esensi mereka berbeda. Pikiran menyatu dengan fisik, mudah dibaca dan dipermainkan. Namun Kepribadian, psikis, menyatu dengan jiwa. Memainkannya akan berakibat fatal jika salah dalam melakukannya."

"Ya... Aku tahu..." bisik Dumbledore. "Tapi buatlah setidaknya agar _dia_ tidak bisa muncul... Setidaknya untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

"Ada alasan memilih 'tiga' tahun?" tanya Snape.

"Kalau semuanya berjalan lancar, aku yakin Harry akan mengalahkan Voldemort tidak lama, dalam waktu kurang lebih dua tahun," kata Dumbledore pelan. "Setelah Voldemort kalah, aku yakin tekanan mental kepada Harry akan berkurang. Kepribadiannya yang satu lagi, aku yakin akan terkubur dalam-dalam."

Snape mengernyit, menoleh memandang Harry lagi. "Cukup masuk akal, Dumbledore. Hal itu mungkin saja... Tapi kemungkinan untuk bisa berhasil sangat sedikit."

"Lebih baik sedikit, daripada tidak ada sama sekali," kata Dumbledore muram. Dia berjalan ke gelas kaca yang memisahkan dua ruangan, sekat yang membatasi antara ruangan tempat Harry ditahan dan ruangan tempat mereka berdua sedang berbicara. "Aku mengandalkanmu untuk ini, Severus."

"Kenapa kamu tidak melakukannya sendiri?" tanya Snape, mencibir.

"Kamu tahu persis aku tak akan bisa melakukannya. Aku tak akan sanggup menyaksikan hal yang kusaksikan beberapa jam lalu sekali lagi," jawab Dumbledore, suaranya bergetar.

Snape diam, memandangi Dumbledore sejenak. Dia berkata, "Kamu terlalu menyayangi Potter, Dumbledore. Aku masih bisa mengerti jika kamu ingin menjaganya demi pemenuhan ramalan, tapi menjaganya hingga ke level ini -"

"- sudah kewajibanku untuk melakukannya," bisik Dumbledore. "Aku berhutang banyak kepada James dan Lily, dan aku bertanggungjawab sepenuhnya akan hal ini. Akulah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi seperti ini..."

Dumbledore menggeleng sedih, air mata mengalir di pipinya. "...Aku tak menyangka, akan menjadi seperti ini..."

Snape memandangnya dalam diam selama beberapa lama. Mereka berdua berdiri dalam senyap, hanya ditemani oleh suara-suara dari Harry yang terdengar menembus sekat. Akhirnya, Snape menghela napas panjang-panjang, dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

Menoleh kepada Dumbledore, dia bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan Miss Perks?"

"Aku yang akan mengurusnya," kata Dumbledore pelan. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Elder, matanya kembali berisi tenaga.

Snape mengernyit sedikit. Dia berkata pelan, "Ya, Miss Perks memang hanyalah murid biasa yang tak terkenal. Dia tak punya teman satupun di Gryffindor, kecuali anak perempuan itu... Siapa namanya? Lily Moon?"

"Mereka lebih dari _sekedar_ teman," jawab Dumbledore. "Karena itulah mereka dijauhi oleh anak-anak perempuan Gryffindor lainnya."

"Ah, aku mengerti. Diasingkan karena hal semacam itu. Dasar anak-anak bodoh..." ujar Snape, meringis kecil. "Tapi tetap saja, Dumbledore. Dia adalah _manusia_. Kamu benar-benar mau menghilangkan memori mengenai dia dari semua orang? Menghapus seluruh bukti keberadaannya dari dunia ini?"

Dumbledore memandang Harry, yang telah berhenti berteriak-teriak dan kini duduk lemas di kursinya. Dia menelan ludahnya, dan mengangguk kecil.

"Ini demi_ kebaikan yang lebih besar_," jawab Dumbledore pelan. "Harry harus kuselamatkan, Severus."

Snape mengernyit. Dia berkata dingin, "Akan butuh beberapa kali sesi 'terapi' untuk bisa mengunci dirinya yang satu lagi jauh-jauh."

"Gunakan kedok latihan Occlumency, Severus," kata Dumbledore.

"Apa? Dan tidak melatihnya Occlumency?" tanya Snape, agak kaget.

"Tidak perlu. Prioritas, ini harus lebih dahulu," kata Dumbledore pelan. "Harry bisa menguasai Occlumency dengan sendirinya jika waktunya tiba."

Snape mengangguk. Dia membuka pintu ruangan, dan baru melangkah ke ruangan sebelah, ketika lagi-lagi Dumbledore memanggil namanya.

Berhenti mendadak, dia menatap Dumbledore dengan agak tidak sabar. Namun Dumbledore tidak langsung berbicara. Dia menatap Snape dengan ekspresi campuran cemas dan khawatir.

"Severus, tolong jangan..." Dumbledore menelan ludah. "Jangan beritahu ini ke siapapun."

Snape menatapnya, mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Dia berkata, "Memangnya aku pernah beritahu ke siapa?" kemudian berjalan menuju ruangan sebelah.

Dumbledore masih berdiri dengan agak gelisah, di ruangan tersebut. Dia menyaksikan dengan ngeri, bagaimana Snape melancarkan _Mind Magic_ yang sangat kuat kepada Harry, bagaimana Harry meronta-ronta dan berontak, bagaimana _dia_ kembali muncul dan berusaha melepaskan diri -

Sebelum akhirnya semuanya senyap.

"_Semuanya baik-baik saja..._"

.

-o0o-

.

Dia berdiri di perpustakaan, mengerjai gadis berambut cokelat dengan mantra halusinasi sederhana. Lucu sekali melihat wajah gadis tersebut, kebingungan... Lucu sekali melihat dirinya yang satu lagi tak tahu sama sekali akan apa yang baru saja _dirinya_ lakukan.

Dumbledore bodoh... Dia mengira dirinya akan mati di tangan Voldemort. Sangat yakin, karena Dumbledore sendiri yang mengirimkan dirinya untuk berjalan menuju Guillotine, atas nama Kebaikan yang Lebih Besar, demi menghabisi Horcrux. Dumbledore benar-benar mengira dirinya akan mati, atau setidaknya, _dirinya_ benar-benar tak akan kembali lagi...

Namun dua tahun pengurungan? Itu bukan melemahkannya, itu malah menguatkannya. Seperti pernah dikatakan, "Menyimpan kejahatan di dalam kotak sempit jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan melepasnya di udara luas. Jika kotak itu pecah, kekuatan yang menyembur keluar akan lebih besar."

Dia menyeringai, mendengarkan kata-kata si gadis mengenai Akses... Hmm... Menarik...

.

Dia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk mencoba keistimewaan yang dia miliki. Dia berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi ketua murid, jubah gaib dan peta perampok di tangannya.

Dia berjalan sepanjang koridor, menaiki tangga satu per satu... Dia memerintahkan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk untuk membuka, kemudian dia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar anak laki-laki.

Menemukan Cornish sangatlah mudah. Dia menyeretnya keluar, setelah sebelumnya melumpuhkannya dengan mantra ikat-tubuh sederhana. Dia mulai bekerja.

Darah muncrat ke mana-mana...

.

Dia bergerak dengan jubah gaib dan Peta Perampok di tangan. Mengelabui pikiran dirinya yang satu lagi sangatlah mudah. Tinggal memberikan beberapa memori palsu... Dan dirinya yang bodoh itu langsung percaya begitu saja. Dia melihat dua titik saling tumpang tindih di dalam lemari sapu.

Dia menyeringai. Koridor lantai tiga... Dia mengkonjurasi pasak hitam panjang, melevitasinya, sementara dua sejoli di dalam lemari masih bergerak dengan berirama, tak mengetahui sama sekali bahwa nasib mereka akan berakhir malam ini juga.

Satu ayunan tongkat, pasak tersebut menancap dalam-dalam.

Dia menyeringai, menuliskan huruf berikutnya.

.

Rupanya beberapa orang mengira apa yang ditulisnya ada hubungannya dengan _Seven Deadly Sins_. Semakin menarik, dan semakin lucu... Semuanya semakin lucu. Dan semakin menggairahkan.

Dumbledore rupanya masih tetap tak mau membocorkan mengenai pelaku sesungguhnya. Hagrid mempercayai Dumbledore seperti anak anjing, dia juga memberikan saran yang sama, agar dirinya menjauh dari kasus ini. Hah... semakin seru.

.

Perasaan dirinya yang satu lagi kepada si gadis berambut cokelat memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebuah tekanan yang kuat. Dia tak bisa membiarkan ini. Dia harus menyingkirkan si gadis rambut cokelat sejauh mungkin dari dirinya.

Gadis ini bisa menjadi ancaman terbesar baginya...

.

Ah, berhasil. Si gadis akan dipenjara, terima kasih berkat kerja cermat dan cepatnya. McGonagall memang tidak dia niatkan untuk bunuh sejak awal, dia hanya memanfaatkannya untuk memfitnah si gadis. Dia bisa melanjutkan sekarang... Sampai dia puas, mengulangi ke_senang_an berkali-kali sampai puas!

Tapi ada yang aneh. Dirinya yang satu lagi bertindak aneh. Dirinya yang bodoh mengangkat tongkatnya! Dia mencoba menyelamatkan gadis rambut cokelat itu!

Gawat! Gawat! Dia bisa kembali terkurung!

.

Rupanya mereka sekarang mengamati memori... Mereka akan segera mengetahuinya...

Nah, ini dia yang dia tunggu sejak lama. Satu trauma, trauma yang sangat besar. Cukup besar untuknya melesat masuk, mengubur dirinya yang bodoh, bertukar tempat dengannya sepenuhnya akhirnya.

Akhirnya...

_AKHIRNYA!_

.

-o0o-

.

Dia membenturkan kepalanya untuk terakhir kali ke lantai. Menghentikan jeritannya, namun tidak menghilangkan napasnya yang memburu maupun detak jantungnya yang terdengar bagai genderang perang kuno. Dia membungkuk, kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah...

"H-Harry?" bisik seorang perempuan.

_Perempuan?_

_Ah, ya..._

Hermione namanya ya...

**.**

"Harry? Harry?" cicit Hermione, gemetaran hebat. Dia memandangi Harry, yang meringkuk di lantai dalam posisi ganjil. Setelah semua yang telah mereka saksikan barusan, Harry telah menjerit-jerit, terdengar sangat kesakitan, dan sangat mengerikan. Begitu mengerikannya hingga Hermione menutup kedua telinganya, mundur ke sudut ruangan. "Harry... Kumohon? Jawablah aku, kumohon..."

Suara terdengar dari Harry. Tubuh Harry gemetaran, sangat kentara. Hermione melihatnya, dia berpikir bahwa Harry menangis- tersedu-sedu, penuh kengerian, atau menangis ketakutan, atas semua yang telah mereka berdua lihat, atas semua kegilaan tersebut -

Setidaknya, tadinya Hermione mengira itu adalah suara tangis. Atau isak.

Ternyata bukan itu.

Melainkan suara kekeh, pertama pelan, kemudian semakin keras, hingga akhirnya nyaring, tawa gila tanpa rasa bahagia sama sekali. Harry melempar pandangannya ke atas, memamerkan seringainya ke langit-langit ruangan bundar tersebut.

Dan dia masih saja terkekeh, selama beberapa detik penuh. Saat kekeh tersebut mereda, Harry meregangkan lehernya, dan menatap Hermione. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi ramah.

"Ah... Ya. Hermione?" tanya Harry.

"Y-ya, Harry?" cicit Hermione.

Dia tersenyum dengan riang. Mendengus pelan, dia berkata, dengan jelas dan tenang.

"Harry tidak ada di sini, Hermione."

**.**


	15. Mimpi dan Debu

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All names and characters, places, all of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company, Electronic Arts, and many others. I just own the plot. There's no money making here.

* * *

"_Maybe we should just stay here Harry... and grow old_"

.

"Apa?" bisik Hermione.

Harry tertawa. Bukan... _Dia_ tertawa histeris. Seperti maniak, tawa yang sangat mengingatkan Hermione akan Voldemort, saat makhluk yang pernah menjadi mimpi buruk setiap penyihir di Inggris tersebut tertawa nyaring, memerintahkan Hagrid melemparkan tubuh Harry ke tanah di hadapan mereka semua.

Sebuah tawa tanpa rasa kasihan, tanpa perasaan.

Namun mungkin akan lebih baik jika seperti itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika saja tawa yang didengarnya dari Harry saat ini benar-benar sama persis seperti Voldemort. Bukannya malah mengandung rasa geli sangat besar seperti sekarang.

Rasa geli yang tercampur dalam tawa maniak, dan dilancarkan oleh Harry, lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Hermione merasa ingin muntah.

"Harry tidak ada di sini, Hermione, berapa kali aku harus mengulangi?" kata Harry, tersenyum keji. Dia melangkah ke samping sedikit. "Dia sudah terlalu lemah. Sangat lemah."

Dan sekarang, dia terkekeh. Dia mengambil satu langkah lagi ke kanan, gerakan yang membuat Hermione sadar bahwa dia melangkah mendekatinya.

Namun Hermione tidak bergerak. Dia tetap menatap Harry, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Dia tak sanggup berkata maupun melakukan apapun.

Harry mengeluarkan sebilah kayu dengan gerakan sangat mulus, seolah sambil lalu, menggenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Hermione berjengit sedikit, dia mengambil satu langkah mundur - sesuatu yang tidak luput dari perhatian Harry.

Kekeh menghilang, Harry memasang wajah yang betul-betul berbeda - ekspresi tersinggung.

"Ayolah, Hermione," kata Harry. "Kamu sudah mengakibatkan aku terkurung sangat lama di dalam otak Harry. Gara-gara kamu terus bersamanya, dan terus menjejalinya dengan akal sehat, aku tak pernah berhasil mencoba muncul ke permukaan, tak peduli sekeras apapun aku mencoba. Tak peduli walaupun Snape menghentikan 'terapi' yang diberikannya kepadaku sebelum selesai, aku tetap tak bisa keluar."

Hermione mundur selangkah lagi, bibirnya bergetar. Akal sehat nyaris tersedot seluruhnya dari dirinya, dia tak sanggup berpikir jernih untuk menghadapi situasi ini. Dia sama sekali tak mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan ini, bahwa dia, Hermione, akan terjebak di dalam ruangan ini bersama dengan si pelaku.

Dan bahwa si pelaku tersebut adalah sesuatu yang sangat kejam, dan gila.

Dan bahwa _dia_ ada di dalam tubuh Harry sendiri. Bahwa ini bukanlah sihir, bukanlah kerasukan. Bahwa ini terjadi karena benar-benar alasan murni non-magis.

Tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan... Sama sekali.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menyadari Hermione yang nyaris mengalami _breakdown_ besar-besaran. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, berkata, "Hei, kenapa kamu?"

Hermione tidak menjawab, gemetarannya bertambah hebat.

Sesuatu yang membuat Harry tampak semakin geli, dan keji.

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kukira kamu selalu siap akan kondisi dan situasi apapun. Lihat dong, Harry saja sanggup menerima kemungkinan akan dirimu, dan siap jika dia harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini," ejeknya, melangkah mendekat lagi. Jarak di antara mereka berdua tinggal tiga setengah meter sekarang. "Dia sendiri 'kan yang tadi mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjagamu, dan menjaga orang lain dari dirimu, jika saja itu yang akan terjadi?"

Tangan kanan Harry, yang memegang tongkat sihir _holly_, mengangkat perlahan-lahan. Seolah seperti mengejek, menikmati setiap senti perubahan posisi lengannya tersebut. Air mata kini mulai membanjiri pipinya, Hermione hanya sanggup menatap pria di depannya -

Pria yang merupakan sahabatnya, yang kini mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dengan lurus dan tanpa keraguan kepadanya. Seringai itu, mata hijau yang telah tak sanggup dia kenali lagi, wajah yang tertarik dan rusak tak menyisakan bekas sahabat yang dia kenal... Hermione menggeleng sekali, dan menelan ludahnya.

_Hanya ada satu hal, yang mungkin, akan dilakukan Harry, dalam kondisi seperti ini._

_Persetan dengan akal sehat. Persetan dengan menyelamatkan diri._

_Masa bodoh dengan semuanya..._

"Harry..."

Namun kalimat tersebut tak sempat dia selesaikan. Tangan Harry mengayun bagaikan kelebatan angin, dan satu kata kutukan terlontar dari mulutnya.

_Sectumsempra_.

Hanya terdengar suara desir, tanpa apapun lagi.

**.**

Seolah disabet oleh pedang raksasa, tertajam, dan tak kasatmata, darah muncrat dalam garis lurus dari tubuh Hermione, memanjang dari lehernya ke perut. Warna merah menghambur, jubahnya robek, Hermione terlontar oleh kekuatan luar biasa kutukan ilmu hitam, salah satu yang terkuat dalam arsenal mantera Harry, dan salah satu yang terkejam. Kutukan yang sama, yang digunakan Harry dalam duelnya di kamar mandi dua tahun yang lalu, kutukan yang nyaris membunuh lawannya.

Punggung Hermione menubruk meja. Dia melihat langit-langit di depan matanya, langit-langit ruangan, kemudian barang-barang yang beterbangan, berjatuhan dari meja yang tertubruk olehnya. Beberapa menimpanya, memantul, dua buah buku tebal bahkan menimpa kepalanya, sebelum menggelinding ke lantai.

Setelah semua keributan itu selesai, Hermione hanya bisa berbaring, menatap langit-langit ruangan bundar tersebut. Dan dia menyadari satu hal yang absen, yang seharusnya ada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

_Rasa sakit._

Dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dari menubruk meja, kepalanya tak merasakan apapun dari tertimpa beberapa buku barusan. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Sabetan kutukan telah menembus tubuhnya, menyabet tulang belakangnya dan mematikan sarafnya.

Butuh beberapa detik, sebelum dia mulai merasakan satu hal: Rasa mengawang-awang, yang perlahan menguasai dirinya.

Pandangannya mulai kabur, kabut mulai menutupi ruangan... Menutupi matanya.

_Aku sedang sekarat..._

Dia terbatuk, darah muncrat dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia meringis.

Beberapa detik dan batuk kemudian, akhirnya dia merasakan sakit.

_Aku akan mati..._

"Mau tahu?" Harry memutar tongkatnya dengan santai di tangannya. "Aku ingat dulu diriku yang lemah ingin menulis surat wasiat, sebelum dia menghadapi naga. Aku ingat dia ingin mencantumkan namamu _saja_. Dia sangat menyayangimu, sesuatu yang aku ragu dia menyadarinya. Tapi aku sadar sepenuhnya, karena rasa itulah yang terus menekanku selama ini. Sangat merepotkan..."

Suara kekeh geli lagi. Terdengar kejam dan mengerikan.

"Ah, tapi kamu akan mati di sini," kata Harry. "Dan tak akan ada lagi yang bisa menggangguku. Akan kubunuh..." Harry menyeringai. "Akan kubunuh semuanya... Semua yang ada di kastil ini. Semua orang, semua peri-rumah, semuanya! Akan kuambil tongkat sihir Elder!"

Tawa gila, maniak, tanpa perasaan. Suara kaki menapak dengan santai, menjauhi tubuhnya...

"Sampai jumpa, bapak-bapak," kata Harry kepada para lukisan. "Dan kuperintahkan kalian jangan membocorkan ini kepada siapapun."

_Suara pintu dibuka..._

"Harry..." panggil Hermione.

Suara langkah kaki lenyap.

.

-o0o-

.

Rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

_Dimana aku?_

"Apa yang -"

Rasa sakit lagi, kali ini lebih dahsyat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia terjatuh, memegang kepalanya dengan kesakitan, mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan yang besar, seolah mencoba dengan sia-sia mencegah kepalanya meledak. Rasanya memang seperti mau meledak, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menusuk dari dalam kepalanya.

_Apa yang ku... Lakukan?_

Apa yang kulakukan?

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin membanjirinya. Rasanya seperti kutukan Cruciatus, atau mungkin bahkan lebih buruk lagi dibandingkan itu. "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Harry...?"

_Hermione? Apa yang terjadi?_

"DIAM! TETAP DI TEMPATMU! KAMU TAK BISA KELUAR LAGI!"

Kilasan-kilasan memori berkelebat lagi, kali ini lebih cepat dan menyakitkan dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dibandingkan apapun, ini lebih menyiksa. Lebih parah dibandingkan kutukan Cruciatus dari Voldemort sendiri, lebih mengerikan untuk disaksikan dibandingkan semua ingatan yang dia lihat setiap kali dia ada di dekat Dementor.

Dia meringkuk, seperti anak kecil, berusaha menamengi dirinya dari hunjaman jarum-jarum tak kasatmata yang menikamnya terus menerus bagaikan hujan.

_Tidak... TIDAK!_

"Harry..." suara isak.

_Hermione!_

"Her... Mione!"

"Harry, lawan dia!" bisik Hermione. "Lawan dia..."

_Jangan sampai dia mati... Salahku kalau dia mati..._

_Jangan..._

"DASAR... SIALAN!"

Harry menggenggam kembali tongkat sihirnya. Dia berdiri perlahan, berusaha mengabaikan sekuat tenaga rasa sakit kepala yang terus menyerangnya. Dia tahu bahwa si _pemilik_ terbangun dengan cara yang luar biasa, sangat ajaib.

Dan penyebabnya hanya satu kata, satu panggilan nama, yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan itu.

_Kamu... Jangan - jangan sakiti -_

"Kamu... Benar-benar gila, sialan," kata Harry, menyeringai kejam sembari menyeret kakinya menuju tubuh Hermione. Dia tidak lagi berbaring menatap langit-langit, melainkan terbaring miring, menatap Harry dengan gemetaran, darah terus menerus mengalir keluar dari sabetan menganga di tubuhnya.

"Harry..."

"Sialan!" jerit Harry, meringis. "Kamu..." dia mengangkat tongkatnya, perlahan-lahan, ke arah Hermione. Namun kali ini bukan karena dia menikmatinya, melainkan karena dia bertarung sekuat tenaga melawan kekuatan yang menahannya, sesuatu yang berusaha menarik tangannya turun, sesuatu yang bertekad mengklaim kembali apa yang sedang dia kuasai.

"Kamu... Benar-benar sialan! Bagaimana bisa hanya satu kata darimu bisa membangunkannya lagi? Dasar sialan!" teriaknya.

_Hermione... Jangan..._

_Tenaganya melemah, dia mengendurkan pegangannya. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menyaksikan ini terjadi. Dia berusaha melawan lagi, namun dia ditarik dari dalam kegelapan oleh tangan-tangan kejam, yang luar biasa kuat. Dia berusaha mencakar-cakar kegelapan di sekelilingnya, berusaha memanjat kembali._

Harry terkekeh, menyadari akhirnya tenaga yang berusaha menahannya menghilang perlahan-lahan. Tongkat sihirnya akhirnya bisa dia acungkan lurus-lurus kepada Hermione.

Dua kata, dan semuanya akan selesai.

Begitu perempuan ini mati, tak akan ada lagi jangkar bagi kepribadiannya yang lain. Dia akan berkuasa sepenuhnya akan raga ini.

Akhirnya.

"Akan kuakhiri kamu saat ini juga," desisnya. "MATI KA -"

"Harry..."

**.**

Hermione tersenyum kepada wajah di hadapannya, wajah kejam dan keji yang siap melancarkan kutukan yang akan menghabisinya, mengakhiri rasa sakitnya. Mengakhiri hidupnya, memutus alir nyawanya.

Wajah orang yang, demi dirinya, dia rela menempuh perjalanan sangat jauh dan tanpa tujuan. Melewati bukit-bukit berbatu, malam-malam yang dingin tanpa kehangatan, menghabiskan setiap detik dalam ketakutan bahwa mereka tidak dapat menyaksikan pagi hari. Mengetahui kemungkinan bahwa mungkin tidak akan ada akhir bagi mereka, dan bahwa dunia sudah terbakar habis di hari berikutnya, sementara mereka belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari.

Melepas orangtuanya, memilih dirinya dibandingkan pria yang dia cintai. Tetap bersamanya hingga akhir...

"Lari, Harry..." bisik Hermione. "Larilah. Gunakan mantra panggil untuk mengambil Floo..."

Dia terbatuk. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa, namun seperti apa yang sudah sejak lama dia terima, dia menggeleng saja.

_Persetan rasa sakit._

"Lari... Sebelum mereka datang ke sini."

Dan ekspresi wajah di depannya berubah.

Mata tersebut kembali menyala, berisi nyawa, kekejaman menguap seperti asap. Seringai jahat digantikan dengan wajah yang polos, menatap dengan tatapan yang sangat dia kenal.

Wajah sahabatnya... Akhirnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, sementara darah terus mengalir, dan napas memburu dari si pria sudah menghilang.

Hermione tersenyum kepada wajah pria itu, wajah sahabatnya, orang yang paling dia cintai dalam hidupnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, napas yang mungkin akan menjadi napas terakhirnya, napas yang tak mau dia gunakan untuk hal lain.

"Tetaplah hidup, Harry..." Hermione tercekat. Darah memenuhi tenggorokannya, namun dia tetap tersenyum. "Aku... Mencintaimu."

Kalau perasaan ringan ini, desau angin sejuk ini, dan lenyapnya semua rasa sakit ini adalah kematian...

Hermione tak memiliki penyesalan apapun. Air mata mengalir dari matanya, mata yang tetap terbuka, menatap sepasang mata hijau di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

_Tidak..._

_Tidak..._

"H-Hermione?" suara Harry gemetar, dia meraih Hermione, menatap mata cokelat tersebut, mengangkatnya ke tangannya, ke pangkuannya. Dia menelan ludahnya, gemetar di tangannya semakin hebat saat dia mendapati mata Hermione tak juga berkedip... dan dadanya tak lagi bergerak berirama. "H-Hermione..."

"Mr Potter, bubuk Floo ada di balik lukisan Dumbledore. Ambil sekarang juga!" seru salah satu lukisan kepala sekolah.

_Tidak... Tidak! Tidak! Apa yang telah kulakukan?_

Suara-suara kejam di dalam kepalanya telah lenyap sepenuhnya. Tak menyisakan bekas, seolah tak pernah ada sejak awal.

Atau mungkin _dia_ memang tak pernah ada, dan bahwa sesungguhnya sejak awal dirinya sendirilah yang melakukan semua ini...

"Potter! Cepat ambil bubuk Floo-nya! Lari dari sini!" kali ini lukisan Phineas Nigellus yang berseru, tampak sangat emosi. "Kamu mau membuat kematiannya sia-sia? Lari!"

"Tidak..." Harry menggeleng. Air mata membanjirinya dengan deras, kacamatanya tak lagi bisa memperbaiki penglihatannya. Basah kuyup akan air, dan tergeser karena licinnya hidungnya. Namun entah apa yang membantunya, dia masih bisa menatap mata cokelat tersebut di pangkuannya, bersama dengan warna merah darah yang menggenang.

Sesuatu yang justru semakin menyiksanya.

"POTTER!"

"P-panggil bantuan..." ujar Harry gemetar.

"Apa?"

"Panggil bantuan, cepat!" perintah Harry, tangannya menyangga kepala Hermione di pangkuannya. Tongkat sihir telah dia lupakan, segala magis telah terhapus dari dalam kepalanya.

Hanya ada Hermione.

"Kamu bodoh ya? Dia sudah mati, Potter! Mati untuk melindungimu, untuk menyadarkanmu! Untuk _menyelamatkanmu_! Dan kamu mau membuat itu sia-sia?" seru lukisan Phineas.

"DIA BELUM MATI! PANGGIL BANTUAN!"

"Dasar bod-"

"AKU PERINTAHKAN KALIAN SEMUA!" raung Harry, mendongak akhirnya ke seluruh lukisan di ruangan bundar tersebut, yang dari tadi hanya menyaksikan saja. "PANGGIL BANTUAN! SIAPAPUN JUGA! SEKARANG! CEPAAAAT!"

Seluruh lukisan, bahkan Phineas, berjengit. Mereka tak dapat melawan kuasa Ketua Murid, sama halnya dengan mereka tak bisa melawan kuasa guru dan kepala sekolah. Mereka langsung berlarian, keluar dari lukisan mereka, menghilang menuju tempat-tempat lain yang tak diketahui, dalam hitungan detik.

Semua, kecuali satu, yang tinggal di belakang sedikit lebih lama.

Sepasang mata biru menyaksikan Harry menangis tersedu-sedu, dengan Hermione di tangannya. Dia menyaksikan bagaimana dahi mereka bersentuhan, bagaimana rangkulan Harry kepada tubuh tersebut semakin erat setiap detiknya, sementara tangisnya semakin hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Harry..." bisiknya, air mata mengalir dari lukisan tersebut.

Sihir perintah bekerja, dia menunduk, dan ikut keluar bersama yang lainnya.

Akan butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai akhirnya rombongan Auror dan Kingsley sendiri, yang berangkat dari St. Mungo, dan telah ditemani oleh para penyembuh, tiba.

Beberapa menit yang terasa bagai sepanjang umur alam, bagi Harry Potter.

.

**-FIN-**

.

* * *

.

_This is a short epilogue._

_Read if you want._

_._

_- _Simetris_ -_

"_Mungkin kita sebaiknya tinggal di sini saja, Harry... Menjadi tua..."_

_Kadang aku menyesal tidak melompat pada tawaran yang dia berikan kepadaku itu. Andai saja aku menjawab "Ya", mungkin kami akan berbeda. Voldemort mungkin masih ada, masih hidup dan berkuasa. Ratusan orang pasti mati, dan dunia ini akan jatuh ke dalam genggamannya perlahan-lahan._

_Tapi kami tetap hidup. Berdua, bersama, dalam segalanya. Hidup._

* * *

Aku membalik-balik halaman jurnal tersebut. Kernyitan menghiasi dahiku yang muda, menatap setiap kata yang tertulis di lembaran-lembaran kertas, ditulis sendiri oleh salah satu penyihir legendaris dan paling terkenal di zamannya.

* * *

_Malam ini aku bermimpi, mengenai sebuah tempat. Sebuah tempat di mana segalanya serba cokelat, abu-abu. Di ujung sana, berdiri sebuah Archway luar biasa tinggi._

_Aku teringat akan kisah-kisah kuno, kisah-kisah yang pernah diceritakan oleh bibiku kepada sepupuku, yang aku dengarkan dengan samar-samar dari balik pintu lemariku. Kisah-kisah mengenai ke mana kita pergi setelah dunia berakhir, tempat apa yang kita tuju setelah semuanya ini berlalu. Aku bahkan masih ingat, sebuah tempat dimana aku bertemu kembali dengan seseorang, di perbatasan, tempat perantara dan tempat penantian itu._

_Tapi, kemanapun aku akan pergi, aku yakin tidak ke tempat yang sama dengan dia._

_Karena tempat yang paling layak untukku hanyalah neraka._

* * *

Aku membalik-balik lagi beberapa halaman. Dan berhenti di beberapa di antaranya, untuk membaca dan mengagumi apa yang dia gambar di sana.

Mungkin itu termasuk salah satu efek samping dari obat-obatan psikis yang terus diberikan kepadanya sejak delapan tahun lalu. Obat-obatan yang mempertahankan 'kepribadian'-nya tersebut sesungguhnya juga memperkuat kemampuan otaknya dalam berekspresi. Dia sanggup menyalurkan pikirannya dengan sangat lancar, melalui beberapa media khusus. Reaksi yang aneh, aku belum pernah menyaksikannya sebelumnya.

Dia bisa melukis dengan sangat indah.

Membalik halaman lagi, dan aku bertemu dengan lukisan lain.

Dengan ini, ada delapan belas lukisan di dalam jurnal ini. Dengan setiap lukisan setara dengan seni Da Vinci,

Seluruhnya pasti juga menyertakan seorang perempuan tertentu. Seseorang yang tak pernah dia luput dari sebutkan di dalam setiap catatan jurnalnya. Lukisan-lukisannya tersebar di sepanjang lembar halaman, sebagian besar adalah lukisan Close-Up, dilukis dengan sangat cantik, dilukis dengan rapi dan dengan detil luar biasa. Tak menyisakan perbedaan, bahkan ke kedua gigi depannya yang agak besar-besar, yang dilukis dengan kesimetrisan yang luar biasa.

Aku ingat cerita-cerita dari para pekerja lama. Dulu Mrs. Ginevra Thomas... Beberapa kali mengunjunginya, bersama dengan keluarga besarnya, keluarga Weasley. Hingga akhirnya dia tak sanggup lagi menerima fakta bahwa _dia_ tak mencintainya sama besarnya dengan cintanya kepada perempuan ini.

Kepada Hermione Granger.

Dia berhenti mengunjunginya setelah dia menikah. Satu per satu, anggota keluarganya juga berhenti mengunjunginya. Wartawan dan reporter juga berhenti datang, petugas kementrian dan menteri sendiri berhenti datang, dan semuanya berhenti.

Tak ada lagi yang mengunjunginya selama enam tahun yang lama.

Dunia ini tak mau menerima Hero yang telah rusak. Hero yang telah ternoda, Hero yang _gila_.

Sejarah, aku yakin, telah diubah perlahan-lahan. Namanya tak lagi disebut-sebut sebagai penakluk Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia terlupakan, termakan waktu dan debu.

Sama halnya seperti makam perempuan tersebut, yang berhenti dikunjungi peziarah setelah beberapa tahun...

"Baddock! Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Penyembuh Davis sudah datang rupanya. _Sial_, aku belum bersiap-siap.

"Kenapa kamu belum menyiapkan Clipboard-nya, Baddock! Apa saja yang kamu lakukan dari tadi?" kata Davis mencela.

"Maaf, sir," kataku buru-buru. "Saya agak - er - teralihkan, pikiran saya-"

Davis menghela napas sebal. "Ya, sudah. Kalau sudah siap, segera susul aku ke lantai atas. Kita langsung mengunjungi pasien kamar sebelas pagi ini."

_Sebelas_ langsung?

"Langsung kamar sebelas?" tanyaku, bingung. "Kukira kita akan ke kamar Mrs Longbottom lebih dulu -"

"Perubahan jadwal, tidakkah kamu tahu?" katanya, mencela.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah meninggal semalam. Pemakamannya pagi ini, lumayan banyak yang datang. Kamu tidak membaca koran, ya?" jawab Mr Davis, berjalan lebih dulu ke lift.

_Well,_ oke. Jujur, aku tidak membaca koran. Oke.

Aku memasukkan dokumen-dokumen ke dalam tasku, dan menyiapkan Clipboardku. Berlari cepat ke lift, dan menekannya ke lantai bagian _perawatan jangka panjang._ Kamar sebelas... Tak kusangka aku akhirnya bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

.

Pria biasa.

Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Tidak seperti kisah-kisah yang kudengar, entah yang menceritakan bahwa dia berwajah kejam, berwajah mengerikan, ataupun tampan. Dia tidak tampak seperti satupun dari deskripsi tersebut.

Dia tampak seperti pria biasa. Pria normal, baik, dan tak bermasalah.

Kecuali mata hijaunya yang _terlalu _cemerlang, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun di tempat ini.

Sementara Mr Davis mewawancarainya dalam masukan kontrol rutin, aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Beberapa lukisan digantung di dinding, dan aku menyadari seluruhnya, lagi-lagi memasukkan Miss Granger ke dalamnya. Tak ada satupun yang tidak.

Tapi.. Tunggu...

Ada yang aneh.

Aku berjalan ke salah satu foto, yang menampilkan dua orang anak berusia kira-kira sebelas tahun yang sedang duduk di tepi danau, bersandar ke pohon, nyengir lebar dengan lengan merangkul bahu satu sama lain. Mereka tersenyum dan melambai-lambai, efek lukisan sihir. Tadinya kukira itu lukisan Mr Potter dan Miss Granger, seperti biasanya, seperti lukisan-lukisan lain di ruangan - namun ada yang salah.

Tak ada kacamata, dan rambut Miss Granger berwarna merah alih-alih cokelat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku berjengit kaget akan suara tersebut, yang bergaung keras. Berbalik badan cepat, aku melihat Mr Potter tersenyum kepadaku dari atas kasur.

Dia baru saja berbicara padaku.

"Maaf?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana menurutmu mereka, Mr Baddock?" tanya Mr Potter dengan santai, meluncur turun dari tempat tidur ke lantai. Aku membelalak, sedikit. Menoleh kepada Mr Davis, yang mengangguk buru-buru.

Aku harus menjawab, rupanya.

"Ya, menurutku... Mereka..." bagaimana jawabnya nih? "...tampak lucu."

"Ya, mereka memang lucu," kata Mr Potter, terkekeh pelan. Dia menunjuk ke lukisan di dekatnya, lukisan yang lebih besar dan lebih berwarna dibandingkan lukisan dua anak itu. Aku menoleh ke lukisan tersebut.

Sebuah lukisan, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah potret keluarga besar. Latar belakangnya Kings Cross. Aku bisa mengenali Mr Potter, Miss Granger, dan dua anak barusan di dalamnya. Kemudian ada wanita dewasa, dan pria dewasa, masing-masing berambut merah. Ada beberapa anak lagi di dalamnya. Mereka semua tampak sedang menyampaikan salam perpisahan, seolah kereta yang ada di dalam lukisan akan berangkat.

"Dua anakku berangkat, dan anak Hermione juga akhirnya berangkat ke Hogwarts," kata Mr Potter, tersenyum. "Lihat. Albus Severus Potter dan Rose Weasley," katanya, menunjuk ke dua anak yang berdiri berpegangan tangan, melambai-lambai kepada keluarga besar tersebut dari dalam kereta. "James," dia menunjuk ke anak laki-laki yang menjulurkan badannya, melambai-lambai kelewat semangat. "Dasar, super energik anak itu. Kemudian ini, Lily, dan Hugo," katanya, menunjuk dua anak laki-laki perempuan, yang paling pendek dan kecil, melambai kepada kakak-kakak mereka. "Ginny sedang mengomeli Ron, tampaknya... Entah ada apa lagi tuh," dia terkekeh, dan aku melihat, memang, dua orang dewasa berambut merah di sana tampak sedang bicara dengan cepat, si pria mengangkat tangannya, tampak sedang membela diri.

Semuanya bergerak-gerak, memberikan pemandangan yang lengkap. Sangat hidup, bahkan aku sampai bisa membayangkannya di dalam kepalaku, seolah-olah semua itu sedang diputar di depan mataku. Sebuah keluarga, terdiri dari Mr Potter, almarhumah Miss Granger, kemudian Ginevra dan Ronald Weasley.

Sebuah lukisan sederhana keluarga bahagia, menggambarkan apa yang mungkin 'dapat terjadi' andai saja semua tak menjadi seperti ini...

Aku menghela napasku, dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke lukisan lainnya, lukisan yang tepat ada di sebelah lukisan yang sedang kutatap. Sebuah lukisan yang digambar di atas kanvas lebih kecil, jauh lebih kecil.

Eh, mungkin itu bukanlah kanvas. Itu tampaknya hanya selembar robekan dari halaman buku jurnal... Mr Potter.

Aku mengernyit. Ada sesuatu di dalam gambar tersebut yang menarik perhatianku.

Gambar tersebut tak bergerak-gerak seperti lukisan-lukisan sihir lainnya yang disihir, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh di lukisan tersebut. Sangat aneh. Sepertinya... Lukisan itu...

Menampilkan sebuah kastil yang sedang terbakar.

Dan bukan sembarang kastil pula. Bentuk menara itu, danaunya, tebingnya... Tidak salah lagi.

_Itu Hogwarts._

_Yang terbakar..._

"Merlin..." bisikku.

"Ada apa, Mr Baddock?" tanya suara di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dengan tajam kepadanya, leherku berkeretak sedikit karena gerakanku yang terlalu mendadak. Menahan keinginan untuk meringis dan memijat-mijat leherku, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku kepada Mr Potter.

"Gambar apa ini, Mr Potter?" tanyaku.

Mr Potter memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Dia berjalan melewatiku, menatap lukisan tersebut. Dia memandanginya, ekspresinya berubah perlahan-lahan. Dari ekspresi senang dan cerah yang tadi dia tampakkan saat menjelaskan lukisan keluarga itu, ke ekspresi yang sangat berbeda - ekspresi yang muram.

Gelap. Diam dan senyap.

Sangat lama, sampai-sampai Mr Davis juga mendekati kami. Dia berdiri di belakang Mr Potter, dan berkata, "Mr Potter, tidak apa-apa jika Anda tidak mau memberitahu. Mari kita lanjutkan sesi kita -"

"Dunia terbakar," ujarnya pelan.

Hening. Senyap.

Aku mengerjap, berkali-kali. Menoleh ke Mr Davis, yang juga sama kagetnya denganku. Nada suara Mr Potter berubah drastis...

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendapatkan kembali kendali akan diriku. Mengernyit lagi, aku bertanya pelan, "Kenapa..."

"Ya?" tanya Mr Potter.

"Kenapa..." aku menelan ludahku, menatap ke sepasang mata hijau yang sangat dalam di hadapanku. "Kenapa... Dunia terbakar?"

Hening kembali. Sejenak, tampaknya dia tidak mau menjawabku, hanya diam saja menatapku.

Kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Itu kisah yang lain..."

.


End file.
